


Change of Heart

by samsimpala



Series: The Messenger of God Saga [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 117,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsimpala/pseuds/samsimpala
Summary: With Ruby gone an the apocalypse looming over their heads, how will Sam and Angie rebuild their relationship? How will Cas react to them getting back together? And what part will Angie play in the apocalypse along with Sam and Dean? Find out in Change of Heart! Revision of Season 5. Sam/OC, mild Cas/OC
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Messenger of God Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888270
Kudos: 6





	1. Sympathy for the Devil Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, and welcome to the fourth installment of the Messenger of God Saga! It involves my OC, a hunter names Angela Morgan and is a revision of Season 5. I do suggest reading the first three installments, The Taste of Loneliness, A Time to Love and Demons, Lies and Angels to get a better understanding. The story will follow the perspective of Sam, Dean and Angela, so some scenes will be cut out, but I'm assuming most, if not all of you have seen the show.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in anyway. I just own Angela.

"Come on!" Dean yelled.

Sam finally let Dean pull him away from the sigil. Sam pulled Angela with them. They ran, and the doors slammed shut. 

There was a high pitched noise. Sam, Dean, and Angela looked back at the light and they squeezed their eyes shut, Sam holding up a hand to block the light. They fell to their knees.

The light reached the very edges of the sigil, then whited out everything.

~/~\~

A cartoon red Devil leaned over a large open book.

_"What the devil is your name?"_

_"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Yo-Yosemite Sam."_

_"Yosemite Sam?"_ the Devil asked.

The Devil flipped through the book. _"Let's see. Ah, here it is. I could use a guy like you."_

Dean, Sam, and Angela were sitting on a plane, contorted exactly as they were a moment ago in the chapel. They looked around, astounded. No one around them seemed to have noticed anything.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam and Angela replied.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck." The pilot said over the intercom. "We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—the pilot started.

The ordinary bird's-eye view of Maryland at night was interrupted by a column of light shooting into the sky.

"Holy crap!" the pilot yelled.

The shock wave knocked the plane off-kilter. People were thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masks dropped down. Sam, Dean, and Angela put theirs on as the white light outside grew blinding. The high-pitched noise was back. Dean looked out the window, terrified.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela drove in a rented car.

 _"—and Governor O'Malley urged calm..."_ the first radio announcer said. _"—saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown."_

"Change the station," Angela said.

Sam poked a button on the digital radio.

_"—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—_

_"—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear—_

_"—a series of tremors—_

_"—swine flu—_

Dean shut the radio shut off and Sam sighed. The three hunters sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Dean, Angie, look—

"Don't say anything," Dean replied. "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

Sam nodded and looked at Angela who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay." 

"All right, well, first things first, how did we end up on Soul Plane?" Dean asked.

"Angels, maybe?" Angela suggested. "I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?"

"Well, whatever," Dean said. "It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked through the devastated house. There was a noise, and they turned: nothing. They kept looking around.

Chuck jumped out and hit Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. Sam stumbled back, hand to his head.

"Geez! Ow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam," Chuck said.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck," Dean said.

"Good to see you," Angela added.

"So… you're okay?" Chuck asked.

"Well, my head hurts," Sam replied.

"No, I mean, I mean, my, my last vision," Chuck said. "You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was 150. Your heart rate was 200. Your eyes were black."

Angela frowned. "Wait a minute, hold up." She said. "What the hell?" she looked up at Sam.

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean and Angela. "I didn't know." He muttered.

"Where's Cas?" Angela asked.

"He's dead," Chuck replied. "Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"You're sure?" Dean asked. "I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something."

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded." Chuck replied. "Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Sam took a closer look at Chuck and waved a hand at his own left ear. "You got a—

Chuck waved a hand at his own right ear. "Uh… right here?"

Sam indicated the other side of Chuck's head. "Uh, the…"

Chuck felt at his hair. "Oh. Oh, god." He pulled something out. "Is that a molar?" he asked. "Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day."

"Cas, you stupid bastard," Dean muttered.

"Stupid?" Sam asked. "He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, exactly," Dean replied.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied.

"Oh, crap," Chuck said.

"What?" Angela frowned.

"I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here," Zachariah said.

Sam, Dean, and Angela turned around: Zachariah was there, three angels accompanying him.

"Playtimes over, Dean, Angela." He said. "Time to come with us."

Angela glared. "Stay the hell away from us." She ground out.

Dean nodded. "You just keep your distance, asshat."

"You two are upset," Zachariah replied.

"Yeah, just a bit," Angela replied. "Considering you sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen." Zachariah shrugged. "We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" Zachariah winked. "You had a chance to stop Sam, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"You want to kill the devil. We want to kill the devil. It's… synergy."

"And Dean and I are just supposed to trust you?" Angela raised a brow.

"Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Dean glared.

"This isn't a game," Zachariah replied. "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast, before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules." Zachariah replied. "And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. Dean, Angela, you can stop him, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche," Dean said. "After what you did, we don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me! You think you two can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah asked.

Blood dripped from Dean's hand.

"You're bleeding." Zachariah frowned.

"Oh, yeah, a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up," Dean replied.

"No!" Zachariah yelled.

Sam, Angela, and Chuck flinched. Zachariah vanished in a white light. When Dean looked, the other angels were gone as well.

"Learned that from our friend Cas, you son of a bitch." Dean said.

"This sucks ass." Chuck sighed.

~/~\~

Sam rushed down a staircase past a couple making out and entered the motel.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela loaded their guns. Sam entered the room.

"Hey." Dean and Angela greeted.

"Hey," Sam replied.

Sam closed the door, pulled something out of his shirt, and tossed it to Angela. Angela caught it and examined it, showing it to Dean.

"Here. Hex bags." Sam said. "No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked.

"I made it."

"How?" Angela asked curiously.

Sam hesitated long enough for Dean and Angela to look up at him.

"I… I learned it from Ruby." Sam replied.

Dean and Angela put down their guns and approached Sam.

"Speaking of," Dean said. "How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Dean asked.

"I-it's weird," Sam replied. "Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever… put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone," Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam replied. "Dean—

"Sam." Dean turned away. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good," Sam replied. "Because what can I even say? 'I'm sorry'? 'I screwed up'? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right, and I mean, Angie I don't even know what to say—

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean snapped.

Sam sighed. Dean turned back to him.

"Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it."

Sam nodded.

"All right, so, say this is just another hunt." Dean looked between Sam and Angela. "You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is," Sam said.

"All right. So we just got to find… the devil." Dean sighed.

Angela bit her lip and sighed. "Um, sorry, before we do… I'd actually really like to talk to Sam outside for a moment, if that's all right." She said.

Dean looked at Angela and nodded. "Yeah, yeah 'course, Angie."

She nodded and looked at Sam. They walked out of the motel.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela stood across from each other in silence for a few moments.

"So, uh, why'd we come out here?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"To have a conversation that is long, long overdue, Sam," Angela replied. "We never really had a proper conversation about us. And that's mostly my fault, I really shut you out." She said. "And I should've been an adult and talked to you instead."

"Angie, you had every reason to shut me out," Sam whispered. "You were pissed and had every right to be."

"It doesn't matter. There were better ways I could've gone about it." She replied. She sighed. "I'm not really sure how to start this off either…" she murmured.

"Take your time." Sam smiled reassuringly.

She nodded and paused for a moment. "I was mad at you, for uh, cheating on me. For a long time." She started. "But then the anger sort of… faded." She said. "And I was more… jealous, I guess. And that made me seem still really angry." She added.

She pursed her lips and looked up at Sam before continuing.

"I was jealous that when Dean was in Hell, she was the one who got through to you, Sam." She said. "It made me feel awful and it made me feel like a really crappy girlfriend. I mean, I couldn't get you to stop drinking or making deals, I couldn't save you. Yet she could…"

Sam frowned and sighed. "Angie." He said. "You weren't an awful girlfriend. You were an amazing girlfriend, and I took advantage of that, and I am so, so sorry." He murmured. "At that time I was grieving and my head wasn't clear. That doesn't excuse it though." He added.

"And I understand that now, you were grieving and grief can make people do things they normally wouldn't do." She said. "But instead of handling my jealousy like an adult, these past months I've said some awful, rude things to you." She murmured. "And I'm sorry, Sam." 

She paused again and swallowed thickly.

"What I'm trying to say, is…" she murmured. "Is that I forgive you for cheating on me. I do." She said. "It'll take me a little longer to forgive the demon blood and choosing to believe Ruby over Dean and me," She murmured.

Sam nodded. "Of course, of course, I completely understand." He replied. He smiled softly. "Thank you for forgiving me, Angie."

She smiled softly. "Wait, I'm not entirely finished." She replied. "In the future, I want to try a romantic relationship again." She started. "But, I want to build up to that. So, we can start off as just friends again, and see where that takes us." She said. "What d'you say, Sam? You willing to try it?" she smiled a bit.

Sam broke out into a grin. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Yes, yes, thank you, Angie." He said. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you for giving me another chance." He whispered. "I'm gonna do this right this time." He promised.

She grinned and hugged him back. "Okay." She replied. "We better get back inside."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela stared at John's journal. Dean was watching TV.

 _"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?"_ one voice asked.

_"Two words. Carbon emissions."_

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy," Dean said to the environmentalists on the TV.

There was a knock at the door. Dean pulled his gun. Sam answered. It was Becky, so excited she was having trouble breathing.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asked.

"Sam… is it really you?" Becky asked.

Sam glanced back at Dean and Angela. Becky stepped closer and put a hand on Sam's chest.

"And you're so firm." She whispered.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asked.

Becky pulled back. Sam continued to stare, bewildered.

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester." She replied. "And you're..." Becky looked at Dean, who was staring at her, his gun hand out of sight. "—not what I pictured." She said. She looked at Angela, who stared at her in confusion. "And you're Angela." She muttered, not so excitedly. "I'm Becky."

She pushed past Sam into the room.

"I read all about you three. And I've even written a few—" Becky glanced down, giggling a little. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

Dean stood up. "Chuck?"

Sam closed the door.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched," Becky said. "Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right. Just, um… what's the message?" Sam asked.

"He had a vision. 'The Michael sword and the Sophia shield are on earth. The angels lost them.'"

"The Michael sword and the Sophia shield?" Angela raised a brow.

"Becky, does he know where they are?" Sam asked.

"In a castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs."

"42 dogs?" Dean asked.

"Are… you sure you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Becky stepped closer to Sam. "I memorized every word." She touched his chest. "For you."

Sam glanced over at Dean and Angela and down at Becky: awkward.

"Um, Becky, c-uh, can you… quit touching me?" Sam asked.

"No." she shook her head.

~/~\~

There was a knock on the door. Dean opened it. It was Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said.

Bobby hugged Dean, slapping him on the back. "Good to see you three all in one piece."

Angela smiled and walked over. "Hey, Bobby." She hugged him.

He hugged her back and then hugged Sam, who was grinning. Dean closed the door.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Angela asked.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" Bobby asked.

Sam laughed. "You heard."

"I heard, Romeo." Replied. "So… sword of Michael and shield of Sophia, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword and shield from the actual archangels?" Dean asked.

"You better friggin' hope so," Bobby replied.

Bobby opened a book to a painting of Michael and Sophia surrounded by other angels. In this paining Michael and Sophia both looked like winged women and the other angels like naked babies with wings.

"That's Michael and Sophia. Toughest sons of bitches they got." Bobby said.

Sam flipped to another painting. Again, both Michael and Sophia had feminine faces.

"You kidding me?" Dean asked. "Tough. They look like Cate Blanchett."

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet them in a dark alley, believe me," Bobby replied. "They command the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, they were the ones who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword and shield." Bobby pointed. "So if we can find them…"

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again." Angela murmured.

"All right. So, where do we start?" Sam asked.

"Divvy up and start reading, try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense," Bobby replied.

Sam got up and headed for a pile of old books, presumably brought by Bobby. He stared at the books for a long time, not reaching for them.

"Kid? You all right?" Bobby asked.

Sam turned to face Bobby. "No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam…" Angela whispered.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam, stop it," Dean said.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free," Sam whispered.

"You what?" Bobby asked.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."

Angela sighed and Dean said nothing. Bobby stood up and walked closer.

"You're damn right you didn't listen," Bobby replied. "You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon?" Bobby asked. "This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off… I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Sam just nodded silently.

"Bobby…" Angela started. 

"Angie." Sam shook his head. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah. You do that." Bobby nodded.

Sam left. Bobby turned back to Dean and Angela. Dean stayed silent and Angela sighed.

~/~\~

Sam walked along the street.

~/~\~

Bobby, Dean, and Angela were still doing research.

"I never would have guessed that John was right," Bobby said.

"About what?" Angela frowned.

"About Sam," Bobby said.

Dean and Angela looked up.

"What John said." He looked at Dean. "You save Sam or kill him. Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby," Dean said.

"He ended the world. And you, Angie, and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, John was right."

"Dad," Dean muttered. He rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a plastic Ziplock full of cards. "It's gotta be in here somewhere."

"What're you looking for, Dean?" Angela asked.

"Here." Dean pulled one out and read it. Bobby and Angela stood up. Dean came over. "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?" Bobby asked.

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it."

Bobby took the card. "'Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill.'"

"Castle on a hill of 42 dogs," Angela said.

Dean nodded and took the card back. "Exactly."

"So you think John had the Michael sword and the Sophia shield all this time?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby said.

Angela nodded. "Same here."

Bobby attacked Dean, knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. Angela went wide-eyed and tried to pull Bobby off of Dean. She was shoved across the room. Bobby yanked Dean up and slammed him down again. Bobby's eyes went black.


	2. Sympathy for the Devil Part 2

'Bobby' grabbed Dean by the throat and dragged him to his feet. A female demon entered, a male demon behind her. The male demon went over and hauled Angela to her feet and kept ahold of her.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean." The female demon said. "But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P. And Angie, I always thought you seemed sorta smart. Guess not."

The female demon saw Ruby's knife on the table and picked it up.

"I mean, you two are gonna ice the devil? You two?" she raised a brow. "If I had known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty faces off ages ago."

"Ruby." Angela struggled in the male demon's hold.

"Try again. Go back further." The female demon smirked.

"Meg?" Dean asked.

"Hi." Meg smiled. "These are the days of miracle and wonder. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice," Dean said.

"But you and Angie, on the other hand, you're the only bumps in the road. So every demon, every single one, is just dying for a piece of you two."

Dean smirked. "Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg kissed Dean.

"What is that, peanut butter?" Dean asked.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there," Meg smirked. "And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you, and then Angie."

Meg handed the knife to 'Bobby', who raised it to Dean's throat. Dean struggled.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled.

Angela struggled to get out of the male demon's grasp, but his hold just got tighter.

'Bobby' looked back at Meg.

"Now!" Meg exclaimed.

'Bobby' raised the knife to stab Dean.

"No!" Angela yelled.

"Bobby! No!" Dean pleaded.

The black faded from 'Bobby's' eyes. The knife came down and Bobby flashed gold as the demon 'Bobby' died: Bobby stabbed himself, collapsing to the ground with a resounding thud.

Dean rushed Meg and the male demon, who let go of Angela to slam Dean into the wall, then the floor. Angela rushed over to Bobby and knelt next to him. Sam entered and saw Angela, Bobby on the floor bleeding, and Dean getting beaten.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Heya, Sammy." Meg smiled. "You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?" Sam asked.

Meg grinned. Sam swung and missed. Meg kicked him in the crotch and knocked him to the ground while the male demon pounded Dean. Angela stood and tried to pry the male demon off of Dean, but shoved across the room, hitting the wall.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" Meg asked.

The male demon kicked Dean. Meg punched Sam. Angela came back and kicked the feet out from under the male demon. Dean grabbed the knife out of Bobby's stomach and stabbed the male demon in the chest. Dean stood up. Meg backed away. Dean advanced. Meg screamed and smoked out of the woman, who collapsed. Dean lowered the knife.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela burst into the hospital emergency room, carrying Bobby.

"Help!" Angela yelled. "We need some help over here!"

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"He was stabbed," Sam said.

"Can we get a gurney?" the nurse asked.

Two nurses rushed a gurney over to Bobby.

"Hang on, Bobby," Dean said. "Hang in there. You're gonna be okay."

They got Bobby onto the gurney and rushed him off. Sam, Dean, and Angela followed. The nurse stopped them.

"Just wait here."

"We can't just leave him." Sam frowned.

"Just don't move. I've got questions." The nurse left.

"Sammy, Angie, we got to go," Dean said.

"What?" Angela frowned. "We, we can't."

Sam nodded in agreement. "No. No way, Dean."

"The demons heard where the sword and shield are," Dean replied. "We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!"

Dean left. Sam and Angela followed.

~/~\~

The Impala rushed along.

~/~\~

Dean opened the trunk. He, Sam, and Angela loaded guns and closed the trunk. Dean unlocked the storage room, Sam and Angela standing watch.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela entered the room, shotguns ready. They found dead demons sprawled across the floor.

"I see you told the demons where the sword and the shield are," Zachariah said.

Dean, Sam, and Angela turned. Zachariah was there with two angels escorting.

"Oh, thank god," Angela said sarcastically. "The angels are here."

"And to think… they could have grabbed them any time they wanted." Zachariah waved a hand to close the door. "They were right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true," Zachariah replied. "We did lose the Michael sword and the Sophia shield. We truly couldn't find them. Until now. You've just hand-delivered them to us."

"We don't have anything," Dean replied.

"It's you and Angela, Chucklehead," Zachariah said. "You're the Michael sword and Angela's the Sophia shield."

Angela frowned and Dean stared.

"What, you thought _you_ could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wads of insecurity and self-loathing?" Zachariah asked. "No. You and Angela are just humans."

"What do you mean he's the sword and I'm the shield?" Angela asked.

"Dean's Michael's weapon and you're Sophia's. Or, rather, their… receptacles."

"We're vessels?" Dean glared.

"You two are the vessels. Michael and Sophia's vessels."

"How?" Angela asked. "Why… why us?"

"Because you two are chosen! It's a great honor, you two."

"Oh, yeah." Dean nodded. "Life as an angel condom. That's real fun." He said. "I think I'll pass, thanks. What about you, Angie?"

She nodded and looked at Dean. "Think I'll pass too, Dean." 

"Joking. Always joking." Zachariah murmured. "Well… no more jokes." He raised one hand, fingers like a gun, and pointed at Dean and Angela, then shifted to Sam. "Bang."

There was a loud crunch. Sam fell, unable to stand.

"God!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Angela exclaimed. She glared at Zachariah. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at Zachariah.

"Keep mouthing off, and I'll break more than his legs." Zachariah threatened. "I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our generals. That's bad. Now, Michael and Sophia are going to take their vessels and lead the final charge against the adversary. You two understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, hmm?" Angela glared. "A million? Five, ten?"

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling us this instead of just nabbing us," Dean replied. "You need our consent. Michael and Sophia need our say-so to ride around in our skin."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's gotta be another way," Angela replied.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael and Sophia must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Well, bite me." Angela spat. "My answer's no," she said.

Dean nodded. "Maybe it is written. But, on the other hand… eat me. The answer's no." Dean replied.

"Okay. How about this?" Zachariah said. "Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

Sam glanced up at Dean and Angela.

Angela swallowed thickly and thought about it for a moment. "Still no," she whispered.

"No." Dean kept to his answer.

"Then how about we heal you from… stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah asked.

Dean doubled over, coughing. He spat blood into his palm. "No," Dean replied.

"Hmm…" Zachariah hummed. "Okay. Let's heal you from… stage IVB cervical cancer." Zachariah said.

Angela doubled over in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened her eyes and glared up at Zachariah. "No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how… Sam does without his lungs."

Dean and Angela turned to look at Sam, who gasped for breath.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, you two."

"Just… just kill us," Angela replied.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

A bright light flashed. Zachariah turned. One of the angels collapsed, a bloody hole in his throat. Castiel stood behind him. The other angel fought Castiel. Dean, Angela, and Zachariah stared; Sam tried to take a breath. Castiel and the angel slammed each other around. Castiel stabbed the other angel in the back. A bright light flashed. Zachariah stared. Castiel walked closer. Sam was still and silent.

"How are you…" Zachariah said.

"Alive?" Castiel asked. "That's a good question. How did these three end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. That's not possible." Zachariah replied.

"It scares you," Castiel said. "Well, it should. Now, put these three back together and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah vanished. Sam looked up an around, surprised. Dean, Sam, and Angela stood up.

"You three need to be more careful," Castiel said.

Angela nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're starting to get that."

"Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought," Dean added.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

Castiel put one hand on Dean's chest, then Angela's and then Sam's. The three hunters gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"An Enochian sigil," Castiel replied. "It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, did you brand us with it?" Angela raised a brow.

"No. I carved it into your ribs." Castiel replied.

Angela nodded. "Right. Naturally."

There was a pause.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked.

Castiel vanished. Sam, Dean, and Angela were alone with the dead.

~/~\~

A nurse walked down a hospital corridor past a patient with a mobile IV stand. Both passed a closed door, behind which Bobby was heard yelling.

"'Unlikely to walk again'?!" Bobby yelled. "Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!"

The door burst open and a doctor fled. Inside, Bobby sat in a hospital bed, and Sam, Dean, and Angela stood by a window.

"I'll use my game leg to kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby yelled. Bobby looked over at Sam, Dean, and Angela. "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean replied.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question," Angela said. "What do we do now?"

"Well… we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess." Bobby shrugged. "It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

"What if we win?" Dean asked.

Bobby stared at him. Angela glanced up at Dean and sighed. Sam turned to face Dean, who sounded a bit too confident.

"I'm serious," Dean said. "I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael and Sophia if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked.

"I got no idea." Dean shrugged. "But what I do have is a GED and give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said." Dean patted Bobby on the shoulder. "Listen, you stay on the mend, we'll see you in a bit."

"Take care, Bobby." Angela smiled softly.

Dean and Angela headed for the door. Sam followed.

"Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam stopped.

"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that… that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

There was a long pause. Sam sighed.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but… you're welcome."

Dean, Sam, and Angela left.

~/~\~

An ambulance drove past. Sam, Dean, and Angela walked out to the cars.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe we could go after the Colt," Sam suggested.

"Why?" Angela asked curiously. "What difference would that make?"

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, Dean just said back there—

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean stopped in the middle of the road. Sam and Angela stopped, looking at him. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you two know that. I mean, hell, Sam, you off all people know that."

Dean went around Sam.

"Dean…" Sam said.

Dean stopped and turned back.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Sam asked.

There was a long pause.

"I tried, Sammy," Dean said. "I mean, I _really_ tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother, over Angie—

Sam sighed.

"—and look what happened." Dean finished.

"I would give anything, _anything_ , to take it all back," Sam replied.

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man… you and Angie are the ones I depend on the most. And, Sam, you let me down and Angie down in ways that I can't even…"

Dean paused, struggling for words.

"I'm just, I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

"What can I do?" Sam asked.

"Honestly? Nothing."

Sam nodded a little, looking down, unsurprised.

"I just don't… I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?"

Sam nodded again.

"I just don't think I can trust you," Dean said.

Sam looked up, not expecting those words to come out of Dean's mouth. Dean shook his head and walked away, pausing at the trunk of the Impala to look back, then got into the driver's seat.


	3. Good God, Y'all Part 1

Bobby, wearing a bathrobe and a ball cap, sat in a wheelchair and stared out the window. Sam and Angela watched him from the doorway. Dean arrived with a manila envelope in hand.

"It's been like what three days now?" Dean asked.

Angela nodded and Sam sighed.

"We got to cheer him up," Dean said. "Maybe I'll give him a backrub."

"Dean," Sam said.

"Well, what, then?"

"Look… I hate to say this, but we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." Angela whispered.

There was a pause. Sam and Angela looked at the envelope, which said 'X-RAY'.

"What's in the envelope?" Sam asked.

"Went to radiology." Dean opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. "Got some glamour shots."

Dean handed Sam and Angela the contents of the envelope, a chest X-ray with strange writing on the ribs.

"Let's just say the doctors are baffled," Dean said.

Sam and Angela examined the writing, which was in Enochian.

"Holy crap." Sam and Angela said.

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you guys one, too," Dean replied.

Angela's phone rang. She answered it. "Hello? …Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil," Dean said.

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital," Angela said. "Why? Where are you, Cas?" Angela hung up.

~/~\~

A woman in scrubs and a man in a white lab coat rushed past with a piece of equipment on a cart.

 _"Dr. Cohen to the ER, stat."_ a voice on the PA said. _"Dr. Cohen to the ER, stat."_

Castiel walked past them and other passerby and stopped at Dean, Sam, and Angela.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really?" Dean asked. "Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now, all angels," Castiel replied. "I won't be able to simply—

"Enough foreplay." Bobby cut in.

Dean, Sam, Angela, and Castiel looked over at him.

"Get over here and lay your damn hands on," Bobby said.

No one moved and Bobby looked over his shoulder.

"Get healing. Now." Bobby ordered.

"I can't," Castiel replied.

Bobby turned his chair to face Castiel. "Say again?"

Castiel walked up to Bobby. "I'm cut off from Heaven and much of Heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap for the rest of my life?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sorry," Castiel replied.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby turned back to the window.

Dean turned to Sam and Angela. "At least he's talking now."

"I heard that," Bobby commented.

Castiel came back to Dean, Sam, and Angela.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay," Dean replied.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer," Castiel said.

"Yeah. You want to help?" Dean asked.

"No. it's foolish. It can't be done." Castiel replied.

"Oh. Thanks for the support." Dean scoffed.

"But I believe I have the solution," Castiel said. "There is someone besides Michael and Sophia strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam and Angela asked.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God."

Sam, Dean, and Angela looked skeptical.

"I'm gonna find God," Castiel said.

~/~\~

Angela closed the hospital room door and turned back to Castiel.

"God?" she raised a brow.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"God. Really?" she asked.

"Yes!" Castiel exclaimed. "He isn't in Heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico," Dean said. "I hear he's on a tortilla."

"No, he's not on any flatbread." Castiel frowned.

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead, and that's the generous theory—" Dean started.

"He is out there," Castiel replied.

"—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Dean finished.

Castiel glared.

"I mean, look around you, man," Dean said. "The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough," Castiel replied. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas," Dean replied.

Castiel advanced on Dean. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers." He said. "I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You, Angela, and Sam destroyed the world—

Sam looked down.

"—and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Castiel finished.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole," Bobby said. "What is it you want?"

"I did come for something. An amulet." Castiel said.

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby asked.

"Very rare. Very powerful." Castiel replied. "It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?" Angela asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about I got nothing like that," Bobby said.

"I know. You don't." Castiel replied. Castiel looked at Dean, then dropped his gaze to Dean's amulet, and back up.

"What, this?" Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked.

"No." Dean replied.

"Dean. Give it to me."

Dean was silent, realizing Castiel was serious, then thought it over. He took off the amulet.

"All right, I guess," Dean replied. Dean held it out, then pulled it back when Castiel reached for it. "Don't lose it."

Castiel took it.

"Great. Now I feel naked." Dean muttered.

"I'll be in touch," Castiel replied.

Dean nodded, then glanced at Sam, then back. Castiel was gone. Sam sighed.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby exclaimed.

~/~\~

Bobby's phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Bobby. Bobby, dammit, can you hear me?"_ Rufus asked.

"I can't hear you," Bobby replied.

_"Listen. I'm gonna need a little help here. Seems I'm up to my ass in demons. Whole damn town's infested. Hang on, hang on—_

"Where are you?" Bobby asked.

_"River Pass, Colorado."_

"Colora-Colorado?" Bobby asked.

_"Colorado!"_

"River Pass, Colorado?" Bobby asked.

_"River Pass!"_

"Rufus? You there? Ruf-Rufus?"

 _"Bobby, it's..."_ Rufus trailed off.

There we gunshots and the call cut out. Bobby looked over at Sam, Dean, and Angela.

~/~\~

The Impala drove up and stopped on the bridge just short of the part of the bridge that wasn't there. Sam, Dean, and Angela got out for a closer look. Dean kicked a rock over the edge. It looked difficult to get a person across with any margin of safety; getting the car across would be impossible.

"This is the only road in or out," Dean said.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and held it up. "No signal."

Angela held her phone up. "Same here."

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down." Dean said.

"Looks like we're hiking in," Sam added.

"And the hits just keep on coming," Dean said.

Dean, Sam, and Angela went around the Impala. Dean opened the trunk.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked along the street, carrying guns and bags and scanned the area. The near side of the street had a sporting goods store advertising ammo, rods and reels, and a thirty percent sale for Pioneers Day; the far side was residential. There was no sign of anyone other than Sam, Dean, and Angela.

A blue two-door sedan was overturned in the street.

Dean noticed the sporting goods store, Big Louie's.

 _"When I die and they lay me to rest."_ Music sounded.

Dean ducked down to examine the car.

 _"Gonna go to the place that's the best."_ The music continued. _"When I lay me down to die."_

Sam and Angela approached the car from the far side, guns ready.

_"Goin' up to the spirit in the sky."_

Sam shook his head: the car was empty. They straightened up and moved on.

 _"Goin' up to the spirit in the sky. Spirit in the sky."_ The music continued. _"That's where I'm gonna go when I die. When I die."_

A sprinkler was running in front of one of the houses: whatever happened to clear the area happened fast enough that no one turned it off.

_"When I die and they lay me to rest. I'm gonna go to the place that's the best."_

There was another car in the street, this one tan and the right way up. The driver's door was open, the engine was running, and that was where the music was coming from.

 _"Prepare yourself, you know it's a must."_ The music continued.

Sam, Dean, and Angela approached this car, guns ready. It was empty.

_"Got to have a friend in Jesus, so you know that when you die."_

Angela turned the engine off and silence fell. Angela sighed.

A banner hung over the street, welcoming folks to the 75th anniversary of River Pass, Colorado's Pioneer Days, with pictures of Grand Marshall Jerry Wanek and Rodeo Queen Lee Laschuk.

They paused at a gleaming red classic Mustang. Sam and Angela lost interest when they realized it was empty; Dean admired it for a moment and whistled.

Something sparked at the gas station. The young man's blood was still there next to the silver minivan.

The driver's door of a silver four-door stood open. There was a baby stroller next to the door and a great deal of blood in front of and leading away from the door. Sam, Dean, and Angela approached, then scanned the area again. There was a large hole in the four-door's windshield. They moved on.

A gun cocked. Dean whipped around, leveling his shotgun; Sam and Angela turned. Dean lowered the gun.

"Ellen?" Sam and Angela asked.

"Hello, you three," Ellen replied.

Dean glanced back at Sam and Angela. Ellen lowered her gun and walked closer.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked.

Ellen splashed Dean in the face with holy water and raised her gun. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, letting Ellen see that the water was neither boiling nor burning him.

"We're us," Dean said.

Ellen lowered her gun and walked between Sam, Dean, and Angela to the church.

~/~\~

There was a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. Ellen, Dean, Sam, and Angela walked across both with no problems. Ellen turned back.

"Real glad to see you three," Ellen said. She hugged Dean, then pulled back and slapped him. "The can of whoop-ass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed.

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry, Ellen," Dean said.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ellen looked at Angela. "Angie, I expect you to keep these boys in check."

Angela nodded. "Definitely will, Ellen." 

There was a long pause. Ellen turned to lead them further inside. Dean glanced back at Sam and Angela, and they followed Ellen down the stairs.

"What's going on, Ellen?" Angela asked.

"More than I can handle alone."

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys," Ellen replied. Ellen stopped at a closed door and turned back. "So, this is it, right? End times?"

Dean, Sam, and Angela glanced at each other.

"It's got to be," Ellen said.

"Seems like it," Sam replied.

Ellen knocked on the door. "It's me."

Someone on the far side opened a peephole, then opened the door; this was Austin. Behind him were the pastor, an older woman, a young man with his arm around a pregnant woman, a short-haired man, a long-bearded man, a man with glasses (his name was Roger), a young woman, and a shaggy-haired man; with Sam, Dean, Angela and Ellen, a total of 14. Austin closed the door and stood next to the full bookshelf, now visibly holding a rifle.

"This is Sam, Dean, and Angie." Ellen introduced. "They're hunters. Here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean asked.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick." Roger replied. "Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal."

Roger brought his right hand to his chin, contemplating his ring. Dean turned to Ellen.

"All right, catch us up," Dean said.

"I doubt I know much more than you," Ellen replied. "Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby—

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, for a while now," Ellen replied. "We got here, and the place, well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Angela assured.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here," Sam said.

The pregnant woman startled. Roger played with his ring.

"We got to get them out now." Sam continued.

"No, it's not that easy," Ellen replied. "I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"There used to be twenty of us."

Sam, Dean, and Angela checked the room: excluding the four hunters, ten.

"Well, there's four of us now—" Dean started.

"You don't know what it's like out there." Ellen cut in. "Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

The pregnant woman was particularly nervous.

"What if we got everyone guns?" Sam asked.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over there?" Dean raised a brow.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam shrugged.

Dean glanced at him, then over at the pastor. "There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

Dean and Sam dropped their bags.

"All right. You stay. We'll go." Sam said. "Angie, how 'bout you stay here with Ellen?"

Angela looked up at him. "Are… are you sure, Sam?" 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I mean, if you're cool with it."

Angela nodded hesitantly. "Um, okay, sure. Be careful out there, Sam."

He nodded. "I will. Promise."

"What about—" Ellen started.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back," Sam assured.

Austin opened the door. Sam and Dean left.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said. "Hold on."

Dean and Sam stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Why don't Angie and I go instead?" Dean asked.

"What? Why?" Sam frowned.

"Well, uh, you could give them Shotgun 101," Dean suggested.

"Yeah. So can Angie and Ellen." Sam replied.

Sam went to go upstairs. Dean reached out to stop him.

"No, no, no," Dean said. "I think it'd go faster if you helped Ellen and Angie came with me."

"Dean, Angie's all right with staying." Sam shrugged. "And she can definitely teach those people how to use a shotgun just as well as I could."

"Look, I just think it'd be a good idea to have Angie come instead." Dean shrugged.

Sam paused, realizing. "You don't want me going out there around demons," Sam said. He pursed his lips. "And that's why Angie was hesitant to staying here…" he muttered.

"I didn't say that," Dean replied.

"Fine, then let's go." Sam headed up the stairs.

~/~\~

"I'll get the salt. You get the guns." Sam said.

"We'll go together," Dean replied.

"Dean, it's right there," Sam said. "Can we at least do this like professionals?"

Sam raised his gun and headed for the Quick-Mart at the corner of St. Olaf and Riverside. Dean watched him go, then headed in another direction, presumably along one of those streets to Big Louie's Sporting Goods.

~/~\~

Sam filled a plastic bag with cans of rock salt. He heard the door chime, paused, and stood up. Two black-eyed demons had entered, one carrying a baseball bat and the other a backpack. Sam ducked and found the mirror to watch them. Sam's shotgun was sitting on top of a row of Campbell's cans. He reached for it and drew the attention of the demon collecting bottles of water, who rushed at him. They fought, slamming each other into shelved. The demon grabbed Sam by the neck.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus—" Sam started.

Sam clubbed the demon with a can of rock salt. The demon knocked it out of his hand. Sam drew Ruby's knife and stabbed the demon, who died. Sam looked for the other demon, who jumped him from behind. Sam stabbed him through the neck. The normal side effects were not present. Sam didn't notice, being more interested in the blood on the floor and on the blade. He turned the blade, watching the blood flow, and ran his thumb along the blade, collecting a bit of blood, and contemplated that.

The door chimed. Sam ducked and watched the mirror; it was Dean, setting down bags.

"Sammy?" Dean called.

Sam sighed in relief and stood. Dean came into the aisle and saw the demons dead on the floor and the blood dripping off the knife.

~/~\~

The shaggy-haired man and the assembled salt sells. Roger practiced loading a shotgun.

"Okay, all right," Roger said.

"Roger, hang on a second—" Ellen said.

Roger fumbled and dropped the shell. "Sorry."

Angela smiled softly and picked up the shell. "It's okay." She replied. "Here, let me show you."

Sam demonstrated loading a shotgun for the young man and the pregnant woman.

"—then snap it in," Sam said.

Dean set the butt of a rifle on the table and faced Austin. "You know your way around a gun at all?"

Austin expertly disassembled the gun.

"Hm. Where'd you serve?" Dean asked.

"Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one." Austin replied. "Where'd you serve?"

"Hell," Dean replied.

Austin snorted, amused. "No, seriously."

"Seriously. Hell."

Sam and Angela were sitting in the corner. Dean noticed and came over.

"Hey," Dean said.

Angela looked up. "Hey."

"Hey," Sam said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down. "It's just… at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat."

Angela rubbed small circles on his back. "Come on, Sam, you had to." She whispered.

"I know. I just… it used to be like…" Sam paused. "I just wish I could save people like I used to."

Angela pursed her lips. "You mean when you were all hopped on demon blood?"

Sam looked at Angela and sighed. "Angie, I didn't say that."

"Yeah. It was implied." She mumbled.

"I'll be back." Ellen cut in.

Dean, Sam, and Angela looked up; she was standing in front of them.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere." Ellen replied. "I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

Sam, Dean, and Angela stood up.

"No, wait. I'll go with you." Sam suggested.

"Whoa, hold on. Can Angie and I talk to you?" Dean asked.

Dean, Sam, and Angela left the room; there was a devil's trap and salt line at this door too.

"You're gonna go out there again?" Dean asked.

"Well, crap doesn't hit the fan when coffee breaks," Sam said.

"Okay, hold up." Angela looked at them. "Did something happen out there, Sam?" she raised a brow.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Dean.

"Almost," Dean said.

Angela pursed her lips. "Dammit, Sam." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dammit!" she yelled.

"Angie…" Sam whispered.

Angela looked up at him. "Just… just stop." She whispered.

"I'll go with Ellen," Dean said.

"It's fine," Sam assured. "Just stay here, get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen."

"Why's it got to be you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." Sam rolled his eyes. "You and Angie think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson," Sam said. "Look, I don't know what happened at the store, but I'm fine."

"Have you learned your lesson?" Dean asked.

Sam slammed Dean into the wall. The door was still open; Ellen looked over.

"If you actually think I—" Sam started, cutting himself off.

"Fine," Angela said. "But I'm coming with you and Ellen."

"Angie—

"Hey, look, you want me to believe you're done with the bitch blood?" she raised a brow. "Show me." She shrugged. She turned on her heel and went back into the room, Sam following.

~/~\~

The sprinkler was still going. Sam, Ellen, and Angela walked past the tan car.

"So where'd you see her last?" Angela asked.

"Up ahead," Ellen replied. "First things first, what happened between you two? Last I heard you two were fairly steady."

Sam looked over, then back and Angela sighed.

"Was… was it another girl?" Ellen asked.

Sam looked down guiltily.

Ellen narrowed her eyes. "Sam Winchester!" she yelled. "The nerve of you! Cheating on Angie!" she exclaimed. "I should smack you."

Angela sighed. "Ellen, Sam and I have talked. Don't… don't be too hard on him." 

Sam smiled at Angela in thanks.

Ellen sighed. "Fine. Still. Can't believe it." She mumbled. She looked at Sam. "Okay, what happened between you and Dean?"

"Just, um, stresses of the job," Sam said. "You know how it is." He added. "Kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?"

"She can't. But if she's gonna do it anyway—

"You want to keep an eye on her," Angela said.

Sam looked down the street; smoke rose from behind the trees.

"Hey," Sam said, pointing.

"Is that a chimney going?" Ellen asked.

"Looks like it. Come on." Angela said.

Sam, Ellen, and Angela approached a house with smoke coming from the chimney. They hid behind another building and peered around the corner; visible inside the house was a black-eyed demon.

"Guess we found base camp," Ellen said.

"Demons don't get cold." Sam pointed out. "Makes you wonder what they're burning."

"Yeah, I'd rather not know," Angela replied.

Sam and Angela started around the corner. Ellen was grabbed from behind. Sam and Angela whirled and Sam slammed his gun into a black-eyed demon. Another demon pinned Ellen to the wall with another gun.

"Don't move, you evil skank!" Jo yelled.

The demon got Sam's gun and started whacking him with it. Sam slammed him into the wall. The other demon let go of Ellen and knocked Angela's gun from her hand and slammed her against the wall. Jo pressed Ellen to the wall with her own gun. Jo's eyes went black.

"Don't you hurt her, don't you—" Ellen started.

"Give me my mom back, you black-eyed bitch!"

Ellen shoved Jo off and slammed her with the gun butt.

"Ellen! Run!" Sam yelled. "Angela, go with her!"

Angela shook her head. "Hello no, I'm not leaving you."

Sam sighed, knowing she was too stubborn to go. They cocked their guns and were both hit from behind and knocked to the ground. Ellen took off while Jo got to her feet. Sam and Angela stared up at the new attacker. It was Rufus, black-eyed.

"Got you now." Rufus spat.


	4. Good God, Y'all Part 2

A fire burned in a fireplace. Sam and Angela were tied to two chairs. They were just waking up, yanking at the ropes. Rufus and Jo, both black-eyed, were looking at them; Jo was carrying a gallon jug of water.

"Uh-uh," Rufus said. "No way are you two getting out of those. Did you up myself. You two are stuck right where I want you."

Rufus backhanded Sam. Jo splashed him in the face with the water, then looked at him, confused. Rufus grabbed Sam's neck, forcing his head back.

"No, wait, wait, wait," Sam said.

"Sam!" Angela exclaimed.

Jo glared at Angela. "Shut up." She warned. "It's your turn next."

Jo put down the jig and held Sam's back.

"Just, just wait." Sam pleaded.

Rufus poured salt on Sam's face and into his mouth.

"Exorcizamus te, exorcizamus te, omnis satanica—" Rufus started.

"Stop!" Sam exclaimed.

"—omnis immundum—

"Stop! Stop it!" Angela yelled at them. "Stop, he's not a demon! Neither am I!"

"Please!" Sam yelled.

~/~\~

Dean paced. The pastor sat at the table with the older woman, the short-haired man, and the young woman. The pregnant woman lied on a cot and the young man sat next to her. Austin stood near them.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want." The pastor said. "He layeth me down in green pastures, and he raiseth me up again. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil."

Someone pounded on the door. Everyone startled. Dean opened the peephole, moved what was blocking the door, and opened the door. Ellen came in, alone.

"Where's Sam and Angie?" Dean asked.

Ellen shook her head and sat down next to the young man, who passed her a bottle of water.

"They took them?" the pregnant woman asked. "Demons took them? Oh my god. What if they're in here? The demons?"

"Could the get in?" the pastor asked.

"No." Dean grabbed a shotgun and headed for the door. "Everybody sit tight. I got to—

Dean stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looked back; he grimaced and came back to the table where a dozen people were depending on him.

"Okay, we need to get a plan together," Dean said. "Tell me everything."

~/~\~

Jo continued to hold Sam's head while Rufus poured salt on him.

"Please! Come on!" Sam begged.

"—omnis immundus.—

Nothing was happening, so Rufus stopped. Jo let go of Sam to go pick up the water jug.

"Look!" Angela yelled. "Something's not right, nothing's happening to him! Do you see that?"

Jo went to Angela's sighed and splashed her in the face. Angela spat out a mouthful of water.

"Come on! Stop! Listen to us!" Angela pleaded.

Jo walked back over to Sam's side, blocking his line of sight to the open door. When Jo went to grab something else, Sam saw Roger just outside the door. Roger turned the ring on his right hand. Sam looked around and up: he and Angela were sitting directly under an elaborate devil's trap.

"Listen!" Sam begged.

Jo and Rufus huddled in the corner.

"Why isn't working?" Jo asked.

"I don't know," Rufus mumbled.

Rufus looked over his shoulder at Sam and Angela, who were black-eyed.

"Look, listen to us, something's not right!" Angela exclaimed.

"But they're not as strong as they think they are," Rufus said.

"You can see that," Sam said. "Please. Please. Just listen to us."

~/~\~

Dean sat at the table with Ellen.

"Dean, one of them's in Jo," Ellen said. "We got to get it out without hurting her." She added. Ellen snorted. "It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?" Dean asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch."

Dean considered this.

"What kind of demons are these?" Ellen asked. "Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?"

"The whole thing's off," Dean replied.

"What's your instinct?"

"My instinct?" Dean repeated. "My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam or Angie."

"Well, tough," Ellen replied. "All you got's me, and all I got's you. So let's figure it out."

"All right." Dean nodded.

Ellen smiled.

"Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?" Dean asked.

"He said something about the water. That's all I know."

"Padre, you know what she's talking about, the water?" Dean asked, turning to the pastor.

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?" Dean asked.

"Last Wednesday," Austin replied. "And the demon thing started up the next day."

"Anything else?" Dean asked. "Anything."

"Maybe, but it's pretty random." Austin shrugged.

"Good. Random's good."

"Shooting star, does that count?" Austin asked.

Dean and Ellen looked at each other.

"Real big," Austin added. "Same night. Wednesday."

"That definitely counts." Dean nodded.

Dean stood up and went to the bookshelf. He brought a Bible back to the table and searched through it.

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?" Austin asked.

"This isn't 'X-Files', pal." Dean replied. Dean found the passage he wanted and read it out loud. "'And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.'"

"Revelation eight-ten." The pastor said. "Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?"

"You could say," Dean replied. "And these specific omens, they're the prelude to what?"

"The Four Horsemen." The pastor replied.

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War."

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main," Dean said.

Ellen nodded.

"You can't think that a car—the pastor started.

"It's the way I'd roll," Dean replied. "I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us against each other," Ellen said.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch." Dean replied. "They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just back up." The pastor cut in. "It's the apocalypse?"

"Sorry, Padre," Dean replied.

The pastor blinked several times.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were alone in the room, still tied to the chairs. Roger came in and Angela looked over her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" she glared.

Roger took off his glasses.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"You caught me." 'Roger' said. "Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that."

"So, the Roger everyone around here knows, the real Roger?" Angela asked.

"Buried in a ditch."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded and Angela sighed. 'Roger' closed the door, moved another chair, and sat down.

"So who are you?" Sam asked.

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together."

Sam and Angela nodded, realizing what Dean just did: this was one of the Four Horsemen, War.

"We know who you are," Angela said. "There aren't any demons in town, are there?"

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do much. Take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there, sit back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals."

"No." Sam replied. "You're doing this."

"Please." War rolled his eyes. "Last week, this was Mayberry. Now, these people are stabbing each other's children."

"'Cause you made them see demons!" Angela snapped.

"Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other," War replied. "I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish."

Sam and Angela rolled their eyes.

"You two think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions."

"We're gonna kill you ourselves." Sam spat.

War laughed. "Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster boy, Sam."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam frowned.

"You can't stop thinking about it, ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife," War smirked.

Angela frowned and looked at Sam in concern. Sam breathed hard, avoiding her gaze slightly.

"You're wrong," Sam growled.

"Save your protests for your brother and Angela," War replied. "I can see inside your head. And man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions, quick slide to hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait till your thigh-deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started."

War stood up and put his glasses back on.

"Showtime for the meat suits. Watch this." He smirked.

War twisted his ring. Blood flowed down his forehead. He kicked over his chair, dropped to the floor, and screamed. Rufus kicked the door open, Jo right behind him. War looked up at them.

"He did it!" War pointed at Sam.

Angela went wide-eyed. "No, he didn't!" she said to Rufus, appearing black-eyed.

"They said they're coming! They said they're coming to get us!" War exclaimed.

"No, stop!" Sam said. "Jo, Rufus, he's lying! No!"

"You shut your mouth!" Rufus yelled.

"Please! Jo! He's lying!" Sam said.

Rufus backhanded Sam.

~/~\~

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy," Austin said.

"You believed crazy before," Dean replied.

Someone hammered on the door.

"Open up! It's Roger!"

Austin checked the peephole and let War in. He was breathing hard as if he'd been running.

"I saw them, the demons." He said. "They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean said. "What?"

"I thought you said there were no demons," Austin said.

"There's not," Dean assured. "Where did you go?"

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" War replied.

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say?"

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead," Austin said.

"No, we're not!" Dean replied.

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first," War said.

"Hold on. Hold on." Dean said.

"No, man, we got people to protect," Austin replied. "All right, the able-bodied go hunt some demons."

Austin picked up a shotgun and handed it to the young man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said. "Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing."

War held up his right hand and twisted his ring, then he pointed to Dean and Ellen.

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!"

Dean and Ellen appeared black-eyed. The pregnant woman gasped. The pastor raised a shotgun.

"Go, go!" Dean yelled.

Ellen and Dean turned and ran. Austin blasted the shotgun, hitting the door.

"Move!" Dean said.

War watched, triumphant.

~/~\~

Rufus came through the window; Dean slammed him to the ground.

~/~\~

Dean haled Rufus up and slammed him against the wall. Dean appeared black-eyed.

"Listen to me," Dean said. "I'm not a demon. Think, Rufus. All those omens."

"You got to hell." Rufus spat.

Rufus kicked Dean in the crotch, then hit him in the chest and face. Rufus lunged for his dropped gun and Dean hauled him away, pushing him back against the wall.

"Rufus!" Dean exclaimed. "The polluted water, the shooting star, the red Mustang, it's War. I'm telling you, it's War."

"You're damn right it is."

Rufus punched Dean in the face and went for the gun. Dean tackled him.

"The Horseman!" Dean yelled.

"Horseman?"

"Yes," Dean replied. "He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating."

Rufus stared up at Dean. The black faded from Dean's eyes.

"The Horseman. War." Rufus said.

"Yes."

Rufus looked to each side. "Did you figure this out all by yourself, genius?"

~/~\~

Dean and Rufus burst inside. Ellen turned and leveled a shotgun.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean yelled.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked.

Dean and Rufus looked at each other and nodded.

"Good," Rufus said.

"Hi, Jo." Dean waved.

"Hey." She replied.

"Okay, we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each—" Dean started.

There were gunshots. Everybody ducked.

~/~\~

"Dammit! Where's Sam and Angie?" Dean asked.

"Upstairs," Rufus replied.

Ellen gave Jo a shotgun.

"Take this," Ellen said.

Dean rushed in one direction, Ellen another.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were alone. The door opened: it was Dean.

"It's not demons." They said in unison. "It's War."

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it." Dean cut them free.

"The ring," Angela said.

"The ring," Dean repeated. "The ring, that's right. He turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go hellbitch."

"Right." Sam nodded.

"We got to move," Angela said. "Come on."

~/~\~

War walked up to the red Mustang. He looked back over his shoulder and saw nothing. He reached for the door and Dean, Sam, and Angela grabbed him. War laughed.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela held onto War. Sam drew Ruby's knife.

"Whoa. Okay." War said. "That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos."

"Oh, we know," Dean replied.

"But there is something else we can do." Angela glared.

Sam slammed War's right hand against the Mustang and cut off four fingers. The ring clinked on the pavement.

~/~\~

Dean leaned down and picked up the ring. War and the red Mustang were gone; Sam, Dean, and Angela looked for them.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela sat at the picnic table. Sam sat next to Angela and Dean held up the ring.

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom?" Dean asked.

Sam was silent, pensive. "Dean—

"Sam, let's not," Dean replied.

"No, listen. This is important." Sam said. "I know you don't trust me. I know Angie doesn't trust me." He glanced at Angela.

Angela pursed her lips and sighed. Dean looked down.

"Just, now, I realize something." Sam continued. "I don't trust me either."

Dean and Angela looked up.

"From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head… and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know?" Sam said. "But I think underneath… I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did. I can't blame the blood or Ruby or… anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that… scares the hell out of me. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse…"

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous." Sam said. "Maybe it's best if we just… go our separate ways."

Angela frowned. "W-Wait, what?" 

Sam sighed. "Angie, I want to be with you more than _anything._ " He said. "But I'm in no shape to be hunting, and I'm certainly not in shape to be in a relationship. So, you keep hunting. With Dean."

She swallowed thickly and felt tears prick her eyes. "Sam, no, please, don't go…" she whispered. "We… we were just starting to—

"I know," Sam whispered. "I know, but this is for the best, Angie." He assured.

She nodded and wiped away the oncoming tears. "O-only if you think so…" she sniffled.

Dean sighed and pursed his lips, looking up at Sam. "Alright. If this is what you think is best, Sam, then, go ahead."

"I was expecting more of a fight from you." Sam looked at Dean.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right," Dean replied. "And I just, we can't afford that, you know? Not now."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, Dean." He murmured. He looked at Angela. "I'm sorry, Angie." He whispered. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We know you are, Sam," Dean said.

Sam moved to stand up.

"Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?" Dean asked.

"It's okay." Sam stood up, took a few steps, and turned back. "Take care of yourself, Dean." He said. He looked back at Angela. "Keep her safe for me, okay?"

"Yeah, you too, Sammy," Dean replied. "And you know I will."

Sam walked to the Impala, grabbed his backpack out of the back seat, and walked over to the pickup truck parked nearby. He said something inaudible to the driver and got in the passenger side. The truck drove off.

Angela watched as the truck drove off. She felt a new wave of tears and covered her mouth with her hands. Dean looked at Angela and moved to sit next to her. He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She let out a sob and buried her head in his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back.


	5. Free to Be You and Me Part 1

Sam lied in an otherwise empty bed, trying to sleep. He opened his eyes, sighed, and rolled over. He sat up and saw Angela beside him.

"Hey, baby." She smiled softly while Sam just stared. "I've missed you." 

Sam kept staring. "Angie. I'm dreaming."

"Or you're not." She shrugged. "What's the difference? I'm here."

"I miss you, Angie. So much." Sam whispered.

"I know." She reached out to take Sam's hand. "I miss you too. What are you doing, Sam?"

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"Running away, baby." She whispered. "You've been down this road before."

"No." he shook his head. "It's different now."

"Really? You believe that?" she asked.

"Last time I wanted to be normal. This time I know I'm a freak." Sam replied.

"Which is all a big ball of semantics." She said. "You know that."

"No." Sam shook his head.

Angela sighed. "Sam, don't you get it? You can't run from yourself. Why are you running now?"

"Why are you here, Angie?" Sam asked.

"Would you believe I'm actually trying to protect you?"

"From what?" Sam asked.

"You." She whispered. "Your past is gonna catch up sooner or later. You know what happens then?"

Sam looked down.

"People die," Angela whispered. "Baby, the people closest to you die."

"I won't let that happen to you, Angie. Dean's gonna keep you safe, so will Cas."

"Same song, Sammy. Different verse." She whispered. "Things are never gonna change with you. Ever."

Sam looked down, then back up. Angela was gone.

~/~\~

A car pulled up in front of the motel.

Sam got out of the shotgun seat.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"You're welcome." The driver replied.

Sam went around to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

~/~\~

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala, Angela standing next to him. They were both dressed in FBI apparel. Dean hid a long knife under the coat and Angela hid a blade under her blazer. They walked into the hospital.

~/~\~

Sam squirt lighter fluid onto papers in a sink. He lit a match and dropped it in. Sam's fake IDs and credit cards caught fire.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela showed their Pennsylvania state police IDs to a doctor.

"Hi, Detective Bill Buckner." Dean introduced himself. "And this is my partner, Detective Hannah Mills."

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "How can I help you, Detectives?"

"We're here about those patients, the exsanguinated ones," Angela replied.

~/~\~

Sam walked up to the bar and stopped at a sign that read 'BUSBOY WANTED' that was on the door.

~/~\~

Sam held a crate full of fruit and dumped it out.

~/~\~

Angela held a man, her jaw clenched. The man bared vampire fangs.

"Eat it, Twilight," Dean growled.

Dean brought his knife down on the vampire's neck and Angela let the corpse fall to the ground.

~/~\~

Sam chopped lemons and wiped his forehead.

~/~\~

Dean wiped his cheek, smearing some of the blood. Angela wiped away some of the blood that got on her face.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala.

~/~\~

Sam carried a rag over to the bar and started wiping it down.

A waitress, Lindsey eyes him appreciatively and carried off somebody's glass and beer bottle.

Sam continued to clean the bar with soapy liquid.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela washed the car.

~/~\~

Dean drove, listening to music and Angela was in the passenger seat.

~/~\~

Dean dampened a washcloth in the motel room sink and started to clean his jacket. Castiel appeared behind him. Dean saw him in the mirror and startled.

"God." Dean thumped the sink. "Don't do that."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted.

Dean turned around; Castiel was inches from him.

"Cas, we've talked about this," Dean said. "Personal space?"

"My apologies."

Castiel stepped back. Dean grabbed his jacket and walked toward the bed where Angela sat.

"How'd you find us?" Angela stood. "I thought we were flying below the angel radar." She gestured to her and Dean's ribs.

"You are," Castiel replied. "Bobby told me where you were."

Castiel looked around the room, which had no signs of Sam's presence.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked.

Dean put on his jacket without looking at Castiel. Angela looked away sadly.

"We made a group decision that it'd be best if he took a break from hunting…" Angela murmured.

Dean nodded. "You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"With what?" Dean asked. "God hunt? Not interested."

"It's not God," Castiel replied. "It's someone else."

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked.

"His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja turtle?" Dean asked.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking on earth. This is a rare opportunity." Castiel said.

"For what? Revenge?" Angela asked.

"Information." Castiel said.

Dean went back over to the sink, picked up his knife and a washcloth, and started to clean the knife.

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him," Castiel replied.

Angela looked up at Castiel. "You're serious about this."

Dean dropped the washcloth and walked back over to Angela and Castiel.

"So, what, you, Angie and I are just gonna hold hand and sail off this cliff together?" Dean asked.

"Give us one reason why we should do this," Dean said.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and Angela is Sophia's and no angel will dare harm you two."

"Oh, so we're like your bullet shields?" Angela raised a brow.

"I need your help because you are the only ones who'll help me." Castiel looked at her. "Please."

Angela sighed and glanced at Dean. She looked back at Castiel. "All right, fine. Where is he?"

"Maine," Castiel replied. "Let's go."

Castiel reached to touch Dean and Angela's foreheads with two fingers. Dean stopped him.

"Whoa," Dean said.

"What?" Castiel frowned.

"Last time you zapped us someplace I didn't poop for a week," Dean replied. "We're driving."

~/~\~

Lindsey was throwing darts; they landed near the center of the target. Sam was at the bar next to the bartender.

"Hey, Keith, you play?" she asked.

"That depends," Sam replied. "What are we playing for?"

"World peace."

"Oh, is that all?" Sam asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Lindsey asked.

"Shoot."

Sam wiped his hands off on a cloth and tossed it at the bar. Lindsey retrieved her darts.

"You finished that crossword puzzle in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess." Sam shrugged. "Why?"

"The 'New York Times Saturday crossword'?"

Sam looked down. "Was it?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "You blow into town last week, you don't talk to anybody, you're obviously highly educated. You're like this…"

"Riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco?" Sam asked.

Lindsey nodded, smiling. "Here's what we play for. When I win, you buy me dinner and tell me your life story."

"Sounds fair." Sam nodded.

 _"—last year alone, standards of and see how that turns out—"_ News Anchor John said from the TV in the background.

Sam threw all three darts into the center of the target.

 _"And now? with—"_ News Anchor John continued.

"Very mysterioso," Lindsey said.

_"Spring, hail, lightning strikes, and now fire—_

"I like it." She smiled.

Sam's attention was on KPJT 6 News on the TV, which shifted from one video of a hailstorm to another, then to video of trees on fire, then to the reporter live with fire and firemen in the background. While the reporter was onscreen, so was a box that said 'LIVE REPORT' next to a scrollbar repeating 'FIRE CONSUMES TOWN, RESIDENTS FORCED TO EVACUATE…'

 _"—the town of Tully?"_ the reporter asked. _"Tonight, John. Locals say that what started as a torrential hailstorm late this afternoon suddenly turned to massive lightning strikes that triggered the fires now consuming more than twenty acres here along the Route 17 corridor. County officials are advising all Tully residents to prepare for what could become mandatory evacuations."_

The bartender shut the TV off.

"Damn." The bartender said. "Is it me or does it seem like it's the end of the world?"

Sam looked away.

~/~\~

Dean, Castiel, and Angela got out of the Impala.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked.

"A Deputy Sheriff laid eyes on the archangel," Castiel replied.

"And he still had eyes?" Angela asked. "All right, what's the plan?"

"Well… tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is," Castiel replied.

"Seriously?" Angela asked. "You're gonna walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?" he frowned at her.

"Because we're humans." She shrugged.

Dean handed her another fake ID and Angela stashed it inside of Castiel's coat, then adjusted Castiel's coat and tie.

"And when humans want something really, _really_ bad, we lie." She looked up at him.

"Why?" he tilted his head.

"Because that's how you become President." Dean cut in.

~/~\~

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked.

The deputy turned around. Dean and Angela held up their FBI IDs.

"Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI." Dean introduced. "These are my partners, Karen Charles and Eddie Moscone."

Castiel did nothing.

"Also FBI." Angela nudged Castiel.

Castiel did nothing. Dean and Angela stared at him. Castiel caught on and pulled out his FBI ID, which he displayed upside-down. Angela turned it over for him.

"Sorry." Angela smiled softly at the deputy. "He's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Castiel looked at the ID, curious.

"Yeah, sure." Framingham nodded. "Talk here, though." He indicated his right ear, leading the three to his office. "Hearing's all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Dean nodded.

They all sat down.

"You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?" Angela asked.

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?" Dean asked.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale."

"How many?" Angela asked.

"Thirty, forty, in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat?"

"Any idea what set them off?" Angela raised a brow.

"It's angels and demons, probably," Castiel commented.

Framingham looked at Castiel. Castiel looked back.

"They're skirmishing all over the globe," Castiel said.

"Come again?" Framingham asked. He turned back to Dean and Angela. "What did he say?"

"Nothing." Dean and Angela said. "Nothing."

"Demons," Castiel said at the same time. "Demons."

Castiel shut up.

"Demons, you know, drink, adultery," Dean said. "We all have our demons, Walt."

Framingham looked back and forth. "I guess."

Dean looked at Castiel. "Anyway." He returned his attention to Framingham. "What happened next?"

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um—

"Pure white." Castiel interrupted.

"Yeah." Framingham nodded. "Gas station was leveled. Everyone was… it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Dean asked.

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there."

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?" Angela asked.

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's."

Castiel turned to Dean and Angela. "Saint Pete's."

"Thank you," Angela said.

~/~\~

Donnie was sitting in a wheelchair, catatonic. Dean, Castiel, and Angela observed him from the hallway window.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore," Dean said.

"Just an empty vessel."

"So is this what we're looking at if Michael and Sophia jump our bones?" Angela looked at Cas.

"No, not at all. Michael and Sophia are much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you two."

Dean looked away and Angela frowned.

~/~\~

Sam had his laptop open to a calligraphed page of the Book of Revelation in Latin. Sam highlighted a section and magnified it, then picked up the phone and scrolled past Adele, Alana, paused at Angela, moved to Bobby, Butcher, Cassidy, Cory, Courtenay, Dan, Darilyn, and Deborah to Dean. He stared at the highlighted number for a moment and scrolled up to Bobby.

~/~\~

The phone rang and Bobby answered.

 _"Sam?"_ Bobby asked.

"Hey, Bobby. How you doing?"

_"Well, I ain't running any marathons, but I'll live."_

Sam laughed.

 _"Where are you?"_ Bobby asked.

"Uh, Garber, Oklahoma. I found a town up the road showing some Revelation omens."

_"What omens?"_

"All right, listen to this. 'And upon his rising, there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood.'"

_"Well ain't that delightful."_

"Yeah," Sam replied. "But we already got hailstorms and fire so I'm guessing blood can't be too far behind."

_"Okay."_

"What?" Sam asked.

_"There a reason you're calling?"_

"Dean and Angie didn't tell you?"

 _"They told me,"_ Bobby replied.

"Yeah. So I just thought you might want to find out who's in the area and put a man on this."

_"Okay, let me see if I can think of the best hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity, oh, that'd be you."_

"I can't, Bobby, I'm sitting this one out."

_"Sam—_

"I gotta go. I'm sorry."

_"Hold on, Sam—_

Sam hung up. 

~/~\~

Dean walked through the empty cabin, paging through John's journal. Angela was sat at a table. He set down the journal on the table and turned. Castiel was there, holding a ceramic jar.

Angela looked over. "Where've you been?"

"Jerusalem."

"Oh, how was it?" Angela raised a brow.

"Arid." Castiel set the jar on the table.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare." Castiel sat across from Angela.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel replied.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Dean asked.

"Sunrise."

"Tell me something," Dean said. "You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder."

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Angela asked.

"You and Dean do." Castiel looked at Angela.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow." She murmured.

"Yes."

"Well. Last night on earth." Dean said. "What are your plans?"

"I thought I'd just sit here quietly," Castiel replied.

"Come on, anything?" Dean asked. "Booze, women?"

Castiel glanced at Dean and away, uncomfortable.

"You _have_ been with a woman before. Right?" Dean raised a brow. "Or an angel, at least?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean to tell us you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean asked.

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel mumbled.

Dean smiled and looked at Angela. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Angela asked.

"You wanna, uh, take Cas and uh, show him a good time?" Dean teased.

Castiel glanced at Angela and looked away just as quickly, his face heating up slightly.

Angela giggled and looked up at Dean. "Sorry, but uh, no thanks." She replied. "As attractive as he is, I do have my eyes set on someone else." She smiled a bit.

"All right." Dean grabbed his jacket. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go. Angie, you too."

"Oh, no." Angela groaned. "You're really dragging me along?"

"Yep." Dean popped the 'p'.

Dean left. Castiel stared after him, then looked at Angela, who took his hand and pulled him along.

~/~\~

A patron played pool. Sam took a tray of empty glasses and trash.

"Hey, Sam." A man said.

Sam ignored him.

"Sam." The man repeated.

"Sam? What happened to Keith?" Lindsey asked.

Sam put down the tray and looked over. "Wait, what?"

Lindsey gestured at the man, whose name was Tim, and his two companions, Reggie and Steve.

"He called you Sam."

"Yeah. Uh. Sam's my middle name."

Lindsey laughed. "Keith Sam? Man, I'm sorry."

"Well, actually, it's Samuel, so it's not quite as dumb as it sounds," Tim said.

"Are you guys his friends?" Lindsey asked.

"Hunting buddies," Steve said. "With his dad. Samuel here is quite the hunter himself."

"Wow. You killed deer and things?"

"Yeah, and things." Tim nodded.

"Um. Why don't I get you guys some drinks?" Sam suggested.

The three hunters sat at a table. Sam put beers in front of them and took the fourth seat.

"Sorry," Tim said. "Didn't mean to bust you back there."

"It's all right. So what's up?"

"Bobby called," Tim said.

"And?"

"You were right. Major demon block party going on."

"But why? What are they up to?" Sam asked.

"Don't know yet," Steve replied.

"Bobby told us you were off-limits," Reggie said. "That true?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sam nodded.

"That's fine in theory and all, but we could really use all hands on deck here," Tim said.

"I know you could. But I can't. I'm sorry." Sam replied.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"It's personal," Sam replied.

"Look, man, what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the apocalypse?" Tim asked.

"Like I said—

"Yeah. You're sorry. Heard it the first time." Reggie said.

"Suit yourself," Tim said. "More for us then, right?"

"Good luck," Sam replied.

"But hey," Tim said. "Beers are on you when we get back." He added.

"Yeah, you bet." Sam nodded.

"So your parents were drunk when they named you and you shoot Bambi?" Lindsey raised a brow.

"It's a long story," Sam replied.

"That is it," Lindsey said. "Enough with the kung fu wandering the earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk."

"Lindsey, I can't."

"No. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes." She replied.

~/~\~

Dean drank, Castiel looked terrified and Angela just stared at her drink.

"Hey. Relax." Dean told Castiel.

"This is a den of iniquity," Castiel replied. "I should not be here."

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven," Dean said. "Iniquity is one of the perks."

A hooker approached. Dean noticed.

"Showtime." Dean smiled.

"Hi." The hooker smiled. "What's your name?"

Castiel tried not to look at her.

"Cas," Dean said.

Castiel startled.

"His name is Cas." Dean smiled. "What's your name?"

"Chastity." She smiled.

Angela looked up and raised a brow. "Huh…" she muttered.

"Chastity," Dean repeated.

Castiel drank his beer.

"Wow." Dean laughed. "Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu."

Chastity tugged Castiel up. "Come on, baby."

Dean caught Castiel on the way past. "Hey, listen. Take this." He held out a handful of money. "If she asks for a credit card, no. now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her tiger."

Castiel stood still.

"Don't make me get Angie to push you," Dean said.

Castiel glanced back at Angela who just smiled softly. Castiel took the money and turned to follow Chastity. Another hooker walked past; Dean followed her. She and Dean clinked glasses at the bar. Angela sighed and stayed in her seat.

"Well, cheers to you," Dean said to the hooker.

There was a scream. Dean and Angela went to investigate.

~/~\~

"Get out of my face!" Chastity yelled. "Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!" she threw something at Castiel, who was a little disheveled. "I'll kill you!"

She stormed past Dean and Angel.

"Screw you too! God! Oh! Jerk!" Chastity yelled.

Dean and Angela approached Castiel.

"The hell did you do?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." Castiel shrugged. "I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."

"Oh, no, man." Dean sighed.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers," Dean replied. "It's, it's the natural order."

Two bouncers entered from the door Chastity left through.

"We should go. Come on." Angela said.

The three headed for the door at the opposite end of the corridor.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were laughing as Dean closed the door behind them.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Dean said. "Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years."

Angela nodded in agreement. "Yea-Yeah." She said, her laughing dying down.

Dean and Angela's faces fell a bit as they realized.

~/~\~

Sam and Lindsey were sitting at a table, eating.

"So… you gonna tell me who those guys back there really were?" Lindsey asked. "And don't say hunting buddies."

"Okay. Um. We used to be in the same business together."

"What business?" she asked.

"How's your salad?" Sam replied.

"Witness protection, right. From Mafia?"

"I'm not Mafia."

"Okay, I get it." She nodded. "Don't mean to pry, my bad."

"I used to be in business with my brother and this girl, Angie," Sam said, smiling a bit as he mentioned her name. "Truth is I was pretty good at the job. But… I made some mistakes. I did some stuff I'm not so proud of, and people got hurt. A lot of people."

"Was this Angie girl your girlfriend?" Lindsey asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. We're kind of on break right now. We're just uh, sorting some stuff out." He murmured. "But, God, do I love her." He smiled a bit.

Lindsey smiled softly. "I'm sure she's wonderful."

Sam nodded. "Oh, she is. Amazing. Smart, tough, brave, kind, and absolutely stunning." He smiled. "Gorgeous." He murmured.

Lindsey nodded. "So, uh, what was your poison?" she changed the subject.

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"Come on. You were hooked on something, I know the look." Lindsey pulled a medallion out of her pocket. "Three years sober."

"You work in a bar."

"So do you." She replied. "Look, Keith. I don't know you and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that no one has ever done anything so bad that they can't be forgiven. They can't change."


	6. Free to Be You and Me Part 2

A nurse walked down the hallway. Dean and Angela watched her go and slipped into the room. Angela shut the door behind them and Dean closed the shades. Castiel was already inside; he poured the oil in a circle around Donnie's wheelchair.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies," Castiel said.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question," Angela said. "How the hell do we get him here?"

"Very simple," Castiel replied. "There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his or her angel. One just has to know how to dial."

Castiel leaned down to Donnie's ear and chanted in Enochian.

"I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard." Castiel left the oil circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked.

"Be ready," Castiel said.

Castiel lit a match and dropped it on the oil, which burst into a ring of flame.

~/~\~

Dean, Angela, and Castiel drove up to a house.

"Well, that's a day we'll never get back," Dean commented.

~/~\~

Dean, Angela, and Castiel entered the house.

"Dean, Angela, wait," Castiel said.

There was a bright light.

Donnie was already inside the cabin, flaring with lightning in the shape of wings; now he was Raphael. Light bulbs shattered.

"Castiel," Raphael said.

"Raphael." Castiel replied.

Castiel, Dean, and Angela walked closer.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive," Angela said. "All you do is blackout the room."

"And the Eastern Seaboard," Raphael replied.

Lightning flashed outside.

"It is a testament to my undying mercy that I do not smite you here and now." Raphael continued.

"Or maybe you're full of crap," Dean said. "Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to like again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean. This is Angie."

"I know who you two are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You wouldn't kill them," Castiel replied. "You wouldn't dare."

"But I will take them to Michael and Sophia," Raphael replied.

"Well then," Dean said. "Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, we're not going anywhere with you." Dean grabbed a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" he asked. He looked at Angela. "And you cervical cancer?"

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious," Angela remarked.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Yeah?" she asked. "I bet you didn't imagine this."

"What?" Raphael asked.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch. Dean?" she looked over at him.

Dean nodded and lit his lighter and dropped it. Holy oil ignited in a circle around Raphael.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea." Dean gestured to Castiel.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

~/~\~

Sam wiped down a table. The door chimed open and someone came in.

"Bar's closed," Sam said. He turned around. "Hey."

"Something you want to tell me, Sam?" Tim asked.

"What? No." Sam replied.

"You sure about that?"

"I, I don't know, jeez," Sam replied. "Are you okay? Where are Reggie and Steve?"

"Oh, Steve's good, he's, uh, his guts are lying roadside outside the five and dime."

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Sorry don't cut it, Sam."

"What do you want me to say?" Sam asked.

"The truth."

Sam said nothing.

"Okay, fine." Tim nodded. "Let me give you some of my own, then. We go into town, we catch ourselves a demon, we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it."

"I'm sorry."

"Saying it twice don't make it do, Sam. You see, this demon, he, uh, he told us things. Crazy things, things about you, Sam."

"Demons lie," Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now."

The door chimed again. Reggie came in, hauling Lindsey.

"Lindsey!" Sam exclaimed.

Reggie held a knife to Lindsey's neck.

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked.

~/~\~

"But there's no other explanation," Raphael said. "He's gone for good."

"You're lying." Castiel glared.

"Am I? Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. "Well, then who invented the Chinese basket trick?"

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse." Dean scoffed.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared," Dean said. "He didn't happen to work at the post office, did he?"

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe."

"And?" Angela raised a brow. "What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?"

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want… paradise."

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean asked.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get."

The windows burst in.

~/~\~

"Just take it easy, okay?" Sam asked. "Put the knife down."

Reggie put the knife down on the bar but kept hold of Lindsey.

"It's true. What the demons said, it's all true." Sam said.

"Keep going," Tim replied.

"Why? You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"I did it. I started the apocalypse."

~/~\~

"If God is dead, why have I returned?" Castiel asked. "Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No."

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"Let's go," Castiel said.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch."

Castiel left, Angela following. Dean followed, pausing.

"What he said," Dean said.

~/~\~

Tim held up a test tube of red liquid. Sam stared at it.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"What do you think it is? It's go juice, Sammy boy."

"Get that away from me." Sam glared.

"Away from you? This is for you. Hell if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son."

"You're insane," Sam said.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, Hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend."

Tim nodded at Lindsey, whom Reggie had just handcuffed to the bar.

"Or she dies."

"You wouldn't do that," Sam said.

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that."

Reggie and Time advanced on Sam, who retreated.

"Come on, you know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it."

Reggie charged Sam, who tossed him into the pool table. Tim joined in, he and Reggie restrained Sam and poured the demon blood into his mouth, then held his mouth closed so he'll swallow. They dropped Sam and backed away. Sam got up.

"There, was that really so bad?" Tim asked.

Sam spit it in Tim's eye and pounded him and Reggie both, then grabbed Tim, slammed him into the bar, took Reggie's knife, and held it to Tim's throat. He noticed Lindsey watching, scared, and threw Tim over to Reggie.

"Go," Sam said.

"Don't think we won't be back," Tim warned.

"Don't think I won't be here." Sam retorted.

~/~\~

Dean drove. Angela road shotgun and Castiel was in the back.

"You okay, Cas?" Angela asked softly.

Castiel was silent.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there."

"Good. Go find him." Angela smiled a bit.

"What about you two?"

"What about us?" Dean asked. "I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."

Angela nodded in agreement. "I'm good, Cas." She murmured. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Even without Sam?" Castiel asked.

Angela's smile faltered a bit and she looked down. "It'd be better if he were here…" she murmured.

"Especially without Sam," Dean said. "I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you and Angie in the past 24 hours than I've had with Sam in years, and Cas, you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm with only Angie, hell, I'm happy."

Dean looked over; the backseat was empty.

~/~\~

Sam slept alone.

"Sam. Sam," Angela said.

Sam woke up and looked around. Angela was back. He kissed her on the neck; she rolled over to face him.

"So. This is your life now?" she asked. "Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?"

"I love you, Angie."

Sam sat up in bed, turning away from Angela, who sat up too.

"God knows how much I miss you too." He said. "But you're wrong. People can change. There is a reason for hope."

"No, Sam. There isn't," she whispered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you freed me," Lucifer replied.

Sam turned, seeing Lucifer where he expected Angela. Sam stood up and backed away.

"That's right. You know who I am."

"Lucifer," Sam said.

"You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?"

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked.

"Thanks to you, I walk the earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything."

"I don't want anything from you."

"I'm sorry, Sam, I, I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. he can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

"What are you talking about?"

Lucifer stood and moved closer to Sam.

"Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel."

"No." Sam shook his head.

"Yes."

"No. That'll never happen."

"I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it."

"You need my consent."

"Of course. I'm an angel." Lucifer replied.

"I will kill myself before letting you in."

"I'll just bring you back."

Lucifer sighed.

"Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way… but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you."

Sam looked up and Lucifer was gone.


	7. The End Part 1

A religious man stood outside the hotel with a handful of pamphlets. He addressed a passerby while the Impala drove up.

"Hi. Good evening, brother." The religious man started. "Is your soul rapture-ready?"

The passerby ignored him.

"Thank you, sir. God bless." The religious man said.

The religious man addressed two passersby while the Impala stopped in front of the hotel.

"Good evening, folks. Is your soul rapture-ready? Because what I'd like to do is just show you exactly what God's love is for you."

The two passersby also ignored him.

"Okay, God bless."

Dean and Angela got out of the Impala and headed for the hotel. The religious man addressed them.

"Excuse me, friends, but have you taken the time out to think about God's plan for you?"

Dean and Angela stopped and looked at him. Angela scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Too friggin much, pal," Dean said.

Dean and Angela entered the hotel. The religious man watched them go.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela had Castiel on speaker.

"We're talking about the Colt, right?" Dean asked. "I mean, as in the Colt?"

 _"We are,"_ Castiel replied.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense," Angela said. "I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?"

 _"Angela? What?"_ he asked. _"What? Did, I didn't, I didn't get that."_

Dean laughed. "You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching Hell's Angela ride a moped."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Dean." 

_"This isn't funny, Dean,"_ Castiel said. _"The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."_

"Okay, all right," Dean said. "I'm, I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

_"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."_

"Okay. Where do we start?" Angela asked.

 _"Where are you now?"_ Castiel replied.

"Kansas City," Angela replied.

Dean grabbed the room key off the bedside table and gave it to Angela.

"Century Hotel, room 113." She continued.

 _"I'll be there immediately,"_ Castiel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean cut in. "No, no, come on man. We just drove like 16 hours straight, okay? We're human. And there's stuff we got to do."

 _"What stuff?"_ Castiel scoffed.

"Eat, for example," Angela said. "In this case, sleep. We just need like four hours once in a while, okay Cas?"

_"Yes."_

"Okie Dokie, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning." She said.

_"Yes. I'll just—_

Dean hung up, cutting the angel off.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were in their separate beds. Dean's phone vibrated; he answered it.

"Dammit, Cas, I need to sleep!" he snapped slightly, waking Angela up.

 _"Dean, it's me,"_ Sam said.

"Dean? Who is it?" Angela mumbled groggily.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "It's quarter past four."

"It's Sam?" Angela sat up.

 _"This is important. Can you put me on speaker?"_ Sam asked.

~/~\~

Dean got two beers and had Sam on speaker. Dean handed a beer to Angela.

"So, you're his vessel, huh?" Dean asked. "Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?"

_"That's what he said."_

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?" Dean asked.

_"So, that's it? That's your response?"_

"What are you looking for?"

_"I don't know. A, a little panic? Maybe?"_

"I guess we're just a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point." Angela murmured.

 _"What are we gonna do about it?"_ Sam asked.

"What do you want to do about it?" Angela asked.

 _"I want back in, for starters,"_ Sam said.

"Sam—

_"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, guys."_

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we?" Dean asked. "Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time."

_"Not revenge. Redemption."_

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the same old trio we once were?" Dean asked.

_"Look, guys, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you guys."_

"Sam, I want to be with you again so much," Angela said. "I do. But, but Sam, honey, you're… you're my weakness, and I'm yours. They'll use me to get to you and vice versa. I'm sorry, Sam." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

 _"Angie, please,"_ Sam begged.

"No, Sam, she's right," Dean replied. "You, Angie, and I, we're the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. Angie and I should just stay as far away from you as possible, for good."

 _"Dean, Angie, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it."_ Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, you're right. We can." Dean replied. "But not as a trio. We're not stronger that way, Sam. I think we're weaker. They're gonna use what we have and what you and Angie have against us. You know it. We're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and the God Squad and this whole damn thing if we just go our separate ways."

_"Dean, Angie, don't do this."_

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Angela said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Bye, Sam." Dean hung up.

~/~\~

The nightstand clock was smashed; when Dean answered the phone it was fine. Dean and Angela were lying on the springs of the hotel beds; the mattresses were gone. Dean and Angela got up and looked around; the entire room was trashed. They looked out the window; so was the city.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela left the hotel and took a look around; the area was devastated, everything broken or graffitied or both.

Dean and Angela heard something, like glass smashing. They went to investigate.

The first sign of life they saw was a girl in an alley with a teddy bear. Dean and Angela approached her slowly.

"Little girl? Little girl?" Dean asked.

"Sweetie, are you hurt?" Angela asked.

"You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Dean asked.

Blood dripped from the girl's mouth. The girl shrieked and attacked Dean and Angela with a shard of glass. Dean flattened her and they looked around, catching sight of a large piece of graffiti: it read 'CROATOAN'.

"Oh, crap." Dean and Angela said.

Several people, all most likely infected with the Croatoan virus the same as the girl, came around the corner. Dean and Angela ran. They chased them onto a street blocked by a chain-link fence.

Several soldiers on tanks arrived, shooting the infected people. A glass window shattered.

One of the soldiers flicked a switch on an electronic device. The Contours 'Do You Love Me 'played.

The soldier drank from a glass bottle.

There was gunfire. Two infected people fell.

A soldier jumped out of a tank.

Several soldiers advanced with gunfire.

More infected people fell. Dean and Angela stayed undercover and retreated to an alley.

More infected people fell.

Dean and Angela made it to the safety of an alley.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela broke through the fence.

A sign on the fence read: CROATOAN VRUS HOT ZONE NO ENTRY BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND AUGUST 1, 2014 KANSAS CITY.

"August first, 2014," Angela mumbled.

Dean hotwired a conveniently located, conveniently fueled car.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela drove. There was no cell service and only static on the radio.

"That's never a good sign," Dean said.

"'Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia.'" Zachariah read from the backseat.

Zachariah had arrived in the backseat, startling Dean and Angela; he read from a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap," Dean said.

"'President Palin defends bombing of Houston.'" Zachariah read. "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's night, no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find us?" Angela asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late-human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your images, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel, he, what, dropped a dime on us?" Dean asked.

"Onward, Christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great," Angela said. "You have had your jollies. Now send us back."

"Oh, you'll get back, all in good time. We want you two to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean asked.

"Three days. Three days to see where this course of action takes you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael and Sophia. Have a little look-see."

Zachariah vanished.

~/~\~

Dean opened the door to Bobby's house.

"Bobby?" Angela asked. "Bobby, we're coming in!"

Dean and Angela looked around. The place was pretty thoroughly trashed, and from the spider webs and dust, no one had been around in a while.

"Oh, no," Dean said.

Bobby's wheelchair was on its side. Dean set it upright and saw the bullet holes through and dried blood on the back of the seat.

"Where is everybody, Bobby?" Angela murmured.

Dean opened a hidden compartment and pulled out John's journal. He found a photo of Bobby with Castiel, three unidentified men, and a sign.

"Cam Chitaqua." Dean said.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela approached the sign from the photo. Men with guns were just inside the fence, patrolling. Dean and Angela were careful to stay out of sight. The caught sight of the Impala, smashed up and rusted to hell.

"Oh, baby, no," Dean said.

Dean and Angela approached the Impala for a better look at the damage, peering inside the driver's door.

"Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean asked.

Dean and Angela heard something and has barely turned to look when they were knocked out by another Dean, this one 2014!Dean identified by the military-issue green jacket he was wearing instead of Dean's blue shirt.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela woke up and discovered they were handcuffed to a ladder. 2014!Dean was across the room cleaning a gun.

"What the hell?" Angela mumbled.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" 2014!Dean asked. "In fact, why don't you two give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you two right here right now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself," Dean replied. "And Angie, of course. Speaking of, is there a copy of her too?"

"Very funny." 2014!Dean rolled his eyes. Dean nodded. "Yeah, there is. Last time I checked she was with Cas."

"With Cas? Why?" Angela asked curiously.

2014!Dean looked Angela over. "I don't think you wanna know."

"Look, man, we're no shapeshifters or demons or anything, okay?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I know." 2014!Dean replied. "I did the drill while you two were out. Silver, salt, holy water, nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"Zachariah," Angela said.

2014!Dean stood up. "Come again?"

"I'm Angie from the tail end of 2009, Dean is the you from that same year. Zachariah plucked us from our beds and threw us five years into the future."

"Where is he? I was to talk to him."

"We don't know," Dean replied.

"Oh, you don't know." 2014!Dean said.

"No. We don't know. look, we just want to get back to our own friggin' year, okay?" Dean replied.

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." 2014!Dean said. "Same goes for you, sweetheart. Tell me something only Angie would know."

Angela thought for a moment. "I was 22 or so, and I was dating Tyler at the time." She started. "And Tyler had this friend, Erica. And they both proposed a threesome. First and only time I had one."

"That's right." Dean nodded. "I asked if you did a little experimentation." 

2014!Dean nodded. "Alright, your turn, big shot." 

Dean thought, then smirked. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, 19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." He said. He looked at Angela. "Repeat that anyone and you're dead, got it?" he warned.

Angela nodded. "Alrighty."

"Touché." 2014!Dean nodded. "So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess," Angela replied. "Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell." 2014!Dean replied. "Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam?" Dean asked.

2014!Dean went still. "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"We… we weren't with him?" Angela asked.

"No. No. You and I haven't talked to Sam in, hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?" Dean frowned.

"We had other people to worry about."

"Where are you going?" Angela frowned.

"I got to run an errand." 2014!Dean replied.

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave us here?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse over their heads. The last thing the need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you two stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff us, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." 2014!Dean said.

"Okay, what about Angie? You trust her."

"Yeah, to look after you." 2014!Dean left.

"Dick," Dean said.

Dean pried a nail out of the floorboards and used it to remove the handcuffs.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela glanced around the camp.

"Hey, Dean, Angie," Chuck said. "You got a second?"

"Um, yeah, I guess?" Angela replied. "Hi, Chuck."

"Hi, Angie." He replied. "Wait… aren't you supposed to be with Cas…?"

"Um… and why is that again?" she asked.

Chuck laughed. "Right. Like you don't know," he replied. "So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down next to nothing on perishables and, and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

"I, I don't know," Dean replied. "Maybe, uh, share? You know, like a kibbutz."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely. And I will be." Dean nodded.

"Uh-oh," Chuck said.

A woman came up behind Dean and Angela and tried to slug Dean.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!"

Dean ducked and hid behind Chuck.

"Risa," Chuck said.

"Risa?" Dean asked.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" Risa asked.

"Uh, what? I, I don't, did I?"

Chuck nodded.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa air-quoted the word.

"Well, I'm sure that we do," Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Risa," Chuck said.

"Screw you." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Um, not important," Angela said. "Sorry, uh, where's Cas' cabin again?"

Chuck raised a brow. "Wow, those fumes must be getting to your head." He muttered. He gave them directions.

Dean and Angela entered another cabin.

~/~\~

2014!Castiel was sitting in a circle with several women, one of them being 2014!Angela.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception, just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind." 2014!Castiel said. "Now, the key to this total, shared perception, it's, um, it's surprisingly physical."

2014!Castiel and 2014!Angela spotted Dean and Angela. He tilted his head slightly as he stared at Angela.

"Excuse me, ladies." He murmured. "How about you go get washed up for the orgy?" he suggested. "Except you, Angie." He looked at 2014!Angela.

The women left.

2014!Castiel wrapped an arm around 2014!Angela and smiled at the women. "You're all so beautiful." He murmured.

2014!Castiel and 2014!Angela stood up. 2014!Castiel stretched his back, grunting.

"Cas…" Angela said, slightly confused as to why her counterpart would be participating in an orgy. "Angela…" she added. "We need to talk."

2014!Castiel looked at Angela and Dean. "You two… are not you. Not now you, obviously." He murmured.

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly." Dean said.

"What year are you from?" 2014!Angela asked.

"2009," Angela replied.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" 2014!Castiel asked.

"Yes." Dean and Angela nodded.

"Interesting." 2014!Castiel murmured.

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating," Dean replied. "Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?" Angela asked.

2014!Castiel wrapped an arm around 2014!Angela. "Uh, generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Life." He shrugged.

"And why the hell are you participating in his, in his orgies?!" Angela looked at her double.

2014!Angela shrugged. "I'll get back to you on that." She replied. She leaned into 2014!Castiel.

~/~\~

A car and a jeep arrived. 2014!Dean and some soldiers climbed out. 2014!Dean grabbed two beers and tossed one to a soldier. They both opened the beers and drank. 2014!Dean drew his gun and pointed it at the soldier.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean yelled.

2014!Dean shot the soldier. The others looked between the two Deans.

"Dammit." 2014!Dean said. he addressed the soldier. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him, it's a pretty messed up situation we got going. Same thing if you're seeing double of Angie. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

~/~\~

2014!Dean shoved 2009!Dean into the room and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" 2014!Dean asked.

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the wow out."

Dean's expression asked for an explanation.

"Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone, that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look—

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in. And so will Angie."

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I-I'm not trying to mess you, me, us up here."

"I know." 2014!Dean poured two glasses of alcohol.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend."

"Tell me about it." 2014!Dean replied. "Where is your Angie by the way?"

Dean shrugged. "With Cas and her double."

2014!Dean chuckled a bit. "That must be Cas' friggin' heaven, man. He friggin' loves that girl."

They drank.

"What was the mission, anyway?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

2014!Dean pulled out the Colt.

"The Colt?" Dean asked.

"The Colt."

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but… I finally got it. And tonight, tonight, Angie and I are gonna kill the devil."


	8. The End Part 2

"So, that's it? That's the Colt?" Risa asked.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." 2014!Dean replied.

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" Risa asked.

"Are you okay?" 2014!Dean frowned.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night," Dean said. "And, apparently, we and… Risa have a connection."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"You want to shut up?" 2014!Dean asked.

Dean raised his hands in surrender.

"We don't have to find Lucifer." 2014!Dean said. "We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa asked.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?" Risa snarked.

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well-schooled in the art of getting to the truth." 2014!Castiel said, his arm around 2014!Angela's waist.

"Torture?" Angela looked at 2014!Dean.

"Oh, so, we're, we're torturing again." Dean nodded.

2014!Dean looked at Dean and Angela.

"No, that's, that's good. Classy." Dean said.

2014!Castiel laughed. 2014!Dean looked at him.

"What? I like past you." 2014!Castiel defended. "And I like past Angie even more." He smirked.

Angela glanced at 2014!Castiel and shifted slightly.

"Lucifer is here." 2014!Dean said. "Now. I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh, good, it's right in the middle of a hot zone." 2014!Castiel said.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah." 2014!Dean replied. "You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" 2014!Castiel asked.

"Yes." 2014!Dean nodded.

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe." 2014!Castiel.

Both 2014!Angela and Angela laughed at the comment.

2014!Dean gave them both a look. "Are you coming?" he turned back to 2014!Castiel.

2014!Castiel sighed. "Of course." He replied. "But why are they? I mean, they are you and Angie five years ago. If something happens to them, you're both gone, right?"

"They're coming." 2014!Dean replied.

"Okay." 2014!Castiel nodded. "Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving." He said before pressing a kiss to 2014!Angela's head. "And I will see you later." He smiled.

She laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See ya later, Cas." She bit her lip slightly.

Angela eyed 2014!Angela and 2014!Castiel. How could she just hook up with Cas all the time…? Especially after the loss of Sam…

2014!Dean rolled his eyes. "We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"All righty." 2014!Castiel replied.

2014!Castiel and Risa left. Angela walked over to 2014!Angela.

"Hey," Angela said.

2014!Angela smiled a bit. "What's up?" she asked.

"So, uh, what's with you and Cas?" Angela went straight to the point. "How could you just continuously hook up with him? What about Sam? Did he just mean nothing to you?" she glared.

2014!Angela sighed. "I needed to distract myself from the pain of losing him, alright?" she said. "Hooking up with Cas just takes all the pain away…" she murmured.

Angela shook her head. "Well, that's no way to deal with things." She replied. "You have to grieve!"

2014!Angela shook her head. "I haven't seen Sam in five years. Knowing that I lost him without properly telling him I love him again… I can't live with that." She muttered.

Angela nodded. "Right." She murmured. She pursed her lips, deep in thought. She walked back over to Dean and 2014!Dean.

"Why are you taking us?" Dean asked.

"Relax. You two will be fine." 2014!Dean replied. "Zach's looking after you two, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean." Dean said. "We want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay." 2014!Dean nodded. "You two are coming because I want you guys to see something. I want you two to see Sam."

"Sam?" Angela asked. "I thought he was dead…"

"Sam didn't die in Detroit, sweetheart." 2014!Dean replied. "He said 'yes'."

Angela frowned. "N-no…" she breathed.

"'Yes'?" Dean asked. There was a long silence. "Wait. You mean—

"That's right. The big 'yes'." 2014!Dean replied. "To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

Angela swallowed thickly. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Wish I knew."2014!Dean replied. "But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him. And you two need to see it, the whole damn thing, how bad it gets, so you two can do it differently."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you to back, right? To oh-nine?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

"Well, when you two get back home, you both say 'yes'." 2014!Dean said. "You guys hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael and Sophia."

"That's crazy," Angela replied. "If we let them in, then Michael and Sophia fight the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now." 2014!Dean replied. "If Angela and I could do it over again, we'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you two?" Angela asked.

"We've tried! We've shouted 'yes' till we were blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just, left, gave up! It's too late for us, but for you two—

"Oh, no," Dean replied. "There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what we thought. We were cocky. Never actually thought we'd lose. But we were wrong. Dean, Angie. We were wrong. I'm begging you two. Say yes." 2014!Dean said. There was a pause. "But you two won't. 'Cause we didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

~/~\~

"So, you two are really from oh-nine?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, afraid so," Angela replied.

"Some free advice? You two ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper." He said. "You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is."

Angela gave him a look. "Thank you, Chuck."

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words."

"We'll see you around," Dean replied.

"Yeah. Okay."

Dean and Angela got in one of the vehicles. The drove off.

~/~\~

Dean was riding shotgun and Angela was in the backseat of 2014!Castiel's car. 2014!Castiel took some pills.

"Let me see those," Angela said.

"You want some?" he looked back at her.

"Amphetamines?" she asked her brows furrowing.

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

"Mmm." Dean hummed. "Don't get me wrong, Cas, uh. I'm happy that stick is out of your ass, but, what's going on, w-with the drugs and the orgies and having sex with Angie and the love-guru crap?"

2014!Casiel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Guys, I'm not an angel anymore." 2014!Castiel replied.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?" Dean asked.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving." 2014!Castiel replied. "But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of- psshhew!- drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow," Dean said.

"Yeah."

"So, you're human," Angela said. "Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks." He replied. "Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby." He looked back at Angela. "That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll."

~/~\~

Dean, Angela, 2014!Dean, 2014!Castiel, Risa, and other soldiers walked, carrying guns and scanning the area.

~/~\~

"There." 2014!Dean said. "Second-floor window. We go in there."

"You sure about this?" Risa asked.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, me. Can we talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked.

2014!Dean went to the side with Dean and Angela.

"Tell us what's going on," Angela said.

"What?"

"I know you," Dean said. "You're lying to these people and to us."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions." Dean replied. "I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" Angela asked. "Well, we don't seem to be the only members of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe we'll just take our doubts over to them."

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." 2014!Dean said. "Wait."

"What?" Dean and Angela asked.

"Take a look around you. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us," Dean said. "Which means that this is—

"A trap. Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front," Angela replied.

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. Angie, you and I, we're going in through the back."

Angela narrowed her eyes. "You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?"

2014!Dean looked away.

"Oh, man, something is broken in you," Dean said. "You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right. You and Angie wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"These people count on you. They trust you." Angela replied.

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No.," Dean said. "Not like this, you're not. We won't let you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

2014!Dean slugged Dean and knocked out Angela.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela woke upon the ground. They heard gunfire in the building and ran toward it. Thunder crashed, lightning flashed, and Dean and Angela saw 2014!Dean on the ground, neck held down by someone wearing a white shoe. 2014!Dean opened his eyes and saw Dean and Angela. The someone shifted his weight; 2014!Dean's neck audibly broke. The someone, Dean and Angela saw, was Sam but not; it must have been Lucifer. He turned around and saw Dean and Angela.

"Oh." He said. "Hello, Dean. Angela."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela stared at Lucifer. Angela covered her mouth with her hands.

"Aren't you two a surprise," Lucifer commented.

There were thunder and lightning; Lucifer was now behind Dean and Angela.

"You two have come a long way to see this, haven't you?" he asked.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me." Dean said. "Just leave Angie alone."

"Kill you?" Lucifer asked. He looked at the corpse of 2014!Dean. "Don't you think that would be a little… redundant?" he asked. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this, shape. But it had to be Sam. It had to be."

Lucifer reached for Angela's shoulder. She jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She glared.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He whispered. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know." Angela scoffed. "Maybe deep fry the planet?"

Lucifer examined a rose, but turned away. "Why?" he asked. "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God."

Dean didn't answer.

"You two ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell us a bedtime story, are you?" Dean asked. "My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down?" Lucifer asked. "Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created…" Lucifer smirked. "You. The little… hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you, to love you, more than him. And I said, 'Father, I can't.' I said, 'These human beings are flawed, murderous.' And for that, God had Michael and Sophia cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling us, you know that?" Angela asked. "With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. We know what you are."

"What am I?" he asked.

"You're the same thing, only bigger," Angela replied. "The same brand of cockroach we've been squashing our whole lives. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Lucifer smiled. "I like you, Angela. And I like Dean." He whispered. "I get what the other angels see in you two. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." He turned to walk away.

"You better kill us now!" Angela yelled.

Lucifer turned back. "Pardon?"

"You better kill us now." She repeated. "Or I swear, we will find a way to fill you. And we won't stop."

"I know you won't," Lucifer replied. "I know you and Dean won't say 'yes', either. And I know you two won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you two will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up, here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong." Dean glared.

"See you two in five years," Lucifer replied.

There were thunder and lightning; Lucifer was gone. Dean and Angela turned around and saw Zachariah behind them, reaching for their foreheads with two fingers.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela leaned against the kitchenette sink. Zachariah stood in front of them.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you," Dean said.

"Enough," Zachariah replied. "You two saw it, right? You two saw what happens. You two are the only ones who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do we know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks?" Dean asked. "Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourselves to Michael and Sophia. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die."

Dean considered this and looked at Angela. "What d'you say, Angie?" he raised a brow.

She looked up at Dean. "You know what I say?" she asked. "I say 'nah'." She said.

Dean looked at Zachariah and shrugged. "You heard her. Nah."

"'Nah'?" Zachariah asked. "You telling me you two haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, we've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach." Dean said.

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I've got you two now, and I'm never letting you—

Dean and Angela were gone.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela turned around and saw Castiel.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas." Angela smiled.

"We had an appointment." He smiled back at her.

Angela smiled and laughed a bit. "Yeah, we did." 

Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Don't ever change." 

"How did Zachariah find you two?" Castiel asked.

"Long story," Dean replied. "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?"

Angela pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Something I should have done in the first place." She murmured.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela waited by the Impala. Another car pulled up. Sam got out. Angela smiled and ran to Sam, hugging him tightly.

He laughed a bit and hugged her back tightly. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey," Angela replied. She pulled away slightly. "I-I was thinking… maybe… maybe we don't have to wait to get back together." She murmured. "We could just start over right now, yeah?"

Sam smiled a bit. "What made you think of that?" 

She shrugged. "Life's too short to not be with the person you love." She replied. "And I love you, and I want to be with you again. So, what d'ya say?"

"I say, let's do this." He kissed her softly.

She grinned and kissed him back. Dean approached them and cleared his throat. They pulled away and Sam wrapped an arm around Angela's waist.

"Sam," Dean said. He pulled out Ruby's knife. Sam looked at it nervously. Dean held it out to Sam, handle first. "If you're serious and you want back in… you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Sam took the knife. He couldn't meet Dean's eyes.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm… whatever I need to be. But I was, uh, wrong." Dean said.

"What made you guys change your minds?" Sam asked.

"Long story," Dean replied. "The point is… maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you. Really." Sam said. "Thank you. I won't let you guys down."

"Oh, we know it," Dean replied. "I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet."

Sam nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future," Angela said.

"Guess we have no choice." Sam agreed.


	9. Fallen Idols Part 1

The Impala drove along an empty road.

~/~\~

"So," Sam chuckles. "What's with this job?"

"Dude suffered a head-on collision in a parked car?" Dean asked. "I'd say that's worth checking out."

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Angela replied.

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back." Dean shrugged.

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if, if the Colt is really out there somewhere—" Sam started.

"Hey, guys, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis," Dean replied.

"Okay. But Dean… I mean, if we're gonna, ice the Devil—

"This is what we're doing!" Dean snapped. "Okay? End of discussion."

Sam looked away and Angela sighed. There was a long pause.

"It's just that this is our first real case, back together," Dean commented. "You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So you think I need training wheels," Sam said.

"No, 'we'. 'We' need training wheels, you, me and Angie. As a team. Okay?"

Sam and Angela nodded. "Okay."

"Man, I really wanted this to be a fresh start, you know? For all of us." Dean said.

"Okay," Sam replied.

"Fresh start." Angela agreed.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela, wearing suits, showed their FBI badges to the Sheriff.

"Agents Bonham, Copeland, and Stein," Dean said.

The Sheriff shook their hands. "Rick Carnegie. Good to know ya. So you're here on the account of Cal Hawkins' death?"

"That's right." Angela nodded.

"Well, 'fraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it."

Sam, Dean, and Angela frowned at each other.

"I'm sorry; who do you think did it?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, Angela, and Carnegie were sitting at a table, watching the video that Jim recorded.

"Cal? Is something wrong?" Jim asked on the video.

The video showed Cal's head smashed into the windshield.

"Oh my God, Cal. Cal!"

The video cut to static and Carnegie shook his head, then switched off the TV. He dropped the remote on the table and turned to the three hunters.

"Sicko taped his own handiwork."

Dean, Sam, and Angela looked confused.

"I don't follow," Angela said.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal," Carnegie said.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked.

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles."

"They were best friends." Sam defended.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim."

"And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an eighty-mile-per-hour crash?" Angela asked.

Carnegie blinked. "Drugs, maybe?"

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you know this ain't brain surgery! Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple."

"Simple. Right." Dean nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Sam.

"Right. Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway." Sam said.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were sitting at a table across from Jim, and Dean stood behind Sam and Angela.

"I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it," Jim said.

"For argument's sake, say we believe you," Dean replied.

"Why would you?" Jim asked. "The cops didn't."

"Well, we're not your typical cops." Angela smiled.

"Please, just tell us what you saw," Sam said.

"It's now what I saw, it's what I heard. Tires squealing, glass breaking." Jim sighed. "It was the car that did it."

Dean, Sam, and Angela raised their eyebrows.

"The car?" Angela asked.

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but, I just thought it was a load of crap."

"Curse, what do you, what do you mean, curse?" Dean asked.

"The car. Little Bastard."

"Li-Little Bastard?" Dean asked. "As in _the_ Little Bastard?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, uh, what's Little Bastard?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it James Dean's car?" Angela asked Dean.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's the one he was killed in."

"Yeah, that's the one." Jim nodded. "Cal had been looking for it for years. I mean, hell, we both had. But he found it first."

Dean leaned closer to Sam and Angela.

"Oh, we are definitely checking this out," Dean whispered.

~/~\~

Dean walked around and inspected Little Bastard with awe, careful not to touch. The windshield was bloodstained and had a piece missing where Cal's head had been.

"So, what, this is, like, Christine?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "Christine is fiction. This, this is real."

"Okay," Angela said. "Enlighten us."

"Well after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up," Dean replied. "And it repaid him by… falling on him." He said. "And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack." He added. "I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece."

"Hm." Sam and Angela hummed.

"Then, in 1970, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since." Dean said. "I'm telling you guys, if this, if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you both dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy."

"So how do we find out?" Sam asked.

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number."

Sam and Angela nodded.

"I'm guessing the engine number-?" Angela started.

"On the engine. Yeah." Dean nodded.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela had their jackets off and their sleeves were rolled up and were staring at Little Bastard with trepidation.

"You want me to do it?" Sam asked.

"No. …No, no, I've, I've got it," Dean replied. Dean addressed Little Bastard. "Okay, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, so… don't hurt me."

Dean lied down on a roller board with a pencil in his mouth, then rolled himself under the car so his eyes were level with a number printed on the engine. He read the number when the car shuddered and Dean panicked, looking around. Angela appeared on the ground next to the car.

"Need a flashlight?" she asked.

Dean startled. "No. Don't… do anything, just go away."

"You, uh, okay." Angela nodded.

"Don't speak," Dean replied. "All right? In fact, neither of you look at her, she might not like it."

Angela stood back up. Dean held a piece of paper up to the engine's number. The car shuddered again and Dean hesitated, then cautiously took a rubbing of the number on the piece of paper with a pencil. He slid out from under the car, exhaling deeply, then stood up quickly. Dean composed himself, then handed Sam the number.

"Find out who owned it," Dean said. "Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to 1955."

"That's a lot of research," Sam said.

"Well, have Angie help ya." He shrugged.

Sam and Angela looked at each other.

"Oh, right." Dean rolled his eyes. "Now that you two are back together, I have to tell you to actually get work done."

Angela laughed. "We'll try our very best, Dean."

Dean sighed and walked away.

~/~\~

Dean sat at the bar, talking to a bartender.

"So, you wanna be an actress, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"That is, that is so funny, because, I am actually," he took out a business card. "An agent for William Morris Endeavor."

She took the card. "Wow."

Dean chuckled as his cellphone rang. He indicated his empty beer glass. "You mind filling me up again?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Thanks, hey, you're a star." He smiled. "All right?"

She giggled, took the glass, and walked away as Dean answered the call.

~/~\~

 _"Yo,"_ Dean said.

Sam had Dean on speaker. "Hey. Took us a while, but we traced all the car's previous owners."

Sam and Angela were sitting at Sam's laptop, piles of paper spread around.

_"Any of 'em die bloody?" Dean asked._

"Nope. In fact—" Angela started.

Sam and Angela could hear pool balls breaking in the background.

"Dean, are you at a bar?" she asked.

 _"No, I-I'm at a restaurant."_ Dean lied.

 _"Here's your beer."_

_"Thanks."_

Angela rolled her eyes and Sam shook his head.

 _"That happens to have a bar,"_ Dean said.

"We've been working our asses off here," Angela said.

"Well, we did have a few… breaks," Sam said, smirking a bit.

Angela nodded. "True. But they were well deserved." 

_"Gross,"_ Dean replied. _"Look, I spent an afternoon up Christine's skirt. I needed a drink."_

"Actually, you didn't," Sam replied.

 _"Meaning?"_ Dean asked.

"The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it 'til he died in 1972," Sam said.

_"So you're saying?"_

"That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been, James Dean's car," Angela said. "It's a fake Little Bastard."

 _"Well, then what was it that killed the guy?"_ Dean asked.

"Good question," Sam replied.

~/~\~

A police forensic squad was investigating and photographing the scene. Carnegie was giving orders as Sam, Dean and Angela entered.

"I want you to use a-a fine-tooth comb. The evidence is here, we just gotta find it."

"Heard you got another weird one," Dean said.

"Uh, well, it's, it's a little strange on the surface, I admit, but, uh… you know, once you, you look at the facts…"

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head," Angela replied. "No gun, no gunpowder, no bullet."

Dean shrugged. "Nope. Nothing strange about that."

"Well, there's gotta be a reasonable explanation. There always is."

"Well, what's your reasonable explanation?" Dean asked.

Carnegie looked around cautiously for a moment and whispered. "Professional killer."

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"Well, CIA, NSA, one o' them trained assassins, like Michael Clayton."

Sam, Dean, and Angela all but gaped at Carnegie.

"Right." Dean nodded. Dean looked at Sam and Angela.

"You're welcome to look around, but, but these guys don't leave fingerprints."

"Mind if we talk to the witness?" Angela asked.

"Be my guest. She's not making any sense! And she's not making any sense in Spanish either."

Dean nodded slowly. "Right."

~/~\~

Consuela was sitting on a wooden bench, wrapped in a blanket, talking to a police officer and sobbing. Dean, Sam, and Angela came outside and walked over to her.

"No puedo vivir aquí. Necesito mi familia." She said. "Me voy ahora. Me voy a la casa. No, me voy a la casa en El Salvador ahora."

"Consuela Álvarez?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

"FBI," Angela said.

Dean, Sam, and Angela showed their badges. The police officer left.

"Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house," Dean said. "Right? Something in the window?"

"Estaba sacando la basura. Amir por la ventana y vi al hombre que mató al Señor Hill!" she cried.

Angela knelt in front of her. "Uh, Señora Álvarez." Angela said. "Cálmese, favor del por favor." She added. "Uh, díganos lo vio Que?" she asked.

Dean grinned. "Nice."

Angela smiled. "My dad had me learn Spanish at a young age."

Sam swallowed thickly. "I-I had no idea you spoke Spanish." He murmured. "T-That is... pretty hot…" he mumbled.

Angela laughed a bit. "¿Le gusta cuando hablo español para ti, Sammy?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Agent, keep this professional, please."

She smiled and turned back to Consuela. "Continuar."

Consuela nodded. "Era alto. Muy alto. Y llevaba el abrigo negro Largo y tenía bigotes."

Angela nodded and looked up at Dean and Sam. "He was tall. Very tall. And he wore a long black coat and had a long beard."

Consuela nodded. "Y un sombrero." She added.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean he was wearing a hat," Angela replied.

"No, no, no, un sombrero alto." Consuela said.

"A tall hat." Angela corrected herself.

"Oh, like a top hat," Dean said.

"Un sombrero alto." Consuela gestured above her head. "Muy alto!"

"What, you mean like a, like a stovepipe hat." Dean imitated her gesture.

"Si." Consuela nodded.

"Oh yeah, like Abraham Lincoln." Dean shrugged.

Consuela started sobbing again. "Si, El Presidente Lincoln."

The three hunters traded confused looks.

"Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!" she cried.

"Huh," Dean said.

S-so I go home now?" she asked.

"Uh, sí." Angela replied. "Gracias."

"Gracias." Sam and Dean said.

Angela turned and frowned at them as Consuela walked away.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela sat at the table, Sam and Angela on his laptop and Dean on a new laptop. Sam brought up a webpage. Dean was rewatching the video of Cal's death. He noticed something and frowned, then paused the video and backed up a few frames until a figure in a red leather jacket appeared reflected in the chrome of a car wheel.

"Whoa," Dean said.

"What?" Sam and Angela asked.

Dean went back and forth between adjacent frames; the figure was present in one but not the other. He picked up the laptop and turned it so Sam and Angela could see.

"It's a freeze-frame from Jim Grossman's video," Dean said.

Sam and Angela looked at it.

"Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?" Dean asked.

"That looks like James Dean," Sam replied.

Dean set the laptop back in front of himself. "So we got Abraham Lincoln, and James Dean?"

Sam and Angela frowned.

"Famous ghosts?" Angela asked.

"Maybe." Sam shrugged.

"Well, that's just silly," Dean said.

"No, actually, uh, there is a ton of lore on famous ghosts," Sam replied. "More than the, you know, not famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before."

"Yeah, but now we got two of 'em? Two extremely pissed off ghosts?"

"Who are apparently ganking their fans," Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Angela read off a webpage. "Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln."

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak," Dean replied. "He spent 17 years of his life tracking down the guy's car."

Sam raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their… super fans?" Dean asked.

Angela shrugged. "That's what it looks like."

"Well, that is muchos loco," Dean said.

Angela smiled. "'Muy'." She corrected.

Dean looked up.

"Not 'muchos'." Angela said.

"Yeah, well, the big question is, what the hell are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House—

"And James Dean at a racetrack, but… what the hell are they doing in Canton?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were still working on Sam's laptop while Dean stood by the sink, drinking a can of soda. Sam stopped typing and frowned.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sam said.

"Oh my God," Angela said.

"What?" Dean walked over and read the screen. "You gotta be kidding me."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked through the wax museum, checking out the figures. Sam and Angela walked past John F. Kennedy and Richard Nixon, then stopped at Abraham Lincoln. Dean frowned at Gandhi.

"Dude, he's short," Dean said.

"Hey. Gandhi was a great man." Sam defended.

"Yeah, for a Smurf," Dean replied.

The museum owner came down the stairs at a half-jog, slightly out of breath. He was wearing a leather jacket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of year."

Angela looked around at the empty rooms. "This is busy?"

"Well, not right now, but it's early."

"It's 4:30," Dean replied.

"So, what can I do for you?" the owner asked.

"Uh, well, we are writing a piece for Travel Magazine," Sam replied.

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are," Dean said.

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need."

"Great," Angela replied. "Well, we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean."

"Two of our most popular displays."

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we have our regulars." The owner nodded.

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they?" Dean asked.

The owner nodded. "As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. Oh, you, that's not gonna be in the article, is it?"

"No. No, no. 'Course not." Angela replied.

"You know, I gotta tell you, that, that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you, I mean, you can just imagine him moving around," Dean commented. "You ever see anything like that?"

The owner frowned. "Uh… no."

"No?" Dean asked.

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum…unusual?" Sam asked. "You know, for the article?"

"Well, I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere."

"How so?" Angela asked.

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat." The owner pointed to Lincoln.

"It is?" Sam asked.

"Almost like his remains." Dean looked pointedly at Sam and Angela.

The owner frowned. "Uh… I guess?"

Dean grinned.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you?" Angela asked.

"Ooh, yeah. Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This." He indicated the leather jacket he was wearing.

Sam frowned. "And who did that belong to?"

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four!" the owner did a double thumbs-up, grinning.

"W-wow." Angela nodded. "Yeah, that's, that's really cool…ish."

"This? This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids."

"The kids?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Gen Y."

Dean nodded.

"Computer games, cell phones, sexting."

Dean raised his eyebrows. The owner scoffed.

"They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again." He grinned and gave his double thumbs-up again."

Dean chuckled and Angela forced a smile. Sam returned the thumbs-up.

~/~\~

Sam opened the trunk of the Impala, took out a shotgun and loaded it with shells and rock salt, then put the loaded shotgun back in and closed the lid. He went back into their room.

~/~\~

Dean was talking on his cell phone, facing away from the door. Angela was on the computer.

"Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that?" Dean asked. "… Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is… Well, I'm sorry, but it's true."

Sam frowned, then pushed the door shut, causing Dean to spin around.

"I'll call you later. Bye." Dean hung up and turned to Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Did you get the trunk packed up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, trunk's packed. Who was on the phone."

"Bobby," Dean said.

"And?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing."

"So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?"

Dean shrugged. "Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat."

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean."

Dean picked up his jacket. "Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?"

Dean walked to the door, opened it, and left. Angela sighed and walked over to Sam, taking his hand. Sam sighed and they walked out together.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked through the museum, past Gandhi. Dean approached Lincoln and took off his hat as Sam fetched a metal trashcan. Sam turned around to find Dean wearing Lincoln's hat. Angela giggled.

"Check it out," Dean said. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat." Dean lowered his voice, imitating Lincoln.

"Dean." Sam sighed.

Angela took the hat off Dean's hand and threw it in the trash.

"Why can't we have any fun with this?" Dean asked.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, and get outta here." Angela shrugged. "Okay?"

"I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain," Dean said.

Dean walked into the next room. Sam and Angela scanned the room. Sam looked at Lincoln, then narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. The double doors Dean went through slammed shut. Sam and Angela spun around.

"Dean?" Angela asked.

Sam and Angela went over to the doors, shotguns in hand.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Sam and Angela tried the door handles but the doors wouldn't budge. They noticed their breath condensing in front of them and spun around, shotguns held at the ready. They looked from Lincoln to Gandhi and back again as they crept forward slightly. Sam heard a creak to his left and turned. Sam and Angela's shotguns flew out of their hands. Defenseless, Sam stood still for a second and Gandhi leaped onto his back. Angela tried to pry him off but was flung backward.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Is that Gandhi?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!" Angela called.

"Dude, he's squirrelly," Dean muttered.

"Get the—" Sam started.

Gandhi elbowed Sam in the chest, winding him. Sam indicated Gandhi's wax figure with a shake of his hand. Angela got up and ran over to it.

"Do it!" Sam yelled.

Sam began to gasp and choke, running out of oxygen. Angela grabbed the glasses off the Gandhi wax figure and ran over to the trash can. She threw them in and Dean handed her the lighter fluid. She poured the lighter fluid on them and lit them on fire with a match. Gandhi disappeared, and Sam gasped for air.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool?" Dean asked.

Sam stared.

"Really? Gandhi?" Dean scoffed.


	10. Fallen Idols Part 2

Dean grabbed his shirts out of a drawer and shoved them in her bag. "Ready to blow this joint?"

Sam and Angela came out of the bathroom, zipping up their toiletries bags.

"Guys, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just… vanished?" Sam asked.

"Strange how?" Dean asked.

"Well, Sam's right, no screaming, no big flame-out, I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go." She shrugged.

"Angie, you torched it, he vanished," Dean assured.

"Yeah, but—" Sam sighed. "Also, I feel like he was… trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?" Dean and Angela asked.

"Yeah, like he was hungry," Sam replied. "But the thing is, Gandhi, or, the real Gandhi, he was a—

"A what?" Angela asked.

Sam hesitated.

"Sam, spit it out," Dean said.

"He was a fruitarian," Sam replied.

Dean stared at Sam, then laughed. "Let me get this straight," Dean said. "Your, uh, ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a fruitarian?"

"Dean," Angela said.

"That's not the point," Sam told Dean.

"That is good." Dean laughed. "That is, even for you, that is good."

"Look, I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over." Sam sighed.

Dean spread his arms. "It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super-charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go." Dean picked up his bag.

"So first you and Angie drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out, Dean," Sam replied.

"You ain't steering this boat," Dean said. "Let's go, chop, chop." Dean walked towards the door.

"You know, this isn't gonna work." Sam sighed.

"Sam…" Angela looked up at him. "Don't say that…" she whispered.

Dean stopped and turned. "What isn't?"

"Us. You, Angie, me, together, I-I thought it could, but it can't."

"You're the one that wanted back in, chief," Dean replied.

"And you guys are the ones who called me back in." Sam sighed.

"Sam, I'm on board with you on this whole ghost, not-ghost thing." She said. "But you and Dean still have some trust-building to do, and you and I sure have some relationship building to do."

Sam sighed. "How long am I gonna be on double-secret probation?"

Dean shrugged. "Till I or Angie says so."

"Look. I know what I did. What I've done." Sam replied. "And I am trying to climb out of that hole, I am, but you're not making it any easier."

"So what are we supposed to do, just let you off the hook?" Dean asked.

"No. You can think whatever you want." Sam replied. "I deserve it, and worse. Hell, you two'll never punish me as much as I'm punishing myself, but the point is, if we're gonna be a team, you, Angie and I, it has to be a two-way street."

"So we should just go back to the way it was before?" Dean asked.

"No, because we were never that way before. Before didn't work."

Dean and Angela frowned a bit.

"How do you think we got here?" Sam asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela asked curiously.

"One of the reasons I went off with Ruby… was to get away from Dean," Sam admitted.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"It made me feel strong. Like I wasn't your kid brother."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, it's my fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it different, we can't just fall into the same rut."

Dean shook his head. "What do you want me to do?" Dean asked.

"You're gonna have to let me grow up, for starters," Sam replied.

Dean's cellphone rang. He stared at Sam, then put his bags down and answered it.

"Yeah?" he asked. He looked to Sam, then away again. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Dean hung up. "I guess you and Angie were right about this not being over."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela, back in suits, walked in and headed straight over to Carnegie, who was sitting at a desk.

"Sheriff Carnegie?" Angela asked.

"Sheriff, what happened?" Dean asked.

"I, uh, uh…." Carnegie shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know!"

He indicated the interview room where two young women were sitting at the table, crying. Dean, Sam, and Angela walked in.

"Excuse us, girls," Angela said. "Hi, we're here with the FBI."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked.

"It was horrible!" the first exclaimed.

"Way horrible." The second one agreed.

"What was horrible?" Sam asked.

"I thought she'd be nice!" 

The second girl looked at her friend. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Dean asked.

"She took Danielle!" 

"Who?" Angela asked.

The girls looked at each other.

"It's okay, you're safe, just tell us," Sam said. "Who took your friend?"

"It was… Paris Hilton." 

Dean, Sam, and Angela stared.

"Sorry?" Angela asked.

"She looked really good, though."

"Skinny!"

"Skinny and fast."

"Mm."

"What, wait, huh?" Dean asked.

"Uh, um… where did they go?" Sam asked.

"We don't know."

"They just vanished."

"Would you excuse us for just a minute?" Angela asked.

Dean, Sam, and Angela walked back to the doorway and spoke just above a whisper.

"Paris Hilton's not dead as far as we know, right?" Dean asked.

"Pretty sure, no," Angela replied.

"Which means it's not a—

"Ghost. No." Sam finished.

"So, what? Paris Hilton is a homicidal maniac—

"Or we missed something." Angela shrugged.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Sam, now in blue scrubs, was looking through Cal's files. He read through the notes and frowned when he found something. He pulled out Cal's body from the freezer and used a scalpel to cut open Cal's chest, then pushed his gloved hand inside. There was a squelch and Sam closed his eyes and breathed out.

"That's right." He muttered.

Sam frowned and pulled his hand out, fingers covered in blood. He held up two small round things.

"What the hell?" he asked.

~/~\~

Sam, back in his suit, came out of the building to meet up with Dean and Angela. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"I can't believe I missed it," Sam said.

Dean and Angela stood up and walked with Sam back to the Impala.

"Missed what?" Angela asked.

"Went back over the other two vics. There was blood loss. Major."

"Oh, well, being a gory smear will do that to you," Dean replied.

"No, I-I mean more blood loss than a-a car crash or a head wound should cause, almost like it—

"Something's feeding." Angela finished.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Awesome," Dean said sarcastically.

"And then—" Sam took out a plastic bag. "There were these."

Dean and Angela looked at the bag; it contained the two things Sam found. Dean picked up the corner to inspect them closer.

"What are those, seeds?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. They were in both vics' bellies." Sam replied.

Dean took his hand off the bag quickly.

"Babe, I hope you washed your hands," Angela said.

"They're unlike any seed I've seen before, guys," Sam commented.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Angie, could your boyfriend be any geekier?" he asked as he got into the Impala.

~/~\~

Sam was on his laptop again, the seeds out of their bag, and sitting on the table next to him. Dean and Angela were on their beds, both on their laptops. Sam grinned.

"Yahtzee," Sam said.

"What?" Dean and Angela asked.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country."

"Where are they from?" Angela asked curiously.

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, 30 years ago."

"So?" Dean asked.

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms—

"And let me guess," Dean said. "He liked to munch on his fans."

Sam chuckled. "Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds."

Dean and Angela got up and came over to Sam.

"So how's he doing it?" Angela asked. "What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?"

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Dean replied. "How do we kill him?"

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron ax."

Dean nodded. "All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela entered, Dean carrying the ax, Sam and Angela flashlights, and walked past the now haltless Abraham Lincoln wax model. They split up and searched separate rooms. Sam came across a door with signs on it reading 'Sorry for the inconvenience, CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS' and 'DANGER DO NOT ENTER'. He whistles and Dean and Angela met up with him.

They broke the latch and opened the door, pushing through a plastic sheet to find a room decorated like a clearing in the woods, with a path leading up the middle to a white house with a wax figure of a man in a suit standing on the front porch. Sam noticed a young woman, who must be Danielle, standing next to a tree and tied by her wrists to it.

"Hey." Sam ran over and checked her pulse.

"She alive?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Barely." Sam replied.

The ax flew out of Dean's hand and embedded itself in a tree on the other side of the path. Dean spun around to find Paris Hilton; this must be the Leshi. She grinned and punched Dean multiple times in the face, sending him to the ground. She flipped her hair as Sam and Angela lunged at her, but she shoved them and sent them flying across the room. They collided with the front wall of the house and fell to the ground, unconscious. Dean shook his head and looked up to see the Leshi standing over him.

"Awesome." The Leshi smiled as she raised her stiletto-clad foot and stomped on Dean's face.

~/~\~

The Leshi sat on a tree stump near the house with another tree stump serving as a table next to her. Laid on it were various knives; she picked one up and began to file her nails, causing small sparks. Dean, Sam, and Angela were tied to three trees side-by-side, in the same fashion as Danielle. They woke up one after the other and struggled for a second before they realized where they were.

"Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge." The Leshi said.

Sam, Dean, and Angela looked at each other.

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it." Dean pulled at his ropes discreetly.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately." The Leshi said. "So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change."

"Just like the good old days, huh?" Angela asked.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" Dean asked.

The Leshi stopped filing her nails with a threatening glare. "No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister," Dean said.

Leshi filed her nails a few more times. "For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy."

Dean made a face.

"But then, the best thing ever happened." She put the knife down. "Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah. But they're not your fans." Sam retorted.

"So?" the Leshi asked. "They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton… whatever. I'll take what I can get."

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are… the nuttiest," Angela said.

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones." The Leshi said. "You used to worship gods. But this?" she indicated her Paris Hilton disguise. "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?"

Sam frowned and Angela frowned. Dean raised his eyebrows, nodding.

"You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have Us Weekly."

"I don't know, I'm more of a Penthouse Forum man myself." Dean shrugged.

He winked and clicked his tongue at the Leshi. She got up and stalked over to him.

"Maybe, but… there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy."

"Well I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh… you can't eat me," Dean replied. "See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even seen House of Wax."

Sam looked at Dean and frowned.

"No. but I can totally read your mind, Dean." The Leshi smirked. "I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?"

Dean didn't reply. She smirked and walked over to the tree with the ax embedded in it. When her back was turned, Dean pulled at his ropes again."

"And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up."

She went to touch the ax when Dean finally pulled his wrist free of the ropes. He sprinted across the clearing and tackled the Leshi to the floor. Sam and Angela pulled desperately at their ropes as the Leshi managed to kneel on top of Dean and punched him repeatedly in the face. Sam and Angela finally pulled free and Angela dashed over the clearing. Dean got a punch in and threw the Leshi off of him as Angela pulled the ax from the tree. Dean rolled out of the way and Angela brought the ax down five times on the Leshi's neck. Her head rolled free of her body and Angela panted in exertion, her face covered in blood. Dean, still on the floor, looked up at Sam and Angela, both of them grinning. Dean held up a finger.

"Not a word," Dean warned.

"Dude." Angela laughed. "You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!"

"Shut up." Dean lied back down and grunted in pain, holding his head.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela, carrying their bags, were walking to the Impala. Dean was talking on his cellphone.

"Uh-huh. All right. Thank you." Dean hung up. "Sheriff Carnegie. Danielle's gonna be all right. She's sworn off The Simple Life, but other than that—

"Glad she's okay." Angela smiled.

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton." Dean chuckled. "That oughta be good."

Dean took out his keys and opened up the trunk of the Impala. They put their bags inside.

"Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you."

Sam looked at him.

"Hell, maybe you're right. I mean, look, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know. I did break the first seal."

"You didn't know," Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, neither did you," Dean said.

Sam looked down.

"I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, you did kill Lilith."

"And start the apocalypse."

"Which none of us saw coming, I mean, who's have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing?" Angela said.

"Point is, I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you," Dean said. "For that, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Angela whispered. "I was caught up in being angry and I was seeing red. I'm sorry, Sam." She murmured.

"Thanks." Sam smiled softly.

Dean closed the trunk and took the keys. "So where do we go from here?"

"The way I see it, we got one shot at surviving this."

"What's that?" Angela asked.

"Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe same with Dean and Michael and you and Sophia, maybe there's no changing that."

"Well, that's encouraging," Dean muttered.

"But, we can stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick its ass, and go down fighting."

Dean considered this, then nodded. "I can get on board with that."

"Me too." Angela smiled.

Sam nodded. "Okay. But we're gonna have to do it on the same level."

"You got it." Dean grinned.

Angela stood on her toes and kissed Sam. "Definitely."

Sam smiled and nodded again.

"I saw we get the hell outta here."

"Hell yeah." Sam and Angela agreed.

They turned to go to their respective sides of the car, but Dean stopped and looked down at the keys.

"Hey," Dean said as he held out the keys. "You wanna drive?"

Sam looked down at the keys. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I could, uh… I could use the nap." Dean replied. "Angie, go sit next to your boyfriend." He smiled.

Sam and Angela smiled a little and Dean handed Sam the keys. They got in the car and drove away.


	11. I Believe the Children Are Our Future Part 1

Dean, Sam, and Angela, wearing suits, held up FBI badges.

"Agents Page, Plant and Madison, FBI." Dean introduced.

"What brings you by, Agents?" the doctor asked.

"We need to see Amber Freer's body," Angela replied.

"Really? What for?"

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean asked.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?" the doctor frowned.

"W-we had, uh, server issues," Sam replied.

The doctor walked away. Dean, Sam, and Angela followed. The doctor opened one of the freezers and pulled out the slab with Amber's body. He tossed back the sheet from her head.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something."

"Or something," Angela repeated.

"But we were wrong." The doctor replied. He picked up a plastic bag from the slab and showed it to the three hunters.

"Is that a—" Sam started.

"It's a press-on nail." The doctor nodded. "We found it in her temporal lobe."

"Is that even possible?" Angela asked.

"Wait; are you, you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean raised a brow.

"Uh-huh." The doctor nodded. "She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure, it's possible."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Pick your acronym, OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy."

Sam pulled back the sheet a little further. Amber's right hand had four press-on nails still attached; the middle finger had nothing.

"My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but…"

"Phantom itch?" Sam asked.

"Yup." The doctor covered Amber's head and slid the slab back into the freezer, closing the door. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch, or thinking about one, even, and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

"Thanks, doc," Angela replied.

Sam scratched under his collar, Dean scratched his ear and Angela scratched her arm.

~/~\~

Sam was sitting in the armchair in Jimmy's family's living room, holding a notebook and pen, and Jimmy's father and Francine were sitting on the sofa. Dean and Angela were wandering around behind them.

"Okay. Okay, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with me." Sam said. "Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?"

"Uh… no." Jimmy's father replied.

"Okay, uh, what about strange smells?" Sam asked.

Angela looked around a corner. Jimmy was there.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't know yet." Angela walked up to Jimmy. "It's, uh, Jimmy, right?"

Jimmy nodded.

"So, Amber was your babysitter?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

Dean came over. "Most of my babysitters sucked." He commented. "Especially Ms. Chancey. She only cared about two things. Dynasty and bedtime." Dean chuckled.

"Did you, uh, see anything strange that night?" Angela asked.

"No, ma'am."

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"I-I would tell you if I knew something." He assured.

Dean and Angela looked at him.

"I promise. One hundred percent. Cross my heart." Jimmy swore.

Angela looked up at Dean then back at Jimmy.

"Well, Jimmy, I, uh… I happen to know when you're lying." She whispered.

"I'm not," Jimmy replied.

Angela leaned down and put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "We gonna start talking truth, or are he and I gonna have to take you on a little trip downtown?" she raised a brow.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela were leaving.

"Angie, I can't believe you threatened to bring that kid downtown." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, well, we got what we needed, right?" she held up the packet of itching powder. "Kid said he put this on his babysitter's hairbrush."

"There's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out," Sam replied. "It's just ground-up maple seeds."

"If you have any other theories, we're open to 'em," Dean said.

A cellphone rang. Sam pulled out his and answered it. Dean and Angela opened the doors to the Impala.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "…Yeah, we'll be right there."

Sam went around behind the car.

~/~\~

A nurse zipped up a body bag and he and another nurse rolled it out of the room while the doctor watched from the corridor. Sam, Dean, and Angela came up behind him.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Guy got electrocuted."

"Any idea how?" Angela asked.

"Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything."

"Witnesses?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, gut in there, Mr. Stanley." The doctor said.

Stanley was an old man sitting in a chair in the room, looking out the window.

"He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

"Thanks," Angela replied.

Sam, Dean, and Angela entered the room. The doctor left.

"Um, Mr. Stanley?" Sam asked.

"It was just a joke," Stanley replied. "I didn't know it would really work."

"What would work?" Dean asked.

Stanley looked at Dean. "All I did was shake his hand."

Stanley held out his hand: he was holding a joy buzzer. Sam, Dean, and Angela looked at it and each other.

~/~\~

Dean put on a pair of goggles and a pair of gloves. He adjusted the goggles and picked up the joy buzzer. He looked at the buzzer for a moment, then turned to Sam and Angela.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard," Sam replied.

Sam and Angela held a pair of goggles to their eyes.

There was a large uncooked ham in two stacked aluminum-foil pans sitting on the table in front of Dean. Dean held the joy buzzer over the ham, hesitated, and pressed it to the ham. Electricity crackles. Steam rose from the ham as it changed color. When the ham was blackened, Dean removed the joy buzzer. The ham sizzled. Sam and Angela lowered their goggles and gawked. Dean flipped up the dark-plastic visor on the goggles.

"That'll do, pig." He said.

"What the hell?" Angela and Sam asked.

Dean took off the goggles, still staring at the now-cooked ham.

"That crap isn't supposed to work," Sam said.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries," Dean added.

Dean had taken off one glove and now removed the other.

"So… so, what?" Angela asked. "Are, are we looking at cursed objects?"

"Sounds good," Dean replied. He pulled out a knife, flipped it open, and cut a piece off the ham. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." He ate the piece of ham. "Is there any like between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store," Sam replied.

Dean cut off another piece of ham. "Hmm." He hummed.

Dean held up the piece of ham. Sam and Angela shook their heads. Dean ate the ham.

~/~\~

Seen through the glass on the store door, Sam, Dean, and Angela walked up. The door chimed when they walked in. Someone laughed and the door chimed again. Dean, Sam and Angela walked around.

"Sam! Angie!" Dean called.

Dean picked up a whoopee cushion and held it up, grinning. Sam sighed and shook his head, turning away. Angela rolled her eyes. Dean brought the whoopee cushion up to the checkout counter, which had a display of rubber chickens next to it. The owner came out of the backroom.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, the sanctum of magic and mystery." The owner smiled.

Sam and Angela came up to the counter.

"You the owner?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a grand total of one each." The owner replied. "They aren't exactly big-ticket items. Look, you three here to buy something or what?"

Dean pulled out some cash from his wallet, held up the whoopee cushion, and handed the owner the cash.

"So, you get many customers?" Angela asked.

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just—

"Angry?" Dean asked.

The owner paused, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am angry. This shop has been my life for 20 years, and now it's wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them," Angela said.

"I suppose."

"You wish there was something you could do about it," Dean replied.

"Yeah, I guess I do." The owner shrugged.

"So you're taking revenge." Dean pulled a rubber chicken off the display and slapped it down on the counter. "With this." Dean held up the joy buzzer and pressed it to the rubber chicken.

Electricity crackles. The owner yelped and jumped back. "Oh! No!"

The rubber chicken melted. The owner stared, making inarticulate noises. Dean, Sam, and Angela watched the owner.

"Yeah, something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch," Sam said.

"Sorry. Sorry." Angela said.

Dean, Sam, and Angela left.

~/~\~

The girl's father was lying in a hospital bed. A nurse offered him a glass with a straw. He waved it away. Sam and Angela were in the room with a notebook and pen; they left. Dean was in the corridor, talking to another nurse, whose name was Jen Fremont.

"Well, I, uh, appreciate that, nurse…" Dean read her name tag. "Fremont."

"Please, call me Jen." She smiled.

"Oh. Jen it is." Dean smiled back.

Fremont smiled at Dean and left. Sam cleared his throat and Angela raised a brow. Dean turned to them, clapping once.

"What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get ahold of him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Close." Angela replied. "He wrote up a description."

Sam read from his notebook. "Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy."

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers," Dean replied.

"Maybe," Angela replied. "Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on. Tooth fairy?"

"And it left 32 quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers, say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy… his face… froze that way."

"What way?" Angela frowned.

Dean looked in all directions, then pulled out the sides of his mouth and crossed his eyes. He held it for a moment and let go.

"He, uh, held it too long, and it, it stuck," Dean said. "They're flying in a plastic surgeon." Dean poked his cheeks and wiggled his chin.

"So, I mean, if you add all that up…" Sam hesitated.

Dean and Angela raised their eyebrows.

"I got nothing." Sam sighed.

Sam started down the hallway past Dean and Angela, turned, and walked alongside him.

"I thought sea-monkeys were real," Dean said.

"They are. They're brine shrimp." Sam replied.

"No, no, no, I mean like in the ads. You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks the post-roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in the sea-monkey castle, real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it."

"Okay." Angela and Sam replied.

"Point is…" Dean said.

Dean stopped. Sam and Angela stopped and turned.

"Maybe that's the connection," Dean said. "The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you, they're all lies that kids believe in."

"And now they're coming true," Angela replied. "Okay, so whatever's doing this is, is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or—" Angela clenched her jaw in annoyance. "Of a trickster."

"Yeah, with the sense of humor of a 9-year-old," Dean said.

"Or you," Sam replied.

Angela giggled as she and Sam walked off. Dean followed.

~/~\~

Dean sat at the table and took another bite from a sandwich. The remnants of the cooked ham sat on the table. The door opened and Sam and Angela came in, Sam holding a map. Dean looked up.

"Dean, really?" Angela asked. "Still with the ham."

"We don't have a fridge." Dean defended through a mouthful of ham.

Sam closed the door and put the map down in front of Dean.

"Well, we found something," Sam said.

Dean stood up for a better view. Sam pointed to a red X on the map for every incident.

"Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy-buzzer all located within a two-mile radius." Sam indicated the area containing all the red X's.

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality."

"Looks like," Angela replied.

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?" Dean asked.

"Four acres of farmland… and a house," Angela said.

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Why?"

Dean hesitated, then held up his right hand: the palm was covered in hair. Sam looked away, closing his eyes and Angela hid her face in Sam's shirt.

"Dean!" she yelled.

"Ugh, dude…" Sam sighed. "That's not what I think it is, right?"

"I got bored." He mumbled. "That nurse was hot." Dean grinned.

"You know you can go blind from that, too," Sam replied.

"Give me five minutes," Dean said. "We'll go check out that house." Dean walked around Sam and Angela.

Angela looked at Dean as he walked away. "If you use my razor I'll freakin' skin you!" she yelled.

"Yeah, do not use my razor!" Sam agreed.

Dean smirked.

~/~\~

A mail truck drove past the house and past the Impala, which pulled up and parked. Dean, Sam, and Angela, wearing suits, got out and crossed the streets, walking up to the house. Dean checked Ruby's knife, which was tucked into his belt. Sam bent down to pick the lock but straightened up in a hurry when the door opened. A boy was there; his name was Jesse.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi." Angela smiled. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Who wants to know?"

The three hunters glanced at each other.

"The, uh…" Dean cleared his throat and pulled out his badge, showing it to Jesse while Sam and Angela went for their badges. "FBI," Dean said.

Sam and Angela held up their badges. Jesse took Dean's.

"Let me see that." Jesse examined Dean's badge and handed it back. Sam and Angela put their badges away.

"So, what, you guys don't knock?" Jesse asked.

"Are your parents home?" Angela asked.

"They work."

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jesse replied.

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean said.

Dean held up his badge again. Jesse was unimpressed. He glanced between the three of them. Dean, Sam, and Angela tried to smile reassuringly.

~/~\~

A pot of soup was boiling on the stove. Jesse went up to it and turned it off. Sam, Dean, and Angela followed him into the kitchen, looking around. Dean hung back.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's called soup." Jesse took the pot off the stove. "You heat it up and you eat it."

Sam chuckles. "Right. I know. It's just, um… I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid."

Dean noticed the artwork on the fridge.

"Right. No, I, I know. Um…" Sam held out a hand. "I'm Robert, by the way. This is Morgan." He gestured to Angela.

Jesse shook Sam and Angela's hands. "Jesse."

"Jesse, nice to meet you." Angela smiled.

Dean stepped closer, holding a picture of a bearded man with pink wings and tutu. "Did you draw this?"

Jesse nodded. "It's the tooth fairy."

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him."

Dean glanced at Sam and Angela. "Huh."

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?"

"My dad?" Dean asked. Dean chuckled. "My dad told me different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story."

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Angela asked.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." He replied.

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" Dean asked.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that."

Dean pulled the joy buzzer out of his pocket and held it up.

"You shouldn't have that," Jesse said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It can electrocute you."

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries."

"So it can't shock you?"

"Nope. Not at all. I swear." Dean replied.

"Oh. Okay."

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean pressed the joy buzzer to Sam's chest.

The buzzer buzzed. Sam stiffened up and turned to Dean, looking murderous.

"What did you say your name was, again?" Dean asked.


	12. I Believe the Children Are Our Future Part 2

Sam, Dean, and Angela left Jesse's house.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked.

"I had a hunch." Dean shrugged. "I went with it."

"You risked my ass on a hunch?" Sam glared.

"You're fine," Dean replied.

"Besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare," Angela said.

"The kid," Sam said.

Sam and Angela stopped walking; so did Dean.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Everything Jesse believes comes true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, uh, joy buzzers really shock people, book, that's what happens."

"Yeah, but convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys," Sam said.

"He probably doesn't even know he's doing it," Angela said.

They looked back at the house. The curtains on an upstairs window parted and Jesse looked out at them and Dean waved.

"How is he doing it?" Dean asked.

Dean, Sam, and Angela walked away. Jesse watched them go.

~/~\~

Dean, still in his suit though without his jacket, sat in bed, reading something that wasn't John's journal. The door opened. Dean looked up. Sam and Angela, still in their suits, closed the door.

"So, dug up what we could on Jesse Turner," Angela said.

"It's not much." Sam continued. "Uh, B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed."

"So you unsealed them, and?" Dean asked.

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright. She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state." Angela replied.

Dean closed his book and threw it down on the bed.

~/~\~

A sign reading 'NO TRESPASSING' hung on the gate of a rusty, overgrown fence. Dean pushed the gate open and walked through, Sam and Angela right behind.

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked around to the front door, which had two deadbolts. Dean rang the doorbell. A woman, Julia, spoke without opening the door.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." She said.

Dean looked at Sam and Angela. "We're not salesmen. Agents Page, Plant and Madison, FBI."

"Put your badge in the slot. Your partners', too."

Dean obeyed. There was a paused while the locks clattered. The door opened. Julia handed back the badges.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Um…" Angela started as they put their badges away. "We just had a few questions. About your son."

"I don't have a son."

"He was born on March 29th, 1998, in Omaha," Sam replied.

Julia looked up, face expressionless.

"You put him up for adoption?" Angela tried.

"What about him?" Julia asked.

"We were just wondering, um, was it… was it a normal pregnancy?" Sam asked.

Julia said nothing.

"Was there anything strange?" Dean asked.

Julia slammed the door. "Stay away from me!"

"Mrs. Wright, wait!" Angela pleaded.

Dean pushed the door open and he, Sam, and Angela followed Julia inside. Julia ran to the kitchen and shut the door, but quickly realized she couldn't hold it shut against three people and retreated. Dean pushed the door open.

"We just want to talk!" Dean said.

Julia grabbed a canister of table salt, wrenched it open, and tossed the contents at Dean, Sam, and Angela. When it hit them, nothing happened. Julia stared; this wasn't what she expected. Dean, Sam, and Angela stared back.

"You're not demons?" Julia asked.

"How do you know about demons?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Julia sat at a table with a cup of tea. She set the cup on a saucer and folded her arms.

"I was possessed," Julia said. "A demon took control of my body, and I hurt people. I killed people."

Sam, Dean, and Angela were sitting across from Julia.

"That, that wasn't you," Sam said softly.

"But I was there. I heard a woman beg for mercy. I... felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands."

"That's how you knew about the salt," Angela said.

"Yeah, I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months."

"How many months?" Dean asked.

"Nine." She replied.

"So your son…" Sam said.

"Yeah, the whole time. The pregnancy, birth, all of it. I was possessed."

~/~\~

"The night the baby was born, I was alone. And the pain was, the pain was overwhelming." Julia said. "I, I screamed, and it came out a laugh because the demon was happy. It used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something changed. Maybe the, the demon was tired or if the pain helped me fight it, but…"

"Somehow, I took control," Julia said.

"And the demon wailed inside me. It pounded against my skull. I thought my head was gonna explode. But I knew. I knew what I had to do."

"And when I was alone with the baby…" she murmured. "A part of me… part of me wanted to kill it."

~/~\~

"But, God help me, I couldn't do that. So, I put it up for adoption, and I ran."

"Who was the father?" Dean asked.

"I was a virgin."

Dean, Sam, and Angela looked at each other.

"Have you seen my son? Is he human?" she asked.

"His name's Jesse." Angela smiled softly. "He lives in, uh, Alliance. He's a good kid."

Julia nodded.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela left.

"So, now what?" Sam asked.

"We need help," Dean replied.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela entered the motel room. The looked up and saw that Castiel was waiting for them.

"I take it you got our message," Angela said.

Sam and Angela sat at the table. Dean closed the door.

"It's lucky you found the boy," Castiel said.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky," Dean replied. "What do we do with him?"

"Kill him," Castiel replied.

Sam paused in the middle of loosening his tie. Angela frowned and stood up, staring at Castiel. Castiel stared back at her.

"Cas," Angela said.

"This child is half-demon and half-human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist."

Castiel sat at the table. There was a fart noise. The noise continued as Castiel shifted positions. Dean watched, raising his eyebrows.

"That wasn't me." Castiel pulled out a whoopee cushion.

"Who put that there?" Dean laughed.

"Anyway, I don't get it," Sam said. "Jesse is the devil's son?"

Castiel sighed. "No, of course not. Your bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking." Castiel replied.

"And they lost him because?" Angela asked.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him," Dean said. "Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life, something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will finds this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean replied. "Wait. You're saying that, that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"We cannot allow that to happen."

"Wait." Sam stood up. "We're the good guys. We, we don't just, kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war," Castiel said.

"Things change," Sam replied.

Angela stepped forward, taking Sam's hand, putting herself between Sam and Castiel. "Okay. Hey, look, we are _not_ going to kill him, Cas!" she said. "But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So… we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him?" Castiel asked. "What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"So we..." Dean started.

"So we tell him the truth," Sam replied. "You say Jesse's destined to go dark side, fine. But he hasn't yet. So is we lay it all out for him, what he is, the apocalypse, everything, he might make the right choice."

There was a long pause.

"You didn't," Castiel said. "And I can't take that chance."

Angela glared and let go of Sam's hand, walking closer to Castiel. "Don't talk to him like that." She growled.

Castiel vanished and Angela clenched her jaw.

"Dammit." She muttered.

~/~\~

Jesse got a cup of water from a five-gallon jug. Castiel appeared. Jesse back away, dropping the glass, which smashed.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Castiel said.

Castiel advanced, Ruby's knife held behind his back. Jesse continued to back away.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Your mother and father are sleeping. I assure you, they won't wake until morning."

Jesse breathed hard.

"I'm sorry." Castiel raised the knife.

Dean, Sam, and Angela kicked in the front door. Jesse stared at them.

"Was there a guy here?" Dean asked. "In a trench coat?"

Jesse pointed at the floor: there was an action figure wearing Castiel's suit and trench coat and holding a silver knife. Angela knelt to pick him up and looked up at Sam and Dean, then Jesse.

~/~\~

Angela set the Castiel action figure on the mantelpiece. Jesse was sitting on the couch, Sam and Dean on two chairs.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked.

"Him?" Dean asked. "No."

"I did that. But how did I do that?"

Angela knelt in front of him. "You're a superhero." She smiled a bit.

"I am?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman, minus the cape and the go-go boots."

"See, my, my partners and I, we work for a secret government agency," Angela said. "It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked.

"Exactly like the X-Men." Dean chuckled. "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to, he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Dean and Angela were flung against the wall. The demon possessing Julia walked in.

"They're lying to you." The demon said.

Sam stood up. The demon flung him against the wall with Dean and Angela. Jesse stood up.

"Stay right there, dreamboat." The demon smirked. "Can't hurt you. Orders. You two, on the other hand? Hurting you two is encouraged."

The demon flicked her wrist and slammed Dean and Angela against the opposite wall, then back.

"No! Uh!" Dean grunted.

"Ah! Dammit!" Angela let out.

"Leave them alone!" Jesse exclaimed.

The demon leaned down to Jesse, speaking sweetly.

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?" he frowned.

"I'm your mother."

"No, you're not."

"Mm-hm." She hummed. "You're half-human… half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse!" Angela exclaimed.

The demon straightened and held up a hand clenched in a fist. Angela groaned in pain. The demon leaned back down to Jesse.

"Those people you call your parents, they lied to you, too. You're not theirs, not really."

"My mom and dad love me," Jesse replied.

"Do they?" she asked. "Is, is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people, these imposters, they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?"

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean said.

The demon held up a hand and Dean groaned.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?"

Jesse clenched his fist. The room rattled. The demon looked up, exultant. The fire flared up and the lights flickered.

"See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse."

Things began to shatter.

"Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that, a world without lies."

"She's right," Sam said. "We lied to you."

The demon looked at Sam, eyes black.

"But I'll tell you the truth." Sam continued.

The demon raised a fist. Something crunched. Sam tried to speak through the pressure on his throat.

"I just want… to tell…"

"Stop it," Jesse said.

Sam dropped to the floor, released. He gasped in a breath.

"I want to hear what he has to say."

"You're stronger than I thought." The demon said.

Sam stood up. "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother Dean and my girlfriend, Angela Morgan. W-we hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy?" the demon smirked.

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing you're talking to, it's a demon."

"A demon?" Jesse asked.

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him."

"Sit down and shut up," Jesse ordered.

A chair scooted up behind the demon, who was forced into it, silent. She struggled to speak.

"There's, uh, kind of a… a war between angels and demons, and… you're part of it," Sam said.

"I'm just a kid," Jesse replied.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do… millions of people will die."

"She said I was half-demon. Is that true?"

"Yes. But you're half-human, too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Jesse cried.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't."

Jesse thought about this. He clenched his fist and looked at the demon.

"Get out of her."

The chair flew back against the wall. Black smoke poured out of Julia's mouth and vanished up the chimney. Dean and Angela dropped to the ground, panting.

"How did you do that?" Angela asked.

"I just did."

"Kid… you're awesome." Dean breathed.

~/~\~

Jesse looked at Julia, slumped in the chair.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jesse asked.

Angela looked at Julia. "Eventually." She said. She leaned down and picked up the Castiel action figure, which fell down at some point. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of ours. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me."

"Right. Uh. But he's a, he's a good guy." Dean said. "He was just confused."

Jesse said nothing.

"Okay. It's been a long night." Angela murmured. "We'll… talk about it later." she put the action figure on the mantel.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

Dean looked at Sam and Angela.

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse." Sam came forward to sit in front of Jesse. "You're powerful. More powerful than… pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you—

"A freak," Jesse said.

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves."

"I can't stay here, can I?"

"No." Angela replied. "The demons now where you are, and more will be coming."

"I won't go without my mom and dad."

"There's nothing more important than family," Sam replied. "We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand, it's gonna be dangerous for them, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Our families… they would take us with them wherever they went," Dean said.

"Where are they now?"

"Dead," Angela whispered.

"Look, Jesse… once you're in this fight…" Dean leaned down to Jesse. "You're in it till the end, win or lose."

"What should I do?" Jesse asked.

"We can't tell you," Sam replied. "It's your choice. It's not fair. I know."

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to… say goodbye."

"Sure." Angela murmured.

Jesse climbed the stairs.

~/~\~

Sam examined the Castiel action figure and put him back on the mantel without any of the care Angela showed.

"He's been up there a long time," Dean commented.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela entered the room. It was empty.

"He's gone," Castiel said.

Sam, Dean, and Angela turned; Castiel was behind them.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal, the ones still alive. Then he vanished."

Sam noticed a note on Jesse's bed and picked it up. "Hey."

"What does it say?" Angela asked.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry."

"How do we find him?" Dean asked.

"With the boy's powers, we can't," Castiel said. "Not unless he wants to be found."

~/~\~

The Impala drove past.

~/~\~

"You think Jesse's gonna be okay?" Dean asked.

Sam took a deep breath. "I hope so."

"You know, we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth," Angela said.

"We didn't have a choice…" Sam replied.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke, protect them from the real evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it… the more I wish Dad had lied to us."

"Yeah, me too." Sam sighed.


	13. The Curious Case of Dean Winchester Part 1

Sam, Dean, and Angela were in their more formal attire. All three of them held up their CDC badges.

The Doctor narrowed her eyes and looked them over. "You expect _me_ to believe _you're_ CDC?" she asked, raising a brow.

Dean glanced at Sam and Angela.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, his brows furrowing slightly.

"It's just that you're a day early," the Doctor commented. "First time in history I haven't sat on my ass waiting for you people."

"New administration," Angela replied. "A change you can believe in." she smiled.

The Doctor narrowed her eyes slightly. "Right…"

~/~\~

The Doctor pulled the corpse of Mr. Xavier out of a freezer. He looked like a dead 88-year-old.

"Meet Xavier," the Doctor started. "Date of birth, April 3rd, 1984," she said, glancing at the three. "I know. I ran the DNA _twice_. That's definitely him."

"Well, he wasn't big on the sunscreen, huh?" Dean asked.

"So what's your theory?" Sam asked.

"All I know is, deceased's male, 25 years old, and he died of old age," she said before she walked away.

Sam, Dean, and Angela glance at each other.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela left the morgue. Dean was on the phone.

"You were right about this one. It's definitely a job." Dean said.

_"Thought so. Any other stiffs in town?"_

"Just the one body," Dean replied.

 _"Anything else?"_ Bobby asked.

"Couple missing persons," Dean shrugged. "But usual for a town this size."

 _"Well, check 'em out,"_ Bobby suggested.

"You think they're connected?"

 _"Call it a hunch,"_ Bobby commented.

"You got it," Dean replied. "And, by the way, how are you doing?"

_"Doing?"_

"Yeah. You know, just in… general?" Dean asked.

 _"Oh, you mean my legs,"_ Bobby replied. _"Well, I'm just weepin' in my Haagen-Dazs. Idjit."_

~/~\~

Dean sat on the ottoman, looking at a photo of an old man, Cliff Whitlow. Sam and Angela sat in the armchairs and Mrs. Whitlow sat on the sofa.

"That's the most recent." Mrs. Whitlow commented as she handed the photo to Dean.

The photo was of Cliff as a golf tournament champion, Miami Palms June 2009, holding a golf club and trophy. A USMC tattoo was visible on his right arm.

"How long has he been missing?" Angela asked.

"Oh, I knew right away when he didn't come home Tuesday night." Mrs. Whitlow said.

"Is there someplace he likes to go after work, maybe?" Dean asked.

"Like a favorite bar?" Angela added.

Mrs. Whitlow laughed and shook her head. "No. Tuesdays, he always works a bit late, but he always comes straight home."

"May I use your facilities, ma'am?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Dean entered the room, looking back over his shoulder. He scooped a pile of papers off the desk. He rifled the rest of the desk and the pockets of Cliff's coat.

He pulled out a receipt and looked at it. It was for Madame Liu's Golden Palace and totaled over $250.

Dean snorted. "'Working late' my ass," he muttered.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela walked along the corridor.

"Well, at least he's consistent. Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates." Same commented.

"Hope I got that kind of kick when I'm his age," Dean said.

"Yeah, like any of us will live that long." Angela scoffed.

"True." Dean shrugged.

"So… what do you think's in there?" Sam asked.

All of them paused.

"A wrinkly, gooey corpse," Angela said, wrinkling her nose.

They went on and stopped outside room 44.

Sam pulled out his lockpick kit and selected two while Dean and Angela kept watch. A man started shouting inside the room.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh! Oh, God!" the man shouted.

The three hunters looked at each other and slammed the door open.

"Hey! What the-

The man, apparently naked, was in bed with a woman, barely dressed.

"Oh." Sam and Angela said.

"God," Dean added.

Another woman came out from under the covers.

"It's gooey," Sam muttered.

Both of the women fled the bed.

"Sorry." Angela smiled weakly. "Uh, got the wrong room…"

"Close the door!" the man shouted.

Dean was outside and Sam and Angela were about to close the door behind them when Sam noticed something.

"Hey," Sam said, noticing the man's USMC tattoo. "Nice tattoo." he complimented as he went back into the room. "Happen to know anybody named Cliff Whitlow?"

The man shook his head. "Never heard of him."

"Well, that's weird," Angela said, pulling an ID out of the wallet that was in the man's pants. "'Cause you're carrying his wallet."

Dean went over to the bed and yanked up the covers to look underneath. "Huh." Dean dropped the sheets. "Your wife told us about your, uh, birthmark there. That's nice," he added. "Well, you look great Cliff. Did you get some work done?"

Cliff shook his head and sighed. "Could you give us some privacy?"

The two women were wearing robes now. Dean winked at them, then went back to glaring at Cliff. Cliff, also wearing a robe now, handed one of them some money and they left. He closed the door behind them.

"Please don't tell my wife."

"Slow down," Dean said.

"I'm begging you," Cliff said. "As far as she knows, I'm dead. For the love of God, let's keep it that way."

"How can you _possibly_ be Cliff Whitlow?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Well, either you tell us or we tell the missus." Angela threatened.

"Okay! Okay!" Cliff replied. "It was a game."

"Like...Xbox?" Sam asked, his brows furrowing.

"What's Xbox?" Cliff asked, confused. "No. Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean frowned.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy." Cliff sighed. "Guy comes up to me at the bar, invites me to play. Gives me 25 of these weirdo poker chips, right? Chants some mumbo jumbo over them, says now they're 25 years. I'm laughing, but then I come out up. And look at me."

"What was he chanting?" Sam asked.

Cliff laughed and shook his head. "How should I know? All I know is, my bad hip's good, I threw away my glasses. One of those ladies was here for free! Man's some kind of miracle worker."

"What does this miracle worker look like?" Dean asked.

"Just a guy." Cliff shrugged. "Maybe 35, brown hair. Irish accent. His name was Patrick."

"All right, all right." Dean nodded. "Where's this game at?"

"He said he likes to keep moving. Never stays in one bar long. And he finds you."

"Thank you, Cliff," Dean replied as he, Sam, and Angela headed for the door. "Oh, and, uh... stay classy."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked along the street. Dean was on the phone with Bobby.

"It sounds crazy, right?" Dean asked.

 _"No. There's lore on it."_ Bobby replied. _"Goes back centuries. Traveling card player pops into town. You beat him, you get your years back. 'Course, most folks lose."_

"Well, that would explain the crunchy corpse."

_"Supposedly, this player's a hell of a card shark. Got a lot of years in the bank. You find the bar he's working in yet?"_

"There's a lot of dives in this town. We're gonna have to split up." Dean sighed.

_"Well, why you still talking to me?"_

~/~\~

Dean was on the phone with Sam and Angela.

 _"Find anything?"_ Sam asked.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of squat. What about you guys?"

 _"No, not a thing."_ Angela sighed.

"All right. Well, you come up dry, circle back to the motel in two. Your turn to get dinner." Dean replied.

 _"Usual?"_ Sam asked.

"Extra bacon," Dean said before hanging up. He sat down at the bar. "Can I get a beer?"

"Yep." the bartender reached for a beer bottle.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a poker game going on in back, would you?"

"It's a bar, not a casino." the bartender scoffed.

Dean dug into his pocket. "My friend Ben told me you'd know."

"Don't know any Ben."

"Sure you do." Dean shrugged. "You know, balding, smart-ass, real ladies' man?"

The bartender leaned forward. "Listen, pal, I told you, I don't know any Ben. I don't know nothing about a game."

"You sure? 'Cause uh…" Dean slid a one-hundred-dollar bill across the bar.

The bartender glanced down, then up, and took the bill.

~/~\~

Dean walked around behind the bar.

"'Round back. Take the elevator down." the bartender instructed.

Something clattered. Bobby rolled out of what was presumably the elevator.

"Bobby?" Dean frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Planting daisies." Bobby snarked. "What's it look like? Came in on the case."

"And you beat me here?"

"Well, brains trumps legs, apparently." Bobby rolled around Dean.

"So, you found the game?"

"Yep." Bobby nodded.

"Did you stop it?" Dean asked.

Bobby didn't answer.

"Bobby?"

Bobby stopped and turned around. "Not exactly."

"What did you do?" Dean sighed.

"I played, okay?"

"And?" Dean frowned.

"I lost," Bobby replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked. "You played some… some he witch?"

"Don't you take that tone with me."

"You idiot!" Dean snapped.

"They're my years! I can do what I want." Bobby defended.

"How many did you lose?"

"Twenty-five," Bobby replied, aging right before Dean's eyes.

"We're not done," Dean warned as he headed into the elevator.

~/~\~

Dean came up behind Patrick, grabbing him by the arm. "Hey, man. Excuse me. Can I borrow you for a sec?"

Dean adjusted his jacket to show Patrick the handle of his gun. Patrick glanced down at it, then up at Dean.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Great." Patrick replied. "Good to see you."

Dean grinned, nodding, and glanced at the older man and Lia. Dean headed for a table across the room.

"Would you two please excuse me?" Patrick asked before following Dean.

"Sorry to cut you short with Mr. And Mrs. Easy Marks over there," Dean said.

"Oh, no big." Patrick held up a gold watch. "Wasn't a total loss."

Under the table, Dean pulled out his gun.

"Look, I don't know what it is you think I did to your wife or girlfriend-

Dean frowned, confused. Patrick kept fishing.

-mother or sister, but, uh, I just wanted you to know, my feelings were real."

"That ain't my problem man-witch," Dean replied. "You owe my friend some years."

"Oh, that's what this is." Patrick nodded. "I'm sorry. He lost. Them's the breaks."

"Well, the un-lose him." Dean cocked the gun.

"Oh, go ahead and shoot me, if it makes you feel better. Besides, I could use a good… you know… tickle. You want years? Great. Play me for 'em."

"Fine."

Bobby had come up to the table. "Dean, no!"

"They're my years. I can do what I want." Dean mimicked.

Bobby coughed. Patrick held up a cough drop.

"Lozenge?" he asked.

Bobby wheezed.

"What?" Patrick asked. "It's barely linty. Okay, well, suit yourself. Just trying to help."

"All right, all right." Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's do this."

"You understand the terms?" Patrick asked.

Patrick set a red case on the table. He opened it, chewing on a toothpick. It contained eight stacks of poker chips. He pulled out a stack of red chips and took the toothpick out of his mouth.

"Buy-in's 25 years," Patrick said as he closed the box.

"Make it 50." Dean challenged.

Bobby glanced at Dean. Patrick put the toothpick back in his mouth.

"I like the cut of your jib."

Dean smirked. Patrick gave Dean another stack of red chips and held his hand over them.

"Lannraich gu dealrach a-nis." Patrick chanted.

Lights flicked along both stacks. Dean took then and counted the chips in one stack.

"25. That's 25 years. They go to him." Dean pushed the chips into the middle of the table. "And he's cashing out."

"Dean!" Bobby exclaimed.

"You sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Dean nodded.

"Las suas agus cuir as an teine. Mar sin bitheadh." Patrick chanted.

The chips caught on fire, burned to ash, and blew away. Bobby was back to normal.

"That's 25 years you just pissed away. Better be sure you can win them back."

Dean tapped the remaining chips. "Shuffle up and deal."

Patrick laughed. "This is gonna be fun."

~/~\~

Sam opened the door and he and Angela walked in. They were both carrying takeout.

"Dean?" Angela called. "Ya find anything?"

"Uh, you might say." an old man said.

Sam and Angela startled and Sam drew his gun, aiming for the old man in the bathrobe.

"Sam wait- 

"Who the hell are you?!" Sam yelled.

"Relax." the man said. "It's me."

"Dean?" Sam frowned.

"Hi."

"Dean, what the hell happened?" Angela asked.

"I, you know… found the game." Dean shrugged as he picked up a burger.

"You f-I thought you said you were g-good at poker," Sam replied.

"I am. Shut up." Dean said. "So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it? Angie, you better keep him on a leash."

"I didn't know who you were." Sam defended. "I mean, have you seen you? You look like-

"The old chick in _Titanic_. I know. Shut up." Dean said with his mouth full.

"I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine," Sam said, making Angela laugh.

The door opened and Bobby rolled in. "I see you met John McCain there."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Either of you wanna tell us what happened?" Angela raised a brow.

"Bobby's an idiot," Dean replied. "That's what happened."

"Hey, nobody asked you to play." Bobby retorted.

"Right. I should have just let you die."

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!" Bobby snapped.

Sam grinned at Angela and laughed. "It's like _Grumpy Old Men_."

Angela giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" Dean and Bobby yelled.

"What the hell were you thinking? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights." Dean said.

"You just don't get it." Bobby sighed.

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby," Dean replied. "You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine."

"No, you can't," Bobby said.

"You got me." Dean shrugged. "I never been paralyzed. But I tell you something, I've been to hell, and there's an archangel there waiting for me to drop the soap. Look at me! My junk's rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?"

"Uh, actually, yeah," Angela commented.

"Oh!" Dean groaned as he sat down, still holding his burger. "I'm having a heart attack."

Sam and Angela looked worried.

"No, you're not." Bobby sighed.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Acid reflux," Bobby replied. "Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger."

Dean sighed and put down the burger.

"So, you want to keep emoting, or do you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours?" Angela asked. "It's got to be about the chips."

"I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry." Dean shrugged.

"She means, what are you all thinking?" Sam sighed. "Some kind of magic chips or something?"

"Definitely." Bobby nodded.

Sam sat down. "You remember what he chanted?"

"Yep, every word," Bobby replied.

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips," Angela said.

"And steal me fifty." Dean nodded. "Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?"

"I think you ought to put some clothes on," Bobby replied.

Dean, fully dressed, went to answer a knock on the door. It was a young, pretty maid with a cart and an armful of towels.

"Ready for housekeeping, sir?" she asked sweetly.

Dean grinned. "Born ready."

The maid laughed. "You're just like my grandfather," she said, causing Dean's grin to fade. "He hits on anything that moves, too." She said as she walked into the room. "You're adorable."

"And dangerous," Dean said.

"Aw." She laughed, heading for the bathroom.

Sam and Bobby smirked, while Angela snorted slightly.

"Can we just go?" Dean grumbled.

~/~\~

Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Angela sat in Bobby's van, watching people go by. Patrick came out of a building. He checked his watch and crossed the street without looking, noticing too late that a car was coming: it slammed right into him. The driver got out and checked his injuries: it didn't look like Patrick could have survived. The driver ran over to a construction crew nearby.

"Guys, get some help!" The driver exclaimed. "He came out of nowhere! Right out in front of me!"

Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Angela all stared. Another car drove by, Patrick in the driver's seat. The driver and the construction crew looked between him and where Patrick got hit by the driver's car.

Dean laughed. "I got to say, I kind of like the guy."

~/~\~

Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Angela had followed Patrick to the skyscraper and were watching him leave the building, get in his car, and drive off.

~/~\~

Dean held the door open while Sam walked in and Angela rolled Bobby inside. They let Bobby roll himself and he sighed.

"Well, I'm out."

A sign on the elevator read "ELEVATOR OUT OF ORDER SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE". Sam and Angela looked at it, then at Bobby, and sighed.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela jogged up a flight of stairs with no difficulty. Dean walked up one step at a time. Sam and Angela stopped on the landing.

"Dean." Sam said, pointing to a sign with a large '2'.

Dean sighed. Sam and Angela continued up the stairs. Dean glared at the sign, then, determined, followed.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela left the stairwell, Dean following suit, breathing hard. Sam sorted through lock picks in front of room 3701.

~/~\~

The lock clicked open. Sam, Dean, and Angela entered. They searched the place. Dean opened an armoire, knocked on the back, moved things, and opened a false back. There was a safe.

"Sam, Angie," Dean said.

Sam and Angela walked over.

"Dime-store model," Dean said. "Piece of cake."

Dean turned the dial, squinting and leaning in and out: the numbers were too blurred for him to read.

"It's like _Mission: Pathetic,_ " Sam said.

"Watch out," Angela said, nudging Dean out of the way. She turned the dial and it opened quickly. There were quite a few poker chips in the safe.

"I could have done that," Dean said.

Angela frowned at him and started to grab handfuls of chips.

"What are you doing?" Lia asked.

Sam, Dean, and Angela turned around. Lia was standing there, wearing a large silver locket.

"Aren't you the chick from the bar?" Dean asked.

"I'm a lot more than that," she replied.

She threw up a hand, clenched a fist, and twisted. Dean doubled over. Patrick hurried over and put a hand on her arm.

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. They're harmless."

Lia let Dean go. Patrick stepped forward.

"You want chips?" he asked. "Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra." he said. "It's the 900-year-old witch. You want years? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas hold 'em." he said, chewing on his toothpick.

"Fine. Let's do it." Dean challenged.

Patrick pulled a card out of a pocket. It was the eight of hearts. "What card am I holding up?"

Dean squinted and didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You, on the other hand…"

Dean and Angela looked back at Sam.

"No, Sam," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam replied.

"What, Sam not much of a player? Angela?" Patrick asked. "Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though." he said opening the door. "You're free to go."

Dean took the hint and walked out. Sam and Angela followed.

"Oh, but, Sam… Angela…"

The three stopped at the door.

"Dean's situation, that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift," Patrick said, clapping three times.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Patrick smirked.

"Let's get out of here," Dean grumbled.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela headed for the outside door. Sam scratched at the inside of his thighs. Sam opened the door and scratched some more.

"Dude…" Dean started.

Sam turned to Dean and Angela frowned.

"I believe that he-witch gave you the clap." Dean laughed.

Angela closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh my god…" she muttered.

Sam went stiff for a moment, then marched off.

"Looks like he's not getting any until that's sorted out." Dean laughed.

Angela rolled her eyes and followed Sam.


	14. The Curious Case of Dean Winchester Part 2

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Angela headed towards the motel. Bobby tried to roll himself up, but couldn't.

"Little help here?" he asked

The three of them stopped. Sam went down and pushed Bobby up the incline. Dean and Angela walked alongside.

"You know, I still think I should play," Sam commented.

At the top of the incline, Bobby took over rolling himself. Dean stopped walking, so did Sam and Angela, and Bobby stopped too.

"No, no, no." Dean shook his head. "You're not good enough. I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost."

"Exactly." Bobby agreed.

"So, what? So I don't get a say in this anymore?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, when you get to be our age—" Dean started.

"You're 30, Dean!" Sam yelled. "Look, I've watched you play plenty of poker—

"Sam, I gotta agree with them…" Angela said. "Knowing the game is not enough. It's not about playing the cards."

"It's about playing the other guy. I know that." Sam replied.

"Well, hooray for you." Bobby snarked. "All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him."

"No, Bobby." Dean protested. "You don't have enough years in the bank."

"I got enough."

"No, you'll die if you lose, Bobby," Angela replied.

"So what if I do, huh?" Bobby asked. "What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?"

"Bobby—" Dean started.

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old…and broke down…and I can't…" he took a moment to breathe. "I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital."

"Bobby, you are not playing again," Sam said. "I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it."

~/~\~

Dean opened the door so Bobby and Angela could get in. Bobby looked up and stopped abruptly. Lia was sitting on the bed. She held up a piece of paper.

"Take it. It'll help you."

Bobby rolled closer and took it. "What is this?"

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on."

"And it reverses what?" Angela asked.

"Patrick's work-all of it," Lia answered.

"You… you saying I could be normal again?" Dean asked.

"You and everyone else he's ever played." She replied. "Who's still alive." She added.

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Angela asked.

"Trust me, don't trust me. I don't care. The spell is real." Lia said, getting up and heading to the door.

"If it zaps everyone, don't that include your man?" Bobby asked.

"And me, too. I look good for my age."

"Lady, this don't add up for squat," Bobby replied. "Why would you want that?"

"I have my reasons," Lia replied, looking at her silver locket. "Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow."

She left, and Dean, Bobby, and Angela watched her go. The three looked at each other.

~/~\~

Patrick looked up. Hesh, when he realized Patrick was talking to someone behind him, turned: it was Sam.

"Hesh here is gonna live to see his granddaughter's bat mitzvah," Patrick said. "Isn't that right, Hesh?"

Hesh turned back. "Thanks again, Patrick."

"Shalom, my friend. Shalom."

Hesh got up and left. Patrick shuffled the cards.

"That was nice of you," Sam commented.

"I'm a nice guy." Patrick shrugged. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he kept shuffling.

Sam sat down. "Deal."

Patrick smirked.

~/~\~

Bobby sat at the foot of the grave while Dean and Angela dug.

"Jawbone of a murderer. Great." Dean said. He stuck the shovel in the dirt, breathing hard. "You know, this really sucks. How do we even know her spell's gonna work?"

"We don't," Angela replied as she kept digging.

"But we ain't got a Plan B." Bobby added. "Now, less flappin' and more diggin'."

Dean went to move another scoop of dirt. Something cracked. "Oh, God!" Dean moaned.

Bobby and Angela rolled their eyes.

"My elbows! I'm all creaky." Dean said.

"Hurry up, you crybaby," Bobby replied.

"Pound it up your ass, Ironsides." Dean snarked.

"Boys," Angela warned as she kept digging.

"One little grave," Bobby said, ignoring Angela.

"Then you do it," Dean said.

"Fine. I'll hop right in."

"Well, at least your legs are numb," Dean grumbled.

"Can you two quit it?!" Angela snapped at both of them. "Just shut up and dig, Dean!"

Dean grumbled and went back to digging. "Oh! Now it's my back!"

"Can you straighten up?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but a little sympathy wouldn't hurt."

"Butt cheek tingling?" Bobby asked.

"Well, that's kind of personal."

"So yeah?" Bobby asked as Dean looked up. "It's sciatica. You'll live. Keep digging."

"You know, Bobby, killing you is officially on my bucket list," Dean said.

"Right now, killing _both_ of you is on _my_ bucket list," Angela said.

~/~\~

Patrick was chewing on his toothpick. He had a glass of whiskey on the table, two cards in his hand, and several stacks of chips. Several chips were piled in the middle of the table next to the four of diamonds, a red court card, a black seven, the three of hearts, and a black two. Patrick took the toothpick out.

"I like you, Sam. I do." Patrick said. "You're smart, and your heart's clearly in the right place." Patrick threw down his toothpick and drank his whiskey. "I can tell a lot about a guy by looking."

"You mean you're psychic."

"No. That'd be cheating. I'm talking about good old-fashioned intuition."

"Right." Sam nodded. "Let's just play."

Patrick drank more whiskey. "We are playing," he said, putting the glass down. "Does your big brother know you're here? How about your girlfriend?"

"Bet five." Sam dropped a stack of five chips on the pile. He had a lot fewer chips left than Patrick.

"Didn't think so." Patrick hummed. He put one stack of five on another and adds that stack to the pile. "I raise. Here you are, right? Trying to clean up their mess, and they still want to sit you at the kiddie table."

Sam looked down. Patrick toyed with a few chips.

"You're not the little brother anymore, Sam," Patrick commented. "Then again, maybe you are. You're in over your head here, Sam. I mean, you can keep making these moves, you know, playing it cautious, playing the percentages. But I'm still gonna kick your ass into the nursing home."

"Does this armchair-psychology routine usually work for you?" Sam asked.

Patrick laughed. "You tell me. You're the one who's losing."

A little later, Patrick shuffled the cards, chewing on his toothpick. He had 30 or 35 chips and Sam had 15 or 20. Sam played with a few of his chips. Lia walked in. Patrick put down his toothpick. Lia leaned down to kiss Patrick. Patrick looked at Sam and smirked.

"Little break?" Patrick asked.

~/~\~

Sam burst out of the doors that read "EMMIT'S PUB DELIVERY RING". He looked around and spotted Dean and Angela.

"How's it going in there?" Dean asked.

"How do you think it's going?" Sam scoffed. "What about you guys? You have everything you need?"

"We still need a little he-witch DNA," Angela replied.

"He was chewing it." Sam held up the toothpick. "Hurry up, guys. Please."

"All right. Just keep him busy." Dean replied. "And, Sammy… don't lose."

Angela kissed Sam's cheek. "Good luck." She smiled softly. "Love you."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Love you too." He whispered before going back inside.

~/~\~

Sam played with his chips. Patrick sat back down. Lia stood behind Patrick, who pushed the deck of cards across the table.

~/~\~

"Airmidh mi air maponus, dia—" Bobby started.

A car drove in front of where Bobby, Dean, and Angela were set up, Bobby reading from Lia's paper while Dean and Angela stood at the bowl of burning things.

"—na gogalachd." Bobby continued. "Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time."

Dean threw a handful of something in the flames, which flared up blue.

"Till an-dràsda obair uile gu bheilair deànta. Mar sin bithdeadh." Bobby finished. "Drop it in."

Dean added the toothpick to the fire and paused. "Well? How do I look?"

Bobby didn't reply and Angela sighed in disappointment.

~/~\~

Patrick looked at Sam. "Question." He said, holding up a toothpick. "Is this what you meant to give to your brother and Angela?"

Sam didn't let his expression change. Lia flicked a glance at the toothpick.

"The one you gave them never passed my lips. Won't do a scrap of good." He said, throwing the toothpick across the table. "I don't like cheating, Sam."

Patrick stretched out his hand and clenched a fist. Sam stiffened, gasping for breath, while Lia watched. Sam put a hand to his throat.

~/~\~

Patrick was still choking Sam via witchcraft.

"Stop it!" Lia grabbed Patrick's wrist. "Patrick, let him go!"

"He tried to kill us!"

"I did it!" Lia yelled. "I gave him the spell!"

Patrick, shocked, released Sam and looked up at Lia. "What?" he asked, standing up. "Why… why would you do that?"

"You know why," Lia replied, touching her silver locket. "You know."

Patrick looked away for a moment, then sat down. "Keep. Playing."

Lia looked away. Sam glanced at her.

~/~\~

Bobby was driving. Dean sat next to him and Angela sat in the back.

"Everything we put in that spell was kosher," Bobby said.

"Yeah, everything except the damn toothpick," Dean replied.

"You got to go get a speck of DNA," Bobby said.

"Strap on your track shoes, Dean," Angela added.

"Oh, goody. More stairs."

~/~\~

More than a dozen chips were piles next to the eight of hearts, the queens of clubs and diamonds, and the two of diamonds. Patrick discarded a card and dealt the ace of clubs. Sam had his hands folded against his mouth.

~/~\~

Dean was on the phone with Bobby while he and Angela looked around Patrick and Lia's apartment.

"It's too damn clean in here," Dean said. "First witch I ever heard of that didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place."

 _"Toothbrush, comb, anything,"_ Bobby responded.

~/~\~

Sam stacked five chips next to another five next to the pile.

"Well, look at you, the percentage player betting the farm," Patrick said. "Awful transparent of you, Sam. I mean, if I had a monster hand like you have, I'd trap you. But you get so excited, you bet yourself right out of a big pot." Patrick sniffed and picked up his face-down cards. "I fold."

Patrick discards his cards.

"Set of ladies, I'm guessing."

Sam collected a couple dozen chips and turned over his cards: the three of clubs and five of diamonds, for one pair of queens. Sam stacked his chips.

"Nice bluff," Patrick said. "If we had time, I could make a real player out of you."

"I got time," Sam replied.

Patrick grinned. "Maybe. But I can't say the same for Dean. Your brother's gonna be dead soon."

Sam looked up.

"And when I say 'soon'…" Patrick leaned forwards. "I mean minutes."

Sam's expression changed, fearful, and he stood up. Patrick extended a fist to yank him back down with witchcraft.

"The game's not over till I say it is. Blinds."

Patrick slapped down two chips and Sam one.

~/~\~

Dean spotted a wine glass on the table, still with a little wine left undrunk. He started towards it.

"Sam…" Dean groaned, slumping to the floor.

"Dean!" Angela exclaimed, running over to him.

~/~\~

Patrick dealt two face-down cards apiece. Sam glanced at his and adds another chip to the pot.

"So." Patrick slapped down three cards and spread them out: the ace of spades and fours of hearts and clubs. Sam eyed the cards. "When it's about your brother, you get so emotional, your brain just flies right out the window. Good to know."

"Go to hell," Sam growled.

~/~\~

Dean lied on the floor.

Angela lied next to him and swallowed thickly. "Dean… Dean c'mon…"

~/~\~

Sam shoved all his chips into the middle. "I'm all in."

Lia glanced at him. Patrick sighed, checking his cards.

"Don't do that, Sam."

"I can't leave until it's over?" Sam asked. "Fine. It's over. Now, where's my brother?"

"Look, there's poker and then there's suicide."

"Just play the hand." Sam snarled.

~/~\~

Bobby was on the phone with Dean. _"Dean? Dean, you there?"_

Dean lied on the floor, gasping weakly.

Angela grabbed the phone. "Bobby… Something's gone wrong."

~/~\~

Patrick added all his chips to the pot. "Fine." He said, discarding a card. He dealt the seven of diamonds. Next was the nine of spades.

Sam and Patrick stared each other down, Sam worried, Patrick smug, and Lia nervous.

Patrick turned over his face-down cards: aces of clubs and diamonds.

"I'm sorry, kid. Aces full."

Sam looked at the cards.

~/~\~

Dean exhaled.

~/~\~

Sam let out a breath. He glanced at Lia. "You're crying."

Lia sniffled, looking away. Patrick and Sam watched her.

"For a witch, you're so nice, it's actually kind of creepy," Sam said. "It's okay." He looked at Patrick. "It was a great hand."

Patrick moved to collect the chips: the only hands that could beat a full house with three aces were a four of a kind and a straight flush. The flop cards were three different suits, so he knew Sam couldn't possibly have a straight flush, and he knew the odds were very slim that Sam had the remaining two fours.

"Just… not as great as…" Sam turned over his cards, revealing the fours of diamonds and spades. "As four fours." Sam finished.

Patrick glanced up at Sam, then down at the cards. Sam took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well played," Patrick said. "You know, that whole… going-out-of-your-head bit, very method." He added. "Well, there's more to you than meets the eye."

Patrick raised his glass and Sam nodded.

"Cash these in for Dean, please," Sam said.

"With pleasure."

~/~\~

Bobby spotted something inside the building and turned to look. Two people came out of the door: it was Angela and Dean, who was 30 again. Dean held out his arms, grinning, and did a little dance as he and Angela approached the van. Bobby stared and Angela rolled her eyes, a small smile pulling at her lips. Dean jumped up, clicking his heels in the air.

"Idjit," Bobby muttered.

~/~\~

"No trick, you actually beat the guy?" Bobby asked.

Sam spread out his arms.

"How the hell?" Bobby asked.

"Just lucky," Sam smirked.

Angela grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the door, passing Dean, who was on the way in with a burger.

"See you guys later!" Angela waved as Sam grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you two going?" Dean asked.

"Uh… nowhere." Sam shrugged. "C'mon, Angie, let's go." He rushed slightly.

Bobby and Dean looked at them.

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sammy needs to get a booster shot." She said. "And as his girlfriend, I'm going with him for moral support."

Angela and Sam left. Dean came in and put his burger down. Bobby groaned.

"Well, I guess we can get the van loaded," Bobby said.

Dean held up a finger and cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have called you an idiot."

"Which time?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I actually, I-I get it." Dean said. "Getting old ain't a bachelor party. And dealing with the crap you got to deal with—

"Don't you go on pity patrol."

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm just… I'm saying, you know, if I was in your shoes…"

"You'd never stop complaining," Bobby said.

Dean stared for a moment. "Fair enough. You're not useless, Bobby."

"Okay. Good talk." Bobby went to roll away.

Dean stopped him. "No, wait a minute. Listen to me." He said seriously. "You don't stop being a soldier 'cause you get wounded in battle. Okay? No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're family. I don't know if you've noticed, but me, Sam, and Angela, we don't have much left. I can't do this without you. I can't. So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again."

"Okay," Bobby replied after a long pause.

"Okay. Good."

"Thanks. Now, we done feeling our feelings?" Bobby asked. "'Cause I'd like to get out of this room before we both start growing lady parts."

"Yeah, we're done."

Dean got up. He picked up his burger, looked at it, and put it back down. He picked up his bag.

"Let's go, Ironsides," Dean said.

"Oh, that one's sticking, huh?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked back, smiling, and left. Bobby sighed.


	15. Changing Channels Part 1

Dean put some things in a refrigerator, closed the fridge, and turned around. There was applause. There was a sandwich on the table, about a foot tall.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth," Dean said, a laugh track following.

Sam and Angela entered the room, followed by applause.

"Hey there, Sam. Angie." Dean greeted. "What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing." Angela shrugged. "Um. Just the end of the world."

Sam and Angela noticed the sandwich.

"You're gonna need a bigger mouth," Sam said, another laugh track following.

"Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?" Angela asked.

Dean had a 'busted' expression on his face. "Oh, yeah." He nodded. "All kinds of research. All night."

Angela put her hands on her hips and raised a brow. "Yeah?" she asked. "Hm."

The bathroom door opened and a woman in a bikini came out.

"Oh, Dean…" she purred.

Sam and Angela looked at her. Dean turned around, caught.

"We have some more research to do," Dean said sheepishly.

Sam folded his arms. "Dean…"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed.

~/~\~

The hospital scene was on the TV. Dean was sitting on the bed watching it.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked.

"Hospital show. _Dr. Sexy, MD._ " Dean replied. "I think it's based on a book."

"I love that show!" Angela grinned as she sat next to Dean.

Sam raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to Dean. "When did you hit menopause?"

"It's called channel surfing," Dean replied. "Besides, _your_ girlfriend genuinely likes the show."

Dean got up and turned off the TV. The music stopped. Sam put on his suit jacket while Angela put on her heels.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Are you?" Sam replied.

Dean grabbed his keys and walked out.

~/~\~

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" the officer asked.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off," Dean said.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Angela asked.

"What else could it be?" the officer asked.

"Well, whatever it was, it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom," Dean said. "Is that common, a bear doing all that?"

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess." The officer shrugged. "Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep." He added. "And bears."

"Right." Sam nodded. "Now, what about Mrs. Randolph?" he asked. "The file says she saw the whole thing."

"Yes, she did." The officer confirmed. "My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"She said bear," Angela commented.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela were sitting at a table with Kathy Randolph.

"No, it must have been a bear." She said. "I mean, what else could it have been?"

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I, I remember clearly now." She nodded. "It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was." Dean nodded.

"But see, it helps us to hear every angle," Angela added. "So just tell us what you thought you saw."

"It's impossible, but… I could have sworn I saw… the Incredible Hulk."

"The Incredible Hulk," Sam repeated.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Bana or Norton?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible," Kathy replied. "The TV Hulk."

"Lou Ferrigno," Dean said.

"Yes."

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno."

"Yes."

"Huh," Dean muttered.

Dean, Sam, and Angela looked at each other.

"You think I'm crazy." Kathy sighed.

"No. Uh, no, it's just… is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean asked.

"No." Kathy shook her head.

"No." Dean repeated.

~/~\~

Dean was at his laptop, looking at an article in the _Wellington Guardian_ about a "Local man killed in bear attack". He looked up when Sam and Angela came in.

"Hey." Sam and Angela greeted.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Well, uh, we saw the house…" Angela replied.

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be," Sam answered. "Almost like, uh—

"A Hulk-sized hole." Dean finished.

"Maybe." Sam shrugged. "What do you got?"

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper," Dean replied. "He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

Angela frowned slightly. "So, a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead." She said. "Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?"

Dean snorted.

"No, no, she has a point Dean," Sam said. "It's all starting to make sense."

"How is it all starting to make sense?" Dean raised a brow.

"Well, we found something else at the crime scene," Angela said, pulling a handful of candy wrapper out of her pocket. "Candy wrappers."

"Lots of them," Sam added.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em, we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Dean asked.

"Sure looks like it," Angela replied.

"Good." Dean nodded. "I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam clarified.

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying—

"What are you saying?" Dean asked. "If you don't want to kill him, then what?"

"Talk to him?" Sam suggested.

"What?" Dean and Angela asked.

"Think about it, guys. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right?" Sam asked. "Wine, women, song, maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe we'll help us."

"You're serious," Dean said.

"He's got a point, Dean…" Angela trailed off. "It's not such a bad idea."

"Ally with the Trickster," Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice." Dean nodded.

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot." Sam shrugged. "That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him."

Dean sighed. "How are we gonna find this guy, anyway?"

"Well, he never just takes one victim, right?" Angela replied. "He'll show."

~/~\~

Dean was sharpening a wooden stake and Sam and Angela were sitting at the table staring at a police scanner. On the table was a card that said "Day-Z Motel".

 _"Um, Dispatch?"_ a voice on the scanner said. _"I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?"_

"Hey." Sam and Angela said.

Dean stopped working and focused on the scanner.

 _"Roger that."_ Another voice on the scanner said. _"What are you looking at there, son?"_

_"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just… send everybody."_

_"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way."_

Sam turned off the scanner.

"That sounds weird," Dean commented.

"Weird enough to be our guy," Angela added.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela got out of the Impala. No one else was in sight.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars," Dean said. "There's nobody. How's that look to you?"

"Crappy." Sam and Angela muttered.

Dean pulled three stakes and three flashlights out of the trunk and handed one of each to Sam and Angela. He closed the trunk and they entered the building.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela were all wearing lab coats. Anya Marina's "Not a Through Street" began to play. They looked around and at each other and themselves.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered.

A blonde doctor and an Asian doctor, Dr. Wang, passed by.

"Doctor". Both the blonde and Dr. Wang greeted.

" _I don't remember much of anything"_ the music played.

"Doctor?" Sam asked.

" _Of those years"_

Angela opened the door they just entered through.

" _Kind of strange and kind of sad."_

It led to a janitor's closet where a man and a woman were making out.

" _Considering all the laughs and all the tears."_

Angela closed the door, looking freaked out.

A brunette doctor, who bore a remarkable resemblance to Dr. Piccolo from _Dr. Sexy, MD_ , turned away from the receptionist's desk and approached the three hunters.

"Doctor." She slapped Sam.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Seriously." She said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

" _Or the cynical moon"_ the music continued.

"Um." Sam frowned. "What are you talking about?"

" _Could it be the neighbor's cat?"_

She slapped him again. "As if you don't know!"

" _Watching me from the living room?"_

She stalked off. Dean and Angela stared after her, wide-eyed.

"Dean, was that who I think it was?" Angela asked.

Dean nodded. "I don't believe this."

" _Either way."_

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's Dr. Piccolo." Angela squealed.

"Who?" Sam asked, his brows furrowing.

" _These days I feel so strange."_

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo," Dean answered.

" _I remember you."_

"The sexy, yet earnest doctor at—

" _So strange."_

"Seattle Mercy Hospital!" Angela finished. "I can't believe it!"

" _Do you remember me?"_

"Dean. Angela." Sam said.

" _Secretly."_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor getups," Dean replied. "The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's'. It all makes sense."

"What makes sense? What's going on?"

Angela looked up at him. "Baby, we're in _Dr. Sexy, MD_!"

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela walked through the hospital corridors.

"Dude, what the hell," Dean said.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged.

"No, seriously, what the hell?"

"I don't know," Sam repeated.

"One theory. Any theory." Dean said. "Angie?"

"U-um, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land." She shrugged sheepishly.

"That's your theory," Dean replied. "That's stupid."

"I mean… we _are_ in _Dr. Sexy, MD_ …" Angela muttered.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land," Dean replied. "I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real."

"It can't be," Sam replied. "How can this possibly be real?"

"I don't know." Angela and Dean said.

Dr. Wang walked past. "Doctors." She nodded.

"There goes Dr. Wang." Angela murmured.

"The sexy, but arrogant heart surgeon," Dean added.

Dean and Angela watched her go down the corridor and saw her pass a man sitting on a gurney.

"And there's Johnny Drake," Angela said. "Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of—

Another brunette doctor entered, sitting next to Johnny.

"Of her." Dean finished. "The sexy, yet neurotic doctor over there."

"So… this show has ghosts?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "It's compelling."

"Makes the plot more interesting." Angela nodded.

Sam sighed. "God, I forgot how much you loved this show, Angie…" he muttered. "Dean, I thought you said you weren't a fan."

"I'm not. I'm not." Dean assured.

Angela noticed something and smacked Dean's arm. Dean noticed what she did and just stared.

"Oh my God." Angela grinned.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's him!" she squealed.

"Who?" Sam asked.

Dr. Palmer came down the corridor.

"It's him, it's… it's Dr. Sexy!" Angela exclaimed.

Sam immediately frowned and rolled his eyes. " _That's_ why you're excited." 

"Jealous, Sammy?" Dean teased.

Dr. Palmer stopped next to Sam and Dean. He looked at Dean and Angela. "Doctors."

Dean looked down, hiding a smile. Angela just blushed and tried to suppress a grin.

"Doctor." Dean and Angela said.

"Doctor." Dr. Palmer addressed Sam.

Sam nodded and Dean whacked him. "Doctor."

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Dr. Palmer asked Dean.

"One reason?" Dean asked, causing Dr. Palmer to nod. "Sure…" he trailed off.

Angela looked down. Dr. Palmer was wearing white tennis shoes. Angela slammed him against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy." She growled.

"You're crazy." Dr. Palmer replied.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy, sexy, is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah." Sam scoffed. "You're not a fan."

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean admitted.

"Call security." Dr. Palmer ordered.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal." Angela snarled. "See, we know who you are."

Dr. Wang, the blonde doctor, and a security guard were all approaching. They and the other extras froze. Angela glanced around; only her, Sam, Dean, and Dr. Palmer were still moving. Dr. Palmer grinned and morphed into the Trickster.

"You guys are getting better!" he exclaimed. "Hey, sweet cheeks." He winked at Angela.

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean growled.

"Or what?" the Trickster asked, shoving Angela off of him. "Don't say that you three have the wooden stakes."

"That was you on the police scanner, right?" Sam asked. "This is a trick."

"Hello? Trickster. Come on!" the Trickster replied. "I heard you three yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Like it? It's all homemade." My own sets," the Trickster rapped on the window in a nearby door, then indicated the frozen extras. "My own actors… call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Angela asked.

"That, sweet cheeks, is the sixty-four-dollar question."

"Whatever," Sam said. "We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help."

"Hm, let me guess." the Trickster said. "You three muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please," Angela replied. "Just five minutes. Hear us out."

"Sure." The Trickster nodded. "Tell you what. Survive the next 24 hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked.

"The game!" the Trickster exclaimed.

"What game?" Dean asked.

"You're in it."

"How do we play?" Angela asked.

"You're playing it, doll." The Trickster smirked.

"What are the rules?" Dean asked.

The Trickster raised his eyebrows, grinned, and vanished in a burst of static. The extras unpaused.

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" the blonde doctor walked past.

Dean, Sam, and Angela continued down the corridor after her.

"Paging Dr. Sexy." A voice on the intercom said. "Report to the ER."

"Oh, by the way," Dean noted. "Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan."

"Just, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"You know what I'm doing?" Dean replied. "Leaving."

Dr. Piccolo appeared and took another swing, who ducked.

"Lady, what the hell?" he asked.

"You are a brilliant, brilliant—

"Yeah. A coward." Sam nodded. "You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor."

"Don't say that." She replied. "You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

"I have no idea what you're saying to me," Sam said.

"You're afraid." She said. "You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love." She left, sobbing.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here," Angela said, grabbing Sam's hand.

"Hey. Doctor." A man said.

Dean stopped and turned to him. "Yeah."

"My wife needs that face transplant." The man said.

"Okay. You know what, pal?" Dean replied. "None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?"

Dean, Sam, and Angela kept walking.

"Hey, Doctor." Mr. Biehl said. He raised a gun a shot Dean in the back.

Dean stared after him, then went to his knees.

"Real-it's real—Dean stammered.

"Dean!" Angela knelt next to him. "Oh, God…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no-hey!" Sam yelled. "We need a doctor!" Sam looked around frantically.

~/~\~

Dean was face down on an operating table, staring through the headrest at several pairs of white tennis shoes.

Dr. Wang passed an operating instrument to another doctor.

Sam and Angela were dressed in operating scrubs, as was everyone else in the room. Dr. Piccolo was watching through the glass. Angela held something absorbent against Dean's injury with a pair of tweezers. She handed the tweezers to another doctor and pressed an already bloodstained cloth to the injury.

"BP is 80 over 50 and dropping." The blonde doctor said.

"Doctor." Doctor Wang said, holding out a scalpel. Sam didn't take it.

"What?" he asked.

Dr. Wang and the blonde doctor exchanged glances.

"Sam. Angie. Do something. Come on." Dean groaned.

Sam leaned over and spoke in an undertone. "We don't know how to use any of this crap."

"Figure it out," Dean replied.

Sam and Angela grinned awkwardly at the other doctors but didn't do anything.

"Guys. Come on. I'm waiting." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Um. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey."

The other doctors looked at him and each other.

"Stat!" Angela yelled.

Everybody started moving.

Sam snipped off the extra floss from Dean's stitches.

"We okay?" Dean asked. "How's it looking?"

"Yep. You'll be fine" Sam said.

Sam looked up and caught sight of Dr. Piccolo, who mouthed 'I love you' and sighed, smiling.

Angela narrowed her eyes and Sam looked down at her, chuckling slightly.

"Now who's jealous?" he laughed.

The shoes left Dean's vision. The lighting and texture shifted, the music faded, and the lights started to flash in time with clapping. There was shouting. The floor had become two doors, which slid apart.

~/~\~

Behind the doors was blue-lit smoke. A Japanese man came out of the doors and forward between two Japanese women and Dean, Sam and Angela. Sam and Dean were dressed in regular clothes, but Angela was dressed like a gameshow host's assistant. The Japanese man said something in Japanese.

"Let's play Nutcracker!"

The crowd cheered and applauded. Dean looked around: he was standing in shoes glued to a platform that had a slot for a pole with a large ball at the end. Sam was similarly situated. Angela stood between them in a short red dress and heels. To one side was an LED screen that said '20'.

The host said something in Japanese and pulled cards out of his jacket. Silence fell.

"Sam Winchester. What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother and girlfriend?" he asked, still speaking Japanese. "Countdown."

"What?" Sam asked.

The screen began to tick down the seconds.

"Uh, what am I supposed to say?" Sam asked.

Dean and Angela shrugged.

"You think we know?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese," Sam said.

The host repeated the question, again, speaking Japanese.

"Is he screwing with me?" Sam asked. "I, I, I can't speak Japanese."

The screen hit zero. There was a buzz. The host said something in Japanese.

"Ruby!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Sam Winchester." He said, this time in English.

"Sorry? Sir? For what?" Sam asked.

The host mimed hiding laughter.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

The pole on Sam's platform came up so that the ball whacked Sam in the crotch. Dean was horrified; the crowd cheered.

"Sam!" Angela exclaimed.

"Nutcracker!" The host yelled.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam made an inarticulate noise. One of the Japanese women said something in Japanese. The host went over to her and she showed off a bag of chips.

"You okay, baby?" Angela asked Sam.

Sam just looked at her. Dean looked at Sam's platform, then at his own, and cringed.

The Japanese woman was still talking about the chips.

The light on the doors started flashing again.

"Oh now what?" Dean groaned.

The doors opened to reveal Castiel. The crowd cheered.

"Cas?" Angela asked.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked.

"It's me," Castiel replied. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Us?" Dean asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days."

"So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam snapped.

"Let's go," Castiel replied.

Suddenly, Castiel vanished in a burst of static before he could get them out of there.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

The host came back to center stage. "No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels." He said, pulling out another card. "Dean Winchester, would your mother and father still be alive… if your brother was never born?" he asked, now speaking Japanese. "Countdown."

"What do I do, what do I do?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts."

"I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh-wait."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam played a doctor," Angela said.

"What?"

"In, uh, in _Dr. Sexy_ , Angie and I played doctors. We operated." Sam nodded.

"So?"

"So, we played the role the Trickster wanted us to play. Maybe we should just go along with it." Sam shrugged.

"Go along with what?" Dean asked.

"With the game!" Angela said. "You're on a game show. So just answer the question!"

"In Japanese?"

"Yeah!" Angela nodded.

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try!" Sam said.

"Dammit!" Dean hit the button. The countdown froze just before the buzz. "The answer is… yes?" Dean said, suddenly speaking Japanese.

The host repeated the last few syllables and so did Dean. The host shouted something in Japanese. Dean braced himself.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!"

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Dean shrugged.

"So that's it," Angela said. "We play our roles, we survive."

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?" Dean asked.

"Good question," Sam said.

Dean forced a grin and waved.

~/~\~

Four men were playing basketball. One made a basket. This one turned around; it was Sam, looking very uncomfortable.

"Seriously?"

Angela ran up and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. "Baby, you said we gotta play our roles."

"Yeah. Right." He sighed. "I've got genital herpes." He said. "But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on."

Angela rested her head on Sam's arm and looked up at him.

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of-of genital herpes," Sam said. He looked down at Angela and then at the camera. "And that's a good thing."

Sam kissed Angela and went back to the game. The Herpexia logo appeared.

"You got it, baby!" Angela cheered as she watched Sam.


	16. Changing Channels Part 2

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed.

There was a laugh track and applause. Sam went over to the bikini-clad woman, glaring over his shoulder at Dean.

"Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do," Sam said, escorting the woman to the door.

"But we did do work!" she defended. "In-depth." She smirked, prompting another laugh track.

Dean waved at her as she left. Sam shut the door and shook his head. Dean forced a smile.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Angela said.

"Maybe forever?" Sam suggested, prompting another laugh track.

"We might die in here," Angela said, causing the crowd to laugh.

"How was that funny?" Dean snapped. "Vultures."

The door opened; it was Castiel, with minor injuries.

"Cas!" Angela exclaimed. "You okay?"

"I don't have much time." He replied gruffly.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out," Castiel replied.

"From where?" Dean asked.

"Listen to me," Castiel instructed. "Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing-the Trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

Castiel was flung backward into the wall, his face hidden. The Trickster appeared at the door.

"Hello!" he greeted, prompting applause and cheers.

Castiel got up; his mouth had been duct-taped shut.

"Thank you. Thank you, ladies." The Trickster said.

Castiel glared at the Trickster.

"Hi, Castiel!" he greeted. The Trickster gestured at Castiel, who vanished in a burst of static.

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"Where did you just send him?" Angela growled.

"Relax, he'll live." The Trickster said. "… Maybe."

"All right, you know what?" Dean replied. "I am _done_ with the monkey dance, okay? We get it."

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game." The Trickster answered.

"What's the other half?" Angela asked.

"Play your roles out there." The Trickster said, gesturing with his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean growled.

"Oh, you know." The Trickster shrugged. "Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Angela starring as Sophia. Your celebrity death match! Play your roles."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam growled.

"Hells yeah." The Trickster said. "Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end," Angela replied.

"Yeah?" the Trickster shrugged. "And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. Your boyfriend started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"

Sam glared.

"Heaven or Hell, which side you on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah, right." Dean scoffed. "You're grabbing ankle for Michael and Sophia or Lucifer. Which is it?"

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick." The Trickster said. "I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch." Dean smirked.

The Trickster's smile vanished. He grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ presume to know what I am." The Trickster said. "Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Angela challenged.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land." The Trickster grinned. "Forever. 300 channels and, uh, nothing's on." He added, snapping his fingers.

~/~\~

A man lied on the ground with a stomach wound. Crime-scene markers surrounded him and cameras flashed. Dean, Sam, and Angela were standing outside the crime-scene tape, watching the various extras work. They turned around, the boys wearing suits, and Angela wearing a blouse and pencil skirt. All of them had sunglasses.

"Oh, come on." Dean groaned.

A police officer ducked under the crime scene tape.

"So, what do you think?" the officer asked.

"What do I think?" Dean mimicked. "I think go screw yourself, that's what I think."

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please?" Angela smiled politely. "Thanks."

The officer nodded and turned away.

"You gotta calm down," Sam instructed.

"Calm down?" Dean raised a brow. "I am wearing sunglasses at night." He said, yanking them off. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags."

Sam and Angela nodded in agreement.

"I hate this game," Dean said. "I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like 300 of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, planes crashed here-oh shut up." He ranted.

Angela noticed something at the crime scene and took off her sunglasses. "Hey."

"What?" both boys asked.

"Check out sweet tooth over there." She nodded to the officer sucking a lollipop.

"Think that's him?" Dean asked.

"Just, um, follow my lead," Sam instructed.

Sam went over to the body and Dean and Angela followed. All of them put on their sunglasses as the crime-scene tape was raised to let them under.

"You, uh, you okay?" the officer asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "What do we got?"

The officer knelt down next to the body. "Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat."

Angela took off her sunglasses, got out a flashlight, and took a closer look. "Well, I say, jackpot." 

The officer snorted in amusement and Angela put her sunglasses back on.

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen." The officer noted.

The officer indicated the bloodstain with his lollipop. Dean grabbed a stick and poked a hold in the shirt with it, getting blood on the stick, then put his sunglasses back on.

"Well, I say, no guts, no glory," Dean said dramatically.

The officer laughed. Sam put his sunglasses back on.

"Get that guy a Tums," Sam said.

"Gutter ball," Dean added.

The officer kept laughing. "Good one, guys."

Dean came around behind him with the stick. The officer turned towards Dean, who stabbed him with it. The officer collapsed, struggling to breathe. None of the extras noticed except for another officer, who started laughing and morphed into the Trickster.

"You got the wrong guy, idiots." He laughed.

"Did we?" Dean asked.

Angela staked the Trickster from behind. He fell over. There was a burst of static.

~/~\~

Dean finished brushing his teeth and Angela finished brushing her hair.

"I'm worried…" Angela sighed. "What that SOB did to Cas. You know, where is he?"

Dean and Angela noticed there was no response from Sam.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

The room was empty.

"Where are you?" Angela asked.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela headed for the Impala, Dean had his phone to his ear.

 _"It's Sam. Leave me a message."_ Sam's voicemail played.

Dean and Angela got in the car.

"Sam. It's me." Dean said. "Where the hell did you guy?" he asked before snapping the phone shut.

"Dean?" Sam asked. His voice sounded odd.

Dean and Angela looked around. Sam wasn't in the car.

"Sam? Baby, where are you?" Angela asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

Dean noticed a red light on the dashboard. It flashed in time with Sam's words.

"Oh, crap." Sam sighed. "I don't think we killed the Trickster."

~/~\~

The Impala had acquired red flashing lights under the front of the grill. Dean drove.

"Okay, stake didn't work," Dean said. "So, what, is this another trick?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You heard Cas." Angela chimed in. "He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster."

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas?" Dean added. "Almost like he knew him."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael, Lucifer, and Sophia," Sam added.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said.

"What?" Angela asked.

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

~/~\~

Dean rummaged in the trunk of the car.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable."

Dean shut the trunk.

"Ow," Sam said. "You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, but we don't have any other ideas." Angela sighed.

Dean went to the front of the car. "All right, you son of a bitch!" he yelled at the sky. "Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam asked.

"Wow. Sam." The Trickster said, appearing from nowhere. "Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me," Sam replied.

"Okay. Ready to go quietly?" the Trickster asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast." Angela walked up to him. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference, sweet cheeks?" the Trickster asked. "Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another."

Angela narrowed her eyes. The Trickster rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The Kitt lights on the car went out and Sam got out of the car.

"Happy?" the Trickster asked.

"Tell me one thing," Dean said. "Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I am the _Trickster_." He smirked.

"Or maybe you're not," Angela said.

Sam held up a flaming cigarette lighter and tossed it down. A ring of fire sprung up around the Trickster.

"Maybe you've always been an angel," Dean said.

The Trickster looked incredulous, then laughed. "A _what_? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what," Dean smirked. "You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake."

The Trickster laughed, then stopped laughing. There was a burst of static.

~/~\~

The Trickster clapped. "Well played. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean replied.

"Where'd I screw up?" the Trickster sighed.

"You didn't." Sam shrugged. "Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean said.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."

"So which one are you?" Angela raised a brow. "Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?"

"Gabriel, okay?" he admitted. "They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam asked.

"Guilty." Gabriel sighed.

"Okay, Gabriel." Dean nodded. "How does an archangel become a trickster?"

"My own private witness protection," Gabriel answered. "I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you three screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Angela asked."

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything," Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked. "Why'd you ditch?"

"Do you blame him?" Dean asked. "I mean, his brothers and his sister are heavyweight douchenozzles."

"Shut your cakehole," Gabriel growled. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers, and my sister. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it." Angela pleaded.

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked.

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel yelled. "I have to sit back and watch my family kill each other thanks to you three! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Sam said. "There has to be some way to, to pull the plug."

Gabriel laughed. "You do not know my family." He scoffed. "What you call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about three people that loved each other and betrayed each other. You think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Why do you think you three are the vessels?" Gabriel scoffed. "This about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan, and Sophia, the peacekeeper. You were _born_ into this. It's your _destiny_! It was always you! As in heaven, so it must be on earth." He finished.

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean growled.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you?" Gabriel asked. "Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

There was a long pause. Sam, Dean, and Angela looked down and then at each other.

"No." Angela shook her head, grabbing Sam's hand. "That's not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry, sweet cheeks." Gabriel shrugged. "But it is." He sighed. "I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow… but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gonna be."

~/~\~

"So. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," Dean demanded.

"Oh am I." Gabriel snarked.

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an angel." Dean said.

Gabriel snapped his finger and Castiel appeared.

"Cas, you okay?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine." He nodded. "Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro." Gabriel greeted. "How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful."

Castiel glared.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam. Angie." Dean said, turning to walk away.

"Uh. Okay." Gabriel frowned. "Guys?"

Sam and Angela followed Dean.

"So, so what? Huh?" Gabriel asked as Castiel followed the three hunters. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean stopped at the door and turned back. "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do." He answered. "And for the record? This isn't about some prizefight between your siblings or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

Angela pulled the fire alarm. Gabriel looked up; the sprinklers went off.

"Don't say we never did anything for you. _Sweetcheeks_." Angela glared.

Gabriel glared back at her. Dean left, Angela and Sam right behind. Castiel looked back and followed.

~/~\~

The Impala was exactly where Dean, Sam, and Angela had left it. The three hunters went up to it. Castiel hung back.

"All that stuff he was spouting back there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asked.

"I think he believes it."

"So what do we do?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show." Dean admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Sam nodded.

Sam, Dean, and Angela got in the car.


	17. The Real Ghostbusters Part 1

The Impala roared up a country road and squealed around the corner into a parking lot past an old-fashioned sign saying, "Welcome to the Pineview Hotel". They pulled up and jumped out. Dean ran out around the back of the car and suddenly stopped, looking confused. In front of him were a lineup of identical Impalas.

"Hey," Sam said. "Come on."

Chuck Shurley was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the steps leading up to the hotel.

"Chuck!" Angela yelled. "There you are."

"Guys?" Chuck asked, surprised.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Ah, nothing." Chuck shrugged. "You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?"

"You told us to come," Angela replied.

"Ah, no I didn't." Chuck frowned.

"Yeah you did, you texted me." Sam scoffed. "This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I didn't send you a text," Chuck assured.

"We drove all night!" Angela complained, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could… _oh no_." Chuck realized.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam! You made it!" Beck squealed from the top of the stairs.

"Oh god." Angela groaned.

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam asked.

She ran down to them excitedly. "Oh, you remembered." She grinned. "You've been thinking about me." She said, her voice lowering.

"I…" Sam trailed off, glancing at Angela.

"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either." Becky grinned.

Angela stood next to Sam, a scowl present on her face.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked.

"I just borrowed it from your pants." Becky shrugged.

" _Becky_ …"

"What?" she asked. "They're going to want to see it!"

"See what?" the three hunters asked.

"Oh my God." She sighed, staring at Sam and Dean. "I love it when they talk at the same time!"

A guy appeared at the top of the stairs with a clipboard.

"Hey Chuck?" the guy asked. "Come on pal, it's showtime."

Becky ran excitedly up the stairs. Chuck turned to Sam, Dean, and Angela.

"Guys. I'm so sorry." He said seriously. "For _everything_."

"Chuck." Angela glared. "What. Did. You. Do?" she asked.

Chuck just smiled sheepishly and ran up the stairs. The three others followed him, confused.

~/~\~

They all entered, Sam and Angela holding each other's hands.

A large man walked past with a stein of beer. "Ha-ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good." He laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean frowned.

The man turned back to him. He was wearing much the same clothes as Dean, down to the Samulet around his neck.

"I'm Dean too. Duh." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh-oh." A man dressed as a scare-crow laughed. "It's Sam, Dean, and Angie. I'm in trouble now." He joked. He had a soda in one hand and a scythe in another. "Have fun you guys. Aaaah!"

The scare-crow jiggled his scythe in Sam's face and then walked away. Sam frowned and Becky stood behind them, giggling.

"What?" Dean asked, astounded.

He turned to Sam and Angela and the looked around the room. It was filled with people dressed as every monster they had ever fought, a skinny woman dressed as Bobby, and a guy dressed as Ash. There were tables of merchandise with the Impala on coffee cups, Chuck's books, and more.

"I gonna be sick." Angela breathed as she looked around.

"Becky," Sam said. " _What is this?_ "

"It's awesome!" Becky exclaimed. "A Supernatural convention, the first _ever_."

Sam gave another frown, Angela looked like she was gonna be sick, and Dean looked totally confused.

~/~\~

A small crowd sat facing the stage. The convention manager stepped up to the microphone.

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention." The man greeted. "At 3:45 in the Magnolia room, we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'." He stated. "And at 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural'."

Sam, Dean, and Angela were standing at the back of the hall, Becky beside them. Dean's eyebrows reached his hairline at the man's words and Sam's brow furrowed.

"Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7 pm sharp." The man added.

There were cheers and applause from the audience.

"But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself." The con manager announced. "The creator, the writer of the Supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!"

There was a massive amount of cheering and applause as Chuck walked timidly onto the stage. Sam, Dean, and Angela were stone-faced.

"Ok," Chuck said nervously. "Ok, good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I…" he cleared his throat. "Dry mouth." He said, taking very long gulps from a bottle of water. "Ok. Uh…ahem. So I guess…questions?"

Every hand in the room went up. Chuck looked startled.

"Uh…you?" Chuck pointed at a skinny young man in the front row. The man leaped up with a grin.

"Hey, Mr. Edlund." The man greeted. "Uh…big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with the Supernatural story in the first place?"

Chuck glanced at Sam, Dean, and Angela. They cocked their heads, interested to hear his answer.

"Oh, ah, I…" Chuck stuttered. "It just came to me." He shrugged sheepishly.

Dean pursed his lips and tilted his head back. Hands shot up into the air again. Sam, Dean, and Angela looked perturbed.

"Okay. Yeah." Cuck nodded. "The hook man."

"Ah, yeah." The man replied in a heavy German accent. "Why in every fight scene, Sam, Dean, and Angela are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some sort of bungee?"

Sam looked interested. Dean and Angela looked pissed.

"I…yeah. I really don't know." Chuck shrugged.

"Follow up." The German man continued. "Why can't they be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean, she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nein?"

Now Sam looked pissed. Angela clenched her jaw at the mention of Ruby. Dean looked thoughtful as he glanced at Sam and Angela, and Becky was shooting death glares at the hook man.

" _Hey!_ " Becky yelled, walking down the row of chairs. "If you don't like the books, don't read 'em Fritz."

"Ok, ok, just…" Chuck started. "It's okay. So, next question." He paused while looking at the hands. "Yeah, you."

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell." The fan said. "So, what happens next?"

"Oh," Chuck said. "Well, there lies an announcement, actually. You're all gonna find out."

Chuck looked up at the three hunters. They eyed him suspiciously.

"Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." Chuck smiled nervously.

"Oh, that's it," Angela growled, starting towards the stage.

Sam quickly grabbed her by the waist.

"Sam. Let me at him." She glared.

"Not in public." Sam sighed.

At Chuck's news, the room erupted, people leaped from their seats yelling and clapping. Becky jumped up and down, screaming.

~/~\~

Chuck moved from the bar to where Becky sat with two cocktails in tall glasses with many straws and slices of lime.

"I got you a yellow-eyed cooler." Chuck smiled.

"Thanks, Chuck," Becky replied with a smile.

"Sure." Chuck nodded, sitting down. "Ahem. So, Becky…I was wondering…ahem…are you doing any…"

"Oh, hi Sam!" Becky interrupted, her eyes lighting up.

Sam nodded at Becky distractedly and Chuck sighed.

"Excuse us." Angela smiled tensely at Becky. "Chuck, uh, in case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full." She said.

"Exactly." Dean agreed. "Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have _time_ for this crap."

Becky was giving Sam come hither looks. Sam held Angela's hand and tried not to notice.

"Hey, I didn't call you!" Chuck defended.

"They mean the books, Chuck." Sam sighed. "Why are you publishing more books?"

"Um…for food and shelter?" Chuck replied.

Angela glared and leaned over Chuck's chair. "Who the hell gave you the rights to our life story?" she practically growled.

"An Archangel and I didn't want it!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Well, deal's off, ok," Sam replied. "No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption."

Sam glanced at Becky. Becky turned slowly to stare at Chuck.

"Ah…Becky," Chuck said. "Would you excuse us for just a second?"

"Uh-huh!" Becky nodded quickly.

Dean, Sam, and Angela followed Chuck into the hallway.

"Do you guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah Chuck, we know," Sam replied.

"Then could you tell me?" Chuck asked. "'Cause I don't, all right? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters, ok?" he added. "Until the world ends, I gotta live, alright? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?"

A woman screamed. Sam, Dean, and Angela immediately took off toward the sound.

"No, guys…wait!" Chuck yelled.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela ran up the stairs. A maid was crouched in the corner of the hallway.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked, helping the maid up.

"I think so." The maid nodded.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I saw a ghost."

Behind the three hunters, others were gathering. The skinny man from the audience and the large man from the foyer were close.

"A ghost?" Barnes, the skinny man asked in a very deep fake voice. "Could you tell us what it looked like?"

"Why don't you leave this to the grownups, pal." Dean scoffed.

"A woman." The maid said. "She was in an old-fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school ma'am, or something?"

"Did she say something to you?" another man asked.

The maid started to grin. "Ok." She said. "Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw, a ghost!" she exaggerated.

Angela scoffed and walked off. Dean and Sam followed.

"None other than the ghost of Leticia Gore herself!" the maid continued. "I was on the third floor getting ice for a guest…"

Becky ran up to Sam, Dean, and Angela. "Oooooh, the LARPing's started."

"The…What again?" Dean asked.

"Live-action role-playing?" Becky replied obviously. "It's a game. The convention puts it on." She added, handing Sam a piece of paper.

"Dad's Journal." Sam read from the paper. "Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so win a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad."

"You guys are soooo gonna win." Becky grinned.

~/~\~

Many people, all dressed in suits, flipped their FBI badges out at the convention manager.

"Well yes Agents Lennon and McCartney, as manager of this fine establishment, I can assure you that it is indeed haunted." He said. "This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane, and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day."

Sam, Dean, and Angela stood in the background watching.

"Well, that's just about all the community theatre I can take." Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder," Angela muttered.

Barnes and Damien walked past.

"Dad said…he said I may have to kill you," Damien growled.

"Kill me?" Barnes asked. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…"

They continued walking. The three hunters looked at each other.

"I need a drink." They said in unison.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela both downed their shots. Sam sat beside Angela staring morosely at his beer. Dean looked down at the bar. The woman that was pretending to be the ghost of Miss Gore was clicking away on her phone.

"How you doing?" Dean smirked.

"Busy." She replied, not looking up.

"Well, you sure look lovely." Dean flirted. "Especially for a dead chick."

"Buddy, I have heard that line 17 times tonight, ok?" she replied, not looking up. "And all from dudes wearing MacGyver jackets." She finished. As she finished speaking she looked up at Dean and paused. "But you seem different." She smiled.

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Well, you don't seem scared of women." She laughed, causing him to smirk at her.

A loud voice was heard, making Dean look past her.

"For the last time, I'm not making this up, ok?" Alex exclaimed. "She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost."

"Excuse me," Dean said.

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked over to Alex.

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors." Alex's friend explained.

"You saw something?" Sam asked.

"This isn't part of the game, jerk," Alex told Sam. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." He said to his friend before walking away.

"Alex, wait." His friend said. "Hey, come back!"

"What do you think?" Angela asked.

"I don't think that guy's a good enough actor to be acting," Dean answered.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela made their way to the front desk.

"Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't have time to play _Star Wars_ , guys." The hotel manager replied. "Go ask the guy in the ascot."

Dean slid a fifty-dollar bill across the desk. "Actually, we ah…really want to talk to you."

"Ok." The hotel manager nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"All this stuff they're saying," Angela said. "This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?"

"We generally don't like to publicize this to… _normal_ people…but yeah." The hotel manager shrugged. "1909 this place was called "Gore Orphanage". Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butcher's knife, the offed herself."

"And tonight is really her anniversary?" Dean asked.

"Yep, guess your convention folks want authenticity."

"There been any sightings?" Sam asked.

"Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit saying they heard the boys or saw them." The hotel manager explained. "A janitor even saw Miss Gore once."

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off-limits to nerds."

Angela slid across another fifty-dollar bill.

"The attic." The manager said softly, taking the money.

The three hunters didn't notice Damien and Barned listening in behind them.

~/~\~

Dean, then Sam, then Angela crawled through the small space, all with flashlights. The EMF started buzzing.

"The EMF's going nuts," Sam said.

"Great." Dean scoffed. "We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of people pretending to be us poking at it."

"No way this ends well," Angela said.

"Yeah well serves them right," Dean replied bluntly.

"Dean…" Sam and Angela said.

"I'm just saying." Dean shrugged.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela continued shining they flashlights around.

"My mommy loves me." A boy said.

Sam spun around to see the boy crouched in the corner. The boy's hands were holding his head. Dean and Angela came up behind Sam.

"I said my mommy loves me."

"I'm sure she does," Sam replied.

"My mommy loves me this much!" he exclaimed, moving his hands to reveal that he had been partially scalped. He then disappeared.

~/~\~

Becky looked up from her drink and sighed longingly. Sam was pacing while on the phone and Angela was next to him, typing on her phone. He sighed, then noticed Becky watching and nodded at her. Angela looked up as Becky smiled back at Sam, licked straight up the middle of her palm and blew it at him. Angela looked absolutely disgusted, and Sam, looking very concerned, half waved at her. She winked back. Chuck stood next to her, watching the back and forth.

"Awesome." Chuck sighed.

Sam and Angela held hands as they walked back to where Dean sat. "All right. So that was the guy with the County Historical Society." Sam said.

"And…?" Dean asked.

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son," Angela explained.

"Her son," Dean repeated.

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid." Sam replied.

"Oh that's it, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy," Dean growled. "Dude say where she was buried?"

"He doesn't know." Angela shook her head.

They overheard the conversation at the next table and walked that way.

"Check it out," Barned said, in character. "There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there… cemetery."

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?" Damien, also in character, asked.

"It's worth a shot."

Angela reached out to touch the map.

"Hey, hey!" Barnes exclaimed.

"Hey, do you mind?" Damien asked.

"It's real," Angela said. "A century-old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked Damien.

"It's called a game, pal. It ain't called charity." Damien scoffed.

"Yeah, right." Dean sighed. "Gimme the map Chuckles."

"Yeah, well, you're the Chuckles, Chuckles," Damien replied. "Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody," Damien said, pulling back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out his very real gun.

"Dean!" Barnes said in character. "Cool it!"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"What!" Dean yelled. "They're freaking annoying."

Angela almost snorted at the exchange between both parties.

"Look, guys," Sam said. "We all wanna find the bones, right? We just thought…it would go faster if we all worked together."

Damien and Barnes exchanged a look.

"Ahem. We…ah…we get the sizzler gift card." Barnes said.

"Fine." Dean rolled his eyes.

"And we get to be Sam and Dean," Damien added. "You two can be Rufus and Bobby… and I guess you can be Angela." He finished, looking at Angela.

"Fine," Dean said.

"Yes," Damien whispered to himself.

~/~\~

Damien and Barnes walked along a path. Dean, Sam, and Angela followed behind.

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, Angela, would you hurry it up?" Damien asked.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to be," Dean grumbled. "At least Angie gets to be herself."

"So where were we?" Barnes asked.

"Ah, Dr. Elliott just zapped your brains."

"Right, got in." Barnes nodded. "Ahem. Why are we even here Dean? You just following dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? You that desperate for approval?"

"This isn't you talking, Sam."

Dean turned to Sam and Angela and rolled his eyes.

"See, that's the difference between you and me," Barnes said. "I got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic."

"So what are ya going to do, Sam? Are you going to kill me?"

"Man, I am so sick of you telling me what to do."

"Alright, you know what?" Dean spoke up. "That's it. That's it."

"What's wrong, Bobby?" Damien groaned.

Dean paused for a moment to gather himself. "I'm not Bobby, ok? You're not Sam. You're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans. Like you." Barnes said in his normal voice.

"No." Dean replied. "I am not a fan, ok. Not fans. In fact, I think that this story sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nuthouse." Dean added. "So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like…like circus freaks?"

"Uh…I don't think they care, because they're _fictional characters_."

"Oh, they care," Dean growled. "Believe me. They care a lot."

Dean stormed off down the path, leaving the other to stare after him. Damien and Barnes turned to Sam and Angela for an explanation.

"He…uh…he takes the story really seriously," Sam muttered.

~/~\~

The five started shining their flashlights on the gravestones.

"I found the four boys," Dean said.

"And here's Leticia Gore," Sam added.

Dean looked up. Damien and Barnes were tiptoeing around the edge of the cemetery, shining their flashlights in the bushes.

"Ah…what are you guys doing?" Dean asked.

"We're looking for the bones, genius," Damien said, in character. "They gotta be around here somewhere."

"Ok. Generally, bones are in the ground." Angela said matter-of-factly.

Sam dumped his bag and leaned down.

"Yeah, I know that. I just…" Damien started in character. "Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?" Damien asked as he watched Sam pull shovels out of his bag.

"Deadly," Dean replied.

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game," Barnes said.

"Trust us." Angela smiled. "You wanna win the game, right?"

~/~\~

Dean finished digging out the grave and hit the coffin. The others stood around the grave, shining their flashlights. The wind picked up as Dean grunted and lifted the coffin lid, revealing a skeleton. Damien gagged.

"That's not a plastic skeleton." Damien breathed. "That's a…that's a skeleton, skeleton."

"You just dug up a grave," Barnes said.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed, still in the grave.

"You guys are nuts," Damien said.

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters," Sam commented.

"Hunters aren't real, man." Damien freaked out. "This isn't real."

Damien and Barnes turned to walk away.

"My God. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this…" Barnes started, turning back to look at Sam and Angela. He froze.

"What?" Sam and Angela asked.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Miss Gore yelled after she appeared next to Sam.

Gore backhanded Sam and Angela across the cemetery. Damien and Barnes screamed and turned to run. Dean heaved himself out of the grave, grunting with the effort. Barnes tripped and fell.

"Barnes!" Damien yelled.

Dean rummaged in his duffel, pulling out salt and burn materials.

Damien pulled Barnes to his feet and they turned to run again. Gore was in front of them. They screamed and grabbed hold of each other.

"Oh my God!" Damien yelled.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Gore exclaimed.

Gore pushed a hand into each of their chests and they began screaming. Dean looked up from where he was pouring salt on her skeleton then quickly poured kerosene and reached for his lighter, flicking it and dropping it into the grave. Gore screamed as she burned up. Damien and Barnes stared at the place where she was, panting. Sam lifted himself to his feet, and then Angela.

Dean turned to face Damien and Barnes. "Real enough for you?"

Damien and Barnes turned to look at Dean, horrified.


	18. The Real Ghostbusters Part 2

Damien took a shot.

"That was…really…" Barnes trailed off.

"Awful. Right?" Dean replied.

Damien and Barned turned to find Sam, Dean, and Angela standing behind them.

"Exactly." Dean nodded. "Round's on us, guys." He added, slapping Barnes on the shoulder and putting a note on the bar.

"See you around," Sam added, holding Angela's hand.

"Hey." Damien stopped them. "How'd you know how to do all that?"

"We…uh…We read the books," Angela concluded.

Sam and Dean nodded in agreement. They turned and crossed the room where Chuck stood with the con manager.

"Hey, Chuck," Dean said. "Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much." He gave a very fake smile.

The three hunters turned and walked away.

"Fans of yours?" the con manager asked.

"Hmmm…I'd say no," Chuck said meekly.

Sam, Dean, and Angela approached the doors. They were locked. They pushed against them and turned around, looking around the room.

"That's weird," Dean commented.

"Definitely." Sam and Angela agreed.

~/~\~

Dean strained to open a window with no luck. Sam and Angela approached.

"Hey." Dean greeted. "Anything?"

"Every exit's locked," Angela replied. "Almost like…"

"Something's keeping us in?" Dean finished, knocking his fist against the window in frustration.

"Yeah. This is bad." Sam said.

"Gee, yah think, Sammy?" Dean asked sarcastically.

A woman screamed and they started running.

The actor woman ran out of a room, looking behind her, and was caught by Dean.

"Don't go in there!" the woman exclaimed.

"Get downstairs, ok? Go, go!" Dean urged.

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked into the library. Miss Gore's son was still crouching in a corner, holding his head.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked. "Why did you send my mommy away?"

"Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh?" Dean replied. "How 'bout some thanks." He scoffed.

Sam and Angela cleared their throats.

"Well, I'm just saying, a little gratitude might be nice once in a while." Dean shrugged.

"My mommy didn't do this to me." The boy said.

"What? Then who did?" Angela asked, confused.

The boy disappeared.

~/~\~

"Well, guys, I guess we're out of time," Chuck said. "So thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions, and have a good…"

Sam ran out onto the stage and whispered in Chuck's ear.

"Hey…What?" Chuck asked. "Holy crap."

The audience murmured in concern.

Sam covered Chuck's mic. "You gotta keep everyone safe in here, Chuck." He instructed. "This is life or death."

"For how long?" Chuck asked.

"As long as it takes," Sam replied.

"Well…how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, man." Sam shrugged. "Just do it." He said before walking off stage.

"Ok." Chuck nodded. "So ah, good news. I got much more to tell you…I guess."

~/~\~

Dean opened the door and he and Angela ushered the staff inside.

"Hey, look, I got work to do." The hotel manager said.

"You're gonna want to see this, trust me," Angela assured. "It's gonna be a hell of a show."

All the staff filed in, ending with the ghost actor woman, looking pissed off. Dean and Angela closed the door, Sam joined them and they began laying salt.

"Ah, what does the future hold for Sam, Dean, and Angela?" Chuck asked. "Well, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, because let me tell you, they're not nearly as lame as you think."

"Ok. New theory." Dean said to Sam and Angela. "The legends about Leticia are ass-backward obviously."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "So, alright, let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and Indians."

" _LARPing_ as cowboys and Indians." Dean corrected.

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes. "And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him."

"Mom catches 'em in the act, flips out, slices and dices them herself." Dean nodded.

"If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building," Angela said.

"Yeah, and Leticia was the only one keeping them under control." Dean sighed.

"Smooth move on our part." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, well, we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones."

"How?" Angela asked. "We're trapped, we don't have our guns! The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing."

Dean's eyes lit up. "Exactly."

~/~\~

"You want me to do what?" the actor ghost woman asked.

"You're an actress." Dean shrugged. "We just want you to act."

"I work at Hooters, in Toledo." The woman replied. "No, you can forget it."

"You'll be safe, we promise," Sam assured. "This is really important."

A hand dropped on Dean's shoulder. "We wanna help," Damien said.

"Just give her the puppy dog thing, ok? Works on Angie all the time." Dean said to Sam. He looked at Damien and Barnes. "Guys, no."

"Why not?" Barnes asked.

"Cause this isn't make-believe," Angela said.

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freakin' terrified." Damien replied.

"Yeah, but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something," Barnes said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because," Damien said. "That's what Sam, Dean, and Angela would do."

~/~\~

The actor woman walked into the room nervously. "I don't want to do this."

Dean leaned around the corner. "I'm right here, sweetheart, I've got your back. Trust me, this is going to work." He said, pulling back.

~/~\~

Sam, Damien, Barnes, and Angela threw their weight against the door, attempting to force it open.

"Push it!" Sam yelled.

The door gave a little.

"Go, go, go," Angela said.

Barnes squeezed out, then Damien.

~/~\~

"Very naughty, you hear me?" the actor woman asked the ghost boys.

Music started playing on a cellphone. The boys frowned and looked at each other. Downstairs the main door slammed closed.

"Dammit." Sam and Angela said.

Upstairs in the hallway, Dean closed his eyes and banged his head softly against the wall. The actress, looking scared, slowly reached into her skirt pocket, took out the phone, and killed the music. The boys stared at her. Dean raised his iron bar and came into the room.

"Run," Dean instructed.

The boys raised their knives and moved towards him.

~/~\~

Dean was thrown against the wall, his iron bar sliding across the room. The boys raised their knives and moved towards him. Sam swooped up the bar and dispersed them. Angela put out a hand to pull Dean up.

"Thanks," Dean said as he stood up.

Sam and Angela were flung back against the wall, Sam losing the iron bar.

"Sam! Angie!" Dean yelled.

~/~\~

Dean slammed to the ground on his back, a boy on top of him, glaring.

Two boys grabbed Sam and Angela by the hair and yanked them backward. They held knives to their hairlines.

"No!" Sam grunted. "Dean! Angie!"

Dean was also being held down. Dean had one hand holding off a hand at his throat and the other the knife at his head.

Suddenly, the boys burned up. Sam, Dean, and Angela were on the floor, panting and gasping.

Dean picked up the iron bar. "You know, maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee."

~/~\~

Emergency vehicles were lined up, a few people talking to the police, the hook man's body being removed. Dean came down the stairs with Damien and Barnes.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you guys," Dean admitted. "You really saved our asses back there. So ah, you know, thanks."

They stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Guys, I don't even know your names." Dean realized.

"Oh. Well, I'm Barnes. This is Damien." Barnes smiled. "What's yours?"

"Dean," Dean replied. "The _real_ Dean."

After a moment, Damien and Barnes laughed.

"Ahhh, yeah right. Me too!" Damien laughed.

"Get the hell out of here, _Dean_!" Barnes smiled.

Dean looked disappointed, then smiled. "Well, anyway. Thanks. Really."

"You're wrong you know," Damien said before Dean could walk off.

"Sorry?" Dean asked.

"About Supernatural. No offense, but I'm not sure you get what the story's about." Damien said.

"Is that so," Dean smirked.

"All right." Damien sighed. "In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother that would die for you. Who the hell wouldn't want that?"

"Maybe you got a point," Dean admitted. "You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?"

"Oh, well, we met online." Barnes smiled. "Supernatural chat room."

"Oh. Well, it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Make some friends."

"We're more than friends." Damien said, linking his hand with Barnes'. "We're partners."

Barnes dropped his head onto Damien's shoulder and they both grinned at Dean.

"Oh," Dean said. "Wow. Howdy partners."

"Howdy." Barnes smiled.

~/~\~

Further down the parking lot, Sam and Angela stood with Becky and Chuck.

"Look, Sam." Becky sighed. "I'm not gonna lie. We had undeniable chemistry."

Angela didn't even try to hold back a scoff.

Becky glanced at her and then looked back up at Sam. "But like a monkey on the sun, it was too hot. It can't go on. Chuck and I, we found each other. My yin to his proud yang. And well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm so, so sorry."

"Yeah, Sam. Sorry." Chuck shrugged.

Sam grimaced at them both. Chuck smiled sheepishly.

"Will you be alright?" Becky asked.

Sam put on a sad face and sighed heavily. He grabbed Angela's hand. "Honestly I don't know." He said. "I'll just have to find a way to keep living, I guess. I'm lucky to have Angie as a support system." 

"God bless you." Becky smiled. She grabbed Angela's free hand. "Take care of him."

"Don't touch me," Angela said to Becky. She looked at Chuck. "Oh, hey. Chuck. If you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's okay with us."

"Wow. Really?!" Chuck grinned.

"No, not really." Sam shook his head. "We have guns and we will find you."

"Ok, ok." Chuck nodded. "No more books."

"See you around." Sam smiled slightly before turning around.

"Sam! Angela!" Becky ran after them. "Wait, one more thing. In chapter 33 of Supernatural, _Time in on My Side_ , there's that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar."

"Yeah, we know." Sam nodded.

"She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?" Becky asked.

"Yeah." Sam and Angela said.

"Well, you know she lied right, she didn't really give it to Lilith," Becky said.

Sam and Angela looked at Chuck. "Wait, what?" Angela asked.

"Didn't you read the book?" Becky asked excitedly. "There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley. Lilith's right-hand man. And I think her lover, too."

"Crowley," Sam repeated.

Angela narrowed her eyes at Chuck. "Why didn't you think to tell us this?!"

"I'm sorry!" Chuck exclaimed. "I didn't remember. I'm not as much of a fan as she is." He added. He looked at Sam. "Don't let her hurt me." He pleaded.

Sam laughed and then looked at Becky. "Becky, tell us everything."

Becky gave Sam and Angela a huge smile and began laughing.

~/~\~

Dean leaned against the Impala, lost in thought. He smiled slightly.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know? I think I'm good."

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but we got a lead on the Colt," Angela said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Long story, we'll tell you on the way," Sam answered.

"What are we waiting for?" Dean smirked.

They got in, slammed the doors, and cruised out of the parking lot.


	19. Abandon All Hope Part 1

_"The demon Crowley is making a deal; even as we speak, it's-going-down,"_ Castiel said gruffly.

Dean was on the phone. Sam and Angela leaned against the car, their backs to Dean.

"Going down?" Dean asked. "Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him."

Sam and Angela turned to look at Dean.

" _Huggy Bear_?" Angela giggled.

Dean looked at Angela and rolled his eyes.

 _"I won't lose him,"_ Castiel replied. _"I followed him. It's not far, but it's layered in Enochian warding magic. I can't get in."_

"That's okay, you did great. We'll take it from here." Dean said.

~/~\~

Two young women in evening dresses approached the gate and pressed the button on the intercom.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello." One young woman said. "Our car broke down. We-we need some help."

_"I'll be down in a minute."_

The two young women turned around to wait; it was Jo Harvelle and Angela. The gate swung open and two men approached.

"Evening, pretty ladies." The first man smirked. "Get yourselves on in here."

"We just need to make a call." Angela smiled sweetly.

"You don't need to call anyone, baby." The first man smirked. He glanced back at his partner. "We're the only help you're ever gonna need."

"You know what? I think we should wait by our car." Angela suggested.

"Yeah, thanks anyway though." Jo smiled.

They turned to leave. The two men grabbed their shoulders; their eyes went black.

"We said, get your asses in here." The first man said.

Jo and Angela shook them loose and flattened them. The two men were stabbed through the necks with Ruby's knife; Sam held it.

"Nice work," Dean said.

"Thanks." Jo and Angela replied.

Dean handed Jo a bag. She pulled out wire cutters.

"Okay," Jo smirked. "Shall we?"

~/~\~

Crowley was still watching his film when the electricity cut out. He left the room.

"It's Crowley, right?" Angela asked.

"So. Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys finally found me." Crowley sighed. "Took you long enough."

Sam was holding Ruby's knife, and Dean and Angela were holding shotguns. Crowley approached, stopping when he noticed his rug was rumpled. He looked underneath; a devil's trap had been drawn on the bottom of the rug.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" Crowley asked.

Three men grabbed Sam, Dean, and Angela from behind, disarming them and pinning their arms. Crowley held up the Colt.

"This is it, right?" Crowley asked. "This is what it's all about." He aimed the gun at Dean. Then, he adjusted his aim and shot the three men. "We need to talk. Privately."

Crowley led the three hunters into another room.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley asked, waving a hand, causing the door to slam shut. "There's no reason you or _anyone_ should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us?" Angela narrowed her eyes.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asked.

Crowley aimed at Dean again. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean asked.

"It's called," Crowley started, putting the gun down. "Survival. Well, I forgot you three at best are functioning morons."

"You're functioning…morons…" Dean mumbled.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember?" Crowley continued. "He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"But he created you," Angela said.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder." Crowley replied. "If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?"

Crowley held out the Colt, handle first. Sam, Dean, and Angela glanced at each other. Crowley wiggled the gun. Sam hesitantly reached out to take it.

"Great," Sam said.

"Great." Crowley nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Angela asked.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri," Crowley answered.

"Great." Sam nodded, putting the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulling the trigger. It clicked. Sam stared, surprised; Crowley looked impassive.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley went to his desk.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant?" Dean asked. "I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway." Crowley shrugged. "Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!"

Crowley threw something at Dean, who caught it and opened it; bullets for the Colt. Dean looked up; Crowley was gone.

~/~\~

Five full shot glasses were in a row next to three upside-down shot glasses. Another glass was placed upside-down. Jo and Angela drank from beer bottles. Ellen drained the fifth and put back upside-down.

"All right, big boy," Ellen said.

"Well," Castiel replied. He drained all five of his in a row. "I think I'm starting to feel something." He added as Ellen stared at him.

Jo gawked and grinned.

Angela threw her head back as she laughed. She ruffled Castiel's hair and grinned. "Man, go Cas!" she giggled.

Sam and Dean were sitting at opposite sides of Bobby's desk, both with beer bottles.

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam asked.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon," Dean remarked with sarcasm. "Well, better late than never."

"Thank you again for your continued support." Sam scoffed.

"You're welcome," Dean replied as he clinked his beer bottle with Sam's. "You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Sam shrugged.

"Besides, I'm not sure it's a trap." Dean continued. "Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this."

Dean pushed some papers at Sam.

"There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday," Dean added. "I think the devil's there."

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"Look, when you think about it…you can't come with," Dean said.

"Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Look, Angie and I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?" Sam asked.

"I'm serious, Sam."

"So am I." Sam replied. "Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together."

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a long moment. Dean looked away first.

"Okay." Dean conceded. "But it's a stupid frigging idea."

Dean looked past Sam, his attention caught by Castiel, Angela, Ellen, and Jo. Sam looked too and Angela grinned at him.

"Boy, talk about stupid ideas." Sam laughed.

"Good God," Dean muttered, looking at Jo. "True, that."

Dean got up and went over to the refrigerator, where Jo was rummaging. She turned around and Dean was right there.

"Hey," Dean smirked.

"Hey." Jo smiled.

"So. Dangerous mission tomorrow." Dean said. "Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry."

"Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?" Jo asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What?" Jo replied.

"No," Dean said. They both laughed. "If I was, would uh, would that work?" he asked.

Jo leaned in for a kiss but stopped at the last moment. "No." she replied. "Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing called self-respect." She laughed before leaving.

"If you're into that kind of thing," Dean muttered.

Angela sauntered over and laughed. "Damn. That was almost painful to watch, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and just sipped his beer. "Shut up," he muttered.

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby yelled. "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

Sam came in holding Angela's hand, then Ellen.

"Oh come on, Bobby." Ellen sighed. "Nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear," Sam said.

"Shut up," Bobby grumbled. "You're drinking my beer."

Castiel entered while Bobby finished fiddling with the camera on a tripod. Bobby rolled his wheelchair back.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by," Bobby said.

Everyone was in the room, getting in position for the picture, smiling.

"Ha!" Ellen laughed. "Always good to have an optimist around."

"Bobby's right," Castiel said. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."

The smiles disappeared. The camera flashed.

~/~\~

Missing posters were tacked to a telephone pole. The Impala drove in followed by another car; visible behind them was a billboard that said "ANTI-GOD IS ANTI-AMERICAN" on an American flag, next to a sign that advertised "ADULT VIDEOS". Dean, Sam, and Angela all had their hands out the windows, phones in hand.

"Either of you getting a signal?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Angela said.

"No, nothing," Dean said. "Nice and spooky."

Dean waved the other car up next to him. Ellen was driving, Jo riding shotgun.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean instructed.

"Okay." Ellen nodded.

Dean drove off.

~/~\~

Ellen and Jo were back in their car. They came to a stop next to Sam, Dean, and Angela.

"Station's empty," Dean said.

"So's everything else," Jo replied.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked.

"What?" Angela frowned. "He was with you."

"Nope. He went after the reapers." Ellen shrugged.

"Reapers?" Dean frowned.

"He saw reapers? Where?" Sam asked.

"Well, kind of everywhere," Jo answered.

Dean, Sam, and Angela looked at each other.

~/~\~

Ellen, Dean, Sam, Angela, and Jo were walking, shotguns in hand, and looking around for trouble.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean scoffed.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got to him?" Sam asked.

"What else could it be?" Angela sighed.

"There you are." A voice taunted.

"Meg." Sam glared.

"Shouldn't have come here," Meg commented.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean aimed the Colt at Meg.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano."

Something splashed in a puddle nears Meg's feet; the sounds of dogs growling and barking. Sam, Angela, Ellen, and Jo glanced around for the source of the noise; so did Dean, but he was obviously pretending he wasn't afraid.

"Hellhounds," Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean." Meg laughed. "You're favorite. Come on, you three. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Angela snarked.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

Dean looked back; Ellen nodded.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean smirked.

Meg shook her head. Dean shifted his aim and fired; blood spurt from the hellhound next to Meg's feet.

"Run!" Sam yelled.

They took off. A hellhound tackled Dean. Jo looked back.

"Dean!"

"Jo, stay back!" Dean yelled.

Jo fired her shotgun in Dean's direction. Ellen, Sam, and Angela stopped running. Jo kept firing, knocking the hellhound further and further back. Another got her from the side. Sam, Angela, and Ellen started running towards Jo and Dean.

"No!" Ellen yelled.

The hellhound shredded Jo's side. Sam, Angela, and Ellen started firing. Dean scooped up Jo and ran past Sam, Angela, and Ellen, who turned to follow. Dean headed for one of the nearest stores, Ellen went ahead to open the door, and Sam and Angela stayed back to keep shooting.

~/~\~

Dean leaned Jo against the counter; she was whimpering.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now," Ellen told Jo.

Sam chained the door shut.

"Okay." Angela nodded.

"I need some help in here!" Ellen yelled.

Sam, Dean, and Angela grabbed bags of rock salt.

"Go, go, go," Sam said.

They slit the bags open and frantically lined the doorway and windows. Ellen peeled Jo's hand away from the injury; it spurted blood. Sam, Dean, and Angela stared and Ellen looked over her shoulder at them, horrified.


	20. Abandon All Hope Part 2

Jo had been bandaged up. Angela sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Gonna be alright." Ellen murmured.

Sam handed a bowl to Ellen.

"Thank you," Ellen said.

Sam went over to Dean, who was fiddling with something electronic.

"How's she holding up?" Dean asked.

There was a long pause.

"Salt lines are holding up." Sam finally said.

"Safe for now." Dean sighed.

"Safer." Sam nodded. "Trapped like rats."

"Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what." Dean said. There was another long pause before Dean spoke again. "Here we go."

"Sammy, we need help over here," Angela called. "Please."

Dean's gadgets squealed.

~/~\~

 _"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in."_ Dean's voice came through the CB radio.

Bobby picked up the mouthpiece. "K C 5 Fox Delta, go ahead."

_"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems."_

"It's okay, boy." Bobby sighed. "That's why I'm here."

~/~\~

 _"Is everyone alright?"_ Bobby asked through the microphone.

"No." Dean replied. "It's-it's-it's Jo." He stammered. "Bobby, it's pretty bad."

_"Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next."_

"Bobby, I don't think she's—

 _"I said, what do we do next, Dean?"_ Bobby cut him off.

Dean leaned his head on his hand for a moment. "Right. Okay, right."

 _"Now, tell me what you got,"_ Bobby said. _"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?"_

"I don't…he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?"

_"Devil's in the details, Dean."_

Ellen tapped Dean on the shoulder with one bloody hand. Dean held up the microphone.

"Bobby, it's Ellen." She said. "The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more."

_"I don't like the sound of that."_

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what-wh-what does that sound like?" Dean stressed.

 _"It sounds like death, son,"_ Bobby replied. _"I think Satan's in town to work a ritual."_ He added. _"I think he's planning to unleash Death."_

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Dean asked.

_"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh."_

"Unleash?" Dean asked. "I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."

 _"Not this guy,"_ Bobby replied. _"This is, this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box, six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."_

"You have any other good news?" Dean asked sarcastically.

 _"In a manner of speaking."_ Bobby retorted. _"I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into the world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole."_

"Where'd the massacre go down?" Dean asked.

 _"On the land of William Jasper's farm,"_ Bobby answered.

~/~\~

Angela was dabbing Jo's head with a cloth.

"You're doing great, Jo," Angela whispered. "We'll get you outta here."

"That's my girl, you're okay, honey." Ellen cooed.

Jo looked no better. Ellen and Angela were next to her while Dean and Sam were several feet away.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt," Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight."

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town," Dean said.

"Won't be easy."

"Stretcher?" Dean looked at Sam.

"I'll see what we got." Sam turned to go look.

"Stop." Jo croaked. "Guys, stop."

"Jo…" Angela started.

Ellen looked between the boys and Jo.

"Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" Jo breathed.

"Jo, you're not dying," Angela said.

To be completely honest, Angela wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more in this situation. Dean and Sam walked over to Jo.

"I can't move my legs," Jo said. "I can't be moved. My guts are being held by an ace bandage. We gotta-we gotta get our priorities straight here."

"Jo, don't talk like that," Angela said, swallowing thickly.

"Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you do as you're told and stop talking like that," Ellen commanded.

"Mom." Jo whimpered. "I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Sam asked.

"To build a bomb, Sam," Jo said.

"No," Dean and Angela said.

"Jo, no," Angela whispered.

"You got another plan, Angie? Dean? You got any other plan?" she breathed. "Those are hellhounds out there. They've got all our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you." She said. "We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway."

"No, I-I won't let you." Ellen cried.

"This is why we're here, right?"

Ellen shook her head, crying.

"If I can get us a shot on the devil, we have to take it." Jo breathed.

"No!" Angela shook her head. "You are not dying today, dammit."

"Angie's right. Joanna Beth, you are not dying." Ellen assured.

"Mom," Jo whispered. "This might _literally_ be your last chance to treat me like an adult." Jo half-smiled. "Might wanna take it?"

Ellen started sobbing.

Angela clenched her jaw. "You heard her." She stood up, walking past Sam and Dean. "Let's get to work."

Sam, Dean, and Angela grabbed their materials and assembled the bombs, filling them with nails and rock salt for shrapnel. Night had fallen. Sam took Jo's hand for a minute while Dean strung the wire to the button Jo was going to hold.

"Okay, this is it." Dean sighed. "I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later."

"Make it later," Jo whispered.

Dean put the button in Jo's hand and held on. Jo was crying. Dean kissed her once on the forehead, once on the lips, and leaned their heads together before getting up. Ellen came back to sit by Jo. A few minutes later, Angela did the same.

"Mom, no." Jo cried before looking at Angela. "Angie." She cried. "You can't."

"Jo's right, Angela," Ellen whispered. "Someone needs to look after those boys. We'll let 'em in." Ellen said.

"No." Angela replied seriously. "I will _not_ leave you two here alone." She said, her voice cracking.

"Angie-" Sam started.

"No!" she snapped, looking up at him. "No. I'm staying here."

Ellen looked up at Sam and shared a look with him. He nodded and walked over to Angela and picked her up.

She struggled and thrashed against him. "Sam let me go!" she cried. "Let me go! Put me down, Sam Winchester!"

"Get going you three." Ellen smiled sadly. "Look after each other."

Sam and Dean started walking away. Sam had Angela over his shoulder and she struggled and thrashed against him.

"And Dean?" Ellen called.

Dean looked back.

"Kick it in the ass. Don't miss."

Dean nodded. They headed for their exit. Ellen unchained the doors, swept away the salt line, opened the propane tanks, and sat back down with Jo, hugging her.

~/~\~

Sam and Dean ran across the fire escape, Sam still holding Angela, who was sobbing.

Sam finally set Angela down. "Angie, you've gotta go down that ladder, okay? Come on, baby." 

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She nodded reluctantly and went down the ladder. The boys followed. They hurried down the alley.

~/~\~

The hardware store exploded. Dean, Sam, and Angela stopped to watch it blow. Dean and Sam started running again and Angela stood for a few more seconds before following after them.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela snuck through the bushes. Dozens of men stood in the field, attention on something out of sight.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the town's people," Dean commented.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"Last words?" Sam asked, looking at both Dean and Angela.

"I think I'm good," Dean muttered.

Angela took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam said softly.

"Here goes nothing," Dean said.

Lucifer was filling a hole.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, approaching Lucifer, readying a shotgun.

Lucifer turned, dropping the shovel.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah, well we'd hurt you." Angela practically growled.

Dean pointed the gun at Lucifer, point-blank to the forehead. "So suck it."

Dean fired. Lucifer collapsed. None of the men did anything. Dean, Sam, and Angela watched the corpse for a minute. Lucifer inhaled and shifted position.

"Owww…" Lucifer groaned, standing up. "Where did you get that?"

Lucifer punched Dean, who flew into a tree. He stalked towards Angela and put two fingers to her forehead, causing her to collapse.

Sam watched horrified as Dean landed and Angela collapsed.

"Now, where were we?" Lucifer smirked.

~/~\~

"Don't feel too bad, Sam," Lucifer said. "There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."

Lucifer picked up the shovel and moved two scoops of dirt. Sam hurried over to Dean and Angela, checking their pulses. Lucifer leaned on the shovel.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Lucifer asked as Sam stood up. "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam yelled.

Lucifer went back to filling his hole. "Oh, I don't know Sam, I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me?" Sam replied. "I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"That's good, Sam," Lucifer smirked. "You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it."

Sam visibly calmed. He looked around at the men, who were still doing nothing. "What did you do? What did you do to this town?"

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest?" Sam asked.

Lucifer paused. "In there." He gestured to the hole. "I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam frowned.

Lucifer dropped the shovel. "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother. And an older sister. And I loved them, idolized them, in fact. And one day I went to them and I begged them to stand with me, and-and they turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then they beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway." He shrugged. "You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you would if you could."

Sam went back to Dean and Angela. Lucifer turned to his hole and he chanted, then he turned to his demons.

"Now, repeat after me," Lucifer instructed. "We off up our lives, blood, souls-

Dean and Angela stirred.

"We off up our lives, blood, souls—" the demons started.

"To complete this tribute," Lucifer said.

"To complete this tribute."

One by one the demons flashed gold and fell over. Sam, Dean, and Angela stared. Lucifer looked at them.

"What?" he asked. "They're just demons."

~/~\~

Lucifer stared at the mass grave. Sam stared at Lucifer. Dean and Angela glanced between them. The ground rumbled. Castiel appeared next to the three hunters and held a finger to his lips. Lucifer turned around and all four were gone. He walked forward.

"Oh, hello, Death."

~/~\~

Angela sat on the bed in one of the rooms of Bobby's house. She was holding the picture they had taken before going on their mission. There was a knock on the door and Sam poked his head in.

"Hey." He greeted, coming in and closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Angela murmured, still looking at the picture.

Sam sat on the bed next to her. "You know we have to talk about it, Angela." He said softly.

She glanced up at him and took a deep breath. "I know."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked softly. He wasn't angry with her by any means, he was worried if anything. "Staying with Ellen and Jo…"

Angela winced slightly when he mentioned their names. "I don't know." She whispered. "What's the point of living just to see the end of the world and most likely die anyway?" She asked. "I mean, if I had stayed with Ellen and Jo… then at least I would have been doing something important. I can't watch the world end, Sam. I can't."

Sam sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "The world is not gonna end, Angie. We're not gonna let it end."

"You can't know that, Sam." She whispered. She sniffled slightly. "And I can't watch you say yes to Lucifer." She admitted. "That will _break_ me, Sam. I _just_ got you back." Her voice cracked.

"That won't happen either. We're gonna stop all of this from happening." He assured. "I promise."

She set the picture down and curled up next to Sam. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered.

Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to keep it, then." He said softly. "Whenever you're feeling down…I need you to talk to me. Not go off and try to sacrifice yourself. Can you promise me that?"

She nodded and wiped away the tears on her face. "Yeah, I can promise you that."

Sam smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you, so, so much." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Sammy." She murmured. She toyed with the buttons on his shirt. "Can we just go to bed?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Definitely."


	21. Sam, Interrupted Part 1

Dr. Fuller looked through a file. Dean, Sam, and Angela sat across from him.

"You were referred to me by a Dr. Babar in Chicago." Dr. Fuller said.

"That's right." Dean nodded.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"I don't know. I don't have any elephant books." Dean said, making a face.

"Look," Angela cut in. "We think the doc was in over his head with this one." She gestured to Sam. "Because my boyfriend…he's…"

"He's crazy, doc." Dean finished. "My brother's crazy."

"Okay, fine, thank you." Dr. Fuller said. "That's-that's really not necessary language." He added, grabbing his file and notepad. "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex?"

Sam sighed. "I'm fine." He assured. "I mean, okay, a little depressed, I guess." He shrugged.

Dr. Fuller wrote in his notepad. "Okay. Any ideas why?"

"Probably because I started the apocalypse." Sam shrugged.

Dr. Fuller looked up. "The _apocalypse_?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sam nodded.

Dr. Fuller looked at Dean and Angela who just smiled.

"And you think you started it?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean…I killed this demon, Lilith, and I accidentally freed Lucifer from Hell," Sam explained. "So now, he's topside, and we're trying to stop him."

Dr. Fuller looked at Dean and Angela. Dean looked exasperated and Angela just sighed.

"Who is?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"Me. A-and him." He gestured to Dean. "And my girlfriend." He added, pointing to Angela. "Oh-oh, and this one angel."

"Oh, you mean, like a…like an angel on your shoulder." Dr. Fuller nodded.

"No. His name's Castiel. He wears a trench coat." Sam replied.

Dr. Fuller went back to taking notes.

"See what we mean, doc?" Dean sighed. "This kid's been beating himself up about this for months."

"The apocalypse wasn't his fault," Angela added.

Dr. Fuller looked up. "It's not?"

"No," Dean said. "There was this other demon, Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood, and near the end, he was practically _chugging_ the stuff." He added.

Dr. Fuller looked at Sam, who looked ashamed. Dr. Fuller looked back at Dean and Angela.

"My boyfriend's not evil," Angela assured. "He's a good man. He was just… _high_ …yeah? So, could you please fix him up so we can get back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters?"

Dr. Fuller put up a finger for them to wait. He picked up his phone and dialed an extension. "Irma…cancel my lunch."

As the doctor hung up, Dean pat Sam comfortingly on the arm and Angela kissed Sam's cheek.

~/~\~

"Dr. Fuller would like to keep you three under observation for a couple of days." A happy nurse said as she led Sam, Dean, and Angela down a hall.

"Wait… the three of us?" Angela asked.

"Me and her too?" Dean asked, gesturing to himself and Angela.

"Yes, Sugar," the nurse nodded. "The doctor thinks that would be best."

Sam, Dean, and Angela gave each other victorious smiles.

~/~\~

The nurse wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Dean's right arm.

"Alright, I'm just gonna give you a little check-up." She smiled.

"Alright, look, Nurse Ratched, let's get one thing straight," Dean said. "I've seen _Cuckoo's Nest_ , so don't try any of that soul-crushing, authoritarian crap on me, hm?"

The nurse smiled. "Okie dokie."

Dean nodded, smiling uncomfortably.

~/~\~

The nurse took the blood pressure cuff on Sam's arm.

"Alright, you can go ahead and take down your pants." She instructed.

Sam looked up in horror. "Wait, w-what? W-what for?"

The nurse snapped a rubber glove on, smiling at him. Sam looked uncomfortable.

~/~\~

"Alright, sweetie, I'm gonna need you to open wide." The happy nurse said, holding a tongue depressor.

Angela gagged. She hated doctor's offices and she hated those stupid tongue depressors. "Oh god." She muttered.

~/~\~

Dean leaned against the back of a couch, wearing the patient scrubs, shoes, and blue robe. He stared at the floor until Sam and Angela walked up, wearing the same thing. Sam sighed, and they all looked frazzled.

"How was your Silkwood shower?" Dean asked.

"Okay." Sam and Angela murmured.

"Yeah, good." Sam continued. "Yeah, good, um—good water pressure. Did the nurse…"

"She was very thorough." Dean agreed.

"Yeah. Yeah, good. Good. Yeah." Sam mumbled.

Dean looked around the lounge, seeing the other patients. One female patient was playing with a pink bunny.

"I can't believe I let you talk us into this," Dean complained.

"Hey, it's the least we could do." Sam reasoned. "Martin saved Dad's ass more times than we can count. He's a great hunter."

"Was," Dean replied. "Until Albuquerque."

"Besides, I just figure it's best we keep busy." Sam shrugged. "That's all."

"Better than what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam sighed.

"Sam." Angela urged.

"Okay." Sam sighed. "Look, I've just been worried. About both of you." He said, looking at both Angela and Dean. "After Angie tried to stay with Jo and Ellen… the past few weeks I've just been worried."

Angela smiled sympathetically and grabbed Sam's hands. "I'm fine, baby." She assured. " _We're_ fine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give you the right to head-shrink us."

"Dean—" Sam started.

"Ellen and Jo dying, yeah, it was a friggin' tragedy, okay?" Dean replied. "But I'm not gonna wallow in it. And neither is Angie."

"Dean, you always do this." Sam sighed. "You can't just keep that crap in, it's what I've been telling Angie."

Dean chuckled. "Watch me." He replied. He looked over towards a table. "Oh, there he is."

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked over to a table where Martin sat, staring out the window. Sam cleared his throat, and Martin looked at them.

"Sam, Dean, wow," Martin said as he stood. "And you must be Angela." He shook Angela's hand. "Hope you're keeping these boys in line."

"Yes, sir." Angela smiled politely.

"You look good, boys," Martin commented.

"Thanks. You do too, Martin." Sam smiled slightly.

"Uh…Well, thanks for coming." Martin motioned for them to sit.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Dean and Martin sat at the table while Sam and Angela pulled two chairs up.

"In the old days, I could've taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back…but, well…now…" Martin sighed.

"What do you think we're hunting?" Angela asked.

"I don't know yet," Martin replied. "A ghost, demon, monster…animal, vegetable, mineral." He chuckled. "Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"So, you've seen this thing?" Sam asked.

Martin shook his head.

"Has anyone seen this thing?" Dean asked.

"Well, a couple of patients have, uh…had glimpses, but there's not a lot to go on."

"Are they reliable?" Angela asked.

"Oh, sure, why wouldn't they be?" Martin frowned.

Dean looked around at a female patient, who was dancing and humming. Dean looked back at Martin. "Gee, I don't know."

"I know that you three think I'm a bag of loose screws," Martin admitted. "Now, you wouldn't be wrong. But I wouldn't have called you unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut."

Dean, Sam, and Angela exchanged looks.

"We believe you," Angela said softly.

"Have you checked any of the bodies?" Sam asked. "Found signs of an attack?"

"Well, uh, no…" Martin mumbled. "I don't go around dead b-b-b-bodies anymore."

Dean frowned at Martin's flinching. Dr. Fuller walked up behind them.

"Alex, Eddie." Dr. Fuller greeted Sam and Dean. "Monica." He greeted Angela.

Sam, Dean, and Angela turned to face him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're making friends." Dr. Fuller smiled. "Why don't you and Monica, and, uh, Mr. Creaser join us for group? Please. Right this way."

Sam, Dean, Angela, and Martin stood. Martin, Sam, and Angela walked over to the doctor. Dr. Fuller stopped Dean.

"Actually, I'm gonna be putting you in the afternoon group." Dr. Fuller said.

"What? Why?" Dean frowned.

"Well, to be frank, uh, the relationship you have with your brother and his girlfriend seems dangerously codependent." Dr. Fuller explained. "I think a little time apart will do you some good."

Dr. Filler walked away, and Sam, Dean, and Angela watched him go, confused. Dean waved goodbye to Sam and Angela.

~/~\~

Sam, Angela, Martin, and five other patients sat in a circle with Dr. Fuller.

"Alright, so…" Dr. Fuller started. "Who would like to start us off?"

Ted raised his hand.

"Anyone else?" Dr. Fuller asked.

Ted raised his hand a little higher.

"Alright, Ted." Dr. Fuller conceded. "Calm down."

Ted lowered his hand. "I am calm. And I'd very _calmly_ like to talk about the monster that's hunting us."

"Ted, we're not going to have that discussion again." Dr. Fuller sighed,

Sam, Martin, and Angela exchanged looks.

"It's not good for group." Dr. Fuller added.

"I agree," Ted replied. "You know what else isn't good for group? A monster eating all our faces off."

"Alright, fine, thank you." Dr. Fuller said. "Now, anyone else?"

"I saw it…when it killed Susan," Ted mumbled.

Sam and Angela were intrigued.

"I did, too." Said another patient. "It had big lobster claws."

"No, it didn't," Ted replied.

"Yeah, and it was an alien, like on _X-Files_." The other patient continued.

"Stop it," Ted demanded. "Stop helping. Listen to me. We're all dead!"

"That's enough." Dr. Fuller said seriously. He leaned forward, taking off his glasses. "There is no monster."

Sam and Angela looked at Dr. Fuller.

"Now, Ted, do you need me to call the orderlies…"

Ted shook his head.

"…Or can you behave?"

"Behave." Ted nodded.

Sam, Martin, and Angela exchanged looks again.

~/~\~

Dean was playing checkers with himself. He moved a piece.

"King me!" He laughed.

Dr. Cartwright walked up to Dean. "Eddie?"

Dean looked up at her.

"I'm Dr. Erica Cartwright." She introduced. "I've been assigned to your case."

"You're my shrink?" Dean asked. "Heh. Lucky me." Dean smiled seductively.

Dr. Cartwright opened her file. "And you're my…paranoid schizophrenic with narcissistic personality disorder and religious psychosis." She said. "Lucky me." She closed the file.

Dean looked down awkwardly. "Hm."

"Can we talk?" Dr. Cartwright asked as she sat across from Dean.

"Yes." Dean nodded. "I actually got some questions for you."

"What a coincidence. I've got some for you, too." She smiled.

"Well, then…Quid pro quo, Clarice," Dean said, sucking his bottom lip a couple of times like Hannibal Lector.

"Okay, Hannibal." Dr. Cartwright said. "I'll go first. How many hours a night do you sleep?"

"Three or four, every couple of nights," Dean answered. "What can you tell me about the recent suicides in here?"

"They were tragic."

"But you haven't noticed anything…strange, like, uh…I don't know, black smoke or sulfur?" Dean asked.

"No." Dr. Cartwright answered. "Why? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Demon signs," Dean replied. "I hunt demons, monsters, that kind of thing."

"How many drinks do you have a week?" Dr. Cartwright asked.

"Well, I gotta sleep sometime." Dean sighed. "So, uh, what's seven days times—somewhere in the mid-fifties. You ever feel any, uh, cold spots or get a chill walking through the hospital?"

"Not that I can remember." Dr. Cartwright shrugged. "If I had?"

"It means there's a ghost around."

"Okay. When was the last time you were in a long-term relationship?"

"Define long-term," Dean grumbled.

"More than two months."

"Never," Dean said. "Have the patients reported seeing anything weird?"

"In here?" Dr. Cartwright chuckled. "All the time."

"Right." Dean sighed.

"So…" she leaned towards Dean. "Let's talk about your father."

~/~\~

Dean followed several patients down the hall, his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor. He looked kind of depressed. Sam and Angela walked out of the doorway behind him, hand in hand.

"Dean, hey!" Angela called.

Dean turned towards them.

"You okay?" Sam frowned.

"I just got thraped." Dean grumbled. "So, no, I am not okay. Tell me you guys found something."

"Yeah." Angela nodded. "A guy says he saw the creature. We should talk to him. You wanna meet here in an hour?"

"Yeah, the sooner we take care of this thing, sooner we can get gone," Dean replied. "This place gives me the creeps."

Dean turned around, and Wendy was standing behind him. She put a hand on the back of his head and kissed him for a moment or so. Sam and Angela watched awkwardly.

"Hi." Wendy murmured.

"Hi." Dean breathed.

"I'm Wendy."

"Uh-huh." Dean nodded.

Wendy walked past Dean, Sam, and Angela down the hall after patting Dean on the butt. Dean smirked at Sam and Angela.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." Dean mused.

"Dude…you cannot hit that," Sam said.

Dean watched Wendy longingly. "Oh, so torn."

~/~\~

Sam walked out of his cell with a lock-pick in hand. Dean and Angela were standing there.

"Well, it's about time," Dean complained. "Nurses are on their rounds. We got, like, fifteen, twenty minutes. So, where is this guy?"

"Room 306," Angela answered.

Sam, Dean, and Angela headed down the hall towards Ted's room. As they rounded the corner, they heard Ted screaming. They rushed to Ted's door and looked in the window. Sam began to pick the lock. Ted's feet slammed against the window."

"Hurry up! Come on, hurry up!" Dean urged.

Sam looked up. "Back off, Dean!"

Sam returned to picking the lock, the three hunters lunged into the room to find Ted hanging from a pipe in the ceiling, a tied bed sheet around his neck.

~/~\~

Dean opened Ted's drawer and pulled him out. Sam pulled back the sheet and started feeling Ted's head. Angela searched his hands. Sam found two holes just behind Ted's ears.

"Hey, I think I found something," Sam said.

"What do you got?" Dean asked.

"Right here. Uh, Angie, babe, give me a hand." Sam said, grabbing a long Q-tip from the table. He stuck it far into the hole. "This hole goes all the way through to his brain."

"What does that mean?" Angela asked.

Sam spotted a bone saw. "Let's find out."

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"You might wanna keep watch," Sam said.

Dean backed off.

~/~\~

Dean stood outside the morgue doors, keeping watch. He heard the bone saw start up, and frowned in disgust.

~/~\~

Sam took the top of Ted's head off, removing his brain. Ted's brain was a small, hard, black thing.

"What the hell?" Angela muttered.

~/~\~

Dean heard a door open and looked down the hall. He went back into the morgue.

~/~\~

"Guys," Dean said.

Sam held up the brain. "Look, his brain's been sucked dry."

"That's fascinating. Somebody's coming." Dean replied.

Sam, Dean, and Angela hurried to clean up.

~/~\~

Sam put Ted's brain back in his head.

~/~\~

Angela put the top of Ted's head back on.

~/~\~

Dean rolled Ted back into his drawer. Sam and Angela removed their bloody gloves and threw them in the trashcan as the happy nurse walked in.

"What are you three doing in here?" she asked.

Sam, Dean, and Angela exchanged looked. Dean shrugged, pulled down his pants, and threw his arms over his head.

"Pudding!" Dean grinned.

The nurse smiled. "Alright, come on, you three."

Dean smiled goofily and pulled his pants back up. As Dean headed for the door, he turned back towards Sam and Angela.

"Crazy works." He whispered.

The happy nurse chuckled as she followed them out the door.

~/~\~

Martin, Sam, Dean, and Angela looked at paintings of clowns on the wall.

"Are those original Gacy's?" Dean chuckled.

"I painted those," Martin said.

"Back on point, please," Angela said. "Um…so, whatever this thing is—

Dean looked at Martin. "It's good." He whispered.

"It slurpees your brain, sucks you dry." Sam finished.

"Yeah, then it makes the deaths look like a suicide," Dean added. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah. A bad one." Martin said.

~/~\~

Martin showed Sam, Dean, and Angela a drawing in his journal.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well, I bet you a chicken dinner it's what we're up against…a wraith," Martin said. "They crack open skulls and feed on brain juice."

"You ever tangle with one before?" Sam asked.

"Never. Never wanted to, neither."

"So, how do we kill it?" Angela asked.

"Silver. You so much as touch a wraith with the stuff, and the skin will crackle. Now, that's the good news. The bad news is…they can pass as humans."

The four hunters looked around the room.

"It could be any Peter, Paul, and Mary in the joint," Martin said.

"Fantastic." Dean rolled his eyes. "So, how do we find it?"

"A mirror," Martin replied. "Lore says a wraith will show its true form in a mirror."

"Okay, well, we just gotta spot check every patient and every staff member." Dean shrugged.

Sam nodded. "Okay. Yeah. But—I mean, what's it doing in a mental hospital?"

"It's a perfect captive victim pool," Angela muttered.

"Sure." Martin nodded. "Who's gonna believe a patient when they say they saw a monster? It's the perfect hunting ground."

~/~\~

Dean stood at the corner of the nurses' station, watching people walk by in a round mirror by the ceiling. Dr. Cartwright walked up and joined him.

"What's up, doc?" Dean asked.

"You tell me."

"Hunting. A wraith, actually." Dean replied. "Could be anybody."

"So, I could be a monster?"

Dean checked the mirror and saw that she was normal. "No, you're clean."

"Why you?" Dr. Cartwright asked.

"Why me, what?"

"Why do you have to hunt monsters? Why not let someone else do it?"

Dean shrugged. "Can't find anybody else that dumb." He muttered. "It's my job. Somebody's gotta save people's asses, yours included."

"So, is there a quota?" she asked. "How many people do you have to save?"

"All of them."

" _All of them?_ You think you have to save everyone?"

"Yep." Dean nodded. "Whole wide world of sports."

"How?" Dr. Cartwright asked.

Dean didn't answer, but looked at her, not wanting to tell her,

"Believe me, whatever you've got, I've heard weirder." Dr. Cartwright assured.

"It's the end of the world, okay?" Dean replied. "I mean, it's a damn Biblical apocalypse, and if I don't stop it and save everyone, then no one will, and we all die."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I mean, apocalypse or no apocalypse…monsters or no monsters, that's a crushing weight to have on your shoulders. To feel like six billion lives depend on you…God…how do you get up in the morning?"

Dean stared contemplatively for a moment. "That's a good question."

Dr. Fuller walked up to them. "Hello, Eddie."

"Doc." Dean nodded.

Dean looked up at the mirror as Dr. Fuller passed it. Dean saw a decaying face with matted hair instead. Dean pushed away from the wall and watched Dr. Fuller walk down the hall.

~/~\~

Dean and Marin were waiting in the hall. Sam and Angela walked up to them.

"Alright, we had to raid three nurses' stations to get these," Sam said, handing a letter opener to Dean.

"They're only silver-plated, but they should work," Angela added.

Sam handed one to Marin. Wendy started heading their way. Dean spotted her.

"Oh, no, no, no," Dean said. "Not today, sweetheart. Come on, keep walking. I…"

Wendy walked up to Sam, pushed him against the wall, and started kissing him. Dean watched in shock.

Angela practically growled and yanked Wendy off of Sam. "Alright, sister, back off." She glared. "He's _mine._ "

Wendy just glared at her.

Angela narrowed her eyes and pulled Sam down to her level and pressed a hard, passionate kiss to his lips. Sam fell into the kiss immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Angela pulled away and smirked at Wendy. "And that's how you kiss a guy, sweetheart." She snarked.

Wendy huffed and walked off.

Sam smirked at Angela. "I love when you get all possessive."

"Alright, you two, focus." Dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded. "Fuller is on call tonight, so we'll have to hit him after lights out. All four of us."

"What?" Martin asked. "No."

"Martin, we gotta get past security, past the orderlies, and then cut the boss-man's throat, okay?" Dean said. "It's gonna suck start to finish, but we could use the backup."

"Oh, I can't. I can't." Martin began to walk away.

"We know what happened in Albuquerque." Sam sighed.

Martin stopped. "You don't know the half of it." He turned to face them. "God, I used to be just like you three. I used to think I was invincible, and then…Well, I found out I'm not."

"Martin, you're still a hunter," Angela assured.

"No. I'm not. I'm useless. Why do you think I check myself into the Hotel California? I'd give anything to help you, I would. But, I-I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." he walked away.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked into the office, but Dr. Fuller wasn't there. Dean picked up car keys from the desk.

"He's still in the building. You take the west wing. Angie and I will take the east."

Dean set the keys back down, and they left the office.

~/~\~

Sam walked down a hallway, holding his knife at the ready. He looked in each room he passed. Sam came to another hallway and looked around the corner. He saw Dr. Fuller headed his way. Sam stood up against the wall, waiting. Dr. Fuller got closer. As he rounded the corner, Sam stepped forward, raising the blade. Dr. Fuller put an arm up as Sam brought the blade down, cutting Dr. Fuller's arm. Dr. Fuller yelled, and Sam took another swing. Two orderlies grabbed Sam and began to drag him away. Sam struggled. He threw off one orderly and punched the other. The first orderly approached, but Sam knocked his head into a window, shattering it. Sam went back to the other orderly and punched him twice. Dr. Fuller ran, and Sam grabbed the blade from the ground and followed. Sam tackled Dr. Fuller to the ground and raised the blade.

Martin grabbed Sam's arm. "No! No! Look at his arm. The cut's not burning."

Sam looked at the cut.

"It's not him. It's not him." Martin said.

Sam began to realize and dropped the blade. He stared at Dr. Fuller, stunned at what he almost did.


	22. Sam, Interrupted Part 2

Sam sat on his bed in a drugged stupor. Dean opened the door and he and Angela walked in.

"You okay, baby?" Angela asked.

Angela and Dean approached Sam's bed.

"No." Sam groaned. "No, I'm not okay. I—I am… _awesome_ …"

"They give you something?" Dean asked as Angela sat on the bed next to Sam.

"Oh, yeah." Sam laughed. "They gave me…everything. It's spectacu—lacular." He giggled. He looked up at Angela. "Wow." 

"What?" Angela frowned.

"You're beautiful. Like an angel. Not like the _real_ angels." Sam rambled. "They're mean. But you're so pretty. I can't believe you're my girlfriend. I am so lucky."

Angela giggled and kissed his forehead. "I'm lucky too, baby. I'm lucky too."

Dean rolled his eyes. "He always was a happy drunk."

Angela looked at Dean and smiled a bit. "Yeah. Remember when Sam got drunk during that case a while back? At that old hotel with the creepy dolls? He was a happy drunk then too. All giggly." She murmured.

Dean smiled softly at his brother and Angela. "Yeah, I remember."

Sam suddenly grew serious and looked up at Angela. "The doctor…wasn't a wraith."

"We know." Dean sighed.

Sam looked comically stunned that Dean and Angela could possibly know this.

"I don't understand it," Dean said. "I mean, I saw it in the mirror. It wasn't human."

"Or you're seeing things," Sam mumbled. "Maybe, maybe, maybe you're going crazy."

"I'm not crazy." Dean scoffed.

"Well…come on." Sam shrugged. "I mean, you've been at least…half crazy for a long time, and since you got back from hell, or since before that, even. I mean, we're in a, we're in a mental hospital." Sam laughed. "Maybe, maybe you finally cracked! You know, maybe now you are really…for real…crazy…"

"I made a mistake, that's all. Angie and I will find the thing." Dean replied.

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I know." He put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked down at Sam's hand.

"It's okay," Sam whispered. "Hey, hey. Look at me."

Dean looked at Sam.

"It's okay…because you're my brother…and I still love ya."

Dean nodded and Angela snorted slightly.

"Boop!" Sam poked at Dean's nose.

Dean just stared at Sam, and then looked at Angela. "Look after your boyfriend."

Angela nodded. "Got it." She replied. "Looks like it's just you and me, baby."

Sam hugged Angela's waist and just grinned at her. "I love you."

Angela smiled and kissed his forehead. "Love ya."

~/~\~

Dean walked down the hallway and through a doorway. Dr. Cartwright joined him.

"You missed our session today." She said.

"A little busy." Dean reasoned.

"Still hunting that wraith?"

"People are dying."

"People die all the time." She said.

"Look, lady, why don't you just let me do my job, maybe save your life," Dean replied.

"It's not my life that I'm worried about."

"Oh, my G—I'm fine, okay?" Dean said, exasperated. "I'm fine."

An orderly sorting laundry down the hall looked up at him but went back to his job.

"Come on, even you don't believe that." Dr. Cartwright said. "All this pressure that you're putting yourself under, all this guilt; it's killing you. You can't save everybody. You can't." her voice became hard. "Hell, these days, you can't save anybody, Dean." She turned to leave.

"What did you say?" Dean breathed.

She turned back to him. "The truth, Dean. You got Ellen and Jo killed. You shot Lucifer, but you couldn't gank him."

Dean began to get confused and a little afraid.

"You couldn't stop Sam from killing Lilith, and—oh, yeah—you broke the first seal." She continued. "All you do is fail. Did you think that you, Dean Winchester with a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, were gonna beat the devil?"

Dean got a little more afraid.

"Please." She scoffed. "The world is gonna burn, and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Who are you?" Dean snapped. "How do you know that stuff."

The orderly sorting laundry looked up again. "Hey, settle down."

"Tell me!" Dean yelled.

The orderly walked around his cart and began to approach Dean. "I said, settle down."

"Who are you?" Dean asked quietly.

Dean backed away from Dr. Cartwright a little and looked at the orderly.

"Who is she?" Dean repeated.

"Who?" the orderly asked.

"What are you, blind?" Dean pointed to Dr. Cartwright. "Her!"

"Pal, there's nobody there."

Dean looked at the orderly and looked back at Dr. Cartwright, who had a twisted smile on her face.

"I'm not real, Dean." She whispered. "I'm in your head…because you are going crazy."

Dean looked around the hallway, Dr. Cartwright having disappeared. He looked at the orderly, beginning to fear for his sanity.

"Just leave me alone," Dean whispered.

Dean stalked down the hallway, and the orderly watched him go. Dean saw the happy nurse and a doctor. He passed a mirror, where he saw that they looked like a wraith. Freaked, he passed them and saw two patients, who looked like wraiths in another mirror. He passed them as well, heading for the end of the hall. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He back into the corner and slid down to the floor, panting. His eyes followed everything in the hall, looking freaked.

~/~\~

Sam was looking pensively out the window while Angela slept next to him. Someone knocked on the door. Dr. Fuller entered with an orderly, and Sam stood, careful not to wake Angela.

"You asked to see me?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"Yeah." Sam breathed. "thanks. I, um…I just wanted to apologize. I feel horrible about what I did to you. I thought you were a monster."

"I know that." Dr. Fuller nodded. "The question is, why?"

"I was…It doesn't matter, um…because after what happened last night, I had a…moment of clarity. I realized…there's no such things as monsters."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that, but, honestly?" Dr. Fuller replied. "Monsters are the least of your problems. People can learn to live with delusions, but the anger I saw in you…You hurt those two men, and you were going to kill me. The look in your eyes when you came after me, I…It was like you were barely even human…like a man possessed."

Sam was very ashamed and guilt-ridden. "I know. Please…just…could you give me a second chance?" he pleaded.

"Well, this isn't a prison. You'll be allowed to go to the dayroom, under supervision."

"Thank you," Sam said sincerely.

Dr. Fuller stepped closer. "But if there is one more outburst…I will transfer you to a facility that is equipped to handle violent patients. And, believe me, they will be far, far less forgiving."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela entered with an orderly following to keep an eye on Sam. Sam and Angela found Dean at a checkers table, sitting and staring at the wall.

"Dean?" Angela nudged. "Hey."

Dean stood, frowning at Sam.

"Oh," Sam said. "What's wrong?"

Dean faced Sam. "It's not the demon blood, Sam. It never was."

"What?" Sam asked.

"The problem was you," Dean said. "It was always you. The lies…your arrogance…the black spot on your soul."

Sam was very confused and anguished. Other patients surrounded him. A female patient faced him.

"Now we're all gonna die because of you. It's all your fault."

Sam turned to face a male patient who was talking to him.

"You killed all of us. Pathetic freak." He said, shoving Sam into other patients.

"You evil son of a bitch!" one yelled.

"Loser."

"Grow up and die!"

"Freak!"

Unable to take it anymore, Sam began hitting the other patients. But there were no patients there at all, and Sam was just swinging at the air in the middle of the lounge. Two orderlies came up and tried to calm him. One orderly grabbed him.

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled.

Sam punched the first orderly, but they both grabbed him by the arms. Dean and Angela were sitting at a table by the window, watching the whole thing with their hands clasped in front of them.

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled. "Leave me alone! No! Stop it! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I didn't do it! Get off of me!"

Dean and Angela watched as the orderlies dragged Sam down the hall.

"Leave me alone! Get off! No! Leave me alone!"

"What's happening?" Angela murmured. "Dean, what's happening?"

~/~\~

Martin was sleeping fitfully in his bed. He heard the door open, and he sat up, brandishing the silver blade. It was Dean and Angela, who were standing next to the bed. Dean held his hands out, looking scared.

"Martin, Martin, it's us," Dean said in a small voice. "Dean and Angela."

"Oh, sorry." Martin lowered the blade. "You—You two look like hell."

Angela nodded. "F-Feel like it, too."

"Where's Sam?" Martin asked.

"Lockdown!" Dean replied. "He went crazy. Thank God."

"What?" Martin asked.

"We're going crazy, too," Angela whispered. "Dean's seeing things and hearing things. I mean, we all are. Crazy is the clue."

"What do you mean?" Martin asked.

Dean began to explain, but he stopped and stared at the other side of the room. After a moment, Martin snapped his fingers in Dean's face.

"Dean!"

Dean jolted a little and looked back at Martin. "Crazy is the clue." He mumbled.

"Angela said that," Martin said. "What?"

"I mean, the things that me, Sam, and Angela have done, the stuff we've seen, we're gonna end up going guano eventually," Dean said. "Probably end up like a couple of drooling nut bags." He mumbled. "No offense." He added, looking at Martin.

"None taken."

"But all of us, freaking out on the same day?" Angela mumbled. "I mean, it's gotta be…"

"The monster…" Martin said.

Angela flinched and looked around.

"What? Where?" Dean started freaking out. "Where?"

"No—It's not—No, there's nothing there," Martin said.

Dean crouched next to Martin's bed. "Okay. What if this thing doesn't just feed on the insane? What if it makes people insane? Is it possible? Does that seem real?"

"Well, I'm not the most reliable source on what's real, but it sounds—It makes sense." Martin shrugged.

"Okay. Okay." Angela nodded. "So-so, we got infected. You know, something shot us up with crazy. You know, something…"

"Maybe…maybe it's the ghost of my dad…" Dean mumbled.

"No. Focus," Martin said. "Focus on the wraith."

Dean nodded. "Right, the wraith, the wraith." He stood up. "Okay. So, the wraith, the wraith, it-it poisoned us. It—Yeah. Maybe with venom, you know? By-by touch…or-or venom, or saliva." Dean said before realizing. " _Wendy_."

"Wendy?" Martin asked.

"Wendy," Angela mumbled. "Wendy kissed Sam and Dean, and then I kissed Sam right after… That's how we got infected!"

~/~\~

Martin, Dean, and Angela walked around the corner, heading for Wendy's room. Dean and Angela were walking awkwardly. Martin noticed and looked down at their feet. They were walking in weird spots on the tiles floor.

"Guys," Martin said, stopping them.

"Can't step on the cracks," Angela whispered.

A woman screamed, and they hurried off.

~/~\~

Dean kicked in the door and found Wendy on her bed, her wrists slit. Sitting on the bed over Wendy was the happy nurse. Dean looked over in the mirror to see that she looked like a wraith. He looked back at the bed.

"Is this real?" Dean whispered.

The wraith withdrew her hand from Wendy's head. There was a skewer sticking out of her wrist, which entered Wendy's head. The wraith brought it up and licked it off before it went back into her wrist.

"Oh, it is, sugar." She smirked. "It's very real."

~/~\~

The wraith threw Dean against the wall and attacked Angela. Martin attacked the wraith with his blade, but she threw him into the hall. The wraith pinned Dean to the wall by the throat and punched him a bunch of times. Angela, meanwhile, grabbed her blade and attacked the wraith. The wraith released Dean and put up a hand to shield herself. Angela cut her hand, and she yelled. Dean slid to the floor. The wraith's cut was burning and crackling, and shut the door, locking them in with Wendy.

Martin saw that Angela and Dean were disoriented, and he got up to check on Wendy. After a moment, Wendy blinked.

"She's still alive," Martin said.

Angela nodded and looked at Dean. "You good?"

Dean just nodded slightly.

~/~\~

Angela was helping Dean up.

"Dean?" Martin asked. "Can you hear me? Dean!"

Dean looked up and saw a fragmented version of Martin and Angela. Martin was standing over Wendy's bed and Angela was in front of him.

"You two have got to get out there and kill that thing," Martin said. "I'll take care of her."

Dean shook his head. "Can't," Dean mumbled.

"Yes, we can Dean, we have to," Angela whispered.

"She's right, son," Martin said.

Two orderlies walked in and grabbed Martin, who fought back. The orderlies were distracted by Martin.

"Go. Run!" Martin yelled.

Angela pulled Dean to his feet and they ran out the door.

~/~\~

Dean fell against the wall, looking around. Angela tried to hold him up. The hallway seemed to spin in front of him. Angela looked down at the floor to see blood droplets leading down the hallway.

"Come on, Dean. This way." She whispered.

Dean pushed off against the wall and began to follow Angela, falling to his knees against the wall.

Angela knelt in front of him. "Dean, come on, we gotta keep going."

~/~\~

Sam was lying on a bed in a padded room. His ankles were strapped down, along with his wrists. The door opened, and the wraith walked in.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sam demanded.

"No." the wraith shook her head. "You are far too angry to be out there in the real world."

Sam and the wraith looked up at a mirror to see that she looked like the wraith.

"You," Sam growled.

"Of course, it's me." She looked back at Sam. "I gotta say, you hunters don't exactly live up to your rep." she circled the bed. "I mean, Martin's a wreck. He's harmless."

Sam began to fight the restraints.

"And you, your brother and your girlfriend come in here, talking tough about killing monsters…kind of made you easy to spot. Then all it took was one touch…"

Sam quickly realized what had happened. The wraith had touched them during the checkup…

"…and you were mine." The wraith continued. "Oh, I love it in here." She knelt down at the head of the bed. "This place is my own personal five-star restaurant."

She trailed his finger across Sam's forehead, and Sam jerked his head away from her. The wraith stuck her finger in her mouth and licked it, moaning.

"Crazy brains." She smirked. "They get soaked in dopamine and adrenaline and all sorts of hormones and chemicals that make them…delicious. And the crazier they are, the better they taste."

"You did this to me!" Sam yelled.

"Well, I helped." She replied. "But that rage? No, no, no. That's all you." She stood, walking to the side of the bed. "I don't make crazy. I just crank up what's already there."

Sam yelled. The wraith sat beside Sam.

"You build your own hell, but I give you the Legos. And when you're ripe…" the skewer popped out of her arm. "I make all of your problems disappear."

The wraith turned Sam's head to the side, sticking the skewer closer to his head. The door flew open. Angela ran in and Dean stumbled behind him.

"You get away from him," Angela growled.

The wraith stood to face Angela. "Do you really think this is gonna end well for you, sweetie?"

"No." Angela smirked, taking out a silver blade. "But what can I say, I'm crazy."

The wraith chuckled and raised her hand, her skewer going back into her arm. Angela lunged at her and swung the blade at her, but the wraith ducked and threw Angela into the wall. Angela went after her again, and she grabbed her arm, throwing her into the wall. Angela dropped the blade. Sam watched helplessly from the bed and Dean was weakly leaning against the wall. The wraith threw Angela into the other wall, pinning her by the throat. Angela grabbed her hand as she raised her other one, her skewer jumping out. Angela grunted as she tried to squirm away. Angela grabbed the skewer with her other hand and broke it off. The wraith screamed as she backed away, holding her hand. Angela looked at the skewer and dropped it quickly in disgust.

Suddenly, Dean ran over to the blade and grabbed it, stabbing the blade into the wraith from behind. The silver burned her as she fell to the floor. The three hunters stared at her.

"Still crazy?" Angela asked, looking at Sam and then Dean.

"Not any more than usual," Dean muttered.

Angela headed over to Sam's bed, leaning over it. She took off one of Sam's wrist constraints.

"We gotta get outta here," Angela said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

The alarm bell rang, and they all looked up at the doorway.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela burst out of the side door, the alarm bell still ringing, and they ran toward the parking lot and the woods.

~/~\~

The three hunters approached the Impala.

"Well, looks like Tome Cruise was right," Dean said. "Shrinks suck."

Dean reached towards the driver's door, but Sam was still standing at the trunk, sighing.

"Babe…" Angela rested a hand on his arm. "Sam? You okay?"

"No." Sam mumbled. "No. The wraith—

"What about her?" Dean cut him off.

"She was right."

"No, she wasn't," Angela replied. "And she's dead, okay? Let's not worry about it."

"She's right, Sammy. I need a drink, or 12." Dean remarked.

"Most of the time, I can hide it, but…I am angry." Sam continued. "I'm mad at everything, and I make excuses. I blame Ruby or the demon blood, but it's not their fault. It's not them. It's me. It's inside me. I'm mad…all the time…and I don't know why."

Sam was anguished and exasperated. Dean stepped closer to him and Angela.

"Stop," Angela said, looking up at him. "Stop it. So, what if you are? What are you gonna do? Take a leave of absence? Say yes to Lucifer? What?"

"No, of course not. I—

"Yeah. Because you promised me, okay?" she said firmly. "You got me and Dean to keep you grounded. We got you, Sammy."

Dean nodded. "Exactly." He agreed. "Your girlfriend's pretty damn smart, Sammy. Now, are you with us?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded reluctantly. "I'm with you."

Angela pecked him on the cheek. "Good."

"Let's get the hell out of here," Dean said.


	23. Swap Meat Part 1

"So, how long has it been?" Donna asked.

"The summer before 6th grade," Sam replied.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed. "I remember. You assigned yourself your own reading list."

Dean chuckled. "That's right. I forgot about that. Angie, your boyfriend here was a _super_ nerd." 

Angela giggled and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Good thing I find that absolutely adorable."

Sam wrapped an arm around Angela's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Your mom happens to be the best babysitter we ever had." He smiled at Katie.

"Well, when I was a maid at the mayflower, out on the interstate—long before you were even an idea—their daddy used to pass through town for work and leave the boys with me...One time, he was gone for two weeks." Donna explained.

" _Two weeks_?" Katie asked.

"Mm-hmm." Donna hummed. "Oh, he'd always come limping back. He loved you boys."

"Did you know what he did all that time?" Katie asked.

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me." Donna laughed. "Of course, I didn't believe him. Not at first, anyway."

Sam inhaled sharply. "He happened to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts. And now, so are we."

"That's why I called them, sweetie. They can help us." Donna said.

"Sounds like you guys got yourself a poltergeist," Angela commented.

"Started a month or two after we moved in." Katie's dad walked in.

"Yeah, first it was, uh, just bumps and knocks and, uh, scratches on the walls," Donna said. "And then it started breaking things."

"And then it attacked Katie?" Angela asked softly.

"That was two nights ago." Katie's dad explained.

"Can you show them, honey?" Donna asked Katie.

Katie stood up and lifted up her shirt. Carved into her stomach was ' _Murder Chylde"._

"Murder Chylde?" Sam mumbled as Katie sat back down.

"Katie, everything's gonna be fine," Dean assured. "I promise. Why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation, and, uh, we'll take care of it."

Donna sighed. "Thank you."

~/~\~

"Uh, bacon burger turbo, large chili-cheese fry, uh, and a _health quake salad shake?_ " Gary raised a brow.

"I know. I know." Dean sighed. "It's uh, it's not mine."

Dean sat opposite of Sam and Angela. Sam added the dressing and shook it very thoroughly. Dean stared at him.

"Oh, you shake it up, baby," Dean said, causing Angela to choke on her drink. "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?"

"Dude, don't tell me you've still got the hots for the babysitter." Sam teased.

"What? No." Dean replied. "That's weird." He chuckled. "I'm just saying that she, you know, she—she's doing good. You know, with her husband, her kid. This whole Amityville thing being thrown at them, and they're hanging through."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"You ever think that you'd want something like that?" Dean asked, looking between Sam and Angela. "Get married, have kids, the whole nine?"

Angela and Sam looked at each other. Angela started fiddling with the straw from her drink and shrugged weakly.

"Um…" Sam started, looking at Dean. "Don't know. Don't know if it's in the cards for us…"

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "What do you got?"

"Uh, well, that house of theirs, it's old—really old." Angela cleared her throat. "Um, hundreds of years. And we found a legend. It's unconfirmed, but still."

"Saying?" Dean asked.

"Supposedly, in the 1720s, the house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett." Sam continued. "Legend has it he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft—a woman named Maggie Briggs."

"Okay, so an angry ghost witch?" Dean raised a brow.

"If it's true." Angela shrugged.

Gary was staring intensely at the three hunters.

"That still doesn't explain what "Murder Chylde" means," Sam added.

"No, or where the bitch is buried." Dean sighed.

"You know, I mean, it's a long way back, but I can see if I can find something in the town records," Sam commented.

"It's worth a shot." Dean shrugged.

"Want me to come with you, babe?" Angela asked Sam.

"Nah, I got it covered." He replied before pecking her on the lips.

Meanwhile, Gary was still staring at the hunters, mostly Sam.

~/~\~

Sam was walking down the street, talking on the phone.

 _"So, any luck?"_ Dean asked.

"Bupkis." Sam sighed. "Can't even find proof a woman named Maggie Briggs existed, much less where she was planted."

 _"All right. Well, we've got a minute to breathe here, so, uh, let's pick it up first thing."_ Dean replied.

"Yeah, you bet," Sam said. "See you in guys in a few, tell Angie that I'm on my way back."

~/~\~

Sam, now in a park, heard a noise and stopped. A dart hit Sam in the neck.

"Aah!" he groaned. "What…" he mumbled before falling to the ground.

~/~\~

Sam, now dressed in Gary's diner uniform, was lying on the ground. He woke up, looked at his clothes, and held a hand to his neck.

~/~\~

A police car came up behind Sam, who was walking down a road.

"Yeah, this is Collins out on Route 30. I think we got him." The police officer said into the radio. "Mr. Frankel? Mr. Gary Frankel?" he asked Sam.

"Who?" Sam frowned.

"Your family's worried sick about you, son." The officer said.

"My—my family?" Sam asked. "My brother and my girlfriend called you?"

"Come on, get in before you freeze solid."

Sam did as he was told and got into the police car.

~/~\~

The police car pulled into the driveway of a blue two-story house. Officer Collins got out of the car and opened the door for Sam.

"Thanks, uh, but, uh, w-where are we?" Sam asked.

"You're home, son."

"N-no, officer, I-I'm not staying here."

Gary's parents ran out of the house.

"Gary!" She exclaimed. "Oh, my God! Gary! Oh, God! Gary!" She hugged him tightly.

"Oh, hey!" Sam exclaimed. "Hey! Hey!"

"Are you alright?" Gary's mom asked.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sam said. "Um, w-what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Gary's mom frowned.

"Lady, who are you?"

"Young man, are you _drunk_?" Gary's dad asked.

"And who are you?" Sam asked Gary's dad.

"Gary, _are you drunk_?" Gary's mom asked. "Answer your father."

"My father?" Sam asked. "Look…" he trailed off. Sam saw Gary's reflection, rather than his own, in the police car window. "Who is that?! Who the hell is that?!"

"He's out of his gourd." Gary's dad scoffed. "Young man, I'm very surprised at you."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Sam muttered.

~/~\~

Gary, in Sam's body, was flexing his muscles in front of a mirror.

"Oh, yeah. Bring it!" Gary smirked. He looked up as Dean and Angela walked in. "Holy crap."

"Baby!" Angela ran over to him. "Where have you been?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"We've been trying to call you for hours," Dean said. "Angie was losing her damn mind."

"I picked up some food." Gary shrugged. "Bacon burger turbo, large chili-cheese fry, right?" Gary asked. "I'm sorry, really. I-I just—I lost track of time. I didn't mean to freak you guys out."

"Thanks." Dean grabbed the food. "Don't know why it took you two hours, but thanks."

Angela stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Gary blinked a few times, stunned at the kiss. "U-um… yeah." He cleared his throat. "Oh, you're gonna want to eat that on the road," Gary told Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"The maid came in, saw that." He pointed to the weapons laid out. "And now they're all kind of freaking out."

"Why'd you let the maid in?" Dean asked.

"It just happened." Gary shrugged.

"Whatever." Dean sighed. "I got to hit the head, and then we'll take off."

"I'll start packing up," Angela added.

"Alright. I-I'll be outside." Gary said.

~/~\~

Gary was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean and Angela walked up, Dean opening the driver's door, and Angela opening the back passenger door.

"Hey," Dean said. "You ready?"

"Absolutely." Gary nodded as Dean got in. "Hey, can I drive?"

Dean made a face. They switched seats, and Gary started the engine.

"Oh, this is so sweet!" Gary grinned, revving the engine.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You want to get the lead out, Andretti?" Dean asked.

Gary put the car into gear.

"Reverse! Reverse!" Dean yelled.

The tires squealed as the Impala shot backward and hit the dumpster, causing Angela to yelp. Full trash bags fell onto the trunk.

"It's in _reverse_ ," Dean growled.

They got out of the Impala and surveyed the damage.

"I am really, really sorry," Gary said.

"Shut up." Dean seethed as they both got back in the car.

Angela frowned and leaned over the front seat. "Sam, baby, are you okay?" 

Gary glanced at her and nodded absentmindedly.

The Impala drove away. The trash bags on the trunk fell to the ground.

~/~\~

" _This is Dean's other, other cell, so you must know what to do._ " Dean's voicemail said.

Sam was standing in Gary's bedroom, holding a phone to his ear.

"Dean. I've called you and Angela a million times." He said. "Where are you guys?" he asked, looking at Gary's body reflected in the mirror. "So, this is gonna sound crazy, really crazy, but, um—I think I'm in the wrong body." He chuckled nervously. "Could use a little help here. I-I think I got asthma. Call me back."

Sam made another call.

 _"Lucky Star Motel."_ A man's voice answered.

"Hello, uh, could you please connect me to room 102?" Sam asked.

_"102? Uh, nah, man, those three checked out middle of the night."_

"Wait— _three?_ " Sam asked.

 _"Yeah—uh, a girl, a guy in a leather jacket, and uh—one Sasquatch. They left."_ The man said.

Sam hung up and looked at Gary's reflection in the mirror. He moved his jaw from side to side with his hand.

"Who _are_ you?" Sam muttered.

Sam looked through Gary's things, including Advanced Placement chemistry and physics notes.

"Smart kid," Sam noted. He took a Star Wars Darth Vader t-shirt off the clothes rack and sighed. " _Virgin_." He said before opening a box he found under the bed, which contained a Busty Asian Beauties magazine. "Frustrated virgin." He added. He found a black dagger and a black cloth with a pentagram. "Witchcraft, huh, Gary? You little Satanic bastard."

"Gary! Breakfast!" Gary's mom called from downstairs.

"Leave me alone," Sam muttered.

"Gary!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "All right, I'm coming!"

~/~\~

Gary's dad and sister were at the table in the kitchen. Sam entered and sat down. Gary's mom put a plate of food in front of Sam.

"So, Gary, I'd like to know what happened last night." Gary's dad said.

Sam exhaled sharply. "So would I. Believe me."

"I mean, what happened to the plan, buddy?"

"The plan?" Sam raised a brow.

"SATs, MIT—the plan. You want to be an engineer, you need a full ride. So, tell me, how does getting drunk fit with the plan?"

"Right, yeah." Sam nodded. "Listen, buddy, no offense, but at the moment, I could give a rat's ass about your plan."

"Excuse me?" Gary's dad asked.

"Uh…huh. Listen, h-have I seemed, uh, moody lately? Withdrawn?"

"Wow." Gary's sister laughed.

"And—any occult fixations?" Sam asked.

"What?" Gary's mom asked.

"Let me guess—I'm amazing at Latin," Sam said.

"You have an ear for languages." Gary's mom nodded.

"Hmm. Um, any of the neighborhood pets go missing recently?"

"Are you smoking drugs?" Gary's dad asked.

" _Leonard._ " Gary's mom said. "He is not smoking drugs!"

"Have any of you seen me w-w-with a book?" Sam asked. "It'd be big and old, uh, leather-bound, maybe some strange writing on it. Or." Sam sighed. "Frankly, I'm probably hiding it."

Sam took a piece of toast from Gary's mom's plate and took a bite.

"Gary, no!" she yelled.

"W-what?" Sam frowned.

"You're allergic to wheat gluten."

~/~\~

The toilet flushed. Sam came out of the bathroom holding his stomach. Gary's sister was waiting outside.

"Gluten." Sam forced a smile.

"You've seriously sprung a leak." Gary's sister said.

"What?"

"If Mom and Dad ever found that creepy old book of yours, you'd be grounded for a decade. And you're bringing it up at breakfast?"

"So there is a book," Sam said. "Sydney, where do I keep it?"

~/~\~

Gary, Angela, and Dean were walking.

"So, uh, where we going, anyway?" Gary asked.

"To work." Angela raised a brow. "The case, babe."

"Oh, right." Gary nodded. "Yeah—the case. Of course. Where, uh, do you guys want to start?"

"Well, since you couldn't find where Maggie Briggs was buried, now we have to do an all-day tombstone roll to see if we can dig her up." Dean sighed.

"Wait," Gary said. "M-Maggie Briggs? You mean, like—like, the witch Maggie Briggs?"

"Yeah, Sherlock." Dean rolled his eyes as they got to the Impala.

"Yeah, she's in the basement," Gary said.

"Come again?" Angela raised a brow. "W-what basement?"

"Isaiah Pickett's house," Gary answered. "Okay, there's this legend that he hung her, but he didn't. The real truth is that she was carrying his illegitimate child, and he killed her and then buried her in the basement."

"The murder chylde." Dean nodded. "That would explain the scratches. How do you know all this?"

"Oh, I've done all kinds of research on it," Gary said, causing Dean and Angela to look at him in surprise. "I mean, you know, last night." He shrugged.

"Yeah. Nice work…I guess." Dean replied.

The three of them got into the Impala. Dean turned on the radio and Bob Seger's 'Rock 'n Roll Never Forgets' played.

"Aw, man, turn it up!" Gary exclaimed.

Dean made a face. " _Seriously_?"

"Hell yeah!" Gary grinned.

~/~\~

" _Dean!_ Someone has stolen my body!" Sam said into the phone. "The guy next to you and Angie is not me. Check your friggin' voicemail. Dammit."

"Gary?" a teenage boy asked.

"Are you okay?" a teenage girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm Gary…" Sam started. "Gary is okay."

"So we're referring to ourselves in the third person now?" the boy laughed.

"We heard about last night." The girl said. "What happened?"

"Got drunk. No big thing." Sam shrugged. "Look, uh, what's my locker number?"

The teenage girl laughed.

"What, are you—are you still drunk?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I see, like, three of you right now." Sam lied. "Um, so—so what's my locker number?"

~/~\~

Sam opened the lock on Gary's locker by listening to the dial as he turned it. Inside he found the witchcraft book.

"Oh, no, Gary." He sighed. "This is a very, very bad book."

~/~\~

Dean, Gary, and Angela walked downstairs and looked around with flashlights.

"Boo-yah!" Gary yelled. "Master chief is in the house, bizatches!"

Angela frowned and looked at him. "Babe, are you sure that you're okay?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Fine."

"Well, I'll be damned. Willow moss." Dean said.

"Yeah, right." Gary nodded. "It's, uh, supposed to grow on witches' graves, right?"

"Yeah…" Dean said as if Sam should have already known that.

Dean and Angela took out their shovels and started digging into the grave. Gary trained a gun on them.

"I'm really sorry about this," Gary said.

"Sorry 'bout what, babe?" Angela asked as she dug.

Gary suddenly flew backward and hit the wall.

"Sam!" Dean and Angela yelled.

They rushed to Gary and Dean helped him up.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Gary exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Dean stopped him. "We still got to burn the body, you idiot. Come on."

Dean went flying into the wall as a ghost appeared.

"Dean!" Angela yelled, rushing over to him.

The ghost suddenly burned up as she rushed at Dean and Angela.

~/~\~

Flamed burned in the grave. Gary stood next to the grave, holding a can of lighter fluid.

"That was _sweet!"_ Gary grinned.


	24. Swap Meat Part 2

Sam was walking away from the school carrying the witchcraft book. The teenage boy and girl followed him.

"Hey, Gary, wait up!" the girl called.

"I got something to do," Sam replied shortly.

"You're skipping class? _You?"_ the boy raised a brow.

"I'm just…not feeling like myself, okay?" Sam sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, we can talk it out, bro. Come with us." The boy said.

"I don't have time. I got to go. I'm sorry." Sam turned away.

"Hey!" the teenage boy yelled before firing a dart at Sam, which hit him in the neck.

" _Trevor!"_ the girl exclaimed.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" Trevor shrugged.

Sam fell to the ground.

~/~\~

Dean, Gary, and Angela were at a table. Each had a bottle of beer. A waitress brought them more drinks.

"Here you go." The waitress smiled.

"You know, do me a favor, sweetheart." Dean smiled. "Would you bring me a cheeseburger with extra bacon? And fry an egg on top of it, would you?"

"Absolutely."

"Ooh, that—that sounds good." Gary nodded. "Ditto."

The waitress nodded and looked at Angela. "Anything for you, sweetie?"

Angela shook her head, glancing at Sam. "Uh—no, no thank you."

"Okie doke. Be right back." The waitress smiled.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Gary. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sam?"

"W-what do you mean?" Gary frowned.

"Bacon cheeseburgers now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I eat them, don't I?" Gary shrugged. "Anyway, we are celebrating." He lifted his glass in a toast.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean shrugged. "Another one bites the dust. Nice work today you guys."

Gary nodded. "You too." He said. "I had a, uh, really awesome day, man. Seriously." He said before downing his drink. "Whoo! Sweet."

" _A really awesome day?"_ Dean raised a brow. "Angie, you must have done something really good in bed." Dean teased.

"Dean!" Angela laughed. "Shut up." She blushed. She looked up at Sam. "It's just… weird, babe. It was a random, D-list ghost hunt." She shrugged.

"I can't be in a good mood?" Gary raised a brow.

"Yeah, I guess, I just…" Dean trailed off. "No, actually. It's not really your style, Sam."

"Well, then, it's a new me." Gary smiled. "I mean, come on. Why shouldn't I be happy? I've got a gun, I'm getting drunk, and I have a _smoking hot_ girlfriend." He added, looking at Angela. "I don't know. You ever feel like your whole future is being decided for you?"

"Uh, yeah, Sam, we feel like that a lot," Dean said.

"No matter how much you fight it, you can't stop the plan. The stupid, stupid plan." Gary grumbled. "So, I don't know. I guess it's, uh, it's just nice to do a little ass-kicking for a change, that's all. Uh, you know what? I-I'm drunk." He chuckled. "Sorry. Just—Just forget it."

"No, no. It's alright. It's, uh…I'll drink to that." Dean smiled slightly. "Wow, you know, is it just me, or are we actually drinking together?"

"We don't do that often, huh?" Gary frowned.

Dean scoffed.

"Well, we should. You're a good guy, Dean."

"Oh, you are drunk," Dean replied. "Angie, keep an eye on him."

The waitress arrived with the burgers. "Here you go."

"Mmm. Thank you." Dean smiled.

"Enjoy" the waitress smiled.

"No, but I mean it," Gary said. "You really are a good guy." He said before taking a bite of the burger. "Mmm! The bread alone! Mmm!"

~/~\~

A little later, Angela nudged Gary. "You wanna get out of here." She smirked slightly, a glint in her eyes.

Gary paused mid-chew and nodded quickly. "Yes, _yes_."

Angela giggled and grabbed his hand. "Don't wait up, Dean."

Gary grinned at Dean and gave him a thumbs up. "We're gonna do it!"

Dean frowned, finally looking suspicious.

~/~\~

Sam, in Gary's body, was sitting on a coffee table with his hands tied behind his back. Trevor was holding a phone. The teenage girl stood nearby with her arms folded.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "What the hell's going on?!"

"You can scream all you want," Trevor said loudly. "No one can hear you! My parents are out of town!" he added before returning to the phone. "Gary."

~/~\~

Gary was in bed, naked at least to the waist. "T. What up?"

 _"Where are you?"_ Trevor's voice came through the phone.

"Uh, I can't really tell you right now," Gary smirked. "But man, you wouldn't believe it."

 _"Well, where are Dean and Angela?"_ Trevor asked.

"Um. Dean's at the bar, and uh, I'm actually waiting on Angela right now."

~/~\~

"You mean you haven't killed them yet?" Trevor asked into the phone.

"What?" Sam asked. "Wait, wait, wait. W-what do you mean? Kill them?"

 _"Building up to it…"_ Gary's voice came through the phone.

"Look, Gary, we got problems here. For one, I'm looking at your body right now—with this other dude in it."

 _"What?"_ Gary frowned.

"Yeah, he's been in your house. He's hanging out with your parents."

 _"Okay, just…calm down,"_ Gary said. _"Whatever he says, no one's gonna believe him, right? I mean, w-we're still good."_

"Would you just hurry up and kill them already?" Trevor sighed.

 _"Don't rush me. I'll do it."_ Gary said.

"Yeah, you better."

~/~\~

"I don't think he's gonna do it," Trevor said after hanging up.

"Just relax, this is Gary we're talking about." The teenage girl replied.

"What the hell is going on here? How do you know who Dean and Angela are?" Sam asked.

"Everybody knows them." Trevor shrugged. "They're Hell's most wanted."

"Oh, no." Sam realized. "Have you idiots been talking to demons?"

"Oh, right. We're the idiots." Trevor rolled his eyes.

Sam sighed. "You're just kids. You have no idea what you're messing with."

"Well, we know that there's a price on their heads, and we're the ones that are gonna collect," Trevor smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam glared.

"About a month ago, we were down here—" the girl started.

" _Nora,_ " Trevor warned.

"We're not allowed to talk about him?" Nora asked. "We were down here goofing around with that book."

"Um, I wouldn't exactly call praying to our dark overlord 'goofing around'." Trevor retorted.

"Don't be a loser, Trev." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Trev." Sam chimed in.

" _Anyway,_ all of a sudden, the lights flickered and Gary went into this weird trance." Nora shrugged. "He closed his eyes, picked up a pencil, and drew this." She showed Sam a drawing of Dean and Angela.

"And you know what's really weird?" Trevor added. "Gary can't draw."

"He said he heard a voice in his head. The demons were putting a bounty on these two."

"A bounty?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, like, every witch or Satanist across the whole country," Nora answered. "But Gary—Gary's the one who spotted you."

"And the _'Freaky Friday'_ crap?" Sam asked.

"Another spell from the book. Gary's idea—go in Trojan horse-style." Nora said. "He's really smart." She smiled.

"That is, if he has the beanbags to go through with it." Trevor snarked.

"Listen to me," Sam demanded. "You are making a terrible mistake. We're talking about a demon deal, killing two people. This isn't a game. You're crossing a line you won't come back from. Believe me."

Noah looked at Trevor in alarm.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing. I-I…" Nora stammered.

"Nora, don't tell me you're actually listening to this jerk."

"I don't know." She shrugged. "M-maybe. I-I mean, what if he has a point?"

"I don't believe this." Trevor rolled his eyes. "First Gary, now you. I can't—you know what? Fine. You want something done right…"

"What, you're gonna—you're gonna kill Dean and Angela yourself, tough guy?" Nora scoffed.

"Don't have to. I can do this." Trevor held up the witchcraft book and opened it to a page about demon summoning.

"N-no. No. Y-you can't be serious." Nora said.

"I'm calling up one of these bad boys, turning the punks over, and getting paid," Trevor smirked. "Dolla, dolla bills, y'all!"

"I-I really don't think that that's a good idea."

"It's not. It's a very, very bad idea." Sam agreed.

"No one asked you." Trevor glared.

~/~\~

Gary entered the motel quietly. Angela appeared to be sleeping in the bed she shared with Sam, having decided against sleeping with who she thought was Sam earlier. Something just seemed off… Dean appeared to be asleep on the other bed. Gary picked up a gun and aimed it at Dean's bed. Dean and Angela appeared behind Gary and Dean punched him.

"You're not Sam," Angela growled. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

~/~\~

Trevor had set up the ingredients for the summoning ritual.

"Don't do this. I'm begging you." Sam pleaded.

"Trevor, I think he's right," Nora added.

"Hey, you want to get into Vassar, don't you?" Trevor asked.

"Please! Stop!" Sam yelled. "You're gonna get us killed!"

"Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me!" Trevor recited. Nothing seemed to have happened. "Maybe I said it wrong." He turned to see Nora slumped on the floor. "Nora?"

"No! No, no! Don't touch her!" Sam yelled.

"Nora, are you okay?" Trevor asked.

Nora looked at him, her eyes black. "Oh, yeah. I'm _peachy_."

~/~\~

"So, what'd you call me here for, Skippy?" the demon asked. "Unless…it's dinnertime?"

"What?" Trevor squeaked. "I-I…n-no. Uh, we have Dean Winchester and Angela Morgan."

"You do? Where?"

"Trevor, keep your mouth shut," Sam growled.

"Sam? Is that you in there?" the demon laughed. "Well, aren't you just 98 pounds of nothing."

"The kid is a moron," Sam replied. "He doesn't have any idea where Dean and Angela are."

The demon laughed. "So, if Sam's in this body, who's in Sam's?"

"A dangerous warlock," Trevor replied. "Named Gary."

"You mean to tell me you've got Dean Winchester, Angela Morgan, And Sam Winchester's meat suit? An empty vessel just waiting to be filled. And you're handing them all over to me?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I guess." Trevor shrugged.

"Well…I got to hand it to you. I'm impressed." The demon smirked.

"Thanks. Um, so if you don't mind me asking…there's a reward?"

"Sure." The demon nodded. "My undying gratitude."

Trevor chuckled. "What, are you serious?"

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Sam yelled.

"Consider yourself lucky, kid." The demon said.

Trevor sighed. "Wait a minute! We worked our asses off here, and, uh, I want my reward!" he yelled. "Please?"

The demon chuckled. "Okay. I'm sorry. You're right. What can I get you?"

"Well, h-how about a million bucks?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Trevor, just shut up and run!" Sam exclaimed.

"A million doesn't buy you much these days." The demon murmured. "Why not make it 10?"

"Okay, 10 mill…" Trevor nodded. "And I want…I want Mindy Schwartz to fall in love with me."

"Love…money." The demon chuckled. "Sticking to the basics. I can respect that. But here's my counter."

The demon drove her hand into Trevor's body. Blood ran from his mouth as he dropped to the floor. The demon licked blood from her hand.

"Yep. Tastes like moron." She said. She smiled at Sam.

~/~\~

Dean pressed a button on the motel room phone. Gary was tied to a chair and Angela stood with her arms folded.

There was a beep on the machine. " _You have 38 messages._ "

There was another beep. " _Uh, this is gonna sound crazy—really crazy—but I think, uh, I think I'm in the wrong body._ "Sam's voicemail played. _"Dean, the guy next to you and Angela is not me! Dean, check your friggin' voicemail. Dammit._ "

Angela glared at Gary. "Alright." She practically growled. "Either you start talking or I start waterboarding."

Gary went wide-eyed. "Oh, my God. Please don't hurt me. Please! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, pull it together, champ."

"Where's Sam?" Angela asked, still glaring at him.

"In my—my friend's basement," Gary answered. "His parents are out of town."

" _Parents?_ How old are you?" Dean frowned.

"17." Gary whimpered.

"17?!" Angela yelled. "Oh, God… I almost _slept_ with you." She gagged.

Suddenly, Dean and Angela went flying backward into the wall, fell to the ground, and lied still. Gary turned to see who he thought was Nora.

"Nora?" Gary asked.

Nora's eyes turned black. "Not at the moment." The demon smirked.

~/~\~

Sam was straining against the ropes that bound him to a chair. "Whew!" Sam grunted. "Dammit."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were unconscious on the floor. The demon untied Gary.

"Boy, you earned your dessert tonight, kiddo." The demon said. "Tell me—what is it you want? Anything."

"Anything?" Gary went wide-eyed.

"Lay it on me."

"I want to be a witch. For real. And really powerful." Gary grinned.

"Mm. Good choice." The demon hummed. "I get it. No daddy, no MIT. No plan. You get to be big and strong, and no one can tell you what to do anymore. There's just one small formality first. You got to meet the boss."

"The boss?"

"You know—your Satanic majesty, or whatever the kids are calling it these days." The demon replied.

"Mm-hmm."

"Uh…no." Gary shook his head. "O-okay. Um, it's okay. I… don't really want to bother him."

"Oh, but he's gonna want to meet you." The demon smiled. "Relax. It'll be easy. He's just gonna ask you one little question, and all you got to do is say 'yes'. And then, you get your reward."

Dean swung at the demon with a knife. She caught his arm, threw him to the ground, and kicked him. Angela tried to lunge at the demon with a knife, and the demon threw Angela against the wall. Dean and Angela looked at Gary.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus." Gary started.

"What was that?" the demon growled.

"Uh, n-nothing." Gary stammered.

"Were you trying to exorcize me?! You little piece of crap!" she grabbed Gary by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Spiritus, omnis satanica potestas." Dean said.

The demon released Gary and turned back to Dean.

"Omnis incursion infernalis adversii." Gary added.

"Omnis congregatio." Angela said.

"Et secta diabolica." Gary said.

"Ergo, draco maledicte." Angela glared at the demon.

"Ecclesiam tuam secure tibi facias libertate servire." Gary recited.

"Te rogamus. Adios, bitch!" Dean ended the exorcism.

"Uh, it's 'adinos'." Gary corrected.

Black smoke poured from Nora's mouth and the demon screamed. The smoke exited through a vent in the wall. Nora fell to the ground. Gary nodded in a satisfied way to Dean and Angela.

~/~\~

Nora was sitting on a bed wrapped in a robe. Dean and Angela watched Gary, who was sitting opposite Sam with spell ingredients between them.

"Animae domum redeant." Gary recited. "Fas atque mefa instauretur. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat."

Gary dropped powder into the bowl between him and Sam causing light to flare from it. When the light died down, Gary and Sam had changed places. Sam got up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"So, we good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Sam nodded. "Oh, man, it's nice to be back he said."

"Yeah. Awesome." Gary rolled his eyes.

Angela ran over to Sam and kissed him. "Sam, I am so, _so_ sorry." She apologized. "I-I kissed him, I-I almost _slept_ with him, and I promise I had no idea it wasn't really you." She rambled.

Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Baby, it's okay. I'm not mad," he said. "Promise."

Angela smirked slightly and there was a glint in her eye. "Well…still, I think I should, uh, make it up to you." She purred.

"Well, I'm not gonna protest against it," Sam smirked.

Dean cleared his throat and glared at Gary. "So…Gary."

"I know—my bad." Gary sighed.

Angela glared and stalked over to Gary. " _My bad_?" she seethed. "Kid, 'my bad' isn't gonna cut it. See, if you were 18…" she trailed off. "You'd be dead. Because we would kill you." She whispered. "So, either you straighten up and fly right or we will kill you. Am I _clear?"_

Gary nodded frantically. "Y-yes ma'am. Crystal."

Angela grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good. Glad we're on the same page."

~/~\~

The Impala pulled up outside Gary's parents' house. Sam, Dean, Angela, Gary, and Nora got out.

"Crap." Gary sighed.

"Gary, take it from someone who knows—chin up man. Your life ain't that bad." Sam said.

"Uh, you met my parents." Gary sassed.

"Yeah. So what?" Sam shrugged. "It's your life. You don't like their plan for you, tell them to cram it. Rebel a little bit. In a healthy, non-Satanic way, of course. By the way, you know why Nora's into witchcraft?"

"What do you mean?" Gary asked.

"She doesn't like Satan, you moron," Sam said. "She likes _you_."

"Really? You think?" Gary smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Sam nodded. "I'm telling you, kid—I wish I had your life."

"You do? Thanks." Gary replied.

"Get out of here." Sam nudged him.

Gary and Nora headed for the house.

"That was a nice thing to say," Dean commented.

"I totally lied," Sam admitted. "That kid's life sucked ass." He said as they all got into the Impala. "All that apple-pie, family crap? It's stressful. Trust me—we didn't miss a damn thing."

"Or we don't know what we're missing…" Angela chimed in.

Dean started the engine. "Rock 'n' Roll Never Forgets" played loudly.

"Oh, come on, man. Turn it down." Sam sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned it down. "Welcome back, Kotter."


	25. The Song Remains the Same Part 1

_Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' played._

_Dean was seated on a couch in front of a small stage lit from below. An erotic dancer performed for him. She was a skinny, hot, brunette, and dressed in a 'sexy devil' outfit._

_"Oh, I take it all back," Dean smirked. "I love the devil."_

_She continued dancing._

_Dean shut his eyes for a moment and opened them to see that a second dancer, blonde and dressed in a 'sexy angel; outfit, had joined the first._

_"Now, that's what I call peace on earth," Dean muttered._

_They leaned over him, hovering near a kiss, then parted._

_The music ended abruptly: Anna was on the stage. She stared at him and Dean stared back._

_"Anna?" Dean frowned. He shifted uncomfortably. "I was just, uh, working on a case."_

_"This is what you dream about," Anna said, looking around._

_Dean looked away and ducked his head. "This is awkward." He mumbled. "Why are you gate-crashing my head? Why don't you just swing by the motel?"_

_Anna sat next to Dean. "I can't find you."_

_"Oh." He replied. "Cas did this thing." He indicated his ribs._

_"Cas." Anna looked away. "Right. Now, there's a friend you can count on."_

_"What?" Dean frowned._

_"He didn't tell you?" Anna raised a brow._

_"Tell me what?"_

_"Where I've been." She replied as if it were obvious. "Of course not. Why would he?" she sighed._

_"Where have you been?" Dean asked._

_"Prison. Upstairs." Anna answered. "All the torture, twice the self-righteousness."_

_"Why wouldn't he have told us where you were?" Dean frowned._

_"Because he's the one who turned me in," Anna replied. "Don't look so shocked. He was always a good little soldier. Did anything under orders."_

_"I didn't know. Are you okay?"_

_"No. And I don't have long. I broke out. Barely" Anna said. "They're looking for me. If they find me—_

_"Okay. What do you need?" Dean cut her off._

_"Meet me. 225 Industrial. And, please, just—_

~/~\~

Dean woke abruptly.

 _"Hurry,"_ Anna whispered.

Dean sat up, breathing heavily.

~/~\~

Castiel drew a symbol in chalk on a table. Sam and Angela sat on the far bed, and Dean paced.

" _Really?_ Anna?" Dean asked. "I don't believe it."

"It's true," Castiel replied.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh?" Dean sighed. "That's awesome."

Castiel straightened up, confused. "Who's Glenn Close?"

Dean walked over nearer to Sam and Angela. "No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits."

"So, the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam, come on," Angela said seriously. "It's not happening."

Sam glanced at Angela, swallowing thickly, and then back at Castiel. "Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?"

Angela looked at Castiel, her eyes pleading. Castiel looked at her, then at Sam.

"No." he replied. "She's, uh, Glenn Close."

Sam looked down. Dean came back over to Castiel.

"I don't get it," Dean said. "We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying," Castiel answered. "She won't give up until Sam is dead. So, we kill her first." He added, pouring holy oil into a bowl. "Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa." Castiel recited.

The bowl shot red flames. Castiel stepped away from the table and leaned on the back of the chair, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Sam, Dean, and Angela looked at him, worried.

Castiel looked up. "I've found her."

"Where is she?" Angela asked.

"Not where. When." Castiel clarified, straightening up. "It's 1978."

"What?" Sam asked. "Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet."

"You won't be if she kills your parents," Castiel answered. "Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them."

"Take us back right now," Dean demanded.

"And deliver you right to Anna?" Castiel frowned. "I should go alone."

"They're our _parents_ ," Dean stressed. "Cas, we're going."

"It's not that easy," Cas replied, walking a few steps away.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of Heaven at my disposal," Castiel said.

"Which got cut off." Angela realized.

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel replied. "But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passenger no less," he shook his head. "It'll weaken me."

Dean walked up to Castiel. "They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna…I mean if we can set things right, we have to try."

Castiel shook his head.

~/~\~

"Ready?" Castiel asked.

"Not really," Sam admitted.

"Bend your knees," Angela said, holding Sam's hand.

Sam ducked down a little as Castiel touched their foreheads with his fingers.

~/~\~

_1978_

Sam, Dean, and Angela were in the middle of the street. They looked around and a car horn honked, the car stopping mere inches from them.

"Get out of the street!" the driver yelled.

The three hunters headed for the sidewalk, and another car nearly ran them over. They got to safety between the two parked cars, Sam waving awkwardly at the second moving car.

"Did we make it?" Sam asked.

Dean pointed at one of the cars, then scanned the area. "Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes."

Angela spotted Castiel collapsed against the nearest car, his nose bleeding. "Cas!" she ran over to him.

Dean and Sam followed her, hurrying over to Cas.

"Hey." Dean nudged him.

"Hey, hey, hey." Angela gently grabbed his face. "Take it easy, Cas. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Castiel grunted. "I'm much better than I expected."

Dean and Angela tried to help Castiel up, but he spat blood and passed out.

"Cas?" Angela asked, worried.

Sam put his hand in front of Castiel's mouth. "He's breathing. Sort of." Sam said. "What do we do?"

~/~\~

Sam ripped a page from a phone book at a payphone. Dean and Angela came out of the motel. Two people passed, one with a large mustache.

"I mean, the mustaches alone…" Sam muttered.

"So, I paid for Cas for five nights up in the, uh, honeymoon suite," Dean said. "We told the manager, 'Do not disturb no matter what.' You know what he said to us? 'Yeah. Don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?'"

Sam snorted.

" _Dope_!" Angela giggled. "We should stick around here, but some stock in Microsoft." She pointed out.

"Yeah, we might have to if Cas doesn't recover," Sam said, taking Angela's hand in his. "Is he alright?"

"What do I look like—Dr. Angel, Medicine Woman?" Dean sassed. "He'll wake up. He's, you know, tough for a little nerdy dude with wings."

"If he landed like that, hopefully, so did Anna," Sam said. "Should buy us some time."

"So, did you find 'em?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Uh, the Winchesters. 485 Robintree."

"Time to meet the in-laws." Angela joked.

~/~\~

A blue car pulled up across the street from the Impala. Sam, Dean, and Angela got out and crossed the street to the house the Impala was parked in front of.

"Sam. _Sam,_ " Dean said. "Wait, wait, wait."

Sam stopped. Dean and Angela caught up.

"Anna could be here any second." Sam rushed.

"Sam, what exactly are we gonna tell them?" Angela asked softly.

"Uh, the _truth,_ " Sam said obviously.

"What, that we're back from the future to save them from an angel?" Dean raised a brow. "Gone Terminator? Come on. Those movies haven't even come out yet."

"Well, then tell her demons are after 'em," Sam replied. "I mean, she thinks you two are hunters, right?"

"Yeah, hunters who disappeared right when her dad died," Angela said. "She's gonna love us."

"Hold on," Dean said. "Follow my lead." He added, walking past Sam and Angela, and to the house.

Dean rang the doorbell.

~/~\~

Mary answered the door to reveal Dean, Sam, and Angela.

"Hi, Mary." Dean smiled.

"You can't be here." She immediately said.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time," Dean said.

"You don't understand." She said, looking at Sam, who was staring at her. "I'm not…I don't do _that_ anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go." She moved to close the door.

Dean held an arm out to stop her. "I'm sorry, but this is important, okay?"

John cleared his throat and swung the door open wider.

"Sorry, sweetie, they're just…" Mary trailed off.

"Mary's cousins." Dean smiled. "And this is my brother's girlfriend." He gestured to Angela.

Mary smiled awkwardly.

"We couldn't go through town without swinging by." Angela smiled.

Dean held his hand out to John. "Dean." He introduced.

"You look familiar," John commented.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met some time. Small towns, right? Got to love 'em."

"I'm John." He said, shaking Angela's hand. He held out his hand to Sam. Sam stared for a moment, then took it.

"This is Sam," Dean said.

"Sam." John nodded. "Uh, Mary's father was a Sam."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Uh, it's a-it's a family name," Dean said.

Sam hadn't let go of John's hand. John frowned.

"You okay, pal?" he asked. "You look a little spooked."

Sam dropped John's hand. "Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a…long trip."

"Yeah." Angela smiled softly.

"Well, they were just on their way out." Mary cut in.

"What?" John asked. "They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer."

"Twist my arm." Dean smiled.

Mary glared at him.

~/~\~

Sam couldn't stop staring at Mary, who was visibly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" John asked.

"W-oh. Yeah, yeah." Sam nodded. "Um, I'm just, um-You are so beautiful." He looked at Mary.

John leaned forward, frowning.

"He means that in a-a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of way," Dean said.

"Yeah, right." Sam nodded.

"My boyfriend and his brother, they uh, haven't seen Mary in quite some time," Angela said softly, holding Sam's hand.

"She's the spitting image of our mom," Dean added. "I mean, it-it's—

"Eerie." Sam finished.

"So, how are you guys related?" John asked.

"You know, uh, distantly." Dean shrugged.

"Oh. So you knew Mary's parents?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Mary's dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us."

"Oh. That was tragic, that heart attack." John took Mary's hand.

"Yeah, it was." Dean agreed.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing in town, anyway?" John asked.

"Uh, business, you know," Dean replied vaguely.

"Oh, yeah? What line of work?"

"Plumbing," Sam said.

"Scrap metal," Dean said at the same time.

Mary stood up. "Oh, gosh. It's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready."

"Maybe they could stay," John suggested.

"I'm sure they have to leave."

The phone rang.

"Uh, look, please stay," John said. "You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." He added as he got up to answer the phone.

~/~\~

"You have to leave. _Now_." Mary said.

"Okay, just listen—

"No, you listen." Mary cut Dean off. "Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want, no. Leave me alone."

"You and John are in danger," Angela said.

"What are you talking about?" Mary frowned.

"Something's coming for you," Dean said.

"Demons?" Mary frowned.

"Not exactly," Angela said.

"Well, what, then?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay? It's-It's—

"An angel," Sam said.

Mary laughed. "What? There's no such thing?"

"I wish," Dean replied. "But they're twice as strong as demons. And bigger dicks."

"Why would an angel want to kill us?" Mary asked.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we got to go." Dean said. "Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you."

"Okay." Mary conceded. "Where do we go?"

"Out of here," Angela answered. "We got to move now, though."

"Okay. But what do I tell John?"

"Just tell him—" Dean started, looking around. "John?"

Dean led the way into the hallway, where Mary noticed a note by the phone: ' _Back in 15 –J_.'

~/~\~

John walked through the garage, which was dark and otherwise empty of people.

"Mr. Woodson?" John called. "You still here?"

John turned on the light and saw Mr. Woodson lying on the ground face down. John turned him over and saw that his eyes had been burnt out. John backed away and turned around: Anna was right behind him. Anna grabbed him and flung him across the room into a tall shelf, which fell over.

Anna watched John get up. Her vision doubled and blurred. She blinked. John hit her with a crowbar. She sprawled across the floor, then a moment later she was standing, and she flung John over a car. Anna turned around: Dean was there with an angel-killing sword. Anna grabbed Dean's wrist and neck. Dean tried to pry Anna's hand off his neck.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna," Dean grunted.

"You too, Dean." She said.

Anna sent Dean flying out a window. Mary picked up the dropped angel blade, twirled it to get a better grip, and advanced. John looked up to see Mary fighting like an expert. Mary slashed at Anna and cut her hand. Anna ducked, Mary took another swing, and Anna vanished. Mary looked around; Anna appeared behind her. Mary attempted to strike and Anna caught her.

"I'm sorry," Anna said.

Anna flung Mary into a windshield. Mary crawled over the car, away from Anna, as Anna advanced slowly. Mary slid off the car, stumbled to a bench, grabbed a crowbar, turned around, and stabbed it into Anna's chest.

Nothing happened. Mary stared as Anna pulled out the blood crowbar and dropped it.

"Sorry." She said. "It's not that easy to kill an angel."

"No," Sam said, standing with a bloody palm next to an angel-banishing sigil. "But you can distract 'em."

Sam pressed his palm to the sigil, which burned as Anna vanished. Mary caught her breath, then saw John staring at her. Angela ran over to check on Mary.


	26. The Song Remains the Same Part 2

The Impala drove down a road.

~/~\~

John was at the wheel. Mary was shotgun, and Sam, Dean, and Angela were in the back seat.

"Monsters," John said. " _Monsters_?"

"Yes," Mary whispered.

"Monsters are real."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how—

"And you fight them?" John cut her off. "All of you?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"How long?" John asked.

"All my life. John, just try to understand—

"Shut up, all of you!" John yelled. "Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!"

"Wow. Awkward family road trip." Dean mumbled.

"No kidding," Sam said.

~/~\~

The Impala pulled up to a normal-looking house.

~/~\~

Mary led the way inside, flipping on a light switch as she passed it. The place was very ill-maintained.

"Place has been in the family for years," Mary noted, flipping up a round carpet. "Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course." She turned on another light. "Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns."

"All that stuff will do is piss it off," Angela said.

"So, what will kill it? Or slow it down, at least?" Mary frowned.

"Not much," Sam replied.

Mary laughed. " _Great_."

"He said not much, not nothing." Dean cut in. "We packed." He thumped the duffel bag down on the table and rummaged in it. "If we put this up and she comes close," he showed her the angel-banishing sigil. "We beam her right off the starship."

"Mm." Mary hummed.

"This is holy oil," Angela said. "It's kind of like a, like a devil's trap for angels. Come on. Sam and I will show you how it works."

Sam and Angela left. Mary looked at John, then followed.

"Hey, what's the deal with the thing on the paper?" John asked.

"It's a sigil," Dean replied. "That means—

"I don't care what it means. Where does it go?"

"On a wall or door."

"How big should I make it?" John asked.

"John—

"What?" he asked. "Y'all might have treated me like a fool, but I am _not_ useless. I can draw a damn whatever it is, a sigil."

"Why don't you help Sam and Angie out?" Dean suggested. "Okay? 'Cause this has got to be done in…it's got to be done in human blood."

John picked up the knife, unsheathed it, and sliced his left palm open. "So, how big?"

"I'll show you," Dean said. He laughed a bit.

"What?" John asked.

"All of a sudden, you…you really remind me of my dad," Dean said before leaving.

~/~\~

John was working on an angel-banishing sigil when Sam came up beside him.

"That's really good," Sam commented.

"You come to check on me?" John asked.

"Uh…I wanted to say I-I'm sorry about all this. I-I know it's a lot."

"Look, how long have you known about this…hunting stuff?" John asked.

"Pretty much forever," Sam admitted. "My dad raised me in it."

"You're serious? Who the hell does that to a kid?" John snapped.

"Well, I mean, for the record, Mary's parents did."

"I don't care." John huffed. "You know, what kind of irresponsible bastard lets a child anywhere near—Y-you know, you could have been killed!"

"I, uh…came kind of close." Sam laughed slightly.

"The number it must've done on your head…Your father was supposed to protect you."

"He was trying. He died trying. Believe me." Sam sat down on the bench under a window. "I used to be mad at him. I-I mean, I used to…I used to hate the guy. But now I-I get it. He was…just doing the best he could."

John turned to listen.

"And he was trying to keep it together in-in-in this impossible situation." Sam continued. "See…my mom, um…she was amazing, beautiful, and she was the love of his life. And she got killed. And…I think he would have gone crazy if he didn't do something. Truth is, um, my dad died before I got to tell him that I understand why he did what he did. And I forgive him for what it did to us. I do. And I just, I love him."

John nodded, understanding.

~/~\~

Mary and Angela poured holy oil. Mary looked up when Dean entered the room.

"You two need to explain. _Now_." Mary demanded. "Why does an angel want me dead?"

"Because they're dicks." Dean replied.

Mary laughed. "Not good enough. I didn't even know they existed, and now I'm a target?"

"It's complicated, Mary," Angela said.

"Fine." Mary stood up. "All ears."

"You're just gonna have to trust us, okay?" Dean said.

"I've been trusting you all day."

"It's kind of hard to believe," Dean said.

"All right, then. I'm walking out the door." Mary began to turn away.

"I'm your son." Dean blurted.

" _What_?" Mary asked.

"I'm your son," Dean repeated. "Sorry. I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year 2010. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you, friendlier."

"You can't expect me to believe that."

"Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents." Dean said. "When I would get sick, you would make me tomato-rice soup, because that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing 'Hey Jude', because that's your favorite Beatles song."

Mary shook her head, crying. "I…I don't believe it. No."

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"I raised my kids to be _hunters_?" Mary breathed.

"No. No, you didn't." Dean replied.

"How could I do that to you?"

"You didn't do it. Because you're dead."

Mary's eyes widened. "What? What happened?"

"Yellow-eyed demon. He killed you, and John became a hunter to get revenge." He glanced towards the door. "He raised us in this life. Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery six months after he's born. November second, 1983. Remember that date. And whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run."

"That's not good enough, Dean." Sam sighed, walking into the room.

Dean, Angela, and Mary looked over at Sam.

"Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her. Find me." Sam continued.

"Well, then what?" Angela frowned.

"She can leave our Dad." Sam shrugged. "That's what. You got to leave John."

" _What_?" Mary asked.

"When this is all over, walk away, and never look back," Sam said.

"So we're never born," Dean said, looking at Mary. "He's right."

"Wait a damn minute." Angela cut in. "No. _No_." she looked between the brothers.

"Angela—" Sam started.

"No!" she snapped. "It may sound selfish or whatever, but you know what, we have sacrificed _enough,_ we should get to be selfish once in a while. _My_ life and so many others will be affected if you two aren't born!" she added, her voice cracking slightly. "Dean, you're like my older brother, a-and Sam, you are the love of my life—

"Look, our Mom has no other choice," Dean said, cutting her off. "There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're okay with it, I promise you that."

"Okay, well, I'm _not!"_ Mary and Angela yelled at the same time.

Sam sighed. "Listen," he looked at Mary. "You think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't. I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die, and your children will be cursed."

"There-there has to be a way." Mary said.

"No, this is the way. Leave John." Sam replied.

"I can't." Mary's voice cracked.

"This is bigger than us," Sam said. "There are so many more lives at stake—

"You don't understand. _I can't_." Mary stressed. "It's too late…I'm…I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Hey, we got a problem." John interrupted. "Those blood things, the sigils, they're gone."

"Gone as in…" Angela started.

"I drew one on the back of the door. I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was a smudge."

Dean went to look. "He's right."

Mary bent down to check the holy oil. "There's no more holy oil."

A loud, high-pitched noise occurred. Sam drew the angel blade while everyone else covered their ears. The windows and lightbulbs shattered, plunging the room into darkness.

~/~\~

The window kept shattering. The noise stopped and everyone looked up. The door flew open, there was a sound of angel wings, and someone entered.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Uriel." The angel smirked.

Dean backed away. "Oh, come on." He groaned.

"Go," Sam said. He noticed Anna blocking the other exit.

"Here goes nothin'," Dean said.

Dean attacked Uriel while Sam and Angela went after Anna. Uriel and Anna threw them aside. John went for the knife that Sam dropped, but Anna blocked it and threw John through the wall into the backyard.

"John!" Mary screamed.

Sam went for the knife, but Anna ripped a fixture from the wall and stabbed him. Sam began to bleed.

"Sam! No!" Angela screamed.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam slumped on the floor, dead.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Anna turned to Mary. "I'm really sorry."

John returned, along with a woman with blonde hair that came to her shoulders. The woman appeared to be around 5'5" and had bright blue eyes.

"Anna," John said, his voice deeper.

"Michael. Sophia."

Sophia put a hand on Anna's shoulder. She burst into flames, screaming. Mary stared. Sophia turned to Uriel.

"Sophia. I didn't know." He said.

"Goodbye, Uriel." She whispered.

Michael snapped his fingers and Uriel disappeared.

"What did you do to John?" Mary glared.

"John is fine," Michael assured.

"Who—what are you?" Mary asked.

"Shh…" he whispered, touching Mary's forehead. She fell unconscious to the ground.

Michael and Sophia turned to Dean and Angela.

"Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?" Michael said.

Angela pointed at Sam, tears in her eyes. "Fix him. Now."

"First…we talk," Sophia replied. "Then we fix your darling little Sammy."

Dean glared at Michael. "How'd you get in my dad, anyway?"

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes."

"And what about you?" Angela glared at Sophia. "Who are you wearing?"

"A distant relative of yours," Sophia replied.

Angela scoffed. "It looks like they oversold us on being their true vessels, huh Dean?"

"I'd say so." Dean agreed.

"You are our true vessels," Michael assured.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It's a bloodline," Sophia answered.

"A bloodline?" Angela asked.

"It's in Dean's blood, and your blood, Angela," Michael replied. "And in your family's blood."

"Awesome." Dean scoffed. "Six degrees of Heaven Bacon. What do you want with us?"

"You really don't know the answer to that?" Sophia asked.

"Well, you know that we aren't gonna say yes, so why are you here?" Angela asked. "What do you want with us?!"

"We just want you two to understand—Michael started.

"You just have beef with _your_ family!" Angela cut him off. "Go see a therapist like a normal person! Don't take it out on our planet!"

"You're wrong," Michael replied. "Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me and Sophia. But still…we don't want this any more than you two would want to kill Sam." Michael turned away. "You know, our brother, we practically raised him. We took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and we still love him." He added.

"But we are going to kill him because it is right and we have to," Sophia said.

"Oh, because God says so?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes," Michael replied. "From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end."

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says," Dean said.

"Yes, because I am a good son. And Sophia is a good daughter."

"Okay, well, trust me, pal. Take it from someone who knows, that is a dead-end street." Dean glared.

"And you think you know better than our father?" Sophia asked. "Two unimportant little people. What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because we got to believe that we can _choose_ what we do with our unimportant little lives." Angela seethed.

"You're wrong," Sophia said. "You know how we know?"

"Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have you and Sam. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny." Michael said. "Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion. That's why you two will say yes. Oh, buck up. It could be worse. You know, unlike our siblings, we won't leave you two drooling messes when we're done."

"Well, what about my dad?" Dean asked.

"Better than new," Michael assured. "In fact, I'm gonna do your mom and your dad a favor."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me or you."

"You can't do that," Dean growled.

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family—

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery!" Dean exclaimed.

"Obviously." Michael turned away. "And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another."

"You can't fight City Hall," Sophia said softly.

Sophia went over to Sam and pressed to fingers to his forehead. Sam vanished. The pipe clanked to the floor. Sophia stood up.

"He's home." She said. "Safe and sound. Your turn. We'll see you soon." She added, pressing two fingers to Angela's forehead.

Michael pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead.

~/~\~

Dean pulled out a bottle. Sam took the plastic wrap off a thing of cups. Angela looked up from the bed and saw Castiel.

"Cas!" she jumped up and grabbed hold of him. "Hey. Hey, hey. It's okay." She assured.

"Cas!" Dean hurried over and helped hold Castiel up.

Sam hurried over. "It's okay, Cas." He assured.

"We got you," Angela said.

"You son of a bitch." Dean breathed. "You made it."

"I…I did? I'm very surprised." Castiel replied before collapsing.

"Whoa!" Angela exclaimed. "C'mon, you're okay."

"Bed?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

Dean and Angela hauled Castiel to the nearest bed and laid him on it.

"Well, I could use that drink now," Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam and Angela agreed.

Dean poured three drinks. "Well…this is it."

"This is what?" Sam asked, taking a sip.

"Team Free Will," Dean commented. "One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, our certified babysitter, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome."

"It's not funny," Sam said.

Dean took a drink. "No one's laughing."

Angela sighed. "They all say we'll say yes."

"I know. It's getting annoying." Dean said.

"What if they're right?" Angela asked.

Dean took a drink. "They're not, kiddo."

"I don't know, Dean…" Sam cut in. "I've been weak before."

"Sam," Dean warned.

"Michael got Dad to say yes," Sam said.

"That was different. Anna was about to kill Mom."

"And if you could save Mom…what would you say?" Sam frowned. "I-If they ever did something to Angie…I know _exactly_ what I'd say…"


	27. My Bloody Valentine Part 1

"So…you were the one who found the bodies?" Sam asked.

"There was blood _everywhere_ …and…other stuff…I think Alice was already dead." The roommate said.

"But Russell wasn't?" Angela asked.

"I think he was, mostly, except…he was still sort of…chewing a little."

"Oh. Uh-huh." Angela nodded.

"How do two people even do that— _eat_ each other to death?" The roommate asked.

"That's a really good question," Sam muttered. "Now, the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, did she seem…unusually hostile, aggressive?" Sam asked.

"No way." The roommate replied. "Alice never drank, never even swore. She was a nice girl. And I'm talking, like, a nice girl—like she still had her promise ring, if you know what I mean."

"She was a virgin?" Angela asked.

"No premarital. I used to wonder how she did it." The roommate explained. "I mean, you know, didn't do it. It was her first date in months. She was so excited."

"Apparently, they were both pretty excited," Angela commented.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela entered the motel room with bags of fast food.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Um…no EMF, no sulfur," Angela replied. "Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out."

"Hmm." Dean hummed. "That's where I was puttin' my money."

"Nope." Sam sighed.

Dean rubbed his eyes. "Well, then what, then?" Dean asked. "Oh, dude! At the coroner's—you guys didn't see the bodies. I mean, these two started eating a-and they just…kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like-like Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent."

"Well…I mean, we got our feelers out," Sam replied. "Not much more we can do tonight. Alright. Angie and I are gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going."

"Sorry?" Dean frowned.

Sam blinked a few times. "Go ahead. Unleash the Kraken. See you tomorrow morning."

"Where am I going?" Dean raised a brow.

"Dean, it's Valentine's Day," Sam said obviously. "Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it—Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah." Dean shrugged. "Well…be that as it may…I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year."

"So, you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Angela asked, smirking.

"Nah, I guess not." Dean took a sip of his beer. "Ahh. What?" Dean looked at Sam.

"That's when a dog doesn't eat—that's when you know something's really wrong," Sam said.

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted." Dean sassed. "Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what? Or do you and Angie got Valentine's plans?"

Dean joined Sam and Angela at the table, Sam eyed Dean worriedly.

~/~\~

A bald man in a suit passed, Sam heard his heart beating and turned, watching him with an odd expression. Sam sniffed the air.

"You okay, babe?" Angela asked, holding his hand.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Agent Marley, you can't just stay away." Dr. Corman greeted.

"Heard you tagged another double suicide," Dean said.

"Well, I just finished closing them up."

"Dr. Corman," Dean gestured to Sam and Angela. "These are my partners, Special Agent Cliff and Special Agent Jones."

"Agent Cliff, Agent Jones." Dr. Corman greeted. "I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples."

"Great," Angela replied. "You mind if we take a look at the bodies?"

"Not at all." Dr. Corman replied. "But like I said, their…good-and-plenties are already tupperwared."

"Super," Sam replied.

"Leave the keys with Marty up front." Dr. Corman instructed. "And please, refrigerate after opening…" He added before leaving.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela were inspecting different body parts.

Dean nudged Angela. "Hey." He handed her one of the hearts. "Be my Valentine, Angie?" He joked.

Angela laughed and shook her head. "God, Dean, you are so _lame_."

Dean was about to say something when Sam cut in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second." He said. "These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter."

"Oh, no." Angela groaned as she looked at it.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think it's in Enochian," Sam said.

"You mean like angel scratches?" Dean asked. "So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?"

"Dean, I don't know." Sam sighed.

"Crap." Angela sighed. "Let me call Cas." She said, taking out her phone. "Hey, Cas, it's Angela." She greeted. "Yeah, room 31-C, basement level…St. James medical center."

There was a sudden flutter of wings. "I'm there now," Castiel said, still on the phone.

Angela looked at him and nodded. "Y-yeah, Cas, I get that." 

"I'm gonna hang up now," Castiel said.

"Right," Angela replied, putting her phone away.

Castiel picked up one of the hearts. "You're right. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well—

"So, what are they?" Sam asked. "I mean, what do they mean?"

"It's a mark of the union." Castiel explained. "This man and woman were intended to mate." He added. "You and Angela most likely have similar markings." He commented.

Sam and Angela looked at each other and were about to speak until Dean cut in.

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean asked.

"Well, your people call them 'Cupid'," Castiel replied.

"A _what_?" Angela asked.

"What human myth has mistaken for 'Cupid' is actually a lower order of angel," Castiel explained. "Technically, it's a cherub, third-class."

"Cherub?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yes. They're all over the world. There are dozens of them."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Angela asked.

"They're not incontinent." Castiel frowned.

"Okay, anyway." Sam cut in. "So, what you're saying—

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him, before he kills again," Castiel said seriously.

"Naturally." Sam shrugged.

"Of course, we do." Dean sighed.

~/~\~

The waitress brought Dean a cheeseburger and Sam and Angela their salads. Angela was practically sitting on Sam's lap, which was unusual for her to do in public.

"I don't know if it's because Valentine's Day is today, or what…" She looked up at him, a glint in her eye. "But I am feeling all sorts of _things_." She whispered, running her hand down his chest.

Sam laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Mm, well, I think we can figure _something_ out." He smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes at the PDA and looked at Castiel. "So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?"

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction," Castiel replied. "It's exactly the kind of," he paused as he watched Dean put ketchup on his burger. "O-of garden the Cupid will come to-to pollinate."

Dean put down his burger and sighed.

"Wait a minute." Angela laughed. " _You're_ not hungry?"

"No. What?" Dean shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel asked before taking the burger. He looked towards a couple at a table across the room. "He's here." He said, his mouth full.

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam said.

"There." Castiel pointed.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean asked.

"Meet me in the back," Castiel said before vanishing.

~/~\~

"Cas, where is he?" Angela asked.

"I have him tethered," Castiel replied. "Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself."

There were a few minutes of silence, nothing happening.

"So, where is he?" Dean asked just before the Cupid appeared and grabbed Dean in a hug. "Oof!"

"Here I am!" The Cupid giggled.

" _Help_!" Dean struggled.

"Oh, help is on the way." The Cupid grinned. "Yes, it is. Hello, you!" He dropped Dean and walked towards Castiel.

Cupid picked up Castiel, hugging him tightly, causing Castiel to grunt.

"This is Cupid?" Angela asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Castiel sighed.

Cupid grinned at Sam and Angela. "And look at you two, huh?"

"No," Sam said, grabbing Angela's hand and turning away.

The Cupid appeared in front of them, hugging them as well. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asked.

"This is…their handshake." Castiel sighed.

"I don't like it."

"No one likes it," Castiel assured.

"Mmm." The Cupid released Sam and Angela. "What can I do for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked.

"Doing what?" Cupid grinned.

"Your targets—the ones you've marked—they're _slaughtering_ each other," Castiel said.

Cupid frowned. "What? They are?"

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay?" Dean cut in. "We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!"

"What we don't know is _why_ ," Castiel added.

"You think that I—Well, uh…I don't know what to say." The Cupid said before he started to cry.

"Should…Should somebody maybe…go talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Angela nodded. "Give 'em hell, Cas." Angela nudged him.

Cas looked back at her with a frown and she gave him a thumbs up. He sighed and walked towards the Cupid.

"Um…look." He started. "We didn't mean to, um…hurt your feelings."

The Cupid hugged Castiel tightly. "Love is more than a word to me, you know. I _love,_ love! I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Castiel nodded. "I, uh…have no idea what you're saying."

"I was just on my appointed rounds." Cupid started to explain. "Whatever my targets do after that, that's nothing to go with me. I-I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see."

Castiel placed his hands on Cupid's head and was silent for a few moments. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas." Cupid sighed. "Thank you."

"Wait, wait, you said—you said you were just following orders?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Whose orders?" Angela asked.

"Whose?" Cupid laughed. "Heaven, silly. Heaven."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked.

"Oh, mostly they don't." Cupid shrugged. "You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the unions of John and Mary Winchester, and Robert and Lillian Ann Morgan— _very_ big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm." the Cupid explained.

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Angela asked.

"Well, mot me, but…yeah." Cupid grinned. "And it wasn't easy either, believe me. But when we were done, two perfect couples!"

" _Perfect_?" Dean snarled.

"Yeah." Cupid grinned.

"They're dead!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry, but…the orders were very clear," Cupid explained. "You, Sam, and Angela _needed_ to be born. Your parents were just, uh…meant to be." He shrugged. "A match made in Heaven, Heaven." He sang.

Dean punched Cupid. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

The Cupid disappeared.

"Where is he? Where'd he go?!" Dean yelled.

"I believe you upset him," Castiel commented.

"Upset him?!" Dean snapped.

"Dean," Sam said. "Enough!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"You just punched a Cupid!" Angela replied.

"I punched a dick!" Dean argued.

"Um…are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked.

"Or not." Dean glared.

~/~\~

"You said you wanted to hear about any other weird ones." Dr. Corman said.

"Okay." Sam nodded.

Dr. Corman walked to a gurney and showed Sam a corpse—the corpse's belly was distended.

"Lester Finch." The doctor said. "Pulled his records. Looks like this gentleman used to weigh 400 pounds or so, till he got a gastric bypass, which brought his weight down considerably. But then for some reason, last night, he decided to go on a Twinkie binge."

"So, he died from a Twinkie binge?" Sam asked.

"Well, after he blew out the band of his stomach, he filled it up till it burst. When he could no longer swallow, he started jamming the cakes down his gullet with a…with a toilet brush, like he was ramrodding a cannon."

"So, what do you make of it?" Sam sighed.

"I'd say that it was a very peculiar thing to do…" Dr. Corman said before sipping from his glass.

~/~\~

"Hey," Sam said into the phone. "So, uh, this guy was not marked by Cupid, but his death is definitely suspicious."

 _"Yeah, well, we just went through the police blotter, and counting him, that's eight suicides since Wednesday, and 19 ODs—That's way out of the seasonal batting average,"_ Dean said.

"Yeah, if there's a pattern here, it ain't just love," Sam replied. "It's a hell of a lot bigger than we thought," Sam added, rubbing his temple as if he had a headache.

 _"Well, alright. We'll see you in 10."_ Dean replied. _"Also, uh… you might wanna get here ASAP…Angie's been acting…weird."_

"Wait, what?" Sam frowned. "Is she okay?" He asked worriedly. He noticed the same bald man in a black suit. "Hold on. I'll call you back." He said, hanging up the phone.

The bald man was walking across the street, holding a briefcase. Again, Sam heard the man's heartbeat. Sam followed him down an alley.

Sam pinned the demon against the wall and held Ruby's knife to his throat. "I know what you are, dammit." He growled, cutting into the demon's cheek.

The demon grunted and struggled.

"I could _smell_ you," Sam growled.

" _Winchester_." The demon glared.

They began to fight. Sam nicked the demon again in the arm. The demon dropped his briefcase and ran away. Sam breathed heavily and looked at the demon blood on the knife. He cleaned off the blade quickly.

~/~\~

Sam walked into the hotel room. "Angie?" he asked.

She ran over to him and pulled him to her level, kissing him passionately. "I am _so_ glad that you're home." She purred. "Dean's in the bathroom, c'mon, we can squeeze a quickie in."

Sam frowned slightly. "I-I don't wanna say no to that, but, babe…are you okay?"

Angela led him to the bed and smirked at him seductively. "I'm fine. I just need _you_ , Sam."

Dean suddenly walked out of the bathroom, causing Angela to pout.

"Oh, _thank god_ you're here," Dean said to Sam. "Dude, when's the last time you and Angie had sex? Because she has not shut up about needing it from you."

Sam's face went slightly red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hasn't been long…" he muttered.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Were you two doing it while I was sleeping? _Again_?!"

Sam glanced at his brother and then looked away, embarrassed.

"Dude!" Dean groaned. "Ugh, we are so getting separate rooms."

~/~\~

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?"

Sam had his arm around Angela's waist. "Believe me, I got no idea."

"You okay?" Angela asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded. "I'll be alright."

Dean looked at the briefcase. "Let's crack her open." He said. "What's the worst that could happen, right?"

They opened the briefcase and a bright light escaped.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Angela asked.

"It's a human soul," Castiel said suddenly, holding a bag of burgers. "It's starting to make sense." He added, his mouth full.

"Now, what about that makes sense?" Sam asked.

"And when did you start eating?" Dean added.

"Exactly." Castiel nodded. "My hunger—it's a clue, actually."

"For what?" the three hunters asked.

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect," Castiel replied. "It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact—specifically…famine."

"Famine?" Sam asked. "As-as in the horseman?"

"Great." Dean rolled his eyes. "Th-th-that's freaking great."

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food," Sam said.

"Yes. Absolutely." Castiel nodded. "But not just food, everyone seems to be starving for something, sex, drugs, attention, love... For example, Sam, Angela craves you."

"Well, that explains _a lot_ ," Dean said. "That also explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up."

"Right." Castiel agreed. "The cherub made them crave love, and the Famine came, and made them rabid for it."

"Okay, but what about you?" Dean asked. "I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?"

"It's my vessel—Jimmy," Castiel replied. "His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect."

"So, Famine just rolls into town, and everybody goes crazy?"

"And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty…" Castiel recited. "And great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air."

~/~\~

"Famine is hungry," Castiel explained. "He must devour the souls of his victims."

"So, that's what was in the briefcase—the twinkie dude's soul?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked.

"To march across the land," Castiel said grimly.


	28. My Bloody Valentine Part 2

Sam stood by the sink and wiped his face with a cold washcloth. Angela wrapped her arms around him from behind and hummed contently.

" _Famine_?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel said through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam asked.

Angela pulled away from Sam and smirked slightly. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea, to me." She said, her eyes roaming over him.

"We should stop it," Castiel commented.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Dean said obviously. "How?"

"How did you stop the last horseman you met?" Castiel asked.

"War got his mojo from this ring." Dean shrugged. "And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was effected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?"

"I know he does." Castiel nodded.

"Well, okay. L-let's track him down and get to chopping." Dean said.

"Yeah," Castiel mumbled, eyeing his empty fast food bag sadly.

Angela was toying with the buttons on Sam's shirt as he continued trying to cool off. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

Angela grabbed his face in her hands. "Come on, Sammy." She said lowly. "I can make you forget about _everything._ "

Dean eyed Castiel. "What are you, the Hamburglar?"

"I've developed a taste for ground beef." Castiel defended.

"Well, have you even tried to stop it?" Dean asked.

"I'm an angel. I can stop anytime I want."

"Whatever." Dean sighed. "Sam, Angie, let's roll."

Sam came out of the bathroom, Angela right behind him. "Dean…I, um…I can't go."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me, Dean." Sam breathed. "I think I'm hungry for _it_ …"

"Hungry for _what_?"

"You know…"

"Demon blood?" Dean asked.

Sam hung his head.

"You got to be kidding me." Dean groaned. "You got to get him out of here." He told Castiel. "You got to beam him to like, Montana. Anywhere but here."

"It won't work. He's already infected." Castiel explained. "The hunger is just gonna travel with him."

"Well, then, what do we do?" Dean asked.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off." Sam cut in.

"I'll stay with you, Sam," Angela said. "Distract you from the demon blood." She almost purred.

Dean shook his head. "Uh-uh, sister, you're coming with us." He said. "We need all the backup we can get."

"But, Dean…before you go, you better…you better lock me down, but good," Sam said.

Dean cuffed Sam to the bathroom sink pipe. "Alright, well, just hang in there. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Angela knelt down beside Sam and kissed him passionately. She reluctantly pulled away. "I love you. More than anything."

Sam smiled softly and nodded. "Be careful. And…hurry."

Castiel, Dean, and Angela exited the bathroom, albeit, Angela did so reluctantly. Castiel blocked the bathroom door with a dresser.

~/~\~

"Hey, Marty." Dean greeted. "Is Dr. Corman around?"

"You haven't heard?" Marty raised a brow.

"Heard what?"

"Guy's been dry for the last 20 years, but this morning, he left work, went home, and drank himself to death," Mary explained.

"It's a Famine." Castiel said."

"Pardon?" Marty frowned.

"Would you give us a minute, please?" Angela asked.

"Sure." Marty nodded.

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "Crap. I really kind of liked this guy." He sighed.

"They haven't harvested his soul yet," Castiel noted.

"Well, if we want to play 'follow the soul' to get to Famine, our best shot starts with the doc, here," Dean said.

~/~\~

"I want _Sam_." Angela sighed from the passenger seat.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We've gone over this a thousand times, Angie."

Castiel appeared in the backseat with another hamburger.

"These make me…very happy." Castiel smiled.

"Sam makes me happy." Angela chimed in, a lovesick smile on her face.

"How many is that?" Dean glanced at Castiel.

"I lost count." Castiel shrugged. "It's in the low hundreds. What I don't understand is…where is your hunger, Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean raised a brow.

"No, he's right," Angela replied. "Everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine. You're not."

"Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight." Dean explained.

"So…you're saying you're just well adjusted?" Castiel asked.

"God, no." Dean practically laughed. "I'm just well-fed. Look there."

~/~\~

Sam struggled against the cuff and groaned in frustration. Sam heard the dresser being moved, unblocking the bathroom door. "Guys?" Sam asked. "Guys, what happened? I don't think it worked. I think I'm still…" He trailed off as two demons entered. "…hungry…"

"Look at this." The female demon smirked. "Someone trussed you up for us. Boss says we can't kill you…but I bet we can break off a few pieces."

The male demon leaned down and broke Sam's cuffs. Sam knocked him violently back and be crashed into the shower wall.

"Ugh!" The male demon groaned.

Sam tackled the female demon and brought her crashing down onto the glass table in the main room. He grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed her in the throat with it. Sam latched onto her neck and started drinking her blood.

"Get him off! Get him off!" the female demon shrieked.

The male demon tried to pull Sam off of her, but he didn't budge. Sam's shirt tore. The male demon grabbed a piece of wood and attempted to hit Sam with it, but Sam turned to face him, raised his hand, and telekinetically flung the demon against the wall.

"Wait your turn." Sam snarled.

~/~\~

"Demons," Dean muttered. "You guys wanna go over the plan again?" He asked. He looked back at Angela and Cas, who seemed distracted. " _Hey!_ Love-struck and happy meal!" he snapped. "The plan?"

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you and Angela back here in the parking lot." Castiel recited.

"Well, that sounds foolproof." Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel disappeared and a few moments passed.

"This is taking too long," Dean said. "Angie, come on, let's go." He added, getting out of the car.

~/~\~

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh, God," Angela muttered. "Cas."

Castiel was kneeling on the floor, stuffing his mouth with raw ground beef. Two demons attacked Dean and Angela, bringing them to Famine.

~/~\~

"The other Mr. Winchester." Famine smirked. "And Ms. Morgan."

"What did you do to him?" Dean gestured to Castiel.

"You sicced your dog on me." Famine said. "I just threw him a steak." He added. "I'll do the same to her if she tries anything." He nodded to Angela.

"So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't take much—hardly a push." Famine replied. "Oh, America—all-you-can-eat, all the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet, you're all still starving because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul."

"It's funny, it doesn't seem to be coming from mine," Dean smirked.

"Yes. I noticed that." Famine hummed. "Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence?"

"Well, I like to think it's because of my strength of character," Dean said sarcastically.

"I disagree." Famine said, moving closer to Dean. "Yes. I see. That's one deep, dark nothing you got there, Dean. Can't fill it, can you? Not with food or drink. Not even with sex."

"Oh, you're so full of crap," Dean growled.

"Oh, you can smirk and joke and lie to your brother and Angela, lie to yourself, but not to me!" Famine smirked. "I can see inside you, Dean. I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can't win, and you know it. But you just keep fighting. Just…keep going through the motions. You're not hungry, Dean, because inside, you're already… _dead_."

"Let him go," Sam said suddenly.

Famine turned to face Sam. Sam's face was stained with blood.

"Sam…" Famine smiled.

"Sam!" Angela thrashed against the demon holding onto her. "Sammy!"

"Sammy, no!" Dean frowned.

Two of the six demons guarding Famine moved to attack Sam.

"Stop!" Famine commanded. "No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy. Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you."

"You sent?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry." Famine cooed. "You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception that proves the rule. Just the way…Satan wanted to you be. So…"

Famine lifted his hands and gestured at the demons guarding him.

"Cut their throats." Famine commanded. "Have at them!"

"Sam! Sam, _please_." Angela begged, struggling against the demon. "Sam, I need you. Please don't do this." She cried.

Sam lifted his hand, closed his eyes, and pulled all six demons from their hosts at once. The demon smoke pooled on the floor.

" _No,_ " Sam said, lowering his hand.

"Well…Fine. If you don't want them…then I'll have them." Famine said.

He devoured all six of the demon souls. Sam stepped forward and extended his hand towards Famine.

"I'm a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me."

"You're right." Sam nodded. "But it will work on them," Sam said, using his power to rip out all the souls Famine consumed.

Famine screamed. Sam's nose bled with effort, but the demon souls exploded out of Famine and Famine slumped, his eyes empty. Dean, Angela, and Castiel looked at Sam.

~/~\~

Castiel, Dean, and Angela stood outside the panic room. In the panic room—Sam screamed.

"Let me out of here, please!" Sam cried. "Help!"

Angela leaned against the panic room door and blinked back tears. "I can't do this." She whimpered. "I can't let him sit there, all alone."

"Angela," Castiel sighed. "That's not him in there. Not really."

"I know." She whispered. "But still. I'm his girlfriend. I should be in there, helping him get through this. Not letting him suffer alone."

Dean shook his head. "I need some air." He grumbled, walking out.

Castiel walked over to Angela. "Sam just has to get it out of his system." He assured. "Then he'll be—

"Cas," Angela looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I really, really need to be alone, okay? Please?" She asked. "I need to help him in any way that I can. Even if it means sitting outside of this door and just talking to him."

"Angela-" Cas started.

"Cas, now I'm not asking." She replied seriously. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Castiel sighed, and nodded reluctantly, vanishing.

~/~\~

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the rocks in the scrapyard.

"Please…" He choked out, looking up at the sky. "I can't…" His voice cracked. "We need some help. _Please_?"


	29. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid Part 1

Sam, Dean, and Angela got out of the Impala.

"Bobby, listen, when you get this message, call!" Sam said into the phone. "Okay?"

"Is he _still_ not home?" Angela frowned.

"How far could he get in that chair?" Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

~/~\~

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Well…" Dean sighed. "Guess we just do it ourselves."

The three of them sat down at a table opposite a man.

"Mr. Wells, why don't you tell us what you saw in your own words," Angela said.

"Call me Digger." The man replied.

"Digger?" Dean raised a brow. "Who gave you that name?"

"I did." Digger shrugged.

"You gave yourself your own nickname?" Dean raised a brow. "You can't do that."

"Who died a made you queen?" Digger sassed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay. Uh, why don't you just tell us what you saw?"

"I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton's trailer through the window," Digger replied. "Couple minutes later, Clay walked out, and Benny's dead."

"And, uh…" Dean held up a photo. "Is this the guy you saw?"

"Well, he was all covered with mud, but yeah." Digger shrugged. "That's Clay."

"And are you aware that Clay Thompson died five years ago?" Angela asked.

"Yep."

"And you're positive that it was this guy." Dean pressed.

"You calling me a liar?" Digger challenged.

"No, no, no," Sam said. "Of course not. Look. Can you think of any reason why Clay Thompson, alive or dead, would want to kill Benny Sutton?"

"Hell, yeah." Digger nodded. "Well, five years ago, Benny's the one that killed Clay in the first place."

"Is that a fact?" Dean raised a brow.

"Well, yeah, so-called 'hunting accident'. Now, if you ask me…Clay came back from the grave to get a little payback."

"Go on." Dean urged.

Sheriff Jody Mills entered the diner, talking on a cellphone.

"Owen, put down the cupcake and pick up an apple…Okay?" she said. "Okay. I love you."

"Heads up," Digger warned. "Fargo."

"Digger." Sheriff Mills greeted.

"Sheriff." Digger nodded.

Sheriff Mills smiled at the three hunters. "I'm Sheriff Jody Mills. I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"Agents Dorfman, Neidermeyer, and Wilson," Dean replied. "FBI."

"Welcome to Sioux Falls." The Sheriff smiled. "Can I ask you what you're doing with Digger here?"

"They're doing their job." Digger retorted. "They believe me, Sheriff."

"The FBI believes a dead man committed murder?" The sheriff asked.

"Look, we're just asking a few questions, sheriff." Angela smiled politely. "That's all."

"Of course, if a dead man didn't commit the murder, then, uh, who did?" Dean asked.

Sheriff Mills frowned. "What'd you say your jurisdiction here was again?"

"Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States government sends us." Dean sassed.

"Oh, yeah." Sheriff Mills nodded. "How 'bout me and your supervisor have a little chat about that?"

"Absolutely." Sam smiled, handing her a business card.

Sheriff Mills called the number on the card, and Bobby answered, pretending to be the FBI supervisor.

 _"Agent Willis speaking,"_ Bobby said.

"Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jody Mills…" she started. " _Bobby?_ " she frowned.

 _"Oh…Excuse me?"_ Bobby asked.

"Is this Bobby Singer?"

_"Listen, I don't know who this is, but…this is Agent Tom Willis of the FBI."_

"Bull crap." She hung up. "FBI, huh?"

"So, uh…So you know Bobby Singer?" Sam smiled.

"That is…a _fun_ coincidence," Dean said.

"Here's what I know about Bobby Singer." Sheriff Mills said. "He's a menace around here, ass-full of drunk-and-disorderlies and mail fraud. You understanding me?"

"I think we all can agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear, yes." Dean nodded.

"So, whatever the four of you are planning, it ends here." Sheriff Mills demanded. "Now. Ten-four on that, _Agents_?"

"Yes ma'am." Angela nodded.

~/~\~

"You know how many times we called?" Dean raised a brow. "Where have you been?"

"Playing murderball." Bobby sassed.

Angela sniffed and looked around. "What's that smell? Is that soap?" she asked. "Did you clean?"

Bobby scoffed. "What are you, my mother? Bite me!"

"Bobby, seriously." Sam sighed.

"I been working." Bobby shrugged. "You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil."

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"What do you think?" Bobby grumbled.

"Bobby, it's just…there's a case less than five miles from your house." Angela sighed.

"What, the—the Benny Sutton thing?" Bobby asked. "That's what this is about?"

"You _knew_ about this?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Hell, yes. I checked into it already. There's nothing here."

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder," Sam remarked.

"What witness? Digger Wells?" Bobby scoffed.

"Yeah. So?" Dean shrugged.

"So, he's a _drunk_."

"Well, what about the lightning storms?" Angela asked. "They look like omens."

"Except in February in South Dakota in storm season." Bobby retorted. "Guys, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"So who killed the guy?" Sam asked.

"Take your pick," Bobby replied. "This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year-long wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass."

"So, you're telling us…nothing?" Angela raised a brow.

"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one."

"Great." Dean rolled his eyes.

~/~\~

Dean parked the Impala near St. Anthony's Cemetery.

"What's up?" Sam frowned.

"Isn't that the graveyard back there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Angela nodded. "So what? Bobby already checked it out."

"And? What, Bobby's never wrong? Come on. We'll take a peek, and then we'll hit the road. Can't hurt."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela were walking through the cemetery.

"Hey," Sam said, noticing a grave with overturned soil.

"Does that look fresh to you?" Angela stared at Clay Thompson's grave.

"Yeah, actually." Sam nodded.

The three hunters began to dig up the grave and discovered that the coffin was empty.

"What is going on here?" Sam muttered.

"I don't know, but something stinks," Dean added.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela broke into the house and looked around. A man attacked Dean, thinking that he was a burglar. Dean pushed him to the ground.

"Don't shoot me!" Clay pleaded. "Please! There's money in the safe."

"We don't want your money," Angela replied.

"What do you want?" Clay sputtered. "Anything. Please…"

"You're Clay Thompson, right?" Sam asked.

"Who are you?"

"Um, FBI," Angela answered.

"FBI? Oh, my God. This is about Benny." Clay started freaking out.

"What…What about Benny?" Dean asked.

"He killed me!" Clay exclaimed. "He shot me in the back! I'm supposed to let him get away with that?"

"Hold up." Dean stopped him. "Are…are you confessing?"

"Please," Clay begged. "I'll go with you. Just…just don't wake my kids."

"Y-you'll go with us where?" Angela asked.

"Jail." Clay replied obviously.

"Let me get this straight." Dean started. "You're Clay Thompson, and you died five years ago?"

"Yes." Clay nodded.

"And three days ago you climbed out of your grave, and you killed Benny Sutton?" Dean continued.

"Yes."

"So, you are, in fact, a dead guy." Dean finished.

"I guess." Clay shrugged. "I-I-I don't know what I am."

Clay's wife entered. "Clay?" she asked. "I called 911."

"It's okay, honey." Clay soothed. "They're FBI. They're here about Benny."

"Why don't you come with us, Mr. Thompson?" Dean asked. "I think that'd be best."

~/~\~

"Dean." Angela sighed.

"He's a monster," Dean replied.

"He's a soccer dad," Sam said.

"What do you two want to do with him?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

Sheriff Mills and a few other police officers suddenly intercepted them.

"Freeze! Drop your guns!" Sheriff Mills yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean replied. "Alright. Hey." He said. "Remember the guy you said that was dead and couldn't possibly commit murder? There he is!"

"And?" Sheriff Mills asked.

"And?" Dean repeated incredulously. "And you're welcome—for catching the undead killer zombie."

"Whatever he is or isn't that don't give you the right to shoot him in the middle of the street." Sheriff Mills said as she handcuffed Dean.

" _Shoot me_?!" Clay snapped.

"You're free to go, Mr. Thompson." Sheriff Mills smiled.

"Free to go?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I can't believe you were gonna kill me." Clay scoffed.

"You're a zombie!" Dean replied.

"I'm a taxpayer!" Clay retorted.

~/~\~

"So, what?" Dean sighed. "Sheriff's on the take?"

"Yeah. No." Sam sighed, frustrated.

"The zombies are paying her off?" Angela suggested.

Sam saw Sheriff Mills and Bobby talking in the police station.

"Hey." Sam nodded.

"So, what? Now they're friends?" Dean frowned.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela left with Bobby. Sam pushed Bobby's wheelchair.

"Bobby, I thought that sheriff hated you?" Angela asked.

"She did until five days ago," Bobby replied.

"What happened five days ago?" Dean raised a brow.

"The dead started rising all over town."

"So, you knew about this?" Sam accused.

"Yep." Bobby nodded.

"I think what Sam meant to say is, you _lied_ to us?" Angela frowned.

"Look, I told you there was nothing here," Bobby explained. "And there _isn't_. Not for you."

"There are zombies here," Dean said.

"There are zombies…And then there are _zombies_." Bobby sighed. "Come with me."

~/~\~

"You want to tell us what the hell…" Dean started, stopping as a woman wearing an apron walked to the table carrying a plate.

"Oh, hey." Karen smiled. "I didn't realize you were bringing company."

"It's 4 AM, babe," Bobby replied. "You didn't need to cook."

"Oh, please!" she laughed. "I'll get some more plates." She added, leaving the room.

"Who was that?" Angela asked.

"Karen. My wife." Bobby replied.

"Your _new_ wife?" Dean asked.

"My dead wife," Bobby muttered, not looking at them.

~/~\~

Dean kept shoveling the pie into his mouth. "This is _incredible_ , Mrs. Singer." He said through a mouthful.

"Thank you, Dean." Karen smiled.

Sam and Angela frowned at Dean, and they both gave him a pointed look.

"What?" Dean shrugged. "It is."

"It's great, Karen." Bobby agreed. "Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?"

Karen nodded and left the room.

Dean dropped his fork and looked at Bobby. "Are you crazy? What the hell?"

"Dean, I can explain." Bobby sighed.

"Explain what?" Dean asked. "Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?!"

"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it." Bobby glared.

"Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife," Angela said gently.

"And how do you know that?" Bobby raised a brow.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"You think I'm an idiot?" Bobby scoffed. "My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way I ever learned?"

"So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?" Dean asked.

"Hell if I can tell," Bobby replied. "She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water…"

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin," Dean said.

"No, she didn't," Bobby replied. "I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back."

"That's impossible," Angela said.

"Tell me about it."

"You bury her ashes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"In the cemetery. That's where they all rose from."

"How many?" Angela asked.

"15, 20, I made a list." He said, handing the list to Sam. "Uh, there's Karen…Clay…Sheriff Mills—her little boy came back."

"And there were no signs? No omens?" Sam asked.

"Well, there were the lightning storms," Bobby admitted.

"That's what we said." Dean scoffed. "What else?"

Bobby read from the Book of Revelation. "And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And that sat atop him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen, they, too, shall rise, and from him and through him."

"So, what, Death is behind this?" Dean asked.

"Death, Death?" Sam asked. "Like 'Grim Reaper' death?"

"Yeah." Bobby shrugged.

"Awesome." Dean scoffed. "Another horseman. Must be Thursday."

"Bobby…Why would Death raise 15 people in a Podunk town like Sioux Falls?" Angela asked.

"I don't know."

"You know, if Death is behind this, then whatever these things are…it's not good." Dean pointed out. "You know what we have to do here."

"She doesn't remember anything, you know," Bobby muttered.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"Being possessed, me killing her…her coming back."

"Bobby…" Dean sighed.

"No, no, don't 'Bobby' me. Just…just listen, okay?" he paused. Karen could be heard humming. "She hums when she cooks. She always…used to hum when she cooked. Tone-deaf as hell, but…And I never thought I would hear it again. Look, just read Revelation. The dead rise during the apocalypse. There's nothing in there that says that's bad!" he continued. "Hell, maybe it's the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess."

"And what would you do if you were us?" Dean asked.

"I know what I'd do. And I know what you think you got to do." Bobby admitted. "But…I'm begging you. Please. _Please._ Leave her be."

~/~\~

"So, what do you guys think?" Angela sighed.

"There's nothing to think about," Dean replied. "I'm not gonna leave Bobby at home with the bride of Frankenstein."

"Then what do you want to do?" Sam asked. "Just walk in there in front of Bobby and blow her skull off?"

"If she decides that Bobby's face is the blue-plate special, I'd like to be there," Dean said.

Angela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. See what else we can find out."

~/~\~

Dean was leaning against the Impala. He jumped at the sight of Karen next to him.

"Oops." She said. "Did I scare you?"

"No. No. No." Dean assured. "There's…nothing scary about you at all."

"Feel like some lunch?" Karen offered.

"Uh…I'm good. Thanks."

"Come on, there's more pie." She smiled.

"I don't think that Bobby wants me inside."

"Guess it'll have to be our secret, then, huh?" she replied. "Come on."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela snuck up to the window and saw Sheriff Mills and her husband reading a book to their young son.

~/~\~

Dean was eating a piece of pie and looked around. There were many other pies throughout the kitchen. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you like pies. Did you bake all these?"

"I don't know what it is." Karen shrugged. "Since I got back, I can't stop baking."

"Yeah, when do you have time to sleep?" Dean asked.

"I don't," she admitted. "Must be the excitement."

"Or being dead," Dean replied.

"I know you don't trust me." She sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked.

"Come on, Dean." She said. "That's why you're here, isn't it? Keeping an eye on me? I know who you are. Just like I know Bobby's not the same mild-mannered scrap dealer I married. You hunt things. I-I'm a _thing_. I get it."

"So then you know the Sam, Angie, and I would _never_ let anything happen to Bobby," Dean said. "That he's like a father. To all of us."

"I understand," Karen assured. "And he's lucky to have you looking out for him, Dean. But you're not the only one."

"Is that so?" Dean raised a brow.

"I remember everything, you know." She admitted. "When I died. That demon taking over my body…and the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to…Well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him."

"So why don't you just tell him you remember?" Dean raised a brow.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've never been in love." Karen pointed out. "He's my husband. My job is to bring him peace…not pain."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela looked at Bobby's list. Sam knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Jones?" Angela called.

Sam gently opened the unlocked door.

~/~\~

"Ezra Jones?" Angela called. "Um…Ezra Jones?"

An old lady lied in a bed, obviously sick, coughing, and foaming at the mouth. She gestured for Sam and Angela to come closer.

"W-what is it?" Sam asked. "You think maybe you could tell us from here?"

Angela sighed as the woman continued reaching out for them. "This is gonna be a bad idea."

Angela leaned close as Mrs. Jones tried to say something. She attacked Angela, spitting mucus onto her in the process. Sam quickly pulled Angela away from the woman. He noticed a dead man on the floor with his stomach bloodied. Angela grabbed her gun and shot Mrs. Jones in the head through her open mouth.

Angela wiped her face with her sleeve and gagged. "Knew I was gonna regret that." 


	30. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid Part 2

"Keep your damn voices down." Bobby shushed. "Karen's upstairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dean said sarcastically. "We're a little tense right now. Who's old lady Jones?"

"The first one to come up." Bobby shrugged.

"The first one to go bad." Angela folded her arms across her chest.

"Ah, she was always a nutty broad." Bobby dismissed.

"Nutty how?" Dean asked. "Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach? Was that the level of nutty she was in life?"

"No." Bobby sighed.

"Look, Bobby, I feel for you." Dean started. "But you have got to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight!"

"Bobby, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning," Sam added. "We have to stop them—all of them."

Bobby sighed and pulled out a gun, setting it on his lap. "Time to go."

" _What?"_ Dean frowned.

"You heard me. Off my property."

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Angela asked.

"If Karen turns, I will handle it my way," Bobby assured.

"This is dangerous." Dean protested.

Bobby cocked his gun. "I'm not telling you twice."

Sam, Dean, and Angela left Bobby's house.

~/~\~

"He's crazy," Dean said.

"It's his wife, Dean." Angela tried to reason.

"So he goes _Full Metal Jacket_ on us?" Dean asked. "We're his family."

"Look, man." Sam sighed. "Bigger fish, okay? I mean, we got a bunch of zombies about to turn this town into a giant chew toy."

"Yeah, and he's alone in the house making pie with one of 'em!" Dean snapped.

"Alright. So?" Sam sighed.

"So! I'm gonna have to go back there and…and…and kill her. That's the only thing I can think of."

"If he sees you, you're a dead man." Angela pointed out.

"Well, then, I guess I won't let him see me." Dean shrugged.

"Okay." Sam conceded. "We'll…head to town and rescue everyone—should be easy."

"Sounds like." Dean nodded.

"We're gonna need some help." Angela sighed.

"What about the Sheriff?" Dean suggested.

"Uh, last time I checked, the sheriff was pretty pro-zombie," Sam replied.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to convince her." Dean shrugged.

"How?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. You're just gonna."

~/~\~

Dean walked towards Bobby's house, loading a shotgun.

~/~\~

"Sean? Owen?" Sheriff Mills called.

She found her husband dead, and her son eating his flesh.

"Oh, my God!" she screamed.

Her son stood up slowly and approached her. Sam and Angela suddenly burst in. Angela grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Let's go!" Angela yelled.

"No!" Sheriff Mills cried.

"Go!" Sam ushered them out.

~/~\~

"My husband!" Sheriff Mills sobbed.

"Leave it! He's dead!" Sam replied.

"That was not my son!" she cried.

"You're right." Angela nodded. "It wasn't. Listen, sheriff. Your town is in danger." She added. "People are in danger, and we need to help them now. Can you do that for us?" she asked softly.

Sheriff Mills shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey." Angela soothed. "Can you focus for me, Sheriff? Sheriff?"

Sheriff Mills sniffled and nodded. "How do we put them down?"

"Headshot," Sam replied.

Sheriff Mills nodded. "We're gonna need weapons."

"We can start by rounding up everybody we can find," Angela said. "Where is there a safe place we can take people?"

"Jail."

"Right." Sam sighed. "Just, um…" he took out his gun. "Give me a minute."

Sam went back into the house. A few moments later a gunshot was heard.

Sheriff Mills started sobbing again. Angela hugged her tightly.

"Shh." She soothed. "I'm so sorry, Jody." She whispered. "I am so, _so_ sorry."

~/~\~

Dean opened Bobby's front door and entered. A gunshot was heard.

"Bobby?!" Dean yelled.

Dean found Karen dead, and Bobby holding her hand.

~/~\~

Sheriff Mills was taking guns out of a cabinet. A group of people were gathered in the room.

"Alright, if Sam or I hand you a gun and you see a dead person, I don't care if it's your friend, your neighbor, or your wife, you shoot for the head," Angela explained. "That's the only way we survive."

"Uh, you mind telling us who the hell you are?" A man asked.

"We're friends of Bobby Singer's," Sam said.

"Town drunk." The man scoffed.

"No, I-I thought…" Sam nodded at Digger. "He was the town drunk."

"Who told you that?" the man asked.

"Bobby Singer…" Sam mumbled.

Angela rolled her eyes and looked at the man. "Shut up and stay sharp." She said. "We'll watch the front door."

~/~\~

"You know, Bobby, if you want to sit this one out…" Dean started.

"Let's just get going," Bobby replied.

A noise indicated that someone was approaching and Dean went to investigate.

~/~\~

Sam opened the door and looked out, then closed the door again. Angela shook her head at Sheriff Mills.

~/~\~

Dean walked through the salvage yard while Bobby sat in his wheelchair.

"Dean?" Bobby called. "Dean!" He yelled. He fired at a zombie, which tackled Dean to the ground.

~/~\~

Dean punched the zombie and tried to reach his gun.

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

Bobby shot and killed a zombie as it ran at him, then shot another zombie which was moving behind the cars. Dean finally got to his gun and shot the zombie that attacked him.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled.

Multiple zombies attacked both Dean and Bobby. One of them threw Bobby out of his wheelchair onto the ground. Dean shot it.

"Little help here?" Bobby asked.

Dean helped Bobby back into his wheelchair and picked up his gun. "Guns?"

"Yeah. Alright." Bobby nodded.

Dean and Bobby shot zombies as they hurried back into the house.

~/~\~

"Got any more ammo?" Dean asked. "I'm low."

"Yeah, we got plenty." Bobby sassed. "Just run back past the zombies. It's in the van, where we left it."

"A simple 'no' would have been fine," Dean replied. "What are they all doing here, anyway?!"

"I think I get it." Bobby sighed.

"What?"

Zombies began to break in through the roof and windows.

"Oh, that ain't good," Bobby said.

"I'm out," Dean added.

"Me too."

"Come on!" Dean yelled.

Dean and Bobby locked themselves in a closet, fighting zombies on the way. Zombies pounded on the door.

"Kind of a tight fit, don't you think?" Bobby asked.

"It's alright." Dean shrugged. "They're idiots. They can't pick a lock."

The pounding stopped and the door handle moved.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Bobby glared.

"I'm making this stuff up as I got. Sue me."

The closet door opened and Dean hit the zombies with the butt of his shotgun.

"Get down!" Angela yelled.

Sam, Angela, and Sheriff Mills shot all the zombies.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Dean and Sheriff Mills joined Sam and Angela in front of a massive funeral pyre.

"Well, if there's any zombies out there, we can't find them," Dean said.

"How are the townspeople?" Angela asked.

"Pretty freaked out." Sheriff Mills said. "Hell, traumatized. A few of them are calling the papers. As far as I can tell, nobody's believed them yet."

"Would you?" Sam asked.

Sheriff Mills just shook her head.

"How are you holding up?" Angela asked her.

Sheriff Mills looked at her and shrugged. "As well as anyone would be."

"Fair enough." Angela nodded.

"Is that everyone?" Dean asked.

"All but one," Sam replied.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela joined Bobby in front of another, smaller funeral pyre.

"So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there," Bobby said.

"Bobby, you don't owe us anything," Angela assured.

"Hey, look, I don't know squat from Shinola about love, but…At least you got to spend five days with her, right?" Dean said.

"Right." Bobby nodded. "Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I got to kill her?"

"Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"You three should know…" Bobby started. "Karen told me why Death was here."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota," Bobby replied. "He came for me."

"What do you mean, you?" Dean raised a brow.

"Death came for me," Bobby repeated. "He brought Karen back to send me a message."

"You? Why you?" Dean asked.

"Because I've been helping you," Bobby replied. "I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam."

"So this was like a hit on your life?" Angela frowned.

"I don't know if they wanted to take my life or…my spirit," Bobby replied. "Either way, they wanted me out of the way."

"But you're gonna be alright," Sam said. "Right, Bobby?"


	31. Dark Side of the Moon Part 1

There we empty beer cans throughout the motel room. Dean was lying on his stomach, hand under his pillow, searching.

"Looking for this?" Roy asked. Roy popped the cartridge out of a handgun and tossed it aside.

Dean turned over, looked at Sam and Angela, who also had a gun pointed at them.

"Mornin'," Dean mumbled.

"Shut up," Roy demanded. "Hands up where I can see 'em."

Dean lifted his hands, then lifted himself up. "Wait a minute," Dean said. "Is that you, Roy? It is, isn't it? Which makes you Walt. Hiya Walt."

Roy and Walt looked at each other. Walt removed his mask.

"Don't matter," Walt said.

Roy lifted his mask off of his face as well.

"Well, is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset?" Dean asked.

"You think you can flip the switch on the Apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?" Walt asked.

"Who told you that?" Sam asked.

"We ain't the only hunters after you." Walt pumped his shotgun. "See you in the next life."

"Hear me out." Sam pleaded. "I can explain, okay? Please."

After a pause, Walt shot Sam. Angela screamed and Dean jumped to go to Sam.

Roy shifted to follow Dean's movements. "Stay the hell down." He demanded. "And you, shut the hell up." He told Angela.

"Shoot them," Walt said.

"Killin' Sam was right, but Dean and Angela…" Roy trailed off.

"They made us, and we just snuffed Sam, you idiot," Walt said. "You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester and Angela Morgan are on your ass, 'cause I don't! Shoot them."

Angela glared at Roy. "Go ahead, Roy, do it." She challenged.

Dean turned to face them. "But I'm going to warn you, when we come back, we're going to be pissed." He growled. "C'mon! Let's get this show on the road."

"Come on, already," Walt muttered. He stepped forward and shot Angela, then Dean.

~/~\~

It was night. Dean was sitting in the Impala, sleeping. He was wearing his leather jacket over his normal clothes. Thunder sounded, causing him to wake up. He got out of the car and shut the door. The trunk closed and Dean turned towards the sound. Teenaged Sam was there holding a crate of fireworks.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Come on, let's go." Sam grinned.

"Weird dream," Dean muttered.

Sam placed the fireworks on the ground and pulled out a couple. "Got your lighter?"

Dean checked his pockets and pulled out an old lighter. "Whoa, I haven't seen this in years."

"Fire 'em up," Sam said.

Dean lit Sam's fireworks, then his own. They went off, shooting red sparks into the sky.

Dean smiled. "I remember this!" he exclaimed. "It's Fourth of July, 1996."

The fireworks died. Dean looked down at Sam, and Sam grinned at Dean.

"Dad would never let us do anything like this," Sam said. "Thanks, Dean. This is great."

Sam hugged Dean. Dean looked startled, then he hugged Sam back. Sam pulled away and lit all the fireworks, then ran away.

"Fire in the hole!" he yelled.

The fireworks started to explode. Dean and Sam backed away. Both of them laughed with joy before Sam went out to dance under the sparks. Sam nodded to Dean, acknowledging the special moment. Dean nodded back, smiling. There was an especially loud explosion, then another, and Dean flashed back to the motel room and being shot by Walt. Then he was back in the field, but Sam and the fireworks were gone.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

He went back to the Impala and leaned on the roof. The radio came on, very scratchy.

 _"Dean!"_ Castiel called through the radio.

"Cas?" Dean frowned.

 _"Yeah, it's me,"_ Cas replied.

Dean got back in the car. "You gotta stop poking around in my dreams. I need some me-time."

 _"Listen to me very closely,"_ Castiel said. _"This isn't a dream."_

Dean looked around. "Then what is it?"

 _"Deep down, you already know,"_ Castiel said.

Dean flashed on Walt shooting Sam, Angela, then himself. He frowned. "I'm dead." He realized.

 _"Condolences."_ Castiel said.

"Where am I?" Dean asked.

_"Heaven."_

"Heaven? How did I get to heaven?"

 _"Please, listen."_ Castiel sighed. _"This spell, this connection, it's difficult to maintain."_

"Wait." Dean frowned. "If I'm in heaven, then where are Sam and Angie?"

 _"What do you see?"_ Castiel asked.

"What do you mean 'what do I see'?"

 _"Some people see a tunnel or a river,"_ Castiel explained. _"What do you see?"_

"Nothing. My dash." Dean shrugged. "I'm in my car. I'm on a road."

 _"Alright. A road. For you, it's a road."_ Castiel said. _"Follow it, Dean. You'll find Sam and Angela."_ He added. The radio was breaking up. _"Follow the road."_ He got out before the radio died.

Dean started the Impala and drove down the dark highway. The moon was huge and the sky was purple-toned and odd. Dean pulled up in front of a nice three-story house, slightly old-fashioned looking. Lights were bright inside it. Dean slowly climbed out of the car. He looked around, but there was nothing but the house.

~/~\~

A man was carving a turkey. He placed a huge piece on Sam's plate. Sam was dressed in a white shirt and tie.

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

"So, Sam." The man smiled. "I hear you're new to McKinley."

"Um, yes sir." Sam nodded. "Two weeks."

"Stephanie over here just can't seem to stop talking about you." The man added.

"Dad, shut up." Stephanie blushed.

Stephanie smiled at Sam, and Sam smiled back nervously. She grabbed his thigh and Sam jumped. Sam looked up to see Dean walking into the dining room.

"Wow," Dean said. "Just wow."

"Dean?" Sam frowned. "What are you doing in my dream?"

Dean just made a face in response.

~/~\~

The conversation in the dining room continued even though Sam was no longer seated at the table. He was in the living room with Dean.

"So, what does your father do for a living?" the father asked. He paused, waiting for Sam's response. "Hm. You don't say."

"Heaven," Sam said. "And where's Angie?"

"Yup." Dean nodded. "And no clue, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Okay, how are we in heaven?" Sam asked.

"All that clean living, I guess."

Sam shook his head. "No, no. Okay. You, Angie…I get, sure. But me? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've done a few things?"

"You thought you were doing the right thing." Dean shrugged.

"Last I checked, it wasn't the road to Heaven that was paved with good intentions," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, if this is the Skymall it sucks," Dean replied. "I mean, where's the triplets and the latex, you know? C'mon, a guy has needs."

Sam looked at Stephanie's family, still eating dinner as if he were there. "You know, when you bite the dust they say your life flashes before your eyes."

"Your point?" Dean raised a brow.

"This house, it's one of my memories," Sam said.

"When I woke up, I woke up in one of my memories." Dean pointed out. "The Fourth of July we burned down that field?" he added. "That also begs the question, what are some of Angie's happiest memories?"

"Maybe that's what Heaven is." Sam sighed. "A place where you relive your greatest hits."

"Wait, so…playing footsie with brace-face in there?" Dean scoffed. "Then that's a trophy moment for you?"

"Dean, I was 11 years old." Sam shrugged. "This was my first real Thanksgiving."

"What are you talking about?" Dean frowned. "We had Thanksgiving every year."

"We had a bucket of extra-crispy and Dad passed out on the couch." Sam scoffed.

There was a rumbling noise from outside. Dean and Sam looked around.

"I don't remember this," Sam noted.

The lights went out, but the family continued eating. The house began to shake.

"Hey." Dean looked at the family. "We should, uh…"

"Definitely." Sam nodded.

They ran to the far corner of the room. Sam stood up beside the window. Dean ducked behind the couch. The glass in the picture on the mantle broke. The family continued eating. A searchlight streamed through the window. Dean dropped lower, and more furniture fell over. More glass broke, then the searchlight disappeared. The lights came on in the house and Sam and Dean left their hiding places. The family was still eating and talking.

"Come on," Dean said.

Dean and Sam sprinted outside and to the Impala. Dean fiddled with the radio.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we are finding Angie, and taking the escalator back downstairs," Dean replied. "Cas!" he yelled.

"What are you doing?" Sam frowned.

"What's it look like?"

"Like you've lost your mind," Sam said.

Dean gave him an exasperated look. "Cas talked to me before using this phone-home radio thing, so I—Cas!"

Static could be heard through the radio.

 _"I can hear you."_ Castiel's voice could be heard, yet sounded distorted.

"Cas. Hey!" Dean said. "So I, uh, I found Sam, but we haven't found Angie yet. But something weird happened. There was this weird beam of light."

 _"Don't go into the light,"_ Castiel stressed.

"Okay. Thanks, Carol Ann." Dean replied. "What was it?"

 _"Not what, whom,"_ Castiel replied. _"Zachariah. He's searching for you."_

"And if he finds us?" Sam asked.

 _"You can't say yes to Michael, Sophia, and Lucifer if you're dead, so Zachariah needs to return you to your bodies,"_ Castiel explained.

"Great!" Sam shrugged. "We find Angie, and problem solved."

 _"No. You don't understand."_ Castiel said. _"You, hm."_ He paused. _"You're behind the wall. This is a rare opportunity."_

"For what?" Dean asked.

_"You need to find an angel. His name is Joshua."_

"Hey, man, no offense, but we are kind of ass full of angels, okay," Dean replied. "You find him."

_"I can't. I can't return to Heaven."_

"So, what's so important about Joshua?" Sam raised a brow.

_"The rumor is, he talks to God."_

"And, so?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed, frustrated. _"You think maybe—just maybe—we should find out what the hell God has been saying."_

"Jeez," Dean mumbled. "Touchy."

 _"Please."_ Castiel pleaded. _"I just need you to follow the road."_

"What road?" Sam asked.

 _"It's called the Axis Mundi,"_ Castiel explained. _"It's a path that runs through Heaven. Different people see it as different things. For you, it's two-lane asphalt. The road will lead you to the Garden. You'll find Joshua there. And Joshua…can take us to God."_ He added before the radio started breaking up. _"The Garden. Quick. Hurry."_

The radio died. Sam took a deep breath.

"So…what do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think we hit the yellow bricks, find Angie, then find Joshua." Dean shrugged.

Sam looked surprised. "Really?"

"What?" Dean asked. "You don't?"

"No, uh. I'm just surprised you do." Sam shrugged. "Last time I checked you wanted to break God's nose, now you think he can help?"

"He's the only one who can. I mean, come on, Sam. We are royally boned. So prayer? The last hope of a desperate man." Dean said before he started driving down the road.

~/~\~

Sam and Dean stopped at an apartment complex.

Dean frowned. "The hell? You remember an apartment complex?"

Sam shook his head. "No." he replied. "But maybe Angie's in there," he added, getting out of the car.

Dean followed suit, and they walked up to the apartment complex. The walked inside, and they were suddenly in an apartment unit.

The unit was nicely, but modestly furnished, and it wasn't a huge unit. The first thing Sam noticed was Angela, on the couch, with some guy.

Angela rested her head on the man's shoulder and took some popcorn out of the bowl. She felt someone watching her, and her eyes drifted over to Sam and Dean.

She shot up from the couch and frowned. "Sam? Dean?" she asked. "What the hell are you doing in my dream?"

"It's not a dream," Sam replied, narrowing his eyes at the man. "We're in Heaven."

Angela walked over to Sam and raised a brow. "Heaven? Like, _Heaven_ , Heaven?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Dean and I figured out that you relive your best memories here." He commented offhandedly.

Realization dawned on Angela, and she looked back at the man on the couch. "And you're wondering who that is." She commented.

Sam glanced at her and shrugged. "Sort of. One of your happiest memories is with another man…"

"Sam." She sighed. "That's Tyler. The man I dated for _four_ years." She added. "O-of course I have happy memories with him. I thought I was going to _marry_ him." She shrugged slightly. "This just happens to be a memory of the first night we officially lived together."

"You looked really happy," Sam commented.

She smiled softly and held his face in her hands. "Sam, I was happy then." She said. "But I'm even happier now. Despite all the crap that's going down." She added. "Because I'm with you. And _you_ are my soulmate." She finished, kissing him softly.

Sam smiled softly and kissed her back, moving his hands to her waist.

She pulled away slightly and smirked. "But jealousy _is_ cute on you." She teased.

Sam rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

Dean walked up to them and looked between them. "You two done?" he asked. "Because we kinda need to get going."

Angela grinned. "It's good to see you too, Dean."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela walked out of the apartment unit. The Impala was gone, and so was the road.

"That's weird," Dean said.

"What's weird?" Angela asked.

"There was a road here. And the Impala was here." Sam said.

Dean looked around, frowning. "Seriously. What the hell?" He muttered. Dean walked around, looking for some sort of road.

"Dean," Sam called. "What are you doing?"

"Found something!" Dean yelled. "Come here!"

Sam and Angela walked over to Dean.

Angela frowned. "A Hot Wheels set?" she asked, looking at the little race track.

Dean picked up one of the blue cars. "I used to have one of these…When I was a kid." He said, putting the car on the track and setting it in motion.

~/~\~

The three hunters were now in a little boy's room. Dean was wearing sneakers with one shoelace untied, a t-shirt, and a flannel button-up. Sam and Angela were in normal hunter clothes.

" _That_ was the road?" Angela asked.

"I guess." Dean looked around. "Kind of trippy, right?"

"Yeah," Sam said, looking at Dean's shirt. "More trippy. Um. Apparently, you 'wuv hugs'."

Angela looked at Dean's shirt and giggled. "That's precious."

Dean covered up his t-shirt and glared. "Shut up."

Sam and Angela laughed. They looked around until Dean realized something.

"Wait a minute," Dean said. "I know where we are."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Lawrence," Dean mumbled.

"Dean…" Mary called from the hallway.

The three hunters turned to the doorway. Mary appeared, looking young and pretty in a tight, white dress.

She smiled. "Hey, Dean. You hungry?"

~/~\~

Dean was sitting at a kitchen table. Mary was pouring him a glass of milk. Dean had a sandwich in front of him. Dean smiled at Mary when she looked at him.

"You want the crust cut off?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "I'd love that."

"Mom?" Sam asked, tears evident in his eyes.

There was no response. Angela grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it softly. Dean looked at Sam, then at Mary. She looked at Dean, but not at Sam.

"I guess this is not your memory, Sam." Dean murmured. "Sorry."

"Dean, uh." Sam cleared his throat. "We should…go. Keep looking for the road."

"Just…just give me a minute, okay?" Dean asked.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"Sam," Dean said firmly. "Please. One minute."

Sam nodded reluctantly. Mary ruffled Dean's hair as she moved away from the table. The phone rang and Dean turned to watch her answer it.

"Hello?" Mary answered. "No, John. We're not having this conversation again. Think about what? You've got two boys at home."

"I remember this." Dean murmured. "Mom and Dad were fighting and then he moved out for a couple days."

"Dad always said they had the perfect marriage," Sam said.

"It wasn't perfect until after she died."

"Fine," Mary said into the phone. "Then don't…There's nothing more to talk about."

Mary hung up the phone and turned away from the table. She sniffed as she tried to fight back tears.

"What happens next?" Sam asked.

Dean went to her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, Mom. Dad still loves you. I love you, too. I'll never leave you."

Sam looked enlightened. Angela looked up at him and squeezed his hand softly. Mary and Dean broke apart. She cupped his cheek in her hand.

"You are my little angel." She whispered. She smiled a little too widely. "How 'bout some pie? Okay."

She moved away to get the pie and Dean went to where Sam and Angela were waiting. Sam shook his head sadly.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"I just never realized how long you've been cleaning up Dad's messes." Sam shrugged.

Dean frowned. "Whatever. Let's keep moving."

They searched the house, opening cupboards and drawers. Sam found a postcard that said Route 66.

"I've seen this somewhere before," Sam said.

"Where?" Angela asked.

~/~\~

The three hunters were now standing in a cabin. Dean was wearing adult clothes again, although now he has a canvas coat on. Sam's clothes changed as well: different shirt, slightly different coat.

"Where are we?" Angela asked curiously.

"No way." Sam grinned.

A golden retriever entered the room. Sam bent down excitedly.

"Bones!" he laughed. "Hey, c'mere! C'mere!"

Dean and Angela looked on as the dog licked Sam's face.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…" he laughed.

"Bones?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah. Bones was my dog." Sam smiled. "Hey." He added, standing up. He went to the cheap coffee table and opened up a pizza box.

"Your…your dog?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Sam sat on the couch, pulling pizza out of the box. Bones was right behind him, tail wagging. Dean was looking around, not happy.

"Is this _Flagstaff_?" Dean asked.

Sam looked happy. "Yeah." He said as he pet bones. "Hey, boy."

"This is a _good_ memory for you?" Dean scoffed.

Sam laughed. "Yeah. I mean, I was on my own for two weeks. I lived on Funyuns and Mr. Pibb." He replied as he fed Bones some of his pizza.

Dean shook his head. "Wow."

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Well, you don't remember, do you?" Dean asked. "You ran away on my watch. I looked everywhere for you. I thought you were _dead_. And when Dad came home…"

Sam looked guilty. Dean looked upset before he turned away. Angela frowned, looking between them.

"Dean, look, I'm sorry," Sam said. "I never thought about it like that."

"Forget it," Dean said gruffly. "Let's roll."

Dean walked out of the room, leaving Sam and Angela behind. Sam gave Bones a final treat before standing up, taking Angela's hand in his, and following Dean. Bones followed them and Sam bent down to pet the dog one last time.

"Stay," Sam commanded. "Bonse-y, stay." He said before he and Angela walked off.


	32. Dark Side of the Moon Part 2

Dean had walked outside into daylight, but now it was night. Sam and Angela joined Dean in the middle of the street across from an old house with a wrap-around porch. When they turned to look at the shack they had just left, it was gone. Sam obviously remembered where they were. It took Dean a moment, but he also figured it out.

"What memory is this?" Dean asked.

"No idea." Sam shrugged, obviously lying. He sniffed. "Alright, come on. Dean…Road. God. Remember?"

Dean frowned. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. _This_?" he looked at Sam accusingly. "This is the night you ditched us for Stanford, isn't it? This is your idea of Heaven? Wow." he laughed painfully. "This was one of the _worst_ nights of my life."

"I can't control this stuff." Sam sighed.

Dean, who had turned away, turned back to face Sam. " _Seriously?_ I mean, this is a _happy_ memory for you?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged weakly. "I mean, I was on my own. I finally got away from Dad."

Dean turned away. "Yeah, he wasn't the only one you got away from."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I just, uh…"

"I know," Dean said. "You didn't, you didn't think of it like that."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"C'mon!" Dean snapped. "Your Heaven is somebody else's Thanksgiving. Okay. It's bailing on your family. What do you want me to say?"

"Man, I never got the crusts cut off of my PB&J." Sam sighed. "I just don't look at family the way you do."

"Yeah, but I'm your family," Dean said.

"I know…" Sam sighed.

Angela noticed the searchlight in the distance. "Guys…"

"I mean, we're supposed to be a team." Dean continued. "It's supposed to be you, me, and Angie against the world, right?"

"Dean, it is!" Sam snapped.

"Guys!" Angela tried again.

"Is it?" Dean scoffed.

"Oh, my God!" Angela snapped. "Shut up for one minute!" she added, grabbing their attention. "Look!" she pointed to the searchlight.

"Crap," Sam said.

"Go! Go!" Dean yelled.

~/~\~

They ran through the darkened woods, eventually jumping over a log and hiding behind it.

~/~\~

"Guys," Zachariah said. "What's the problem? I just want to send you back to Earth, that's all."

Sam, Dean, and Angela peeked over the log. Zachariah was standing a few yards away with his back turned to them.

"I mean, that is, after I tear you a cosmos of new ones," Zachariah said. "You're on my turf, now. And by the time I'm through with you, you're going to be begging to say yes."

The three hunters took off running. Zachariah turned and saw them, He smiled. Sam, Dean, and Angela stopped abruptly when Zachariah appeared in front of them.

"C'mon." Zachariah sighed. "You can run but you can't run."

Dean, Sam, and Angela turned around and ran back the way they came. This time they came to a halt when confronted by a slim figure in a colorful mask and a gold cape. The figure lifted one finger to his mouth, indicating that they needed to stay quiet.

"Shh." The man waved them forward. "Hurry! This way."

He led them to a small wooden shack. He scribbled some symbols on the rusted door, then opened it and ran inside. Dean, Sam, and Angela followed.

~/~\~

"Wait," Angela said. "Who are you?"

The room was much bigger than it should have been. Even though it was dim, tables and chairs were visible in the light from the windows on the far side. The figure pulled off his mask and cape.

"Buenos Dias, bitches." Ash grinned.

"Ash?" Dean asked.

Ash clapped his hands twice and the lights came on. He spread out his arms. "Welcome to my blue heaven."

Dean looked around, stunned. Sam and Angela smiled. They were in Ellen's Roadhouse.

~/~\~

Music played on the jukebox.

"Good God, the Roadhouse." Dean smiled. "It even smells the same."

Ash picked up his cape and mask. "Bud, blood, and beer nuts. It's the best smell in the world." He walked behind the bar and snapped his fingers. "How 'bout a cold one? Up here? No hangover."

Dean, Sam, and Angela sat on the barstools.

"So…no offense, Ash…" Angela started.

"How did a dirtbag like me end up in a place like this?" Ash interrupted. "I've been saved. I was my congregation's number one snake handler."

Sam smiled. "And you said this was your heaven?"

"Yup!" he nodded. "My own…personal…" he trailed off as he shotgunned a beer.

Sam, Dean, and Angela watched. Ash burped.

"And when the angels jumped us?" Sam asked. "We were…"

"In your Heaven." Ash nodded.

"So, there are two Heavens?" Angela asked.

"No." Ash replied. "More like a hundred billion. So, no worries, it'll take those angels boys a minute to catch up."

Dean was confused. "What?"

"See, you gotta stop thinking of Heaven as one place," Ash explained. "It's more like a butt-load of places all crammed together. Like Disneyland except without all the ant-Semitism."

The three hunters still looked confused.

"Disneyland?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah." Ash nodded. "See, you got Winchesterland. You got Morganland." He said. "Ashland." He held up his hands to indicate the bar. "And a whole mess of everybody-else-lands. Put them all together: heaven. Right? At the center of it all? Is the Magic Kingdom. The Garden."

"So everybody gets a little slice of paradise," Angela said.

"Pretty much." Ash nodded. "A few people share—special cases. What not."

"What do you mean 'special'?" Dean asked.

"Aw, you know. Like, uh, soul mates." Ash replied. "Anyway. Most people can't leave their own private Idahos."

"But you're not most people." Angela smiled.

"Nope. They ain't got my skills." He shrugged. "Hell, I've been all over. Johnny Cash. André the Giant." He said. He turned to Sam. "Einstein. Sam, that man can mix a White Russian. Hell, the other day? I found Mallanaga Vatsyayana."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"He wrote the Kama Sutra," Ash explained. "Huh, that boy's Heaven? Ah, sweaty. Confusing."

"All this from a guy who used to sleep on a pool table," Dean said.

"Yeah. Now that I'm dead, I'm living, a whole lot more." Ash smiled.

"So how'd you find us?" Angela asked.

"I rigged up my very own holy-rolling police scanner," Ash replied as pulled a laptop from under the bar. He started it up, displaying a mess of sound graphs. "That's angels. Blabbing Enochian, okay? I'm fluent. I heard that you were up. Of course, I had to come find you. Again."

"Again?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Ah, yeah…You don't remember." Ash sighed. "God! Angels. Must've Windexed your brain."

"So, uh. I mean, have you found anybody else?" Sam asked. "Ellen and Jo?"

Ash was taken aback. "Ellen and Jo are dead?"

Dean looked upset and didn't answer. Angela looked at the floor and swallowed thickly. Sam looked guilty and sad.

"Uh, yeah." Sam nodded. "Yeah. A few months now. Sorry."

Ash took a minute to compose himself. "Um, hmm. Uh, they went down fighting?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah. 'Til the end." She whispered.

"Yeah, a lot of good it did," Dean said bitterly. "How 'bout our folks?"

"I've been looking all over for John and Mary Winchester. I've even been looking for your parents, Angie. But so far: nada." Ash replied. "I'm sorry. But hey! There is somebody that wants to jaw with you. Hold up."

Ash left the bar and went into the back room that used to be his. There were symbols on it like the ones he chalked on the door of the shack. It only took moments before he returned with Pamela Barnes.

"Pamela!" Angela grinned.

"Nice to see you three again." She smiled, hugging Angela.

Ash fake shivered. "Ooo."

~/~\~

Sam, Angela, and Ash were sitting at the bar. Ash was working on the laptop.

"So, this is how you get around up here?" Sam asked.

"Hm, more or less." Ash shrugged. "It's awesome to finally have an application—a practical application—for string theory."

Dean and Pamela were sitting at one of the tables in the raised section.

"So," Dean said.

"So," Pamela repeated. She reached over and swatted him lightly on the head. "That's for getting me killed."

"Yeah. That's…probably less than I deserve." Dean replied. "Makes you feel any better, we got Ash killed too."

Ash raised his hand in a rock salute. "I'm cool with it." He snapped his fingers.

"He's cool with it." Dean nodded. "So you…you good?"

"I'm good." Pamela nodded. "Really. Remember my death scene? Gunshot. Coughing blood. You told me I was going someplace better."

"I was lying," Dean admitted.

"You were right!" Pamela grinned. "My Heaven? It is one long show at the Meadowlands. It's amazing! You should see it."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah."

"You don't believe me," Pamela commented.

"No, I do, it's just, you know." Dean shrugged. "Spending eternity trapped in your own little universe while the angels run the show, that's lonely. You know. That's not Nirvana. That's the Matrix."

"I don't know. Attic's still better than the basement."

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "But you know this place feels real, but it's Memorex. Real is down there."

"Yeah, well, close enough." Pamela shrugged. "Look, Dean, I'm happy. I'm at peace."

"What? Are you trying to sell me a timeshare?" Dean raised a brow. "I mean, what's with the pitch?"

Pamela chuckled. "I know that Michael wants to take you out for a test drive."

"Pamela…" Dean sighed.

"Just saying. What happens if you play ball with them? Worst case."

"A lot of people die," Dean replied.

"And then they come here." Pamela reasoned. "Is that really so bad? Look. Maybe…you don't have to fight so hard. You and Angie. That's all I'm trying to say."

Sam, Angela, and Ash turned on their seats, stopping whatever Dean might have said in reply.

"Hey!" Angela said. "Found a short cut to the Garden."

Ash gave them a thumbs up. Pamela returned it.

"Oh yeah." Ash grinned.

~/~\~

Underneath a 'Come In We're Open' sign, Ash drew another sigil-formula.

"All-access pass to the Magic Kingdom," Ash said.

"Good." Dean nodded.

Ash turned to look at him.

"Not good?" Dean asked.

"That Zachary fella's going to be watching every road to the Garden," Ash explained.

Behind Dean, Pamela hugged Sam and Angela.

"Watch your asses." She said. "Glad to see you two together." She added, smiling. She walked over to Dean. "Dean."

Dean reached out for his hug, but Pamela had other ideas. She pulled his head down for a kiss. The first one was short, the second one was longer.

"Yup." She smirked. "Just how I imagined."

Pamela tapped his cheek and chuckled. Eventually, Dean turned back to where Ash was finishing his formula.

"Alright, you three." Ash stood up. "I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but…I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Dean glanced back at Pamela and winked. She smiled. Dean turned back to Ash.

"Well, keep a sixer on ice for us," Dean said.

Ash nodded. "Yeah." He opened the door, ushering them out.

~/~\~

The three hunters were back at the house in Lawrence. It was dark, empty, and kind of spooky.

"What the…" Dean trailed off. "Why are we back in Lawrence?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "So what are we going to do?"

"Keep looking for the road again, I guess." Dean shrugged.

Behind Dean, Mary appeared. She was in her nightgown, the same one she was wearing the night she was killed.

"Honey." She cooed. "Why are you up?"

"Look." Dean sighed. "I'm-I'm sorry. I love you, but you're not real and we don't have time—

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asked. "Tell me."

"I gotta go." Dean sighed.

"Then how 'bout I tell you my nightmare, Dean?" she asked. "The night I burned."

As they watched, blood appeared on the nightgown above Mary's stomach.

"Sammy, Angie, let's get out of here," Dean said shakily.

"Don't you walk away from me," Mary demanded. "I never loved you. You were my burden. I was shackled to you. Look what it got me." She blinked and her eyes turned yellow.

~/~\~

Mary was staring at Dean with her yellow eyes. Dean was frozen in place.

"Dean," Angela said softly.

Dean finally turned to Sam and Angela. He looked devastated. Then the lights in the house changed color, taking on an unhealthy green hue. The room changed around them; the doors were gone. Mary blinked and her eyes were her own again.

"The worst was the smell," Mary said. "The pain, well. What can you say about your skin bubbling off? But the smell was so…You know, for a second I thought I'd left a pot roast burning in the oven. But…it was my meat."

Dean moved away from Mary, going to the wall to investigate where the doorway used to be. It was bricked over.

"And then, finally, I was dead." Mary continued. "The one silver lining was that at least I was away from you." She breathed deeply. "Everybody leaves you, Dean. You noticed? You ever ask yourself why? Maybe it's not them. Maybe, it's you." She chuckled.

"Easy now, kitten." Zachariah walked in behind Mary while she smiled in evil glee.

"You did this." Sam accused.

"And I'm just getting started," Zachariah smirked. "I mean, did you really think you could just sneak past me into Mission Control?"

"You son of a bitch." Sam glared.

Very large angel goons appeared behind Sam, Dean, and Angela, holding them easily in place.

"You know, I'd say the same thing about you, Sam, but I have actually grown quite fond of your mother," Zachariah smirked. "Or at least the blessed memory of her."

Zachariah moved Mary's hair then bent down and kissed her neck. Dean had to look away.

"I think we're going to be logging a lot of quality time together." Zachariah continued. "I've discovered she's quite the…MILF."

"You can gloat all you want, you dick, you're still bald," Dean growled.

"In Heaven, I have six wings and four faces, one of whom is a lion. You see this because you're…" Zachariah ran his fingers down Mary's arm. "Limited." He murmured. He snapped his fingers and the image of Mary disappeared. "Let's brass tack this, shall we?"

"You gonna ball-gag us until we say yes?" Angela growled. "Huh, yeah, I've heard that one too."

Zachariah glared. "You think you're funny, don't you?" he snarled. He walked up to her and slammed his fist into her stomach. Angela folded over with a pained groan.

Sam thrashed against the angel holding him. "Don't touch her!" he yelled.

Zachariah smirked. "I'm going to do a lot more than that. I've cleared my schedule. Get her up."

Angela glared up at Zachariah. "Give it your best shot, you son of a bitch."

Zachariah punched Angela again. Sam and Dean struggled against the angels holding them.

"Let me tell you something," Zachariah growled. "I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, _forever_. I would walk these halls and people would avert their eyes! I had _respect_! And then they assigned me you. Now, look at me." He chuckled unhappily. "I can't close the deal on a few flannel-wearing maggots? Everybody's laughing at me…and they're right to do it. So! Say yes, don't say yes; I'm still going to take it out of your asses. It's personal, now, and the last person in the history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I'll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong, but I'm… 'petty'. I'm going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity."

"Excuse me." Joshua interrupted. "Sir?"

Zachariah turned to face the newcomer. A slight, older, black man.

"I'm in a meeting," Zachariah said obviously.

"I'm sorry," Joshua replied calmly. "I need to speak to those three."

"Excuse me?" Zachariah asked, shocked.

"It's a bad time, I know, but I'm afraid I have to insist."

"You don't get to insist jack-squat."

The newcomer didn't back down, just stared at Zachariah.

"No, you're right." Joshua nodded. "But the boss does. His orders."

"You're lying," Zachariah replied uncertainly.

"I wouldn't lie about this," Joshua assured. "Look, fire me if you want. Sooner or later, he's going to come back home and you know how he is with that whole wrath thing."

Zachariah looked at Angela, Dean, and Sam. He looked back at Joshua, but Joshua didn't back down. There was a fluttering of wings, signaling that Zachariah and his goons disappeared.

Sam went over to Angela and inspected her. "You okay?" he whispered.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I should be good." She assured.

The three of them looked and stared at Joshua.

~/~\~

They were suddenly no longer in the house. They were now in a verdant, green garden—a conservatory. They were surrounded by the sounds of a forest. They walked down stone steps, approaching Joshua.

"This is Heaven's Garden?" Sam asked.

"It's…nice-ish…I guess." Dean shrugged.

"You see what you want here. For some it's God's throne room; for others it's Eden." Joshua explained. "You three, I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You each have been here at least once."

Sam nodded in agreement and remembrance.

"You're Joshua," Angela whispered.

Joshua nodded. "I'm Joshua."

"So, you talk to God?" Sam asked.

"Mostly, he talks to me." Joshua shrugged.

"Well, we need to speak to him," Angela replied. "It's important."

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"On Earth," Joshua answered.

"Doing what?" Dean frowned.

"I don't know," Joshua admitted.

"Do you know where on Earth?" Sam asked.

"No, sorry." Joshua shook his head. "We don't exactly speak face-to-face."

"I…I don't get it," Angela whispered. "God's not talking to anybody, so…"

"Why's he talking to me." Joshua finished. "I sometimes think it's because I can sympathize—gardener to gardener—and, between us, I think he gets lonely."

"Well, my hearts breaking for him." Dean sassed.

"Well, can you at least get him a message for us?" Sam asked.

"Actually, he has a message for you," Joshua replied. "Back off."

"What?" Angela frowned.

"He knows already. Everything you want to tell him."

"But…" Dean trailed off.

"He knows what the angels are doing." Joshua continued. "He knows that the Apocalypse has begun. He just doesn't think it's his problem."

Dean was stunned. "Not his problem?" he scoffed.

"God saved you already," Joshua replied. "He put you on that plane. He brought back Castiel. He granted you salvation in Heaven." He added, glancing at Sam. "And after everything you've done, too. It's more than he's intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or not, you won't be able to find him."

"But he can stop it," Dean said. "He can stop all of it."

"I suppose he could, but he won't," Joshua replied.

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"Why does he allow evil in the first place?" Joshua raised a brow. "You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that."

"So, he's just going to sit back and watch the world burn?" Dean scoffed.

"I know how important this was to you, Dean. I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Dean shook his head. "Just another dead-beat dad with a bunch of excuses, right. I'm used to that. I'll muddle through."

"Except…" Joshua started. "You don't know if you can, this time. You can't kill the Devil, and you're losing faith. Now this?" he added. "God was your last hope. I just…I wish I could tell you something different."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam cut in.

"You think that I would lie?" Joshua raised a brow.

"It's just that…you're not exactly the first angel we've met," Angela said defensively.

"I'm rooting for you!" Joshua assured. "I wish I could do more to help you, I do! But…I just trim the hedges."

"So what now." Angela murmured.

"You go home again," Joshua answered. "I'm afraid this time, won't be like the last. This time, God wants you to remember."

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela were lying on their beds, lifeless. There was a whooshing sound, and Sam's eyes opened. He sucked in a huge breath and sat up in shock, panting. The whooshing was heard again, and Angela sat up next to Sam, and Dean sat up on his bed.

"You guys alright?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Angela answered honestly.

"Define alright," Dean grumbled.

Dean reached over and picked up his cell phone. He stood up as he dialed.

~/~\~

Castiel, looking lost and without hope, leaned against the divider while Dean, Sam, and Angela packed up their gear.

"Maybe…Maybe Joshua was lying." Castiel reasoned.

The three hunters looked at him, frowning.

Angela walked over to Castiel and grabbed his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "I don't think he was, Cas." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

Castiel looked at her for a moment and dropped her hand. He moved to the entryway and looked up. "You son of a bitch. I _believed_ in…" he trailed off.

Angela looked at Castiel, wanting to approach him. Castiel searched above for any sign, anything…but there was nothing. He turned back to the three hunters, looking at Dean. He pulled the amulet from his pocket.

"I don't need this anymore." He tossed it to Dean. "It's worthless." He turned away.

"Cas," Angela called. "Wait."

The sound of wings was heard and Castiel was gone. Angela sighed and hung her head. Sam tossed his shirt on the bed angrily. Dean hasn't looked up from the amulet in his hands.

"We'll find another way," Sam assured. "We can still stop all this, guys."

Angela shook her head and shrugged weakly.

" _How?"_ Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

"I don't know, but we'll find it," Sam said. "You, me, and Angie, we'll find it."

Dean didn't look like he believed Sam. Sam turned to Angela, who looked exhausted and defeated. Dean picked up his bag and walked past Sam and Angela without saying anything. At the door, he paused and dropped the amulet in the trash. He opened the door and left.

Sam took a deep breath. He looked sad but determined. He walked over to Angela and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"We will find a way." He whispered.


	33. 99 Problems Part 1

"Drive faster, Dean!" Angela exclaimed.

"I can't!" Dean replied. "Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing," Sam grunted.

"You ever see that many?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. No way, not in one place."

Dean frowned as he drove. "What the hell?" Dean muttered. "Dammit!"

Rob recited an Enochian exorcism.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," Angela commented.

"You three alright?" Rob asked.

"Peachy," Dean muttered.

"Be careful," Rob instructed. "It's…dangerous around here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Dean stopped him.

"No need to thank us," Rob assured.

"No, hold up a sec!" Dean exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia," Rob answered.

"I'm sorry—the _what?_ " Angela asked, raising a brow.

"I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse." He told Angela. "So…buckle up."

~/~\~

"Looks like we're in the same line of business," Sam commented, holding Angela's hand.

"And among colleagues," Dean added. "That's a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh…inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap?"

"You know you pick up things along the way," Paul replied vaguely.

"Guys, come on." Dean pleaded. "This whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens. We just want to help. That's all."

"We're on the same team here," Angela assured. "Just talk to us."

"Follow us," Rob demanded.

~/~\~

"Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic?" Pastor Gideon smiled. "Marriage, family—it's a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold onto that."

"Wedding?" Sam scoffed. "Seriously?"

"I think it's sweet." Angela smiled softly.

"Yeah." Paul nodded. "We've had eight so far this week."

~/~\~

The crowd erupted as the couple kissed.

"Congratulations!" they cheered. "Yay!"

"So, Rob tells me you three hunt demons." Pastor Gideon said.

"Uh…yes, sir." Sam nodded.

"You missed a few." Pastor Gideon sassed.

"Yeah." Angela scoffed slightly. "Tell us about it. Any ideas why they're here?"

Pastor Gideon shook his head. "They sure seem to like us, though." He replied. "Follow me."

~/~\~

"So, you're a preacher?" Dean raised a brow.

"Not what you expected, huh?" Pastor Gideon replied.

"Well, dude, you're packing." Dean defended.

"Strange times." Pastor Gideon sighed.

~/~\~

They all walked into a warehouse-type of area where people were working.

"Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?" Dean asked.

"Everybody pitches in." Pastor Gideon shrugged.

"So, the whole church?" Angela asked.

"The whole town." Pastor Gideon clarified.

"A whole town full of hunters," Dean said. "I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo."

"Well, the demons were killing us." Pastor Gideon shrugged. "We had to do _something_."

"So, why not call the National Guard?" Sam asked.

"We were told not to."

"By who?" Angela frowned.

Pastor Gideon didn't answer.

"Come on, Padre." Dean urged. "You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something."

"Look, I'm sorry, I, uh, I can't discuss it." Pastor Gideon sighed.

Leah walked up, smiling softly. "Dad, it's okay."

"Leah—

"It's Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Angela Morgan." She interrupted. "They're safe. I know all about them."

"You do?" Dean's brows furrowed.

"Sure." She nodded. "From the angels."

"The angels." Angela scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Awesome."

"Don't worry," Leah assured. "They can't see you here. The…marks on your ribs, right?"

"So, you know all about us because the angels told you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Among other things."

"Like that snappy little exorcism spell," Angela commented.

"And they show me where the demons are going to be, before it happens," Leah explained. "How to fight back."

"Never been wrong. Not once." Pastor Gideon praised. "She's very special."

"Dad…" Leah trailed off.

"And let me guess." Dean cut in. "Before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?"

"How'd you know?" Leah frowned.

"Because you're not the first prophet we've met," Dean replied. "But you _are_ the cutest." He smirked.

Pastor Gideon narrowed his eyes and gave Dean a look.

Dean faltered slightly. "I mean that with total respect, of course."

~/~\~

 _"You have reached the voicemail box of Castiel."_ The voicemail recited.

 _"I don't understand why, why do you want me to say my name?"_ Castiel's message played. He could be heard pressing random buttons.

Angela shook her head and giggled. "Cas, hey, uh, it's me." She said. "So, we are in Blue Earth, Minnesota, and um, we could use a little help. I…hope you get this."

Sam raised a brow. "Anything?" he asked.

"Just the fact that Cas has no idea how a voicemail works." She laughed.

Sam snorted and shook his head. He looked at Paul. "Busy night?"

"I'm telling you, since The End started, it's been like one long last call," Paul replied. "That round's on me."

"Thanks." Sam and Angela smiled.

"So, did you get a hold of Cas?" Dean asked as Sam and Angela approached him.

"Yeah, I left him a message. I think." Angela replied. "So uh, what's your theory? Why all of the demon hits?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?"

Sam shook his head.

"What?" Dean raised a brow.

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work," Sam replied.

"Yeah. And?" Dean asked.

"And they could get ripped to shreds," Sam said obviously.

"We're all gonna die, Sam. In like a month—maybe two." Dean shrugged. "I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact, they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing."

Sam frowned. "Who says they're all gonna die? Whatever happened to us saving them?"

Church bells began to ring, and people started exiting the bar.

"Something I said?" Dean asked.

"Paul," Angela said. "What's going on?"

"Leah's had another vision," Paul replied.

Angela looked up at the boys. "Wanna go to church?"

"You know me, Angie—downright pious," Dean replied.

~/~\~

"Three miles off Talmadge Road." Pastor Gideon said.

Leah whispered to Pastor Gideon.

"Five miles." He corrected. "There are demons gathered. I… don't know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah." He said. "So, who's going to join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Rob replied.

"Someone's got to cover Rob's ass." Paul joked.

"We're in, Padre," Dean said.

"Thank you." Pastor Gideon nodded. "I'd like to offer a prayer." He added. "Our Father in Heaven—

"Yeah, not so much," Dean muttered.

"Help us to fight in your name." Pastor Gideon continued. "We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide your hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you, Amen."

~/~\~

Sam sighed. "I guess that's what it's like, huh?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Having backup."

"Dean. Sam. Angela." Dylan called out.

"Yo," Dean replied.

"Hey. So, um, is—is that—is that cool that I get a ride back with you?" Dylan stammered.

"Hey, you've saved my ass twice already," Dean replied. "One more time, you can drive. Get a beer?"

Dylan raised a brow.

"Hey, you earned it," Dean assured. "Don't tell your mom."

"Oh, believe me—I will not," Dylan assured, cracking open the can.

The four of them drank in silence. Suddenly, Dylan screamed as he was dragged under the Impala.

"Dylan!" Angela yelled.

Dylan was attacked by a demon and was killed.

"No!" Dean yelled.

~/~\~

"Ma'am, we're just, um, very sorry," Dean said sincerely.

Jane glared at him. "You know…this is _your_ fault."

"Jane. Come on." Rob urged.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela exited the church.

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital." Sam scoffed. "Dean, they basically just outlawed ninety percent of your personality."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, well, whatever. When in Rome." He replied. "Besides, it's not like you and Angie are married either."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So, uh…you're cool with all this?"

"I'm not cool. I'm not, not cool." Dean shrugged. "I'm just, look, I'm not a prophet. We're not locals. It's not my call. I'll catch up with you two."

~/~\~

Dean walked into the church office. "This a bad time?"

"In general." Leah laughed. "Now's okay."

"Angel stuff really takes it out of you, huh?" Dean asked.

"Can't complain." She shrugged. "I know you have it worse. So…what's on your mind, Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but…are you on the level?"

"About what?"

"About paradise," Dean replied.

"What about it?" Leah tilted her head.

"I want to know what the angels are telling you." He said. "Everything."

"Well, uh…" she started.

"You can skip the rainbows." He cut in.

Leah sighed. "There's gonna be a prize-fight. And…it's gonna get bad. But after we win—and we will—the planet gets handed over to the chosen. And…it's finally peaceful. No monsters, no disease, no death. You're just…with the people you love."

"Of course, that's if you can get past the velvet rope," Dean replied. "Must be nice—being chosen."

"Well, Dean… _you're_ chosen." She said.

"Yeah, more like cursed." He muttered.

"Must be hard." She whispered. "Being one of the vessels of Heaven and having no hope."

~/~\~

Angela looked around the bar. "Hey. So, what happened to, uh, 'the Apocalypse is good for business'?"

"Oh yeah, right up until Leah's angel pals banned the good stuff." Paul rolled his eyes. "Wanna help me kill some inventory?"

"Sure." Sam and Angela replied.

"Don't get me wrong," Paul said. "I grew up here. I love this town, but uh, well, these holy rollers?"

"Yeah, yeah, I uh, I noticed you're not the praying type," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, between us, neither are half those guys," Paul replied. "A couple of months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all Warriors of God. Cheers."

"Cheers." Sam and Angela raised their glasses.

"Look, there's sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God." Paul shrugged. "I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain't starting now. If I go to hell, I'm going honest. How 'bout you two?"

"What about us?" Angela asked.

"Not true believers, I take it."

Angela shrugged. "Don't know. If there is a God, he stopped giving a crap."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela walked into the motel room.

"Where you two been?" Dean asked.

"Drinkin'," Sam replied.

"You rebels." Dean teased.

"We would have had more, but uh, it was _curfew._ " Angela scoffed.

"Right." Dean nodded.

"You hear they shut down the cell towers?" Angela asked.

"No." Dean shook his head. "That's, uh, news to me."

"Yeah. No cable, internet." Sam replied. "Total cut off from the 'corruption of the outside world'."

"Huh," Dean mumbled, obviously not interested.

"Don't you get it?" Sam raised a brow. "They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound."

"No, I get it." Dean sighed.

"And all you've got's a 'hmm'?" Sam scoffed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I get it. I just don't care." Dean said.

"What?" Sam and Angela asked, shocked.

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes a hell of a difference—" Angela started.

"At what point does this become too far for you?" Sam cut in angrily. "Stoning? Poisoned Kool-Aid? The angels are _toying_ with these people!"

"Angel world, angel rules." Dean sighed.

"And since when is that okay with you, Dean?" Angela asked.

"Since the angels' got the only lifeboats on the Titanic." Dean retorted. "I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it."

"So what?" Sam asked. "You wanna, you wanna just stop fighting, roll over?"

"I don't know, maybe." Dean shrugged.

"Dean, don't say that." Angela pleaded.

"Why not?" Dean scoffed.

"Cause you can't do this!" she replied.

"Actually, I can." Dean narrowed his eyes.

"No you can't." her voice cracked slightly. "You can't do this. All we have is each other, Dean! It's you, me, and Sam against the world. And we gotta keep going. _Please._ Please don't give up, Dean." She pleaded.

Dean's features softened slightly and he sighed. "I gotta clear my head." 

"It's past curfew." Sam cut in. "Dean, it's past curfew."


	34. 99 Problems Part 2

Castiel suddenly appeared in the motel room, leaning against the wall. Something was clearly wrong with him.

"I got your message." He said, looking at Angela. "It was long, your message. But at least I find the sound of your voice soothing."

Angela raised a brow, confused. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, walking over to him. "Are you… _drunk?"_

"No!" Castiel snapped slightly. "Yes." He finally admitted after a few seconds.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked at Sam as if it were obvious. "I found a liquor store."

" _And?_ " Sam raised a brow.

"And I drank it." He replied before looking back at Angela. "Why'd you call me?"

Angela opened her mouth to say something until she was interrupted by Sam.

"Whoa," Sam said, walking over to hold Castiel up. "There you go. Easy. Are you okay?"

Castiel waved Sam to come closer and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Don't ask stupid questions." He said, clearly not whispering, causing Angela to laugh slightly. "Tell me what you need."

"There have been these—these demon attacks," Angela replied. "Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why they're—

"Any sign of angels?" Castiel interrupted.

"Sort of." Angela shrugged. "They've been speaking to this prophet."

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"This girl, Leah Gideon," Angela replied.

Castiel shook his head. "She's not a prophet."

"We're pretty sure she is," Sam replied. "Visions, headaches—the whole package."

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they're seared into my brain." Castiel sighed. "Leah Gideon is not one of them."

"Then what is she?" Angela frowned.

~/~\~

Dean was walking when he suddenly heard loud voices and smashing glass.

~/~\~

"Please, guys, guys, guys!" Pastor Gideon pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell you again!" Paul yelled.

"Take a breath, both of you!" Pastor Gideon demanded.

"You come onto my property, spouting some kind of crazy—Paul started.

"Sorry, Paul." Rob shook his head. "There's no other way!"

"Come on!" Paul snapped. "What country is this, huh?"

"Need a hand, Padre?" Dean asked, walking into the bar.

"Just, everybody cool down for a minute!" Pastor Gideon pleaded.

"Cool down, hmm?" Paul scoffed. "My friends are trying to run me out of town. Do you think I should cool down?"

"I'm sorry, Paul," Rob replied. "It is not our choice."

"Oh, come on." Paul rolled his eyes. "That's bull."

"You've got to go—for everyone's sake!"

"We grew up together," Paul replied. "I stood up at your wedding!"

"Yes, you did," Jane replied. "But that was then. And now you're standing against the flock."

"That's not true," Paul assured. "I fight with you."

"This is a town of believers, Paul." Jane sneered. "You are not a believer."

"Don't make this hard for us." Rob pleaded.

"Hard for you?" Paul scoffed. "No. This is my home. You want me out of here? You'll have to drag me out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't want to this." Dean came in between them.

"Get out of my—" Rob started.

"No, no, no." Pastor Gideon pleaded as Jane pulled out a gun.

"No one's gonna stop me from seeing my son again." She growled, shooting Paul.

~/~\~

"We went out looking for you…" Angela said as Dean walked into the motel room. "You alright?" she asked as she noticed the blood.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "It's…It's not my blood. Paul's dead."

"What?!" Sam asked, shocked.

"Jane shot him." Dean sighed.

"It's starting," Castiel said grimly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What's starting? Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"On a bender," Castiel replied, glaring at Dean.

Dean frowned. "Did he—did you say 'on a bender'?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded. "He's still pretty smashed."

Castiel held up a hand. "It is not of import." He said defensively. "We need to talk about what's happening here."

"Well, I'm all ears," Dean replied.

"Well, for starters…Leah is not a real prophet," Sam said.

"Well, what is she, exactly?" Dean raised a brow.

"The whore." Castiel replied.

"Wow," Dean replied. "Cas, tell us what you really think."

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth," Castiel explained. "And she shall come, bearing false prophecy." He recited. "This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon'."

"Well, that's catchy," Dean said sarcastically.

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago," Angela said.

"What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean asked.

"They're under her control," Castiel answered.

"And the Enochian exorcism?"

"Fake," Castiel replied. "It actually means, 'you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat'." He smiled slightly. He looked at the three hunters who looked confused. "It's funnier in Enochian."

"So, the demons smoking out—that's just a con?" Dean asked. "Why? What's the endgame?"

"What you just saw—innocent blood spilled in God's name," Castiel replied.

"You heard the heaven talk." Sam shrugged. "She manipulates people."

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Her goal is to condemn as mean souls to hell as possible," Castiel explained. "And it's…just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town to the pit."

"Alright." Dean nodded. "So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?"

~/~\~

Castiel put down a wooden stake on the table in front of the three hunters. "The whore can be killed with that. It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon."

"Great." Dean nodded. "Let's ventilate her."

"It's not that easy." Castiel sighed.

"Of course not." Angela rolled her eyes.

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven."

"Servant, like…" Dean started.

"Not you. Or Angela. Or me." Castiel replied. "Sam, of course, is an abomination. We'll have to find someone else."

~/~\~

Castiel and Pastor Gideon appeared in the motel room.

"What the hell was that?" Pastor Gideon asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about the angel thing," Angela said.

"Have a seat, Padre," Dean said. "We got to have a chat."

~/~\~

Pastor Gideon looked at the cypress stake and shook his head. "No. She's my daughter."

"I'm sorry, but she's not," Angela said softly. "She's the thing that killed your daughter."

"That's impossible." Pastor Gideon argued.

"But it's true," Sam replied. "And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it—it's too much. But if you don't do this, she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell."

Dean picked up the stake and held it out to Pastor Gideon.

"It's just…Why does it have to be me?" Pastor Gideon sighed.

"You're a Servant of Heaven," Castiel replied.

Pastor Gideon looked at him. "And you're an angel."

"Poor example of one." Castiel retorted.

~/~\~

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala, walked around the driver's side, and reached in an open window. He grabbed a bottle of aspirin.

"Heads up." He tossed the bottle to Castiel.

Castiel turned the bottle in his hands. "How many should I take?"

"You?" Dean raised a brow. "You should probably just down the whole bottle."

"Thanks." Castiel nodded.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Dean replied. "I've been there. I'm a big expert on deadbeat dads. So…yeah, I get it. I know how you feel."

"How do you manage it?"

"On a good day, you get to kill a whore." Dean shrugged.

~/~\~

Leah looked into a mirror in the wardrobe and showed her true face.

Castiel grabbed Leah and held her for Pastor Gideon.

"Daddy!" she cried. "Don't hurt me!"

"Gideon, now!" Angela yelled.

Leah started chanting in Enochian, putting a spell on Castiel.

"Pizin noco iad." She chanted, causing Castiel to scream.

Leah used a form of telekinesis to push away Pastor Gideon, Sam, Dean, and Angela. She ran off while they got up.

"Gideon! Wait!" Sam shouted after the man. "No!"

Castiel was left groaning on the ground.

~/~\~

"Help me!" Leah cried. "He's a demon!"

The crowd started fighting Pastor Gideon as he came in, causing him to lose the cypress stake.

"Light the kerosene," Leah commanded.

"Come on, come on!" Dean yelled.

The sinners locked in the storage room begged to be let out.

Sam tackled Rob before he could light the kerosene, and Angela then threw the lighter across the room.

Leah knocked Dean down with her telekinesis.

Dean reached for the cypress stake.

"Please." Leah scoffed. "Like you're a servant of heaven."

"Let me go!" Jane pleaded.

"This is why my team's gonna win," Leah smirked. "You and Angela are the great vessels? Please." She scoffed. "It's the end of the world. And you're just gonna sit back and watch it happen."

Dean grabbed the stake, punched Leah, and staked her. "Don't be so sure, whore." He snarled.

Leah's body shook and the stake caught on fire. It exploded, leaving a burning hole where it entered her body.

"But…I don't understand," Jane whispered. "How are we supposed to get to paradise now?"

"I'm sorry," Angela told her. "Pretty sure you're headed in a different direction."

Pastor Gideon attempted to stand. Sam grabbed him and helped him up.

"Gotcha," Sam said.

"Come on," Dean said.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela had Castiel and Pastor Gideon and were helping them walk up the stairs.

"Dean, how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Kill her," Angela replied.

"Long-run of luck held out, I guess."

"Last we checked, she could only be ganked by a servant of Heaven," Sam said.

Sam, Dean, and Angela got Pastor Gideon and Castiel into the backseat of the Impala. Angela slid in after Castiel.

"Alright. Here we go." Angela said, making sure Castiel was okay.

Sam looked at Dean. "Are you gonna do something stupid?"

"Like what?" Dean raised a brow.

"Like _'Michael'_ stupid," Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sam. Give me a break."

~/~\~

"How's the head?" Dean asked.

"I'm seeing double." Pastor Gideon replied. "But that may be the painkillers."

"You'll be okay," Dean assured.

Pastor Gideon shook his head. "No." he whispered.

Dean sighed and walked to the door.

"Where you going?" Angela asked.

"I'm just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk," Dean replied. "Relax, kiddo."

Sam attended to Castiel. "There. How's that?"

Dean started the Impala and revved the engine. Sam and Angela ran after him as the Impala sped away.

~/~\~

"No!" Angela yelled. "Dean!"

"Dammit!" Sam snapped. "Dean!"

~/~\~

Dean was driving alone.

~/~\~

Dean was standing on the front porch of a nice house. He knocked on the door. Lisa Braeden answered.

"Dean." She breathed.

"Hi, Lisa." He whispered. "I didn't have your number, uh, so…"

"No. No, it's okay." She assured. "I'm—I'm just surprised."

"How's Ben?" Dean asked.

"Good. Good." She nodded. "He's at baseball."

"You moved." He commented. "It's a…nice house."

"Dean, you didn't come all the way here to talk about real estate," Lisa replied. "You alright?"

"No, not really." He admitted.

"Well, what is it?" she frowned.

"Look, I have no illusions, okay?" Dean replied. "I know the life that I live, I know how that's gonna end for me. Whatever. I'm okay with that. But I wanted you to know…that when I do picture myself happy…it's with you. And the kid."

"Wow." Lisa breathed.

"I mean, you don't have to say anything," Dean assured.

"No, I…I mean, I know." She nodded. "I want to. Come inside. Let me get you a beer."

"I wish I could," Dean said honestly. "Take care of yourself, Lisa."

"No, wait, wait!" she stopped him. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and then leave."

"I know. I'm sorry." He replied. "But I don't have a choice."

"Yeah, you do." She replied. "You do. You can come inside and let me get you a beer." She pleaded. "We can talk."

"Lisa, wait a minute. Things are about to get really bad."

"Like how?" Lisa frowned. "Like your kind of bad?"

"Worse," Dean replied. "Next few days, the crap you're gonna see on your TV, it's gonna be downright trippy. Scary. But I don't want you to worry, because I'm making arrangements for you and Ben."

"Arrangements?" Lisa asked.

"Whatever happens, you're gonna be okay," Dean assured.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"The people that I'm gonna see next, they're not gonna get anything from me without agreeing to a few conditions."

"Just…just come inside." She begged. "Please. And whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it."

"I have to," Dean whispered.

"Just stay for an hour." She reasoned. "At least say bye to Ben."

"It's better if I don't," he replied. He leaned down and kissed Lisa. "Bye, Lisa."


	35. Point of No Return Part 1

Dean was packing away his belongings in a box, including his leather jacket, his keys, his gun, and a letter. He marked the box for Robert Singer after he taped it shut.

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" Sam asked.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "How'd you find me?"

"You're going to kill yourself, right?" Angela asked. "It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour. How's Lisa doing, anyway?"

"I'm not going to kill myself, kiddo." Dean defended.

She walked further into the motel room. "No? So, Michael's _not_ about to make you his Muppet?" 

"What the hell, man?" Sam sighed. "This is how it ends? You just…walk out?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dean shrugged.

Sam scoffed. "How could you do that?"

Dean glared at Sam. "How could _I?"_ he asked. "All you've _ever_ done is run away."

"And I was wrong," Sam replied. "Every single time I did."

"Just… _please_." Angela pleaded. "Not now. Bobby's working on something."

"Oh, really?" Dean raised a brow, unconvinced. "What?"

Neither Sam nor Angela answered.

"You guys got _nothing_ and you know it," Dean said.

"You know we have to stop you," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, you can try." Dean shrugged. "Just remember, Sammy, you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time."

"Yeah, I know." Sam nodded. "But Angie and I brought help."

Dean turned around to find Castiel standing behind him. Castiel touched his fingers to Dean's forehead, knocking him out.

~/~\~

They were all in Bobby's study, looking through books.

"Yeah, no, this is good." Dean nodded. "Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches, but _tonight_ , tonight's when the magic happens."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You ain't helpin'."

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?" Dean asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked.

"Reality happened," Dean replied. "Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people."

"Not without Sophia," Angela commented.

Dean turned to her and frowned. "What?"

"Michael won't be able to take on Lucifer without Sophia," Angela replied.

"Angie, if you're suggesting what I think you are—" Dean started.

"No. No, you do not get to say anything!" Angela snapped. "Without Sophia at full power…Michael won't be able to do _anything_ to Lucifer." She added. "So, either we both say yes, or neither of us does."

"Angie, you can't be serious," Dean replied.

"Deadly." She glared at him.

"Both of you, _shut up_!" Bobby yelled. "Even if we went with your crazy plan, it wouldn't save _everyone_. We gotta think of something else."

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say." Dean looked at Bobby. "But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me."

"You can't give up, son," Bobby replied.

"You're not my father," Dean said harshly. "And you ain't in my shoes."

Bobby pulled a gun out of his desk and set it on the table. He took a bullet out of his pocket and looked at it.

"What is that?" Dean frowned.

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull," Bobby replied, setting the bullet on the desk. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out'." Bobby added. "But I don't do it. I _never_ do it. You know why? Because I promised _you_ I wouldn't give up!"

Castiel suddenly grabbed his head and hunched over in pain.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked.

"No." Castiel groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Something's happening," Castiel said vaguely.

"Where?" Angela asked.

Castiel disappeared. The wind threw papers around the room.

~/~\~

"I'm gonna get a beer, do you mind?" Dean asked.

Sam moved out of the way of the fridge after a few moments.

~/~\~

A sudden wind blew papers around and Castiel appeared with Adam's body.

"Help," Castiel demanded.

"Sam! Dean!" Angela called.

Castiel lied Adam down on the cot.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked.

"That's our brother," Sam replied.

~/~\~

"Wait a minute." Bobby cut in. "Your _brother_? Adam?"

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked.

"Angels," Castiel replied.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." Castiel said urgently.

Castiel put his hand to Adam's chest and branded the Enochian symbols on his ribs to hide him from the angels. Adam woke up.

"Where am I?" Adam asked, frowning.

"It's okay," Sam assured. "Just relax, you're safe."

"Who the hell are you?" Adam glared.

"You're gonna find this a little…a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers," Dean replied.

"It's the truth." Sam nodded. "John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam—

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean." Adam cut in. "I know who all of you are."

"How?" Sam frowned.

"They warned me about you," Adam replied.

"Who did?" Angela asked.

"The angels." He replied. "Now where the hell is Zachariah?!"

~/~\~

"So, why don't you just tell us everything?" Angela asked gently. "Start from the beginning."

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven," Adam replied. "Except it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee—

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven." Dean nodded. "Did you get to third base?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Just, uh, just keep going."

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I-I'm chosen," Adam explained.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"To save the world," Adam answered.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean raised a brow.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil with this other archangel," Adam replied.

"What archangel?" Dean asked.

"Michael," Adam replied. "I'm his uh, sword, or vessel or something, I don't know." He shrugged. He looked up at Sam. "Your girl here is uh, Sophia's vessel, or whatever."

"Well, that's insane," Dean replied.

"Not necessarily." Castiel cut in.

"How do you mean?" Angela asked, looking over at Castiel.

"Maybe they're moving on from Dean," Castiel replied.

"Well, that doesn't make sense." Dean frowned.

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother," Castiel replied. "It's not perfect, but it's possible."

"Well, you gotta be kidding me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they're desperate," Castiel explained. "Maybe they _wrongly_ assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them."

"Alright, you know what?" Dean snapped. "Blow me, Cas."

"Look, no way," Sam said. "After everything's that happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?"

"You know this has been a _really_ moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so—" Adam started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no." Sam pleaded. "Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please."

"It's unbelievable." Adam scoffed.

"Now, Adam…the angels are _lying_ to you," Sam said. "They're full of crap."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Adam replied.

"Really," Sam said. "Why not?"

"Um, 'cause they're _angels_ ," Adam said obviously.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Angela asked.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right?" Adam replied. "So we got to stop him."

"Yeah, but there's another way," Sam assured.

"Great." Adam nodded. "What is it?"

"We're working on 'the power of love'," Dean replied sarcastically.

"How's that going?" Adam asked.

"Mmm." Dean hummed. "Not good."

"Look, Adam…you don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know," Sam replied. "But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time."

"Give me one good reason," Adam demanded.

"Because we're blood," Sam replied.

Adam scoffed. "You've got no right to say that to me."

"You're still John's boy." Bobby cut in.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year," Adam replied. "I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So, no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you."

"Fair enough." Sam nodded. "But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please."

~/~\~

Adam was playing with a half-eaten sandwich. He saw Bobby turn around in his chair, and looked at the door in the kitchen to escape.

"Going somewhere?" Sam asked.

Adam froze. "Out for a…beer."

"Great." Sam nodded. "We got beer. Have a seat."

"Great." Adam sat down. "You know, you pitched this whole dewy-eyed bromance thing, but the truth is, I'm on lockdown, aren't I?"

"Adam, you may not believe it, but dad was trying to protect you," Sam assured. "Keeping you from all of this."

"Yeah well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo." he sassed.

"You remember that?" Sam frowned.

"Oh yeah." Adam nodded.

"Still, trust me." Sam pleaded. "The one thing worse than seeing dad once a year was seeing him _all_ year."

"Do you know how full of crap you are?" Adam asked.

"What?" Sam asked, taken aback.

"Really. You see, it was me and it was my mom." Adam said. "That's it. She worse the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners. I put myself to bed. So, you can say whatever you want about our dad, but the truth is, I would have taken anything."

Sam nodded his head a little.

"Alright?" Adam asked.

"Look, if we had known we had a brother—" Sam started.

"Well, you didn't, so…" Adam shrugged.

"We would have found you," Sam assured.

Adam scoffed and shook his head.

"Look, I can't change the past," Sam said. "I wish I could. But from here on out—

"What?" Adam cut him off. "We gonna hop in the family truckster? Pop on down to Wally World?"

Sam smiled slightly. "Tell you one thing, with an attitude like that, you would have fit right in around here."

~/~\~

Castiel stood outside of the panic room, eyeing Dean intensely.

"Well, Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that…I got laid," Dean said.

"Cas, uh, why don't you keep an eye on Adam?" Angela suggested.

Castiel nodded and waved his hand, causing the panic room door to slam shut.

"Is this really necessary?" Dean asked.

"Well, we got our hands full, Dean." Angela shrugged. "A house full of flight risks."

"I'm not letting him do it." Dean shook his head.

"Who, Adam?" Sam asked. "No, I'm…I'm not, either."

"No, you're not getting me," Dean replied.

"Oh, no, no, we 'get' you perfectly," Sam said. "But we're not letting you do it, either."

"That kid's not taking a bullet for me."

"Dean…" Sam trailed off.

"I'm serious," Dean said. "I mean, think about how many people we've gotten killed. Mom, Dad, Jess, Jo, Ellen. Should I keep going?"

"It's not like we pulled the trigger," Sam replied.

"We might as well have." Dean snapped. "I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be."

"Well, do you think maybe you could take half a second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change?" Sam asked. "Maybe we could actually stick together?"

"I don't think so." Dean shook his head.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "Dean, seriously. Tell me. I—I want to know."

"I just…I—I don't believe." Dean shrugged.

"In what?" Sam frowned.

"In you," Dean replied. "I mean, I don't. I don't know whether it's gonna be demon blood or some other demon chick or what, but…I do know they're gonna find a way to turn you."

" _Dean!"_ Angela snapped, practically seeing red. "How the _hell_ —

"So, you're saying I'm not strong enough." Sam cut in.

"You're angry, you're self-righteous," Dean replied. "Lucifer's gonna wear you to the prom, man. It's just a matter of time."

Sam clenched his jaw. "Don't say that to me. Not you…of all people."

"I don't want to," Dean replied. "But it's the truth. And when Satan takes you over, there's got to be somebody there to fight him, and it ain't gonna be that kid. So, it's gotta be me."

"Looks like it's gotta be me, too." Angela narrowed her eyes at Dean. "Because I'm not letting you do this alone."

~/~\~

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked.

Sam shrugged and scoffed. Angela just shook her head.

"How are _you two_ doing?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded slightly. Angela took Sam's hand in hers and squeezed it slightly.

~/~\~

Castiel went downstairs to check on Dean. He heard a crash and went to the panic room door.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. "Dean?"

"Cas," Dean said.

Dean had an angel banishing sigil drawn on the inside of a cabinet. He pressed his hand to it, sending Castiel away screaming. Dean escaped.


	36. Point of No Return Part 2

"Where's Cas?" Bobby asked.

"Blown to Oz," Angela replied.

"Look, Angie and I will get Dean," Sam said. "He couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam."

"How?" Bobby scoffed. "You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage."

"Then cuff him to your chair." Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Just watch him."

~/~\~

"The end is nigh!" a preacher yelled. "The apocalypse is upon us! The angels talk to me, and they asked me to talk to you! The apocalypse—

"Hey!" Dean interrupted. "I'm Dean Winchester. Do you know who I am?"

The preacher's eyes widened. "Dear God."

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean nodded. "Listen, I need you to pray to your angel buddies and let them know that I'm here."

The preacher fell to his knees in prayer. "Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name—

"You pray too loud." Castiel cut in. He touched the preacher and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Castiel dragged Dean into the nearby alley and started throwing punches.

"What, are you crazy?!" Dean yelled.

"I rebelled for this?!" Castiel growled. "So that you could surrender to them?"

"Cas! Please!" Dean pleaded as Castiel continued to throw punches.

"I gave _everything_ for you," Castiel said. "And this is what you give to me."

"Do it." Dean challenged. "Just do it!"

Castiel unclenched his fist and touched Dean's shoulder, knocking him out.

~/~\~

"Bobby, what do you mean, 'Adam is gone'?" Sam asked.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby sassed.

"He's gone how? What the hell, Bobby?!" Sam snapped.

"Sam, calm down." Angela rested a hand on his arm.

Bobby glared at Sam. "Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air."

Castiel appeared carrying a bloody and battered Dean. "Because the angels took him."

"What the hell happened to him?" Angela nodded to Dean.

"Me," Castiel replied.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam?" Bobby frowned. "You branded his ribs, didn't you?"

"Yes." Castiel nodded. "Adam must have tipped them."

"How?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know." Castiel shook his head. "Maybe in a dream."

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Dean was handcuffed to the cot in Bobby's panic room.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Word to the wise, don't piss off the nerd angels," Dean replied. "So, how's it going?"

"Adam's gone," Angela replied. "The angels have him."

"Where?" Dean frowned.

"The room where they took you," Sam said.

"You sure?" Dean raised a brow.

"Cas did a re-con," Angela replied.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And the place is crawling with mooks…" Sam replied. "Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing."

"Ah, so the usual." Dean nodded. "What are you two going to do?"

"For starters…we're bringing you with," Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Dean raised a brow.

Angela unlocked Dean's handcuff, releasing him. "There are too many of them. We can't do it alone. And uh, you're pretty much the only game in town."

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Dean asked.

"Cas and Bobby think so." Sam shrugged. "Angie and I aren't so sure."

"Well, they're right," Dean said bluntly. "Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it. Fair warning."

Angela shook her head. "No, you won't. When push comes to shove, you'll make the right call."

"You know, if the tables were turned, if either of you were trying to say yes…I'd let you two rot in here," Dean said. "Hell, I _have_ let you rot in here, Sam."

"Yeah, well…I guess we're not that smart," Sam replied.

"I—I don't get it. Why are you guys doing this?" Dean asked.

"Because you're family, Dean," Angela replied. "And family sticks together. No matter what."

~/~\~

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Van Nuys, California," Castiel replied.

Dean frowned. "Where's the beautiful room?"

"In there." Castiel pointed.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean raised a brow.

"Where did you think it was?" Castiel frowned.

"I—I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass?" Dean shrugged. "Not Van Nuys."

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there." Sam cut in.

"Because there are at least five angels in there," Castiel replied.

"So? You're fast." Dean shrugged.

"They're faster." Castiel took off his tie and wrapped it around his palm. "I'll clear them out. You three grab the boy. This is our only chance."

"Cas, wait," Angela said. "You're gonna take on five angels? By yourself?"

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean frowned.

"Maybe it is." Castiel nodded. "But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam and Angela do."

Castiel pulled a box cutter out of his trench-coat pocket.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Angela asked.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, and Angela entered the warehouse through the same door Castiel did. Dean found the one slain angel and went into the room.

~/~\~

Dean saw Adam on the floor against the opposite wall. He hurried to his side to help him leave.

"Adam, hey. Hey." Dean said.

"You came for me," Adam said weakly.

"Yeah, well, you're family."

"Dean, it's a trap," Adam warned.

"I figured." Dean nodded.

"Dean, please," Zachariah said suddenly. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Did _you_?" Dean raised a brow.

Sam came at Zachariah from behind with an angel blade. Zachariah knocked it out of his hand and threw Sam against a screen. Angela grabbed the angel blade from the ground and ran at Zachariah. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand, throwing her across the room.

"Sam! Angie!" Dean yelled.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean?" Zachariah asked. "Patience." He said. He waved his hand and Adam fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

"Adam?" Dean called. "Let him go, you son of a bitch."

"I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure." Zachariah continued, ignoring Dean. "And for us, a firing…pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said…You, me, Angela, and your hemorrhaging brothers."

Zachariah turned his fist in Sam's direction, causing him to cough up blood like Adam.

"Sam!" Angela cried, crawling towards him. She stopped suddenly and started coughing up blood as well.

"You're finally ready, right?" Zachariah asked.

Dean looked from Zachariah to Sam, Angela, and Adam who were lying on the floor, still coughing up blood.

Angela groaned as she mustered up enough strength to crawl over to Sam. "Sam. Sammy." She coughed. She reached for his hand as she fell into another coughing fit.

"You know there's no other choice," Zachariah told Dean. "There's never been a choice."

"Stop it," Dean said. "Stop it right now!"

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah asked.

"Dammit, Zachariah," Dean replied. "Stop it, _please_. I'll do it."

"I'm sorry," Zachariah said. "What was that?"

"Okay, yes," Dean said. "The answer is yes."

"Dean!" Sam pleaded as he weakly pulled Angela to him.

"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!" Dean yelled.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zachariah asked.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean scoffed.

Zachariah turned and spoke in Enochian, summoning Michael. "Zodiredo…noco…aberamage…nazodpesade…" he chanted. "He's coming."

Sam hugged Angela to him and gave Dean a questioning look. Dean just winked at Sam.

"Of course, I have a few conditions," Dean said suddenly.

"What?" Zachariah frowned.

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes," Dean said.

"Sure, fine." Zachariah shrugged. "Make a list."

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you." Dean snarled.

"What did you say?" Zachariah glared.

"I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal."

Zachariah scoffed. "You really think Michael's gonna go for that?"

"Who's more important to him now?" Dean raised a brow. "You…or me?"

"You listen to me," Zachariah growled. "You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable," Dean said.

"Michael's not gonna kill _me_ ," Zachariah replied.

"Maybe not." Dean shrugged. "But _I_ am."

Dean stabbed an angel blade into Zachariah's head through his chin. Dean fell to the ground. White light and the ear-piercing noise indicated that Michael was coming.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked.

Adam nodded weakly. "Yeah."

"Okay, come on." Dean helped Adam up and ran over to Sam and Angela. "Come on, move it!"

Sam helped Angela up and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up. The green room's doors slammed shut behind the three hunters, leaving Adam locked inside.

"No! Dean! Help!" Adam pleaded. "It won't open!"

Dean left Sam and Angela and attempted to open the green room's doors from the outside. He was burned when he touched the knob.

"Dean, help! Dean!" Adam pleaded.

"Hold on!" Dean yelled. "We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?!"

The green room was filled with white light. Outside, it faded, and Dean could touch the door. He opened it to find an abandoned office.

"Adam?" Dean frowned.

~/~\~

"You think Adam's okay?" Angela whispered.

"Doubt it." Dean shook his head. "Cas either. But we'll get 'em."

"So," Sam said.

"So, what?" Dean raised a brow.

"I saw your eyes," Sam replied. "You were totally rockin' the 'yes' back there. So, what changed your mind?"

"Honestly? The damndest thing." Dean smiled slightly. "I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and Angie, and all I can think about it, 'They brought me here. They trusted _me_ enough to bring me here. Despite what everyone else said'. I just didn't want to let you two down."

"You didn't," Angela assured.

"You _almost_ did," Sam added. "But you didn't."

"I owe you two an apology," Dean said.

"No, man." Sam shook his head. "No, you don't."

"Just…let me say this," Dean said. "I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but sometimes, I just feel like I need to keep you two on the straight and narrow. But Sam, you're a grown man. And Angie, you're an independent, grown woman who sure as hell doesn't need me to look after you." Dean added. "You two found faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So, screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way."

"I'm glad you changed your mind, Dean." Angela smiled softly.

"Sounds good." Sam nodded, smiling slightly.


	37. Hammer of the Gods Part 1

The Impala parked in front of the hotel lobby at an angle.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela entered the lobby, soaked and gasping. Lounge music played.

"Whew," Dean said. "Nice digs, for once. Busy night."

"Any port in a storm." The front desk attendant, Chad, chuckled. "If you could just fill this out." He slid a clipboard towards Dean.

"Yeah," Dean replied, taking the clipboard.

"Sir, I think…Shaving nick there." He gestured to his jaw. He handed Dean a tissue and a key. "Your key."

"Oh. Thanks." Dean pressed the tissue to his jaw. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?"

"Buffet," Chad answered. "All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area."

"You don't say?" Dean raised a brow.

~/~\~

The Bachelors' _'You Know You Know (I Love You)'_ played as Dean sampled pie.

"Heaven, right?" a man smiled.

Dean scoffed. "Trust me, pal…better." He said. He saw a woman sitting alone. "How you doing?" he smirked.

"No." the woman replied.

"But—" Dean started.

The woman looked up at him. "No."

"Oh, lady, I'm just, you know—

"I understand." She cut him off. "And no."

"10-4. Yeah." Dean nodded. He sat down across from Sam and Angela. "Sam, unpucker, man. Eat something. Or take Angie back to the room and get laid."

Sam rolled his eyes. "We should hit the road, Dean."

"In this storm?" Dean raised a brow. "I-it's—

"It's biblical," Angela replied. "It's practically Noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie."

"How many hours of sleep did you two get this week? What? Three? Four?" Dean asked. "Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states."

"Yeah, well, we're not giving up," Sam said.

"Nobody's giving up. Especially me." Dean replied. "We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we will find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you two are no good to me burnt out."

Angela nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once," Dean said. "Let's try to enjoy it."

~/~\~

A couple was making out in front of their room. Dean pointed and smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, what are you, 12?"

Dean scoffed. "I'm young at heart."

Angela smirked up at Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I think we could one-up them, babe."

Sam put his hands on her waist and smirked slightly. "You think so?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright. Come on, you two." He said, opening the door. "Wow. Look at this. We're like Rockefellers." He added. "Chocolates!" he exclaimed. "You want yours?" he looked between Sam and Angela.

Sam laughed slightly and shook his head. "Knock yourself out."

"Whoa," Dean said. "Casa Erotica 13 on demand." He smirked.

Sam scoffed and Angela rolled her eyes.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Isn't this place…in the middle of nowhere?" Angela asked.

"So?" Dean shrugged.

"So, what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?" Sam asked.

A woman moaned pleasurably on the other side of the wall. The bed could be heard thumping, there was giggling, then suddenly, a loud thud which accompanied the brick wall of the room being smashed in from the other side, almost knocking the LCD flat-screen TV off the wall.

~/~\~

The three hunters opened the door to the honeymoon suite to find it empty. Dean found a large engagement ring on the floor.

"Hello?" Dean called, looking around.

"Hello?" Angela and Sam called.

~/~\~

"The, uh, the room next to ours—t-the couple that are, uh, joined at the lips—have you seen them?" Dean asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan—the honeymooners?" Chad raised a brow. "They checked out. Is something the matter?"

"They checked out?" Angela frowned.

"Mm-hmm." Chad hummed. "Mm, just now."

"Really?" Sam asked. "It sort of seemed like they were, uh…" he chuckled. "…in the middle of something."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to, uh, check out without this." Dean held up the engagement ring.

"Oh, dear," Chad said, taking the ring. "I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Don't you worry." He assured. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Angela shook her head. "Uh, no. No, we're good."

"Super-fantastic." Chad grinned.

The three hunters turned to walk away.

"Creepy," Sam muttered.

"Broke the needle," Dean replied. "Alright, well, I'll scope out the joint, and you and Angie keep an eye on Norman Bates over here. I mean, one night off. Is that too much to ask?"

Sam and Angela followed Chad as he left the front desk, but lost sight of him near the vending machines. A slicing sound could be heard and Sam and Angela reached for their necks, where two fresh cuts appeared.

"What the hell?" Angela muttered.

~/~\~

Dean exited the elevator and pulled out an EMF detector. Dean passed a room with its door open. Inside the room was an elephant holding a towel. Dean took a few steps back to look again and saw a man wrapping a towel around his torso.

"This ain't no peep show, man!" the man yelled, slamming the door shut.

~/~\~

Lounge music played as the three hunters entered the lobby. The room was completely empty.

"An _elephant_?" Angela raised a brow.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Like, an _elephant_?" Sam asked.

"Like, full-on Babar," Dean replied.

Angela looked around, frowning. "So, what the hell is…Where is everybody?"

Sam attempted to open the lobby doors, but they didn't budge.

"Let me guess—it's locked." Dean sighed. "So, what—the roaches check-in, they don't check out?"

"Think about how we got here," Angela commented. "That detour on I-90? The hurricane?"

"You saying we were led here?" Dean asked.

"Like rats in a maze," Sam said.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela were in the hotel kitchen.

Dean peered into a pot that had red liquid bubbling in it. "Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup." Dean lifted the ladle, only to reveal eyeballs. "Ugh. Motel hell."

Sam saw the locked freezer and walked slowly towards it. Inside he saw the rest of the hotel guests.

"Help us!" a man pleaded. "Get us out!"

Sam reached into his pocket and removed his lock picking tool kit.

"Hurry up!" Dean said.

Sam looked over his shoulder. "I'm going as fast as I… as I can."

"There's somebody behind us, isn't there?" Angela deadpanned.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela were dragged into the Grand Ballroom by three men.

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention," Dean grunted.

"Dinner is served." Mercury applauded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our guests of honor have arrived." Baldur smiled.

~/~\~

Baldur clinked a fork to his champagne flute. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming." He greeted. "Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one room."

" _Gods_?" Angela muttered to Sam and Dean.

"Now, before we get down to the brass tacks, some ground rules." Baldur continued. "No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here."

"Oh, we are so…so screwed," Sam said.

"Now we all know why we're here," Baldur said. "The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had out little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future." He continued. "Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have three very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, Lucifer, and Sophia's vessels. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

"What do we do?" Zao Shen asked. "We kill them!"

Ganesh laughed. "Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring them back again?"

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about!" Odin chimed in. "Because it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf." He laughed.

Zao Shen rolled his eyes and sighed. "Here we go…"

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Odin challenged. "Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break!"

"Don't mock my world turtle." Zao Shen glared.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Odin taunted.

"I'm gonna send you packing to Valhalla!" Zao Shen yelled.

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me, boy!"

"Boy?" Zao Shen scoffed. "I'm older than you!"

"No one's ever proved that." Odin shrugged.

As Odin and Zao Shen argued, Sam, Dean, and Angela slowly and quietly moved from their seats and attempted to exit the room without being noticed. As they neared the door, a chandelier fell in front of them with a loud crash.

"Stay," Kali commanded. "The archangels—the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us."

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them," Mercury said.

Mercury suddenly began to choke up blood. Baldur stopped Kali from killing Mercury outright.

"Kali!" Baldur exclaimed.

"Who asked you?" Kali glared at Mercury.

The doors to the Grand Ballroom opened to reveal Gabriel, who was not wearing a name tag like the others were.

"Can't we all just get along!" Gabriel said dramatically.

Dean attempted to say 'Gabriel' but was cut off by him, choking on the word.

"Sam! Angie! Dean…" Gabriel said. "It's always wrong place, wrong time with you three, isn't it?"

"Loki." Baldur glared.

"Baldur. Good seeing you too." Gabriel greeted. "I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?" Baldur sighed.

"To talk about the elephant in the room," Gabriel replied. Ganesh began to stand, indignant. "Not you." Gabriel cut him off. "The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But, first things first." He turned to the three hunters. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." He snapped his fingers and Sam, Dean, and Angela appeared in their hotel room.

~/~\~

"Okay. Did that—Holy crap!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam scoffed. "By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving."

"Okay. Yeah. Next time." Dean nodded.

"Alright, so what's our next move?" Angela asked.

"I-I-I…I don't know." Dean sputtered. "Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?"

"And when are you _ever_ lucky?" Gabriel asked suddenly.

"Well, you know what, bite me, Gabriel," Dean replied.

"Maybe later, big boy." Gabriel winked.

"I should've known." Angela shook her head. "I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump."

"You think I'm behind this, sweet cheeks?" Gabriel raised a brow. "Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass."

"You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean asked.

"Bingo!" Gabriel nodded. "Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned."

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to 'play our roles'," Dean replied. "You're uber boning us!"

"Oh…the end is still nigh," Gabriel said. "Michael, Lucifer, and Sophia are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care?" Angela raised a brow.

"I don't care." Gabriel shrugged. "But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental."

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked.

"Really, Sam?" Dean looked over at him.

"You got a better idea, Dean?" Sam retorted.

"It's a bad idea." Gabriel cut in. "Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So, let's get going while the going's good, hmm?"

"Okay, great. Why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean asked.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies," Gabriel replied. "It's a blood spell. You three are on a leash."

"What does that mean?" Angela asked.

"It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic." Gabriel spritzed his mouth with breath spray.

"Okay, yeah." Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us."

"Forget it." Gabriel shook his head. "It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you three outta here."

Angela walked up to Gabriel, her arms folded across her chest. "They called you Loki, right?" she asked. "Which means they don't really know who you are?"

"Told you, sweet cheeks," Gabriel smirked. "I'm in witness protection."

"Okay." Angela nodded. "Well, then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd."

Gabriel squared his shoulders. "I'll take your voices away."

"We'll write it down." Angela shrugged.

"I'll cut off your hands." Gabriel threatened.

"Well then, people are gonna be asking, 'Why are y'all running around with no hands?'" she countered.

Gabriel glared at Angela. "Fine."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela entered the lobby as a man could be heard screaming from the far side employee entrance. They quickly moved out of sight as the two men dragged one of the freezer occupants out into the lobby.

"No! N-No! No! Please! Gah!" the man screamed until his neck was chopped off with a cleaver.

"It's too late," Sam whispered, shaking his head.

~/~\~

The screams of those trapped in the freezer could be heard. Sam tried to hurriedly unlock the freezer with his lock pick. Dean and Angela were thrown across the room by Zao Shen, who grabbed Sam by the neck, pinning him to the freezer door. Sam gasped.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela struggled to move after landing on top of a metal shelving unit.

Zao Shen was still holding Sam up against the freezer door, now using force to choke him.

~/~\~

Angela came up behind Zao Shen and stabbed him with a wooden stake. He released Sam as he died.

Angela dropped the stake and ran to Sam. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked, inspecting his neck for possible bruises.

Sam nodded and pressed a kiss to the forehead. "I'm okay. Thank you." He smiled softly.

"Where the hell is Gabriel?" Dean cut in angrily.


	38. Hammer of the Gods Part 2

Sam, Dean, and Angela were once again thrown into the ballroom.

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asked.

"Long enough." Kali glared.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean deadpanned.

"Well, surprise, surprise," Kali said to the other gods. "The Trickster has tricked us."

"Kali, don't." Gabriel pleaded.

"You're mine now. And you have something I want." Kali reached into Gabriel's jacket and removed his angel blade. "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel."

"Okay, okay!" Gabriel replied. "So, I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer."

"He's lying," Kali said. "He's a spy."

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway." Gabriel replied. "I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends—

"Your story." Kali cut him off. "Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth?" she raised a brow. "You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart?" she snarled. "You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." She stabbed Gabriel with his own angel blade.

Gabriel screamed, and in a flash of light, died.

"This is crazy," Mercury said.

"They can die," Kali said. "We _can_ kill Lucifer."

"Alright you primitive screwheads, listen up," Dean said suddenly.

"Are you out of you damn mind?" Angela hissed.

"I'm outta options." Dean shrugged. "Now, on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey." He said. "Desperate times. So, even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But, me, Sam, and Angie, we can get him here."

"How?" Kali asked curiously.

"First, you let those main courses go," Dean demanded. "Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally."

~/~\~

"Come on everybody!" Dean helped the people out. "Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go. Alright, alright, go, go, go! Get outta here!"

Gabriel was sitting in the Impala with the window rolled down. "Psst!" he tried to get Dean's attention. "Dean! Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in."

Dean got in the Impala. "Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead."

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword?" Gabriel scoffed. "That thing can kill me!"

"Then what do they have in there?" Dean asked.

"A fake! Made it out of a can of diet Orange Slice." Gabriel smiled proudly. "So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya?"

"What?" Dean raised a brow.

"I heard you in there. Kali likes you." Gabriel replied. "You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose."

"No." Dean shook his head. "Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer?"

Gabriel frowned. "You can't be serious?"

"Deadly," Dean said seriously.

"Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters?" Gabriel scoffed. "That's all they are to you, aren't they?"

"Alright, you know, Sam was right," Dean said. "It's nuts but it's the best idea I've heard, so unless you have a better one."

"Well, good luck with that," Gabriel replied. "Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business."

"I see right through you, you know that?" Dean commented. "The smart-ass shell, the whole 'I could give a crap' thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one."

"That so?" Gabriel raised a brow.

"Yes." Dean nodded. "And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood, but they are your family."

"They just stabbed me in the friggin' heart!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em, don't you?"

"Dean," Gabriel said.

"Now they're gonna die in there, without you." Dean continued.

"I can't kill my brother," Gabriel said.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked. "That's what I thought."

~/~\~

"So you're going to summon Lucifer," Kali said.

"Sort of," Angela replied.

"I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running," Sam said.

"Breaking them would be easier," Kali replied.

"Show's over." Dean walked in. "Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you sister, but you've been tricked."

~/~\~

"It's him," Sam said as the lights began to flicker.

"How?" Kali asked.

"Does it matter?" Dean retorted. "Shazzam us outta here, would ya?"

"We can't," Baldur replied.

"Of course, you can't," Lucifer said. "You didn't say 'mother, may I?'. Sam, Dean, Angela, good to see you again."

"Baldur, don't," Kali warned.

"You think you own the planet?" Baldur snarled. "What gives you the right?" he asked, confronting Lucifer, who stabbed into Baldur, ripping him apart from the inside with his bare hand, killing him.

"No one gives us the right, we take it," Lucifer replied.

As Lucifer threw Baldur to the ground, Kali became enraged, engulfing her arms in fire which she threw at Lucifer, causing the three hunters to jump for cover behind an overturned table. The flames dissipated revealing no damage to Lucifer's vessel. Lucifer hit Kali with an uppercut to the chin, sending her flying.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked Dean and Angela.

"Not really," Gabriel said suddenly. "Better late than never, huh?" he handed Dean a copy of Casa Erotica #13 on DVD. "Guard this, with your life."

~/~\~

Kali looked at the Impala. "I'm not getting in that thing."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car, princess."

Angela opened the door for Kali and got in after her. Sam got in the passenger seat and Dean got into the driver's seat. The four of them drove off.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela were watching the Casa Erotica DVD that Gabriel gave them.

 _"Come in!"_ the woman in the video said.

"Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life?" Angela raised a brow.

"Maybe he's a fan." Dean shrugged. "It is a good one."

~/~\~

The three hunters looked disturbed as they watched the video.

On Sam's laptop, Gabriel was passionately kissing the woman, while feeling her up and down, erotically.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Gabriel turned to the camera, removed his mustache, and began to speak, breaking the fourth wall.

 _"Sam, Dean, Angela,"_ Gabriel said. _"You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead."_ He said. _"Oh, please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But you can trap him."_ Gabriel said. _"The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael, Sophia, and the God Squad. But hey, details, right?"_ he shrugged. _"And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know—the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually, it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you three. But, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not anymore."_ He stood up. _"So, this is me, standing up."_

~/~\~

 _"And this is, me, lying down,"_ Gabriel said from Sam's laptop. He grabbed the woman, throwing her and himself to the bed, and began to make love to her.

Dean, Sam, and Angela looked confused, then disturbed. Sam quickly shut his laptop.

"Ew. Ugh." Angela groaned. "I've seen parts of Gabriel that I _never_ wanted to see."

"I need to bleach my brain," Sam muttered.

"Horsemen, huh?" Dean said suddenly. "Well, we got War's. We nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four?" he shrugged. "All we need is Pestilence and Death."

"Oh, is that all?" Sam raised a brow.

"It's a plan." Angela shrugged. "And it's all we got right now."

Sam nodded, retrieved his laptop, and got into the passenger seat. Dean and Angela got in, and they drove away.


	39. The Devil You Know Part 1

"Check it out—I look like the king of pop." Dean smiled.

Sam sighed and Angela just shook her head.

"Too soon?" Dean chuckled.

"Too soon." Sam and Angela replied.

"I still think it's weird how you two speak in unison all the time," Dean commented as they approached the doctor.

"Don't get me wrong—I'm glad the CDC is here, but what we really need is a vaccine." The doctor said.

"You got that right," Dean said, looking around.

"Well, tell me, have you noticed anything unusual about the strain—any signs of behavioral change, like aggression, maybe?" Angela asked.

"Excuse me?" the doctor raised a brow, clearly confused.

"Have the flu victims shown any signs of, uh, homicidal tendencies?" Dean asked.

The doctor chuckled. "Uh…Symptomatically speaking, we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu here. Probably add up to a miserable week off of work, and that's about it."

"So, nothing unusual," Angela said, shrugging slightly.

"Hmm." The doctor hummed. "Day and a half ago, we didn't have a single case. Now we're looking at over 70. The infectious equivalent of a briefcase bomb. So, yeah, I might call that a little unusual."

"Day and a half?" Sam asked, raising a brow.

"That's the same time those statues started crying." Dean pointed out.

"Yep." Sam nodded.

The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry." She cut in. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Did you just say a bunch of statues started _crying_?" the doctor asked.

"What?" Sam laughed. "Why, no. No. W-who would—

"Who would say that, huh?" Dean laughed. "Crazy people."

"Exactly." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, which we are not," Dean said.

"No." Sam agreed.

Angela rolled her eyes and smiled at the doctor apologetically. "Sorry about them."

The doctor looked at her and nodded. "Just…Get us some vaccine. Please."

"Whew," Dean said.

"Oh, yeah, real nice save, boys," Angela said sarcastically. "She totally thinks you're normal."

~/~\~

The three of them were in the Impala. Bobby was on speakerphone.

 _"Let me guess—another steamin' hot pile of swine flu,"_ Bobby said.

"Yep," Dean replied.

"Doesn't make any sense, Bobby," Angela replied with a deep sigh. "Pestilence touched down here. We're sure of it."

"But why is he dealing them soft-serve like swine flu when he's got the Croatoan virus up his sleeve?" Dean asked. "I-I-I don't get it."

 _"Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing,"_ Bobby replied. _"What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit—that we know of—and we're still eating his dust."_ He added. _"Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at probable next target?"_

"Uh, no pattern that we can see," Sam replied.

Bobby sighed. _"Okay. Hold on. Well, far as I can tell, he's still heading east. So…Head east, I guess."_

"East?" Angela asked.

"Bobby, we're in west Nevada," Dean said. "East is practically all there is."

 _"Yeah, well, you better get to drivin',"_ Bobby replied.

"Say…I've got an idea," Crowley said, appearing next to Angela in the backseat.

Angela flinched at the sudden appearance and glared at him. "What the hell, Crowley!" she yelled.

The tires screeched as Dean swerved, slamming on the brakes. Sam tried to stab Crowley with Ruby's knife but ended up stabbing the seat of the Impala.

Dean grunted. "Did you get him?"

"He's gone." Angela sighed.

Crowley appeared next to the Impala. "Fancy a fag and a chat? You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but—

Sam, Dean, and Angela exited the Impala.

Sam stalked after Crowley. "You want to _talk_? After what you did to us?"

"After what I-what I did to you?!" Crowley said incredulously. "I gave you the Colt!"

"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!" Sam yelled.

"I never!" Crowley replied, offended.

"You set us up," Sam replied. "We lost people on that suicide run— _good people_!"

"Who you take on the ride is your own business!" Crowley retorted. "Look, everything is still the same. W-we're all still in this together."

"Sure, we are," Sam said, attempting to stab Crowley again. Crowley teleported again.

"Call your dog off— _please_." Crowley pleaded.

"Give us one good reason." Dean snarled.

"I can give you Pestilence." Crowley tried.

"What do you know about Pestilence?" Angela asked.

"I know how to get him," Crowley replied. "That's got your interest, doesn't it?"

"Are you guys _actually_ listening to this?" Sam asked, scoffing slightly.

"Sam—" Dean started.

"Are you friggin' nuts?!" Sam snapped.

"Shut up for a second, Sam!" Dean replied.

"Shut up!" Crowley interrupted. "Look…I swear…I though the Colt would work. It's an honest mistake." He said. "It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well… _one_ thing's changed. Now the devil _knows_ that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation."

"Holy crap." Angela rolled her eyes. "We don't care."

"They burnt down my house!" Crowley replied. "They _ate_ my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth's got his eyes out for me! And yet…here I am…last place I should be—in the road, talking to you three, under a damn spotlight!" he yelled. "So, come with me. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not? Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?"

~/~\~

Crowley sighed as he looked around the abandoned house. "Here we are—my life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen." He said. "Single-pane glass, used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone—

"My heart's bleeding for you." Angela cut him off, rolling her eyes. "Now, how do you know about the rings?"

"Well, now…I've been keeping a close eye on you lot," Crowley replied.

Sam frowned. "We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons."

"All but one," Crowley replied. "That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car—a magical coin that easily trumps your little bags o' bones. It allows me to hear things, too—and, my, the things I've heard." He chuckled. "So, you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in."

"You said you could get us Pestilence," Dean said.

"Well, now…I don't know where Pestilence is…per se." Crowley started. "But, I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want—believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at."

"Well, how do we get him to spill?" Dean asked. "Rip out his toenails?"

"No." Crowley shook his head. "Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him."

"Sell him?" Sam raised a brow.

"Please." Crowley scoffed. "I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

"Alright, so where's this demon of yours?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

"Why are we even listening to him?" Sam asked, looking between Dean and Angela. "This is totally insane."

"We don't disagree, Sam," Angela replied.

"One big happy family, are we, then?" Crowley cut in. "Fantastic."

"You ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Crowley nodded. "Sam, keep the home fires burning."

Dean frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Sam's not coming," Crowley said obviously.

"And why the hell not?" Sam glared.

"Because I don't like you…I don't trust you…and—oh, yes—you keep trying to kill me!" Crowley replied.

"There's no damn way." Sam shook his head. "This isn't gonna happen!"

"I'm not asking you, am I? 'Cause you're not invited," Crowley said. He pointed at Dean and Angela. "What's it gonna be?" he asked. After a few minutes, he scoffed. "Enjoy your last few sunsets."

"Wait," Dean replied. "I'll go." He said. He looked at Sam and shrugged weakly. "What can I say? I believe the guy."

"You two go." Angela nodded. "I'll stay here with Sam."

Sam stood silently as he watched Crowley and Dean leave in the Impala.

~/~\~

Sam was on the phone, holding a bottle of whiskey. Angela was next to him, paging through a book.

"And then Dean just walks…" Sam scoffed, shaking his head. "Right out the door with Crowley."

 _"Well, look, Sam, I got no love for demons, and, yeah, this whole thing is crazy, but…I don't know."_ Bobby sighed. _"After a year of chasing up zilch, maybe it's time to go crazy."_

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, maybe." He said. "Hey, Bobby?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Uh…Remember that time you were possessed?" Sam asked suddenly.

Angela frowned and looked up slightly at Sam, her brows knitting together.

 _"Yeah,"_ Bobby replied. _"Rings a bell."_

"When Meg told you to kill Dean, you didn't. You took your body back." Sam commented.

 _"Just long enough to shank myself, yeah,"_ Bobby replied.

"Well, how'd you do it?" Sam asked. "I mean, how'd you take back the wheel?"

Angela closed her book and folded her arms across her chest, curious as to where this was going.

 _"Why are you asking, Sam?"_ Bobby asked cautiously.

Sam took a swig from his bottle. "Say we can open the cage. Great. But then what? W-we just lead the devil to the edge and get him to jump in?"

 _"You got me."_ Bobby sighed.

Sam glanced at Angela quickly and then looked at the floor. "What if you guys lead the devil to the edge and I jump in?"

 _"Sam,"_ Bobby said seriously.

"It'd be just like when you turned the knife around on yourself." Sam reasoned. "One action—just one leap."

Angela set the book on the floor and got up. She quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to listen to the conversation anymore.

Sam watched as she left and sighed. "I gotta go, Bobby. Call you later." He said before hanging up.

Sam quickly followed Angela. "Angie—

She whirled around and glared at him. "You _promised_."

"What?" he frowned.

"You promised me that you wouldn't say yes to Lucifer!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking. "You promised." She whispered.

"Angie, we just gotta look at the options…" he sighed.

"This _isn't_ an option, Sam!" she yelled.

"Why not?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Because it's the freaking _devil!"_ she argued. "You're talking about taking back control from Satan himself."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Sam nodded.

Angela shook her head, tears in her eyes. "We can think of something else. _Anything_ else. Please, Sam."

"Angie, this might be the only thing left," Sam said softly.

"No. No." she shook her head as tears started falling down her face. "No, I can't lose you. I can't. It will _break_ me."

"If I don't do this...the world is going to be torn to shreds, Angie," Sam said.

"Well then let it," Angela said suddenly. "Because _you_ are my world. And it's selfish, I know, but...I can't lose you." she cried.

Sam walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Her hands clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly and her body shook as she cried.

"It's not a done deal, Angie," Sam whispered into her hair. "But we gotta think about it."

~/~\~

Dean was inside the Impala, watching the building through binoculars. Crowley was in the passenger seat next to him.

"Demons?" Dean asked.

"Nah. Human shields," Crowley replied. "The demons are up top—12th floor."

"Alright, then." Dean nodded. "We'll have to find a way in through the back."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You hunters make everything so complicated." He said before disappearing.

"Ah, crap." Dean groaned.

Crowley reappeared in the building behind the security guard and slit his throat.

"Oh, crap. Crap! Crap!" Dean said, exiting the Impala. He ran to the door of the building and knocked on the door.

"Door's open!" Crowley said. "What?"

"You killed them?" Dean's brows furrowed.

"We're on a tight schedule." Crowley shrugged. "Come on. Now you're squeamish? Please." He scoffed.

Crowley walked Dean to the elevator. Dean stepped inside, Crowley did not.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Crowley smiled.

"Wh—You're not coming?" Dean asked, confused.

"Oh, no. It's not safe up there." Crowley said obviously. "There's demons."

"Yeah, I get that," Dean replied.

"Look, just do what I told you, a-and try to be convincing," Crowley said. "It'll work like a charm. Trust me."

~/~\~

Brady heard a thud out in the hall and gestured towards his door, which opened.

"Dean Winchester." Brady smiled. "What, no appointment?"

"Kind of an 11th-hour thing, you know?" Dean shrugged.

"Well, then, you're just on time," Brady replied. "Have a seat. How's your brother?"

Dean just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, down to business, then," Brady said. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's about what I can do for you," Dean replied.

Brady raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Really?"

"Me, Sam, and Angie dropped two of your jockeys," Dean replied. "I think you know that."

"Yes." Brady nodded. "I got the memo."

"Well, we kept their, uh, secret power rings."

"Mm." Brady hummed.

"Which is why I'm here." Dean continued. "I heard some folks saying that you wanted them back and you were willing to pay. Not here." Dean said. "But you want them, you'll come with me—nice and civil—we'll get out of your little Batcave here, and we'll discuss a transaction."

"Who says I want them?" Brady asked.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Who…Says…I want them?" Brady repeated slowly.

"You know…Folks." Dean shrugged weakly.

"See…" Brady cleared his throat. "War and Famine, even if I could cram the rings back on their bony fingers, I doubt it would do much good. They're withered husks right now—fetal position on the floor—all thanks to _you_. So, I don't want the rings. What I want is retribution. And I'm gonna rip it right out of your ass!"

~/~\~

Dean was thrown out through Brady's office door. Dean groaned.

"This…" Brady chuckled. "Is so good."

Dean grunted as Brady punched him.

"Therapeutic for sure. You know, Dean, I really owe you one, buddy. 'Cause I feel…" Brady said as he kicked Dean. "So…Much…" he kicked Dean again. "Better!"


	40. The Devil You Know Part 2

Dean ran into the elevator and pushed buttons repeatedly.

"Dean, where are you going?" Brady called. "We're just getting started!"

Dean exited on the ground floor. Brady appeared behind him and hit him on the head.

"Good meeting, Dean." Brady smiled. "You know, I'm excited."

Crowley approached from behind, and dropped a sack covered in a devil's trap over Brady's head, then bashed Brady's head with a crowbar.

"Evening, Uncle," Crowley said.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, confused.

"That was perfect." Crowley smiled.

"Perfect?" Dean raised a brow. "He didn't want the rings. He wanted me."

"Imagine the surprise on your face," Crowley said.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Your ignorance and misinformation—I mean completely authentic," Crowley explained. "You can't fake that." He added. "What? I-it went like clockwork."

"Not for me, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"That's what you get—working with a demon." Crowley shrugged.

~/~\~

Crowley carved a sigil into Brady's torso.

"Hey, hot stuff, watch the upholstery!" Dean demanded.

"Up yours, mate." Crowley retorted. "This bit of carving will tie our friend here down. No zapping off, no smoking out. Locked in the meat suit…An important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now, up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 north."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused.

"Look, we can't take this guy back to your brother," Crowley replied.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked. "Crowley!"

"They got history, alright?" Crowley replied vaguely.

Dean angrily screeched the Impala to a halt. "You want to go anywhere, you start talking. What history?"

~/~\~

Sam sat on the bed, waiting for Dean and Crowley to return. Angela sat a few inches away from him, still clearly upset about earlier. They heard the Impala approaching and found Crowley downstairs.

"Where's Dean?" Angela asked.

"Now…For the record, I'm against this," Crowley said, ignoring Angela. "Negotiating a high-level defection—It's very delicate business."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I begged Dean not to come back," Crowley replied, looking at Sam. "We should be miles away…from you. He replied with a colorful rejoinder about my 'corn chute'."

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"So, go ahead. Go—ruin our last best hope. It's only the end of the world." Crowley sassed. He turned to Angela. "Try to keep him in line, darling."

Sam and Angela entered the room where Dean had Brady—still hooded—tied to a chair.

"Sam," Dean said.

"What's going on, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I need you to stay on mission, okay?" Dean replied. "Focused."

"I don't understand." Sam frowned. "What's all this about?"

"I'm doing this 'cause I trust you," Dean said, not answering the question.

"Trust me to what?" Sam pressed.

"Sam?" Brady cleared his throat. "Sam, is that you?"

Dean removed the hood that covered Brady's head.

Sam frowned. " _Brady_?"

Brady chuckled. "Brady hasn't been Brady in _years_." He replied. "Not since, oh…middle of our sophomore year?"

"What?" Sam asked, his eyes darkening slightly.

"That's right," Brady smirked. "You had a devil on your shoulder even back then. Alright, now, let it all sink in."

"You son of a bitch." Sam whispered. "You son of a bitch!" he tried to approach Brady, but Dean held him back. "You introduced me to Jess!"

"Ding, ding!" Brady grinned. "I think he's got it!"

Sam struggled to push past Dean and get to Brady.

"Dammit, Sam!" Dean yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam roared.

Angela grabbed Sam's hand, trying to ground him. "Sam, come on." She urged. "Sammy, please."

Sam dropped her hand and tried to get past Dean again, failing.

Dean pushed Sam out of the room, while Brady laughed. Angela quickly followed behind Dean.

"Get out of my way!" Sam yelled.

"No.," Dean said calmly.

"Get out of my way," Sam repeated, trying to calm himself down. "Please."

"There is only one way to win, and it ain't by killing that thing in there." Dean reasoned.

"Well…sounds like you got him nice and fluffed," Crowley said. "Thanks so much."

"Listen to me," Dean said. "We need Pestilence to get at the devil, and we need Brady to get to Pestilence."

"Why?" Sam scoffed. "Because _Crowley_ said so? Because we trust him now? Like I trusted Ruby? Or like I trusted Brady back at school?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Angela cut him off.

"Dean, I'll stay here with Sam." She instructed. "Why don't you keep an eye on Crowley and Brady?"

Dean reluctantly nodded and left the room.

~/~\~

Angela walked towards Sam and took his hands in hers. "Sam," she said softly.

He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "He's the one— _he_ introduced me to Jess." His voice cracked. "He was my best friend. I _trusted_ him."

"I know." Angela nodded. "I know. And I promise, when we're done with him, we will tear the son of a bitch apart."

Sam shook his head. "I can't look at him, Angie."

Angela let go of Sam's hands and hugged him tightly. "I know." She whispered. "I am so, so sorry that you have to go through this. The world has been cruel to you, Sam. And I just…I wish I could do something more to fix it. Just know that I'm here for you, and Dean's here for you. I promise, baby."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "I'm sorry, Angie."

Angela frowned, confused. "Sorry for what, Sam?"

Sam pulled away slightly and swallowed thickly. "For what I'm about to do next."

Angela's frown deepened. "Sam, what the hell are you talking—

Sam quickly made his way out of the room and closed the door. He put a chair under the doorknob, preventing Angela from getting out.

"Sam!" she exclaimed as he walked out of the room. She turned the knob frantically. "Sam, what the hell?! Don't do this, Sam!"

"I'm sorry, Angie." He said sincerely. "I'm sorry, but I-I can't even look at him."

~/~\~

Crowley exited the room and went back to Dean.

"Well, how'd it go?" Dean asked. "He buy your girl scout cookies?"

"Not yet." Crowley shook his head. "Where's your moose and Bambi?"

"Angie's helping Sam cool off," Dean replied.

"Alright, then. Get bent." Crowley said, walking towards the door.

"You going somewhere?" Dean asked.

"Well, he won't budge, so now I go stick my neck out," Crowley said.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean frowned.

"Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckler I've been trying to avoid," Crowley replied. "Now I go kick open a hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work."

Crowley disappeared, and Dean went into the bathroom to wash his face. Sam came by and closed the door and put a chair against the doorknob of the bathroom, preventing Dean from exiting, the same thing he did to Angela.

Dean turned around and frowned. "Sam?" he asked. "Come on, Sam! Don't do this!" he banged on the door. "Sam, come on! Hey! Open the door! Open the door!"

~/~\~

Sam stalked towards Brady slowly.

"Well, here we go," Brady said. "We doing last words or no?"

"Sophomore year, huh?" Sam asked coldly.

"Brady, here, he was a good kid—straight arrow," Brady replied. "I mean, your best friend, really. Perfect point of access."

"Thanksgiving," Sam said, realization hitting him.

"Yes, sir." Brady nodded. "Remember when I came back from break all messed up—dropped out of pre-med, the drugs, the bitches?" he asked. "That was the new Brady. That was me. Remember how much time you spent trying to get me back on the right track? You really were a good friend." He added. "But ol' yellow eyes didn't send me back to be your friend. No, we could tell we were starting to lose you. You were becoming a mild-mannered, worthless sack of piss. Now, come on. We couldn't have that." Brady shrugged. "You were our favorite. So I hooked you up with a pure, sweet, innocent piece of tail. And then I toasted her on the ceiling." He smirked. "That's right—Azazel might have put the hit out on Jessica, but, man, I got to have all the fun!" he laughed.

Sam's hand twitched around Ruby's knife and he clenched his jaw.

Brady continued laughing. "You know, she thought we were friends, too. Let me right in. She was baking cookies." He said. "She was so surprised…so _hurt_ when I started in on her."

Sam pressed Ruby's knife against Brady's throat and snarled.

"Come on!" Brady encouraged. "Do it if it'll make you feel better!"

Sam's nostrils flared as he pressed the knife to Brady's neck and nicked his throat.

"Do it, Sammy!" Brady urged. "Do it! Come on! Come on." He laughed as Sam pulled away. "Ohhhhh." He chuckled.

~/~\~

Dean was banging on the door. "Come on." He groaned.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sam replied. "Alright! Wait! I'm gonna open it." He said, letting Dean out.

"What happened?" Dean asked immediately.

"Nothing," Sam replied, turning around to walk down the hall.

"My ass," Dean replied, following him. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Dean, I'm fine," Sam assured as they reached the room that Angela was locked in.

"Yeah? And what about Brady?" Dean asked. He paused as he looked at the chair keeping the door locked. "Don't tell me you locked Angie in there."

"Brady's fine," Sam assured. He looked down at the floor guiltily. "Look, I needed you guys…I needed to see Brady on my own."

Angela banged on the door. "Sam Winchester!" she yelled. "I can hear you out there! Open this damn door!"

"Okay, okay, Angie, I'm opening the door." He replied, opening the door.

She stormed out of the room and shoved Sam's shoulder lightly. "Don't you _ever_ do that again." She said seriously. "We're a team. We work through this kind of stuff _together._ " She added. "We're each other's support systems, okay? Don't lock me out. Literally or metaphorically."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, Angie." He said sincerely. "I-I…I lost my head there for a minute. Clearly."

Angela smirked slightly. "Well, that's exactly why you shouldn't shut me out. I'll keep that head of yours on your shoulders."

Sam hugged her tightly and nodded. "Forgive me for sort of losing it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I forgive you. Just make sure Dean forgives you too."

Dean frowned as he heard a noise. "Touching moment, guys…but I hear something."

The noise started to sound like far off howling.

"Crap," Dean said.

Dean ran to the room where Brady and Crowley were, Sam and Angela quickly following him.

"Was that a hellhound?" Dean asked, wide-eyed.

"I'd say yeah." Crowley nodded.

"Why was that a hellhound?" Angela asked.

Crowley groaned as he pulled a coin out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Sam frowned.

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Demons planted one on me." Crowley sighed.

"You're saying a hellhound followed you here?" Angela asked.

"Well, technically, he followed this." He held up the coin.

"Get me out of here," Brady demanded. "I'll tell you anything you want."

"Shut up," Sam said.

"Okay, well, then we should go," Dean said obviously.

"Sorry." Crowley shrugged. "No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of 'go'." He added, tossing the coin to Dean before he disappeared.

"Dammit." Dean sighed.

"I told you!" Sam snapped.

"Oh, well, good for you." Dean mocked. "Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen."

"Sam and I will watch Brady," Angela replied.

"Watch me?" Brady scoffed. "Get me the hell out of here!"

The howling and snarling continued, Dean found the salt, but before he could get to it the window shattered as the hellhounds broke through.

Dean fired shotgun rounds at the hellhounds. "Sammy! Angie!"

"Salt?" Sam asked, frowning.

The hellhound continued growling.

"Dammit, get me out of here!" Brady snapped.

"Shut up!" the three hunters yelled at him.

"Great. Just great." Brady scoffed.

"Hey!" Crowley yelled suddenly.

"You're back?" Dean asked, confused.

"I'm invested. Currently." Crowley replied as a hellhound barked. "Stay!" he commanded.

"You can control them?" Dean asked.

"Not that one." Crowley pointed behind Dean. "I brought my own." He patted the hellhound beside him. "Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy!"

The hellhounds barked and growled as they fought each other.

"Go, go, go, go," Dean instructed Sam, Angela, and Brady.

~/~\~

They all stood in a dark alley.

Brady handed Crowley a piece of paper. "Yeah. I'm sure Pestilence will be there." He said. "Thanks." He added.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"It's good," Crowley confirmed. "You got no reason to lie, have you?" he asked Brady. "Like I said before, you're in my boat now."

"You screwed me—for eternity," Brady replied.

"Nah." Crowley shrugged. "Won't last that long. Trust me."

Crowley followed Dean and Angela down the alley past Sam who was standing, staring at Brady.

"Where are you going?" Brady frowned.

Dean bent down and began to pour a salt line behind Sam.

"I'm going to do you a favor," Crowley replied. "I expect we'll be in touch." He said to Sam.

Dean let Crowley pass, then closed the salt line.

"What is this?" Brady scoffed.

"All those angels, all those demons, all those sons of bitches—they just don't get it, do they, boys?" Angela asked.

"No, they don't, Angie," Sam replied darkly.

"You see, Brady…We're the ones you should be afraid of," Dean said.

Brady scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sam approached Brady with Ruby's knife.

"I bet this is a real moment for you, big boy." Brady taunted. "Gonna make you feel all better?"

"It's a start," Sam replied.

"Gonna make up for all the times that we yanked your chain—yellow eyes, Ruby, me?" Brady asked. "But it wasn't all our fault, was it? No, no, no, no. You're the one who trusted us. You're the one who let us into your life, let us whisper in your ear over and over and over again. Ever wonder why that is, Sammy?" he asked. "Ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe it's because we got the same stuff in our veins and, deep down, you know you're just like us." He lunged at Sam.

Sam nicked Brady with the blade, causing Brady to scream in pain.

"Maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror." Brady panted. "You ever think of that?!" he laughed. "Maybe the only difference between you and a demon…is your hell is right here."

Sam nodded and then stabbed Brady hard in the stomach until he died. "Interesting theory." He said as he let the body fall.

Sam took Angela's hand in his and walked out the alley, past Dean.


	41. Two Minutes to Midnight Part 1

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean glared.

"Dean—

"No, don't _'Dean'_ me," Dean replied. "I mean, you—you have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this…" he trailed off. He looked at Angela and Bobby. "D-did you two know about this?"

"What?" Bobby asked.

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat," Dean replied.

Both Bobby and Angela nodded.

"Well, thanks for the heads up!" Dean scoffed.

"Look, Sam and I talked, Dean. I told him I didn't agree with the plan." Angela replied. "I honestly thought we'd all talk about it after the whole Brady incident."

Dean looked back at Sam. "You can't do this."

"That's the consensus." Sam nodded.

"Alright. Awesome." Dean nodded. "Then, end of discussion." He added as his phone rang. "This isn't over." He told Sam. "Hello?"

 _"Dean?"_ Castiel asked.

"Cas?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Is he okay?" Angela asked.

"We all thought you were dead," Dean replied. "Where the hell are you, man?"

 _"A hospital,"_ Castiel answered.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

 _"No,"_ Castiel said bluntly.

Dean sighed. "You want to elaborate?"

 _"I just woke up here,"_ Castiel replied. _"The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead."_

"S-so, a hospital?" Dean asked.

 _"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix,"_ Castiel explained. _"I'm told it upset the sailors."_

"Uh, well, I got to tell you, man—you're just in time," Dean replied. "We figured out a way to pop Satan's box."

 _"How?"_ Castiel asked.

"It's a long story, but, look—we're going after Pestilence now," Dean said. "So if you wanna zap over here…"

 _"I can't 'zap' anywhere."_ Castiel interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned.

 _"You could say my batteries are—are drained."_ Castiel sighed.

"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?" Dean questioned.

 _"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches,"_ Castiel explained. _"I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly…"_

"Human." Dean finished. "Wow. Sorry."

 _"Well, my point is—I can't go anywhere without money for…an airplane ride. And food."_ Castiel explained. _"And more pain medication, ideally."_

"Alright." Dean nodded. "Well, look, no worries. Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash."

"I will?" Bobby asked, raising a brow.

 _"Dean, wait,"_ Castiel said. _"You said 'no' to Michael. I owe you an apology."_

"Cas…I-it's okay," Dean assured.

 _"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be,"_ Castiel said sincerely.

Dean pursed his lips. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

 _"You're welcome,"_ Castiel replied.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela got into the Impala.

"Be careful," Bobby said.

Sam, Dean, and Angela left in the Impala.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela watched the nursing home from the Impala.

"So, this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh?" Dean asked.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil," Angela commented.

"It's like a four-color brochure for dying young," Dean said. "Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there."

"Great," Sam said sarcastically. "A whole building full of people. We don't know who's human, who's demon, and who's Pestilence. So, what do we do?"

"Hang on," Dean instructed.

~/~\~

"Hey. Hi. Uh, I'm looking for my Nana." Dean said. "Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy."

"Go around front and see the nurse." The security guard said, not even looking up at Dean.

"You mind just helping me out, sir?" Dean asked. "Uh, she's about, uh, about that small and gray hair, wears diapers." He added before knocking out the security guard.

"Eunice Kennedy?" Angela raised a brow.

"That's the beauty of improv, Angie," Dean replied. "You never know what's gonna come out of your mouth."

~/~\~

"So, what are…" Sam started, noticing that Dean was drifting off to sleep. "Hey. What are we even looking for?"

"Well, he's Pestilence, so he probably looks sick." Dean shrugged.

"Everybody looks sick," Angela replied. She pointed at distortion on the monitor. "Hey."

"Oh, now we're talking." Dean sat up.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela rounded the corner and found the bodies of the doctor and the nurse. Sam started coughing up blood.

"Ugh…" Sam groaned. "Must be getting close."

"You think?" Dean muttered. He started sinking to the floor.

Angela started coughing violently and slumped against the wall.

"Dean? Angie?" Sam asked, stumbling. "Get up." He said weakly.

A nurse appeared and her eyes went black. "The doctor will see you now." She smirked.

~/~\~

"Sam. Dean. Angela." Pestilence greeted.

Sam held his knife up, but then kneeled over and fell to the floor.

"Come right in." Pestilence smirked.

~/~\~

"Hmm. You three don't look well." Pestilence commented. "It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis. That's no fun." He said. "However you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions?" he asked. "Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. Uh, but, really, t-that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself…Very…Pure…Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose—divide and conquer." He explained, stepping on Dean's and. "That's why, in the end…it always wins. So, you've got to wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy…and weak. It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now…on a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain?"

The door suddenly opened and Castiel entered.

"Cas," Angela said weakly.

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence asked.

"I took a bus." Castiel said. "Don't worry, I—" Castiel fell to the floor, coughing.

"Well, look at that." Pestilence smirked. "An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's _fascinating_. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?"

Castiel grabbed Sam's knife and cut of Pestilence's ring finger and pinky finger, causing him to yell in pain.

"Maybe just a speck." Castiel snarled.

Pestilence smirked. "It doesn't matter. It's too late."

~/~\~

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby asked. He looked up at Sam, Dean, Angela, and Castiel. "What?"

"Last thing Pestilence said," Angela replied. "He said 'it's too late'."

"He get specific?" Bobby asked.

"No." Sam shook his head.

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere," Dean said. "So, please tell us you have _actual_ good news."

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map," Bobby replied. "Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."

"Huh." Dean nodded.

Castiel's eyes narrowed, clearly confused. "I don't understand your definition of good news."

"Well…Death, the horseman—he's gonna be there," Bobby replied. "And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back—

"Yeah, you make it sounds so easy." Dean scoffed.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it." Bobby shrugged.

"Well…Bobby, h-how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Angela asked curiously.

"I had, you know…help," Bobby said vaguely.

"Don't be so modest," Crowley said suddenly. "I barely helped at all. Hello, boys. Bambi." He greeted. "Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it."

"Bobby?" Sam raised a brow. "Tell us what?"

"World's gonna end." Bobby reasoned. "Seems stupid to get all precious over one little…soul."

"You sold your soul?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh, more like pawned it." Crowley cut in. "I fully intend to give it back."

"Well, then give it back!" Dean snapped.

"I will," Crowley assured.

"Now!" Dean demanded.

Sam squinted slightly. "Did you kiss him?"

"Sam!" Angela scolded.

Sam shrugged. "Just wondering."

Angela glanced at Bobby, suddenly curious. "Well…did you?" she asked.

Bobby looked between them. "No!" he said obviously.

Crowley held out his phone which had a picture of him and Bobby kissing on it.

"Huh." Angela squinted at the photo.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby sighed.

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley retorted.

"Alright." Dean cut in. "You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back _now_."

"I'm sorry. I can't." Crowley said.

"Can't or won't?" Angela asked.

Crowley sighed. "I won't, alright? It's insurance."

"What are you talking about?" Dean glared.

"You kill demons," Crowley said obviously. "Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me…as long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

"You son of a bitch." Bobby scoffed.

"I'll return it," Crowley assured. "After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?"

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, and Angela were in Bobby's yard.

"Let me guess," Dean said. "We're about to have a talk."

"Look, Dean, um…for the record…I agree with you," Sam said. "About me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer. Well, so do I. Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am. You, Angie, Bobby, Cas…I'm the least of any of you."

"Sam, that's not true," Angela assured.

"No, it is," Sam replied. "But…I'm also all we got. If there was another way…But I don't think there is. There's just me. So, I don't know what else to do. Except just try to do what's got to be done."

"And…Scene," Crowley said dramatically. "There's something you need to see." He handed a newspaper to Sam.

"Niveus pharmaceuticals is rushing delivery of its new swine-flu vaccine to 'stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak'. Uh, shipments leave Wednesday." Sam read from the newspaper.

"Niveus pharmaceuticals?" Crowley asked. "Get it?" He looked between the three hunters.

"Hold on…Wasn't Brady related to that somehow?" Angela asked.

"Oh, boys, you're lucky to have Angie around," Crowley replied. "Yes, he was V.P. of distribution, Niveus. We all caught up?"

"So, Pestilence…" Dean started.

"Was spreading swine-flu." Sam finished.

"Yeah, but not just for giggles," Angela said. "That was step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think—

"I know. I'll stake my reputation." Crowley replied. "That vaccine is chock-full of grade-a, farm-fresh Croatoan virus."

"Simultaneous, countrywide distributions," Sam said. "It's quite a plan."

"They don't get to be horsemen for nothing," Crowley replied. "So, you three better stock up on…well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in Zombieland."

~/~\~

Bobby eyed Castiel. "What's your problem?"

"This is what they mean by 'the 11th hour', right?" Castiel asked.

"Pretty much." Angela nodded.

Castiel sighed. "Well, it's the 11th hour, and I am useless. All I have is this." He waved a shotgun. "What am I even supposed to do with it?"

"Point it and shoot," Bobby replied obviously.

"What I used to be—

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Are you really gonna bitch— _to me_?" he asked. "Quit pining for the varsity years…and load the damn truck."

Angela took Sam's hands in hers and looked up at him. "Alright…well…good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Good luck killing Death."

Angela laughed humorlessly. "Yeah."

Sam smiled a lopsided smile. "Remember when we used to just…hunt ghosts and crap like that?"

"Simpler times." Angela nodded, laughing slightly.

Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her hands go. He pulled out Ruby's knife and handed it out to Dean. "Well, um…you guys might need this."

"Keep it," Crowley said, handing Dean a small scythe. "Dean and Angela are covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."

"How did you get that?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Hello—king of the crossroads." Crowley. "So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna river dance." Bobby sassed.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies." Crowley shrugged. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact—you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist." Crowley smiled. "Just gonna sit there?" he asked again.

Bobby slowly got out of his wheelchair. "Son of a bitch."

"Yes, I know," Crowley smirked. "Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."

"Thanks," Bobby replied sincerely.

"This is getting maudlin," Crowley said. "Can we go?"

"Hold on," Angela replied. She grabbed Sam's jacket and pulled him down to kiss him.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as he kissed her back. Angela pulled away reluctantly after a few moments.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Sam smiled. "Be safe."

She nodded. "You too. Come back in one piece for me, okay?"

~/~\~

"Yes to Lucifer," Castiel said. "Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan."

Bobby scoffed. "That's a word for it."

"So?" Sam asked expectantly. "Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard."

"Of course." Castiel nodded. "I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear. But it's not what I think."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"You, Dean, and Angela have a habit of exceeding my expectations," Castiel replied. "So, maybe you could resist Lucifer, but there are things that you would need to know."

"Like?" Sam asked.

"Sophia is using another vessel, a distant, _distant_ relative of Angela's. And Michael has found another vessel." Castiel explained.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"It's your brother Adam," Castiel said. "You must have considered it."

Sam sighed. "We were trying not to."

"Sam…if you say yes to Lucifer and then fail…" Castiel trailed off. "This fight _will_ happen. And the collateral…It'll be immense." He said. "There's also the demon blood."

"What?" Sam asked, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk," Castiel explained.

"But…why?" Sam asked, confused.

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding."

Sam's brows knit together. "But the guy he's in now—

"He's drinking gallons." Castiel interrupted.

"And how is that not the worst plan you've ever heard?" Bobby scoffed.

~/~\~

"Yup, they're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks." Bobby sighed. "Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the c-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm."

Castiel pointed to a truck. "That truck is leaving."

"Balls!" Bobby snapped. "Okay, new plan."

~/~\~

"Help me, please!" someone yelled. "Help!"

"Get back!" Sam instructed. He shot through the lock and the door opened.

"Go," Bobby said. "Come on. Go."

Sam and Bobby saw a whole pack of Croatoan infected people attacking someone, and they took aim.


	42. Two Minutes to Midnight Part 2

Sam and Bobby shot down the people infected by the Croatoan virus.

"Help me!" the warehouse employee yelled. "Please! Help!"

"There's still people here," Sam said, starting to move further into the warehouse.

"Sam, no!" Bobby said.

"Wait here," Sam replied, ignoring Bobby. He handed Bobby his knife before running off.

"Damn." Bobby sighed.

~/~\~

"Hey, let's stop for pizza," Crowley said from the backseat of the Impala.

Angela scoffed. "Are you kidding?"

"Just heard it was good. That's all." Crowley shrugged. "Up ahead." He instructed. "Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there."

"How do you know?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Have you met me?" Crowley sassed. "Because I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back." He said, disappearing. He reappeared a few moments later. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there."

"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell us where he is?" Dean asked.

"Sorry." Crowley shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hold up." Angela glared. "You don't know?!"

"Signs pointed," Crowley said. "I-I'm just as shocked as you two."

"Bobby sold his soul for this, you bastard!" Angela yelled.

"Relax," Crowley assured. "All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city."

"Millions, Crowley." Dean glared. "Millions of people are about to die any minute."

"True." Crowley nodded. "So, I strongly suggest we get out of here."

~/~\~

Sam killed a Croatoan infected person that was attacking a warehouse employee.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

The employee nodded quickly. Sam took them to Bobby who was holding off other Croatoan-infected people.

"Go! Go!" Bobby yelled.

~/~\~

"So, what? Call in a bomb threat?" Dean asked. "1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell are we supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes."

Crowley suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, come on," Angela growled. "I'm gonna kill him."

Crowley spoke to Dean and Angela from across the street in front of a pizzeria.

"What?" Dean asked. "I can't hear you!"

Crowley suddenly appeared in the backseat. "I said I found him. Death—he's in there."

"You coming or…" Dean started, noticing Crowley disappeared again. "Not." He deadpanned.

~/~\~

"Go! Go!" Bobby yelled.

"All clear," Sam said, looking around.

"Sam!" Bobby exclaimed suddenly.

Sam was attacked by someone infected with the Croatoan virus. Castiel shot the infected person with his shotgun.

"Actually, these things can be useful." He said, inspecting the gun.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already?" Bobby asked impatiently. "Let's go."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela slowly approached Death. Dean held the scythe and Angela had a hand on her knife. As they approached, the scythe heated up, and Dean dropped it. It suddenly reappeared on the table Death was sitting at.

"Thanks for returning that." Death said, his back turned to them. "Join me. The pizza's delicious. Sit down." He instructed. "Took you two long enough to find me. I've been waiting to talk to you."

Dean shared a look with Angela. "I got to say—Angie and I have mixed feelings about that."

"S-so, is this the part where…where you kill us?" Angela asked nervously.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance." Death replied. "To a thing like me, a thing like you, well…think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at a table and started to get snarky." Death added. "This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old. Very old. So, I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you both." He said. He gestured to the pizza. "Eat."

Both Dean and Angela took bites of the pizza.

"Good, isn't it?" Death raised a brow.

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, I got to ask. How old are you?"

"As old as God. Maybe older." Death shrugged. "Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless—at the end, I'll reap him, too."

"God? You'll reap _God_?" Angela asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, yes." Death nodded. "God will die too, Angela."

"Well, this is way above our pay grade," Dean muttered.

"Just a bit." Death agreed.

"So, then why are we still breathing, sitting here with you?" Angela asked nervously. "Uh…w-what do you want?"

"The leash around my neck—off." Death replied. "Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell." He explained. "He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum."

"And you think…we can unbind you?" Dean raised a brow.

Death shook his head. "There's that ridiculous bravado. Humans." He scoffed. "Of course, you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." Death held up his ring.

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

"I'm inclined to give it to you." Death said.

"To give it to us?" Dean asked.

"That's what I said." Death nodded.

"But what about…" Angela started.

"Chicago?" Death asked. "I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza." He said. "There are conditions."

"Okay." Dean nodded. "Like?"

"You have to do _whatever_ it takes to put Lucifer in his cell." Death replied.

"Of course." Angela nodded.

"Whatever it takes." Death repeated.

"That's the plan," Dean replied.

"No. No plan. Not yet." Death replied. "Sam. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one."

Dean frowned. "What, you think—

"I know." Death cut him off. "So, I need a promise. From the both of you. You're going to let Sam jump right into that fiery pit." He said. "Well, do I have your word?"

Angela swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes." She said quietly.

"I can't hear you, Angela." Death replied.

She looked up at him, tears evident in her eyes. "I said yes, okay? Yes. How many times do I have to say it?"

Death nodded and looked at Dean. "Well, Dean?"

"Okay, yeah." Dean nodded. "Yes."

Death looked him over. "That had better be 'yes', Dean. You know you can't cheat death." He warned. "Now, would you like the instruction manual?"

~/~\~

"Well, how'd it go at the Rockettes audition?" Dean asked.

"Well, high kicks—fair. Boobs need work." Bobby sassed. "I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason. I'm sore. Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream. But then I remember that the world's dying bloody, so, drink?" he handed Dean a beer.

"Check it out," Dean said. He showed Bobby how the rings linked together.

"Hmm." Bobby hummed. "Oh. So Death told you how to operate those? The whole deal?"

"Yeah. It's nuts." Dean replied. "Of course, I got bigger problems now."

"Really? Like?" Bobby raised a brow.

Dean looked up at him. "What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?"

"Nothing good," Bobby replied.

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"What'd you say?" Bobby asked.

"Death wanted Angie and I to say that we were cool with Sam jumping into the pit," Dean replied. "I told Death that I was cool with it…Angie's reaction seemed genuine, though. That, or, she should be an actress."

"So, Death thinks Sam ought to say yes, huh?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "Yeah."

"Hmm." Bobby hummed.

"But, I mean, of course he'd say that," Dean said. "He works for Lucifer."

"Against his will, I thought he said," Bobby replied.

"Well, I'd say, take his sob story with a fat grain of salt." Dean scoffed. "I mean, he is Death."

"Exactly." Bobby reasoned. "He's Death. Think of the kind of bird's-eye view."

"Seriously?" Dean raised a brow.

"I'm just saying—

"Well, don't." Dean cut him off. "I mean, what happened to you being against this?"

"Look, I'm not saying Sam ain't an ass-full of character defects. But…"

"But what?" Dean frowned.

"Back at Niveus?" Bobby sighed. "I watched that kid pull one civilian out after another. Must have saved 10 people. Never stopped. Never slowed down. We're hard on him, Dean. Always have been. And hell, Angie ain't easy on him either. But in the meantime…he's been running into burning buildings since he was, what, 12?"

"Pretty much." Dean nodded.

"Look, Sam's got a...darkness in him," Bobby said. "I'm not saying he don't. But he's got a hell of a lot of good in him, too."

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded in agreement. "I know."

"Then you know Sam will beat the devil…or die trying," Bobby replied. "That's the best we could ask for. And…it seems like Angie's made her peace with that, or is at least trying to. So, I got to ask, Dean. What exactly are you afraid of?" he asked. "Losing? Or losing your brother?"


	43. Swan Song Part 1

Sam and Angela were leaning against the Impala. They were holding each other's hand, and Angela was resting her head against Sam.

"Hey," Sam said.

Dean took a beer out of the cooler and leaned against the Impala.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I'm in," Dean said suddenly.

"In with…?" Sam raised a brow.

"The whole 'up with Satan' thing," Dean replied. "I'm on board. Seems like I'm the last one to get on board."

"You're gonna let me say yes?" Sam asked.

Angela shook her head. "No. That's the thing. None of us can _let_ you do anything. You can make your own decisions."

Dean nodded in agreement. "You're a grown—well, _overgrown_ —man. If this is what you want, then okay."

"That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say," Sam replied honestly.

"Might be." Dean nodded. "I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is…You know, watching out for you…it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's…it's kinda who I am." He said. "You're not a kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But…But I do know that if anybody can do it…it's you."

"Thank you." Sam nodded.

"If this is what you want…Is this really what you want?" Dean asked.

"I let him out," Sam replied. "I got to put him back in."

Angela nodded. "Okay." She said with a sense of finality. "That's it, then." She murmured.

~/~\~

Bodies hung upside down over a devil's trap. Sam wiped blood odd a large knife. Castiel put a lid on a jug of blood. Dean and Angela stood nearby.

~/~\~

Sam, Angela, Castiel, and Dean exited the building. Sam, Angela, and Castiel carried jugs of blood and put them in the trunk of the Impala. Dean walked over to Bobby.

"I still can't get used to you at eye level," Dean commented.

"So, was I right?" Bobby asked, ignoring Dean's comment.

"As always, Yoda," Dean replied. "Two stunt demons inside, just like you said."

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, all the 'go juice' Sammy can drink," Dean said, clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

"You and Angie okay?" Bobby asked.

"Not really." Dean shook his head. "Angie's trying to seem like she's okay with everything. I get it, though…" Dean sighed. "She wants her last day with Sam to be somewhat…okay. But I can tell she's hurting." Dean said. He cleared his throat. "What do you got?"

"Not much." Bobby shrugged. "These look like omens to you?" he handed Dean a newspaper. "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A."

"Wait." Dean stopped him. "What about Detroit?"

"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown," Bobby explained.

"That's the one." Dean nodded. "Devil's in Detroit."

"Really?" Bobby asked skeptically. "As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean nodded.

~/~\~

The Impala drove down the road.

~/~\~

Dean was driving, and Sam was riding shotgun. Both Castiel and Angela were asleep in the backseat. It was clear that Angela looked absolutely exhausted.

Dean snorted as he looked at Castiel. "Aw. Ain't he a little angel?"

Sam glanced from Angela to Castiel. "Angels don't sleep."

Dean sighed. "Sam, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about this," Sam replied.

"You know what I mean," Dean replied. "Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are."

"Here we are," Sam replied.

"Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know?" Dean suggested. "Maybe he knows something that we don't."

"Dean, I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't," Sam replied. "We just got to hope he doesn't know about the rings." He added. "Hey, um…on the subject, and while Angie's asleep…there's something I got to talk to you about."

Dean's brows knitted together. "What?"

"This thing goes our way and I…triple lindy into that box…y-you know I'm not coming back," Sam said.

"Yeah, we're all aware." Dean shrugged.

"So you got to promise me something," Sam replied.

"Okay." Dean nodded. "Yeah. Anything."

"You got to promise not to try to bring me back," Sam replied. "And you have to make sure Angie doesn't try anything reckless. You guys can't bring me back."

"What?" Dean asked. "No, Angie and I didn't sign up for that. If she was awake right now, she'd lay into you, man."

"Dean—

"Your hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland," Dean added. "You want us to just sit by and do nothing?"

Sam sighed. "Once the cage is shut, you guys can't go poking at it. It's too risky."

"No, no, no, no, no." Dean shook his head. "As if we're just gonna let you rot in there," Dean said. "Hell, Angie's barely keeping it together while you prepare to jump into the pit. You think she's gonna be able to function knowing you're down there?"

"You guys don't have a choice," Sam replied. "I have to stay down there."

"You can't ask me to do this," Dean replied. "You can't ask Angie to do this, man. You guys just started rebuilding your relationship."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam replied sincerely. "You guys have to."

"So, then what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"You go find Lisa. You pray to God she's dumb enough to take you in, and you—you have barbeques and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me." He said. "A-and I don't know if Angie is going to keep hunting or not, but…you keep in touch with her. You make sure she's okay." He said. "Hell, maybe you can introduce her to someone in Lisa's neighborhood."

"That's not funny, Sam," Dean replied, glancing over at his brother.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Sam replied.

~/~\~

Bobby walked over to Sam, Dean, Angela, and Castiel.

"Demons," Bobby said. "At least two dozen of them. You were right—something's up."

"More than something," Dean replied. "He's here. I know it."

Dean and Angela walked over to the trunk of the Impala. Sam looked at Bobby.

"I'll see you around, kid," Bobby said.

"See ya around." Sam smiled a small smile.

Sam and Bobby hugged tightly.

"He gets in…you fight him tooth and nail, you understand?" Bobby instructed. "Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch."

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded.

Sam held out his hand to Castiel. "Take care of them, okay?" he asked.

"That's not possible," Castiel replied.

Sam sighed. "Then humor me."

"Oh. I was supposed to lie." Castiel realized. He tried to smile. "Uh…Sure. They'll be fine."

Sam sighed. "Just—just stop…talking."

Sam walked over to the Impala and stood in front of Angela, who was looking away, tears in her eyes.

"Angie," Sam whispered. "Angie, look at me, please." He pleaded.

She sniffled and reluctantly looked up at him. Tears started streaming down her face steadily and she choked down a sob. Sam hugged her tightly and she quickly hugged him back, burying her face in his jacket.

"Angela Morgan." He whispered. "I love you, so, so much. You gave me a second chance when I sure as hell didn't deserve it." He added. "And I'll always be forever thankful for that. I love you."

She sniffed and looked up at him, tears still evident in her eyes. "I-I love you, too." She said, trying to ease the crying. "I love you so much, Sam. More than anything." She added. She held his face in her hands and looked over him. "I just wish we had more time together."

Sam nodded in agreement and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and tangled her hands in his hair. She wished that this could last forever, that she wouldn't have to ever let go of him. The couple reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Sam looked between Angela and Dean. "You two mind not watching this?" he asked.

Dean walked away, and Angela squeezed Sam's hand before walking away. Sam picked up a jug.

~/~\~

Sam cleared his throat and closed the trunk. Dean and Angela were leaning against the side of the car. Sam took a deep breath.

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Let's go."

Sam walked past Dean and Angela, and after a moment they followed him. Bobby and Castiel watched them go.

~/~\~

Sam raised his arms as he approached the building with the demons.

"Alright!" Sam yelled. "We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!"

Three demons came outside.

"Hey, guys," Angela said. "Is your father home?"

~/~\~

The demons manhandled Sam, Dean, and Angela inside.

"Hey, guys." Lucifer greeted. "So nice of you to drop in."

~/~\~

Lucifer breathed on the windowpane and drew a pitchfork in the condensation. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly." He said. "Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite."

"Well, I'll alert the media." Dean sassed.

Lucifer's face was covered with red sores. "Help me understand something. I mean, stomping through my front door is…a tad _suicidal_ , don't you think?"

"We're not here to fight you," Sam replied.

"No?" Lucifer raised a brow. "Then why are you?"

Sam straightened his back. "I want to say 'yes'."

Lucifer was suddenly very interested. "Excuse me?"

Sam took a breath, closed his eyes, and the three demons dropped dead in flashes of light.

Lucifer looked impressed. "Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?"

"You heard me," Sam said. "Yes."

"You're serious." Lucifer murmured.

"Look, Judgement Day's a runaway train," Sam said. "We get it now. We just want off."

"Meaning?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Deal of the century," Sam said. "I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, she lives, you bring our parents back—

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela?" Lucifer asked dramatically. "I know you have the rings, Sam."

Sam faltered for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The horsemen's rings?" Lucifer asked. "The magic keys to my cage? Ring a bell?" he added. "Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad." He assured. "A wrestling match inside your noggin…I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win…Well, then I win." He shrugged, smirking. "What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."

"So he knows." Sam nodded. "Doesn't change anything."

"Sam, no." Angela pleaded. "Sam."

"We don't have any other choice," Sam replied.

"No." Dean whispered.

Sam took a deep breath. "Yes."

Lucifer closed his eyes and bright light emanated from him.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela looked around. Sam was motionless on the floor. Dean took the horsemen's rings out of his pocket and threw them at the wall, where they stuck.

"Bvtom…Tabges…Babalon." Dean and Angela chanted together.

A hole suddenly appeared where the rings were. Air was sucked into it. Sam stirred, and Dean and Angela ran over to him.

"Sam!" Angela exclaimed.

"Angie! Dean!"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam groaned. "I can feel him. Oh, God!"

Angela took his hand in hers. "Baby, you got to go now! Come on!" she said. She and Dean helped Sam up. Angela looked up at him. "Go now, Sam. Now!"

Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked towards the hole and took some deep breaths. He then smiled and looked down at Angela.

"I was just messing with you." He said. He looked between Angela and Dean. "Sammy's long gone."

Angela froze and looked up at him. Lucifer just smirked at her and turned back to the hole in the wall.

"Chdr bvtmon tabges babalon." Lucifer chanted.

The hole closed. Lucifer removed the rings from the wall.

"I told you two…this would always happen in Detroit." He said before disappearing.

Angela swallowed thickly before sobs racked over her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell to the ground sobbing, barely able to get a breath in. Dean knelt next to her and hugged her to him. He looked around the room, with tears in his eyes.

"Sam!" Angela sobbed. "Sam, n-no." she screwed her eyes shut. "No," she said weakly.

~/~\~

Five people stood in a loose circle. Lucifer in Sam's body flexed his right arm, shoulder, and hand.

Lucifer looked in the mirror. "Sam. Come on." He taunted. "I can feel you…scratching away in there. Look…I'll take the gag off, okay?" he added. "You got me all wrong, kiddo. I'm not the bad guy here."

"I'm gonna rip you apart from the inside out," Sam growled. "Do you understand me?"

"Such anger…young Skywalker," Lucifer smirked. "Who are you really angry with? Me? Or that face in the mirror?"

Sam scoffed. "I'm sure this is all a big joke to you, huh?"

"Not at all," Lucifer assured. "I've been waiting for you…for a long time. Come on, Sam. You have to admit it—you can feel it, right?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"The exhilaration," Lucifer replied obviously. "And you know why that is? Because we're two halves made whole. M.F.E.O. Literally."

"This feels pretty damn far from good," Sam replied.

Lucifer sighed. "I'm inside your grapefruit, Sam. You can't lie to me. I see it all—how odd you always felt, how…out of place in that…family of yours. And why shouldn't you have? They were foster care—at best. I'm your real family."

"No, that's not true." Sam snarled.

"It is," Lucifer replied. "And I know you know it. All those times you ran away, you weren't running from them. You were running towards me. This doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know. I let Dean and Angela live, didn't I? I want them to live. I'll bring your folks back, too. I want you to be happy, Sam."

"I don't want anything from you," Sam replied harshly.

"Really?" Lucifer raised a brow. "Not even a little payback?"

Sam frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look closely. None of these little devils look familiar to you?"

Sam looked closely at the figures. "That's Mr. Bensman…one of my grade-school teachers."

Lucifer nodded. "And that's your friend Doug from that time in East Lansing. And Rachel…your prom date. Sam Winchester, this is your life. Azazel's gang—watching you since you were a rugrat, jerking you around like a dog on a leash. I know how you feel about them. Me too. So, what do you say you and I blow off a little steam?"

~/~\~

The news was playing on televisions in a store window.

"Reports are flooding in—a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran." A news reporter said. "The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll."

Dean, Bobby, and Angela were watching.

"It's starting," Castiel said grimly.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean sassed.

Castiel sighed. "You don't have to be mean."

Angela swallowed thickly and looked at Castiel. "Cas, what do we do now?"

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol…just wait for the inevitable blast wave," Castiel suggested.

"She means, what do we do to stop it?" Dean clarified.

"We don't," Castiel replied, as if it were obvious. "Lucifer will meet Michael and Sophia on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins."

"Where's the chosen field?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." Castiel sighed.

"Well, there's got to be something we can do," Dean said, clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Castiel replied. "This is over."

Dean glared at the angel. "You listen to me, you junkless sissy—we are not giving up!" he snapped. "Bobby? _Bobby!_ "

Bobby sighed, defeated. "There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do."

~/~\~

Lucifer sat on the steps. The five people were now dead on the floor.

Lucifer exhaled sharply. "So…are we having fun yet?"


	44. Swan Song Part 2

Chuck was sitting on his computer, writing when suddenly the phone rang.

"Mistress Magda?" Chuck asked.

 _"Um, no, Chuck,"_ Angela answered.

"Oh, uh, Angela." Chuck stammered. "Uh, wow. I, uh, I didn't know that you'd call. Is Dean with you?"

~/~\~

Angela sat next to Dean in the Impala and had the phone on speaker.

"Who's Mistress Magda?" Dean asked.

 _"I'll take that as a yes,"_ Chuck muttered. _"Um, nothing. She's a, uh, a—just a, uh…a close friend."_

"Yeah, I'll bet—real close." Dean scoffed.

"What happened to Becky?" Angela asked curiously.

 _"Didn't work out,"_ Chuck answered vaguely. _"I had too much respect for her."_

"Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you?" Dean asked.

 _"Okay, this can't be why you called,"_ Chuck replied, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Sam said yes," Angela replied.

Chuck sighed deeply. _"I know. I saw it. I'm just working on the pages."_ He explained. _"I'm sorry."_

"Did you see where the title fight goes down?" Dean asked hopefully.

 _"The angels are keeping it top secret—very hush-hush,"_ Chuck replied.

"Crap." Angela sighed.

 _"But I saw it anyway,"_ Chuck said. _"Perks of being a prophet. It's tomorrow, high noon—place called Stull Cemetery."_

"Stull Ceme—Wait," Dean said. "I know that. That's—that's an old boneyard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence?"

 _"I don't know."_ Chuck shrugged. _"It all has to end where it started, I guess."_

"Alright, Chuck. You know of any way to short-circuit this thing?" Angela asked.

 _"Besides the rings?"_ Chuck replied. _"No. I'm sorry."_

"Well, do you have any idea what's gonna happen next?" Dean asked.

 _"I wish that I did."_ Chuck sighed. _"But I-I just—I honestly don't know yet."_

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright. Thanks, Chuck." She sighed, hanging up.

~/~\~

Angela leaned against the side of the Impala while Dean was rummaging through the trunk. Bobby and Castiel walked towards her.

"You two goin' someplace?" Bobby asked. "You two are goin' to do somethin' stupid, aren't ya?"

Angela squared her shoulders and looked between Bobby and Castiel. "We're going to go talk to Sam." She admitted.

Bobby sighed deeply. "You two just don't give up."

Dean shrugged, walking up next to Angela. "It's Sam."

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield." Castiel reasoned.

Angela clenched her jaw slightly. "Well, if we've already lost, I guess there's nothing to lose, right?"

"Angela, I just want you and Dean to understand—the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael and Sophia killing Sam."

"Then I'll be with him to the bitter end," Angela replied.

Dean nodded. "Angie's right. We're not gonna let him die alone."

Dean and Angela got into the Impala and Dean started the engine.

~/~\~

Dean put a tape into the tape deck and turned up the volume. 'Rock of Ages' by Def Leppard started playing.

~/~\~

Dean drove up to Lucifer, Michael, and Sophia.

"Howdy." Dean greeted, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Sorry," Angela added. "Are we interrupting something?"

~/~\~

Dean and Angela got out of the Impala.

Angela looked at Lucifer. "Hey. We need to talk."

"Angela." Lucifer sighed. "Even for you and Dean, this is a whole new mountain of stupid."

Angela shook her head. "I'm not talking to you." She replied. "I'm talking to Sam. I know he's in there somewhere."

"You and Dean are no longer the vessels," Michael said. "You got no right to be here."

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry," Dean said sincerely.

"Adam isn't home right now." Michael snarled.

"Well, then you and your sister are next on my list, buttercup." Dean sassed.

"But right now, we need five minutes with him." Angela nodded towards Lucifer.

"You little _maggots_." Sophia snarled. "You two are no longer a part of this story!"

"Hey, ass-butt!" Castiel yelled suddenly.

Castiel and Bobby were suddenly there. Castiel was holding a Molotov cocktail. He threw the bottle at Michael and Sophia, who screamed as they went up in flames.

Dean looked over at Castiel, confused. "Ass-butt?"

"They'll be back—and upset—but you two got your five minutes," Castiel replied.

"Castiel." Lucifer glared. "Did you just _Molotov_ my brother and sister with holy fire?"

Castiel swallowed thickly. "Uh…no." he tried.

"No one dicks with Michael and Sophia but me," Lucifer growled.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel suddenly exploded in a rain of blood and chunks of meat.

Angela looked up at Lucifer. "Sammy." She said. "Can you hear me?"

Lucifer grabbed her face in his hand and glared down at her. "You know…I tried to be nice…" he whispered. "For Sammy's sake. But you and Dean…are such pains…in my ass." He said, throwing Angela onto the windshield of the Impala, which shattered.

"Angie!" Dean yelled.

Bobby shot Lucifer in the back suddenly. When Lucifer turned around, Bobby shot him again in the chest. Lucifer made a twisting motion with his hand and Bobby's neck snapped.

"No!" Dean yelled.

"Yes." Lucifer snarled, turning to face Dean. He punched him hard in the face.

Dean fell against the Impala, spitting blood. "Sammy?" he coughed. "Are you in there?"

"Oh, he's in here, alright," Lucifer replied, punching Dean again. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones. And then Angela's," he said, punching Dean again, causing him to fall to the ground. "Every single one." He hauled Dean to his feet. "And we're gonna take our time."

Lucifer punched Dean a few more times, causing Dean's face to become extremely swollen. Angela crawled off the hood of the Impala and managed to put herself between Dean and Lucifer.

"Sam, it's okay." She said. "It's okay. We're here. Dean and I are here. We're not gonna leave you." She added before Lucifer punched her twice. "We're not gonna leave you." She said, coughing up blood. Lucifer went in for another punch. "I promise, Sam." She said weakly.

Lucifer drew back his fist for another punch but stopped suddenly when sunlight glinted off the roof of the Impala, catching his eye. His reflection was visible in the window, and he noticed a little green army man stuck in the ashtray.

Lucifer suddenly became engrossed in flashbacks. Moments shared between Sam, Dean, and Angela. He stared for a minute. Suddenly, his fist unclenched: it was Sam again. He let go of Angela, who fell against the Impala, next to Dean.

"It's okay," Sam assured, looking between Dean and Angela. "It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam said, taking out the horsemen's rings. He tossed them on the ground. "Bvtmon tabges babalon." He chanted.

The ground caved in around the rings and the air was sucked into the hole. Sam looked between Dean and Angela. He breathed deeply.

"Sam!" Sophia yelled suddenly. "It's not gonna end this way! Step back!"

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam yelled.

"We have to fight our brother, Sam!" Michael replied. "Here and now! It's our destiny!"

Sam looked at Dean and Angela, closed his eyes, and spread his arms. Michael and Sophia lunged forward and grabbed Sam's jacket. Sam grabbed both Michael and Sophia's hands and they fell into the hole together. After a few moments, the hole closed in a blinding flash of light. The horsemen's rings burned bright in the grass on the ground where the hole was.

Dean closed his eyes as he leaned back against the Impala.

Angela stared at where the hole had been, and she shook her head. "No." she whimpered. "Sam." She breathed, closing her eyes, defeated.

~/~\~

Dean was still leaning against the Impala. He hugged Angela as she cried. Suddenly, Castiel appeared next to them.

"Cas, you're alive?" Dean asked, causing Angela to look up.

"I'm better than that," Castiel replied. He touched Dean on the forehead, then Angela, healing their wounds.

Dean and Angela stood up.

"Cas, are you God?" Dean asked quietly.

"That's a nice compliment." Castiel smiled. "But no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved."

Castiel walked to Bobby and touched him on the forehead, resurrecting him. Dean looked down at the horsemen's rings, which he held in his hand.

~/~\~

The Impala drove down the road.

~/~\~

Dean, Angela, and Castiel were in the Impala. Dean was driving, Angela was sitting shotgun, and Castiel sat in the backseat.

"What are you gonna do now, Cas?" Angela asked quietly.

"Return to Heaven, I suppose," Castiel replied.

"Heaven?" Dean raised a brow.

"With Michael and Sophia in the cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there," Castiel explained.

"So, what, you're the new sheriff in town?" Angela asked.

"I like that." Castiel nodded. "Yeah. I suppose I am."

"Wow." Dean scoffed. "God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again."

"I don't know what God wants," Castiel replied. "I don't know if he'll even return. It just…seems like the right thing to do."

"Well, if you do see him, you tell him that we're coming for him next," Dean replied.

"You're angry," Castiel noted.

"That's an understatement." Dean scoffed.

"He helped," Castiel assured. "Maybe even more than we realize."

"That's easy for you to say." Angela murmured. "He brought _you_ back. But what about Sam?" she asked. "What about Dean and me, hmm? What's our grand prize? All I got is the love of my life in a hole."

"You got what you asked for," Castiel replied. "No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?"

When Dean and Angela looked over, Castiel was gone.

"Well, you really suck at goodbyes, you know that?" Dean said to no one in particular.

~/~\~

Dean looked over at Angela. "You know, I can stay with you for a few days, kiddo…I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone after all this."

"Dean I'll be fine." She assured. "Plus, I told you I was staying at a motel near Lisa's place, didn't I? I really don't need a babysitter."

"Look, Sam just—he doesn't want us looking for him. And I told him that I'd keep an eye on you." Dean explained.

"I know." Angela nodded.

Dean's brows knitted together. "How'd you know? I never mentioned any of that to you…"

Angela laughed slightly. "You really thought that I was asleep that _entire_ time that you and Sam talked?" she asked. "Dean, I'll be okay. I'll get a job in town or something. Save up for an apartment. You and I will still talk. Trust me. I'm in your life permanently, sorry." She shrugged.

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way, kiddo."

~/~\~

Dean, Angela, and Bobby stood near the Impala. Dean and Angela exchanged their goodbyes with Bobby before they got back into the Impala.

~/~\~

Dean parked outside of a motel not too far from Lisa's house.

"I'm gonna ask one more time—

"Dean, seriously," Angela replied. "Part of your promise to Sam was that you were gonna be with Lisa."

"I know, but—

" _Dean,_ " Angela replied seriously.

Dean sighed and finally conceded. "Okay. But at least let me help you bring your stuff in."

"Now, I'll take you up on that," Angela replied as she grabbed a few of her bags.

They brought her bags into her motel room and Angela hugged Dean tightly.

"If _you_ need anything, Dean," Angela said. "Don't hesitate to call. I'm here for you just as much as you are for me."

Dean hugged her back and nodded. "Thanks, kiddo." He whispered. "It's really, _really_ hard to believe that he's gone."

Angela nodded and pulled away, tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat and quickly wiped away the oncoming tears. "Call you tomorrow, okay?"

~/~\~

Dean knocked, and Lisa opened the door.

"Hey, Lisa," Dean said, his voice breaking.

"Oh, thank god." Lisa breathed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Dean's voice cracked again. "Uh, if it's not too late, I…think I'd like to take you up on that beer."

"It's never too late," Lisa assured.

Dean stepped inside and into Lisa's arms.

"Shh." She whispered. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

~/~\~

Angela poured herself a glass of whiskey and took a large sip from the glass. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone lurking outside of the motel. But as soon as she went to take a closer look, they were gone.

~/~\~

Dean sat at Lisa's table with Ben. Lisa brought a dish to the table.

"You okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean nodded, taking a drink of whiskey.

~/~\~

Outside of Lisa's house, a streetlight burned out. Someone was standing beneath it, watching. It was Sam…


End file.
